Se terminó
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Después de la fiesta en el Hogar de Pony, Candy recibe noticias perturbadoras...
1. Chapter 1

_**Se terminó**_

 _ **Traducido por mi amiga Lauren Ramírez**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **"Una decisión peligrosa"**_

El verano había terminado para dar lugar al aire fresco de otoño. Era el año 1915, Europa todavía estaba en guerra y miles de personas morían cada día. En Europa se tenía la impresión de que América, situada al otro lado del océano Atlántico, había mantenido a salvo sólo su tierra y sus productos, gracias a su situación geográfica. Porque muchos murieron entre los miles de voluntarios que iban a la guerra. Había necesidad de médicos y enfermeras, ya que muchos morían. Se necesitaban voluntarios de todo el mundo. La guerra se estaba extendiendo a todo lo ancho de la tierra, poco a poco.

Candy seguía trabajando en la clínica feliz y sus días estaban siempre muy ocupados. Seguía viviendo sola en el pequeño apartamento que compartía con Albert... Albert ... Ella lo amaba mucho y valoraba cada segundo que pasaba con él. Entonces, al descubrirse que era su tío William, su benefactor... él inmediatamente puso fin a sus forzadas nupcias con Neil Reagan. La calma había vuelto a su vida. Tenía una rutina. Todavía era agradable y sonriente, incluso cuando estaba triste, para no tener que preocupar a los de su entorno. A menudo pensaba en su amiga y colega Flammy Hamilton, que fue enviada al frente; en cuán valiente que era. Si hubiera sido ella, tal vez se hubiera evitado todo lo el dolor y el sufrimiento causado por la ruptura con Terry... Terry... Terrence Grandchester, el amor de su vida, que se había sacrificado por el deber y obligación moral. El deber y la obligación moral... pero el dolor todavía estaba allí. Cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, cuando no tenía nada que decir, cuando no estaba ocupado haciendo algo o hablando con la gente... pensaba en él, en su felicidad perdida. No... Eso no era verdad, ella siempre pensaba en él, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

Acababa de llegar al apartamento, después de un ajetreado día en la clínica. Después de cenar se sentó a leer el periódico. Cuando llegó a la página de sociales, vio una imagen que la conmocionó mucho. Leyó:

 _ **"LA BODA DEL SIGLO EN EL MUNDO DEL TEATRO: TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER SE**_  
 _ **CASA CON SUSANNA MARLOWE!**_

 _ **Así que la leyenda del teatro es verdad, todos los actores que interpretan a Romeo y Julieta acaban por casarse... Pero Susana..."**_

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, en abundancia. ¡No era justo! ¡Terry, su Terry! ¡Ella debería haberse casado con Terry! Había recibido un boleto de ida a Nueva York. Terry quería que se quedara con él, para que pudieran vivir su vida juntos... pero ella lo había abandonado para facilitarle las cosas. Terry se había aferrado a ella en la escalera del hospital, para desearle buena suerte... ¡desearle buena suerte! Él no le pidió que se quedara, no le pidió buscar juntos una solución... pero le deseó buena suerte y le hizo prometer que sería feliz... él la había dejado ir. Ella lo había dejado sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Ahora, él se había casado con Susana Marlowe. Susana, quien le había impedido ver a Terry; Susana, quien había salvado la vida de Terry y perdido su pierna; Susana, quien estaba locamente enamorada de SU Terry...

-¡Oh Terry, si hubiera sabido que esto dolería tanto, nunca te hubiera dejado...

Ella estaba triste y también enojada... ¡enojada con el mundo, el universo, el destino! Era huérfana, no tenía familia, fue  
una bebé abandonada, adoptada para ser casi reducida a la esclavitud por los Reagan. Pensó que había encontrado la felicidad con Anthony, su príncipe, que había venido a liberarla de los Reagan. Se sentía como Cenicienta con él... pero la felicidad duró poco, demasiado corta... entonces conoció a Terry, su alma gemela, y también fue de corta duración. Dicen que hay que hacer el bien a nuestro alrededor para poder vivir en paz con todo el mundo y el mundo será bueno con nosotros. La Biblia dice:

 ** _"Buscad primeramente el reino y su justicia, y todas las cosas os serán añadidas..."_**

Ella iba a la iglesia, oraba, ayudaba a la gente tanto como podía, siempre estaba dedicada a ayudar a los necesitados... ella no era egoísta, por el contrario, ¡era la generosidad encarnada! Lo único que quería era vivir con el hombre que amaba. Pero incluso entonces, tuvo que poner las necesidades de otra persona antes que las de ella; en lo único que ella pudo haber sido egoísta y todo el mundo habría entendido, ella lo dejo por el deber y la obligación moral, por Terry. ¿Quizás era demasiado buena para su propio bien? Tal vez debió haberse quedado con el que ella amaba con todo su corazón? Pero, ¿no hizo ella un acto desinteresado? ¿No debió haber sido recompensada por eso?

-¡Oh, Candy dejar de pensar así! ¡Te estás volviendo ridícula!-, pensó.

Pero la ira todavía estaba allí. Fue a su habitación, tomó la almohada y comenzó a golpear el colchón con todas sus fuerzas, para dejar salir la ira. Todos esos meses ella había sido fuerte, había guardado todo en su interior... Necesitaba eso; gritó, golpeó la pared, el suelo, y la cama... hasta que se calmó. La habitación era un desastre, la almohada rota y todas las plumas volando por la habitación. Se acostó en la cama y siguió llorando. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Dormir bien te ayuda a pensar mejor. Pero en esa ocasión pasó muy mala noche.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En Nueva York, a kilómetros de allí, Terrence Grandchester estaba mirando por la ventana. Acababa de casarse, había cumplido con su deber, pero era sólo un cascarón vacío, sin vida ni destino. El deber lo había separado de la que él amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Había tocado fondo y había vuelto a causa de ella.

-Oh Pecosa ¿Qué hicimos para que todo estuviera en contra de nosotros asi? ¿Estaremos pagando por los pecados de nuestros padres? La Biblia dice: _**"...porque yo, el Señor vuestro Dios, soy un Dios celoso, que castiga a los pecados de los padres sobre los hijos hasta la tercera y cuarta generación de los que me aborrecen"**_... Sé que la noticia de mi boda te va a hacer daño... perdóname, mi amor, perdóname por todo... Tú eres con quien yo quería casarme... Te amo y te amaré sólo a ti.

\- Terry, ¿vienes a la cama?-, dijo Susana - voy en un rato-, contestó

Susana sabía que, al decir eso, sólo estaba fingiendo y que llegaría a dormir muy tarde, después de que ella se hubiera dormido. Ella había alcanzado su sueño, se había casado con el hombre que amaba más que a nada en este mundo, pero él nunca la miró con amor. Él se vio prácticamente obligado a casarse con ella, el deber y obligación moral. Pero ella tenía el hombre que amaba a su lado y no tenía intención de dejarlo ir, aunque sabía que estaba pensando en otra.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se despertó en la madrugada después de una mala noche sin dormir. Se preparó para ir a trabajar, pero tenía que hacer una parada en otro lugar antes de ir a la clínica. Había estado pensando en eso durante un tiempo, la noticia de la que se enteró la noche anterior acabó de animarla a tomar una decisión de la que aún dudaba. Así que caminó por las calles de Chicago aún desiertas en ese momento del día, y un poco de fríos. Caminó hasta llegar al frente de un edificio, entró y se dirigió a la recepción, había una señora de unos cincuenta años. Ella sonrió cuando vio a Candy llegar.

\- Buenos días, señorita Bienvenido a la Cruz Roja. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

\- Buenos días, señora. Mi nombre es Candice White Andrew. Soy enfermera y quiero enlistarme como voluntaria para ir a la guerra a a yudar a cuidar de los heridos...

\- Ok. Llene este formulario por favor y entonces tendrá una pequeña entrevista con el coordinador. Puede sentarse allí-, dijo mostrándole la sala de espera.

\- Gracias, señora-, dijo Candy tomando la forma y una pluma para llenarla

Candy se sentó en uno de los asientos y comenzó a llenar los formularios. Si sus amigos la vieran, gritarían con horror. Sin embargo, las enfermeras estaban siendo necesitadas durante la guerra, muchas de ellas por miedo a que las mataran, no iban a la guerra, pero quienes querían ayudar a los heridos, no dudaban en ir. Candy necesitaba algo para ocupar su mente. Ella siempre estaba ocupada trabajando, por supuesto, pero... Necesitaba un cambio, un cambio total. La guerra: Sí, arriesgará su vida, pero también iba a salvar algunas. Terminó de llenar los formularios y se los dio a la recepcionista, quien los llevó a la coordinadora. Unos minutos más tarde Candy fue recibida en la oficina de la coordinadora, una mujer agradable en sus cuarenta años.

\- Buenos días, señorita Andrew. Mi nombre es Frances Hudson. ¿Cómo está?

\- Buenos días, Sra. Hudson. Estoy muy bien gracias ¿y usted?

\- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Quiere ir a la guerra?

\- Sí Sra. Hudson

\- ¿Por qué? Una mujer joven y bella como usted debería estar pensando en casarse y tener una familia, no ir a una guerra en la que podría morir...

Candy meditó en que si se hubiera casado con Terry, nunca habria pensado en poner en riesgo su vida yendo a la guerra, quizás en este momento estaría esperando un bebé... No, ¡Susana tendrá ese privilegio ahora!

\- Yo no tengo proyectos por el momento-, respondió-. Quiero ir a ayudar a los que caen en combate.

\- Es una enfermera. Está trabajando aquí...

\- Sí, pero hay demanda de enfermeras en la guerra. Muchas personas tienen miedo de dejar a sus familias, para ir morir...

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- Soy huérfana. No tengo familia y yo no tengo miedo de morir.

La Sra. Hudson la miró y vio la determinación en la mirada de esta joven hermosa. También vio la tristeza, ¿un corazón roto? Fuera lo que fuera, no parecía tener miedo de arriesgar su vida para salvar a otros.

\- ¿Ya sabe que tendrá que ir al frente después de la batalla o incluso durante estas?

\- Sí, señora. Una amiga y colega mía fue asesinado por una bala perdida en el corazón... es un poco temeroso. Pero los que caen heridos necesitan ayuda y eso es lo que quiero hacer.

\- Ok. Voy a enviarla con el próximo envío de equipo médico y el próximo grupo de voluntarios, en una semana. Vamos a necesitar su pasaporte. Usted es un voluntario, ya que fue su decisión ir a la guerra, pero ganará un sueldo, por supuesto, por su devoción y buena voluntad. ¿Sabe usted algo acerca de nuestra organización?

\- Sé que fue creado en 1863 por Henri Dunant, un suizo, para los heridos de guerra y fue la primera persona en recibir el Premio Nobel de la Paz en 1901.

\- Ha hecho bien su investigación. Lamentablemente, la guerra nos hizo más activa...

\- Esa es una de las razones por las que quiero ir a ayudar. No sé quién es el responsable de esta horrible guerra, o por qué no les importa que miles de personas estén muriendo cada día, pero si puedo ayudar a algunas personas me voy a sentir mejor. Soy enfermera de quirófano, fui a la escuela Mary Jane.

\- ¿Una enfermera quirúrgica? ¿Usted sabe que durante la guerra, habrán cientos de operaciones realizadas a los heridos y algunas veces serán en los camiones, en las tiendas de campaña y no siempre en los hospitales?

\- Lo sé, estoy lista Sra. Hudson-, dijo Candy más decidida que nunca a ir al centro de esa guerra horrible.

\- Bien. Tenemos un pequeño curso de formación sobre nuestras leyes y reglamentos y la forma en que operamos en tiempo de guerra. Hay uno esta noche para los que están ocupados durante el día.

\- Estaré allí.

\- Alrededor de las 7 pm?

\- Eso es perfecto para mí

\- Ok. Señorita Andrew. La veré esta noche entonces. Adiós.

\- Adiós señora Hudson, nos vemos esta noche-, dijo Candy saliendo

\- No olvide traer su pasaporte

\- ¡No!

Candy salió del edificio un poco aliviada. Iba a la guerra. Sus amigos iban a estar horrorizados. Decidió decirles la verdad tan pronto como fuera posible. Fue a trabajar y le dio la noticia al Dr. Martin, su jefe en la Clínica Feliz.

\- Dr. Martin – dijo Candy-, tengo algo que decirle...

\- Candy te ves seria

\- Lo estoy. Acabo de enlistarme en la Cruz Roja para ir a la guerra en Francia...

\- ¿Qué?! Pero...

\- Me voy en una semana. Eso debería permitirle encontrar a alguien para reemplazarme...

\- Pero Candy... la guerra, es peligroso, podrías morir

\- Todos moriremos algún día, doctor. Puedo ser atropellada por un coche aquí y morir, no hay necesidad de ir a la guerra...

\- Candy sabes a qué me refiero...

\- Lo sé doctor. Pero quiero hacerlo, usted sabe que necesitan enfermeras y médicos... Yo puedo hacerlo, así que, ¿por qué no? Yo no tengo familia

\- Pero tus amigos... Albert va a estar destruido; está enamorado de ti...

\- Albert? No, él es un como un hermano mayor...

\- No me cabe duda de que es la forma en la que tú lo ves, pero él te ve de manera diferente...

\- Oh... ¿Albert? No... Este no es el momento de dejar que me distraiga doctor. Me voy a Francia en una semana con la Cruz Roja

Ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en una relación con Albert cuando sus pensamientos estaban con Terry que se había casado con Susana... ¡casado con otra mujer! Comenzó a trabajar y durante la hora del almuerzo, se fue a ver a Archie y Annie en la mansión de los Andrew. Esperaba que Albert estuviera allí así no tendría que decirlo mas de una vez. Su deseo se cumplió, encontró a los tres almorzando.

\- ¡Candy! - Annie dijo sonriendo-, ¡hola!

\- Hola, todo el mundo-, dijo sonriendo

\- Hola-, dijeron Albert y Archie, al mismo tiempo

\- Siéntate-, dijo Annie-, y come. ¿Vienes del trabajo?

\- Sí, es la hora del almuerzo, gracias-, dijo

Se sentó y un sirviente le trajo un plato. Ella comenzó a comer con ellos. No quería echar a perder su apetito... Una vez terminada la comida, se sentaron en la sala para tomar el té. Finalmente, decidió anunciar su "buena noticia".

\- Tengo algo que decirles-, comenzó a decir

\- Candy-, dice Annie-, te ves seria, ¿qué pasa?

\- Decidí ir a la guerra con la Cruz Roja... me voy en una semana a  
Francia...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - dijeron sus tres amigos, al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron mudos por un rato y finalmente...

\- Pero Candy, ¿estás loca? No viste lo que pasó con Stear? - Archie dijo indignado

\- Candy, la guerra es peligroso, puedes morir...-, dijo Annie

\- Annie, necesitan enfermeras

\- ¡Pero tú no! - dijo Archie

\- ¿Por qué yo no? - preguntó Candy-. Yo fui a la escuela para ello, es mi especialidad

\- Pero... - empezó a Archie

\- Escuchen, gracias por su reacción, eso demuestra que me quieren y yo los quiero. Pero mi decisión está tomada. Es irrevocable.

Albert fue el único que no había dicho nada. Miró a su protegida; sabía que estaba afectada por la noticia de la boda de Terry y Susana. Ella iba a la guerra, para no pensar en ello. Candy se acercó a él, y entraron en la biblioteca para hablar a solas.

\- ¿Cómo estas realmente? –Preguntó.

Candy sabía que estaba hablando de la boda de Terry y Susana. Albert la leía como si fuera un libro.

\- ¡Oh Albert! Me siento como si hubieran desgarrado mi corazón y lo cortaran en mil pedazos; puedo sentir todos y cada uno de esos cortes..., ¡me duele mucho! - respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert la abrazó y le acarició el pelo, la dejó llorar, sabía que lo necesitaba. Ella había sido tan valiente después de la ruptura. Candy no sabía que Terry había venido a verla y que él lo dejó volver a Nueva York y a Susana, a causa de ella...

\- Vamos Candy, has sido valiente hasta ahora.

\- Sí. No lo entiendo. Creo que finalmente acabe de estallar. Tal vez una parte de mí continuó con la esperanza de que Terry vendría por mí... que no podría vivir sin mí... que había dejado Susana; una parte de mi tenía la esperanza de que iba a venir a buscarme de nuevo... ¡Sé que es ridículo! Me equivoqué... volvió a Susana, se casó con ella...

-No, no estas mal. Él vino por ti... Pero se fue sin hablar contigo, porque lo convencí de que eras feliz y de que no querías abrir viejas heridas... - pensó Albert.

\- Necesito un cambio, Albert. Quiero mantener mi mente ocupada, quiero trabajar duro para evitar pensar en él. Tengo toda esta energía... y quiero ayudar a los heridos en la guerra... me entiendes ¿no? -, dijo secándose las lágrimas

\- Sí, por supuesto, Candy-, dijo con tristeza-. Te voy a echar de menos. Ten cuidado... puede sonar ridículo decir eso cuando vas a la guerra...

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no correr demasiados riesgos y volver a ti.

\- Ok, Candy

Annie y Archie acababan de entrar, todavía estaban indignados.

\- ¿Albert, tu apruebas? -, preguntó Archie

\- Archie, su decisión esta hecha, ella sabe lo que está haciendo, y quiere ayudar a los heridos de guerra

\- Pero después de lo ocurrido con Stear...

\- Lo sé - dijo Albert-, pero no podemos impedir los deseos de Candy y vivir en el temor por el resto de nuestras vidas...

\- Pero el saber que está en la guerra, nos hará vivir con miedo-, dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Oh, Annie-, dijo Candy abrazándola-, volveré, si depende de mí, volveré.

\- Tú eres mi hermana y yo no quiero perderte-, dijo Annie llorando.

\- No vas a perderme, yo siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón... y en el de ustedes también le dijo a los otros dos.

\- ¡Oh Candy! -, Dijo Archie, esto suena como un adiós...

\- Archie, no sabemos qué va a suceder. Stear se fue sin previo aviso para evitar herirnos. Pero aún así fuimos heridos al enterarnos; nos puso frente a un logro fallido... y ahora se ha ido para siempre y no pudimos despedirnos de él adecuadamente. Yo no quería hacer eso. Quiero decirle adiós de la forma en que debería, porque no sabemos lo que podría suceder.

\- ¡Oh Candy! - Repitió Archie

\- Voy a volver a la clínica., dijo Candy-, tengan un lindo día...

\- ¿Con la bomba que acabas de dejar caer sobre nosotros? -, dijo Archie-, ¡muy lindo, realmente lindo!

Candy regresó a la clínica para terminar su día. Después del trabajo, regresó a su apartamento a comer y luego se fue a la Cruz Roja para el curso. Era un pequeño curso sobre cómo comportarse, cuáles eran las prioridades, porque hay ocasiones, las decisiones a tomar en los que resultaron heridos es de cuál atender primero o no. Candy encontró el curso de gran utilidad; había que poner los sentimientos a un lado y sólo ver las heridas, no la raza, ni la nacionalidad...

Los días siguientes, el doctor Martín encontró otra enfermera y Candy tuvo oportunidad de ir a la Casa Pony a despedirse de sus dos madres.

Ellas se sintieron devastadas.

\- Candy, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? -Preguntó la señorita Pony

\- Sí, señorita Pony

\- ¿Sabes que vas a arriesgar tu vida a diario? -, dijo la hermana María

\- Sí lo sé. Pero quiero ayudar a los heridos...

Los niños estaban escuchando y también quedaron devastados, John fue a buscar a Jimmy en la granja Cartwright para darle la noticia. Jimmy llegó en pánico mientras Candy estaba hablando con sus dos madres.

\- Jefe-, dijo Jimmy-, ¿es cierto? ¿Vas a la guerra?

\- Bueno, ¡hola a ti también, Jimmy! Sí, voy a... - dijo Candy

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera? Tú no quisiste que me convierta en un soldado...

\- Yo no voy a ser un soldado, voy a ayudar a aquellos que están heridos y curarlos... Yo no voy a pelear ni a matar a nadie ...

\- Oh ... pero podrías morir, ¿verdad?

\- Podría suceder, sí...

\- ¡Así que no te vayas! ¡No queremos que te mueras!

\- Jimmy, todos tienen que morir, un día, es la única cosa que todo el mundo tiene en común

\- Pero vas donde se dispara todo el día...

\- Voy a estar en los hospitales y los hospitales son zonas neutrales durante la guerra, significa que no habrá ningún disparo dirigido al hospital, al menos no deliberadamente

\- Oh... - dijeron los niños

\- Jimmy, John, no sé qué va a pasar, pero tienen que ser fuerte por los más pequeños. John, tú eres el jefe ahora, es decir, durante mi ausencia, ¿ok?

\- Ok-, dijo John.

\- Vas a ayudar a John cuando puedas Jimmy; ¿ok?

\- Sí jefe -, dijo Jimmy

\- Ustedes son dos buenos chicos. ¿Quieren ayudarme a alimentar a los más pequeños?

\- Ok-, dijeron que los muchachos.

La señorita Pony y la hermana Maria estuvieron observando a Candy, siempre sonriendo. ¡Qué chica tan buena y valiente habían criado! Ella iba a la guerra, a arriesgar su propia vida, para ayudar a otros.

Cuando Candy se fue a la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estaba llorando. El Sr. Cartwright, el padre de Jimmy; Mr. Steed el padre de  
Tom, quien había venido a despedirse y a desearle buena suerte, también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Candy-, dijo el padre de Tom-, siempre has sido muy valiente y valerosa, sobreviviste a los Reagan, sobrevivirás a la guerra ... verás que si

\- Gracias, señor

\- Candy-, dijo el Sr. Cartwright-, si fueras mi hija, yo no habría estado más orgulloso de ti de lo que estoy ahora. Vuelve a nosotros completa, niña

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-, dijo Candy

\- Candy Buena suerte-, dijo la Srta. Pony.

\- Voy a orar por tí todos los días, como de costumbre-, dijo la hermana María-, ¡Buena suerte Candy!

\- Vamos a orar por ti todos los días-, dijo John-, ¿no, chicos?

\- ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡TODOS LOS DÍAS! ADIOS Candy! - Gritaron a los niños

\- Adiós-, dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se metió en el coche y se fue a la estación de trenes con Tom, quien no había dicho una palabra sobre la guerra, con gran sorpresa para Candy. Llegaron a la estación de tren por adelantado, el tren no estaba allí todavía. Tom finalmente decidió romper su silencio.

\- Candy, ¿tienes el corazón roto?

\- Tom...

\- He leído que se casó Grandchester

\- Tom...

\- ¿Es por eso que vas a arriesgar tu vida?

\- Tom, por favor...

\- ¡Si algo te sucede, voy a atraparlo y a matarlo yo mismo! Candy Buena suerte y ten cuidado. Te quiero hermanita.

Candy miró a su hermano mayor, su salvador, quien la conocía muy bien. Lo abrazó con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Gracias Tom, mi salvador. También te quiero, hermano mayor.

Hablaron de esto y aquello hasta que llegó el tren. Candy subió después de besar a Tom en las dos mejillas.

\- Candy Adiós ¡buena suerte!

\- Gracias, Tom, Adiós.

El tren partió y Candy se secó las lágrimas. Se iba de América para partir a la guerra en Francia... Tal vez era una locura, pero ella sentía que era algo que necesitaba hacer, algo que tenía que hacer.

Annie estaba pasando todos los días con Candy; le había enviado un telegrama a Patty en la Florida y esta tomó el primer tren a Chicago para venir y despedirse de su mejor amiga. Ella se fue con Annie al apartamento de Candy.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Oh Candy! ¿Te has vuelto loca de repente? -, dijo Patty al verla

\- ¡Patricia! - Candy dijo abrazándola-, ¡estoy tan feliz de verte! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Nada bien! ¿Stear murió en la guerra y tu estás siguiendo sus pasos?

\- Patty-, dijo Candy-, me voy a curar a los heridos, yo no voy a pelear o matar a nadie ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Es lo mismo! Están en guerra en Francia Candy

\- Lo sé Patty, por eso me voy a ir...

\- ¡Candy!

\- Patty, te quiero y me alegro de que te preocupes por mí, pero yo tengo que ir. Es algo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Arriesgar tu vida?

\- No, salvar vidas, Patty

\- Pero Stear...

\- Todo el mundo no tiene el mismo destino, Patty. Yo tengo la mía. ¡Lo que tenga que ser, será!

\- Candy-, dijo Patty con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Patty, como les dije a los demas, si depende de mí, volveré completa.

\- ¡Oh, Candy! Repitió Patty abrazando a su amiga.

Annie se acercó a ellas se abrazaron en grupo por un tiempo.

\- ¡Vamos, basta con las caras largas! ¡Tienes que pensar positivo!

\- Ok-, dijo Patty riendo en medio de las lágrimas.

Las tres amigas se divirtieron haciendo el equipaje de Candy, Annie quería empacar todos sus vestidos, ella incluso le compró más.

\- Annie, voy a la guerra, no a una reunión de la sociedad...

\- Pero Candy, la guerra es en el frente, ¿cierto? No en París... Nunca se sabe, puede que lo necesites...

\- Como quieras Annie-, dijo Candy sonriendo...

Ella quería complacer a sus amigas.

\- No olvides tu maquillaje... y tu pelo... Candy dos colas eran lindas cuando eras una niña, pero ahora, ya has crecido, dijo Annie tirando de sus cintas.

Ella comenzó a cepillar el pelo rubio y largo de Candy, le puso una banda que hizo caer el pelo de Candy sobre sus hombros.

\- Ahi esta, ya no pareces una niña, te ves más madura. Te puedes hacer una cola, ¡pero no más dos colas!

\- Ok-, dijo Candy riendose-, gracias Annie

¡La niña con dos colas se había ido para dejar su lugar a una mujer joven, segura de sí misma, independiente y con más determinación que nunca!


	2. Chapter 2

_****Capítulo 2  
"Un encuentro inesperado"****_

 _ ** **Traducido por mi amiga GladysFlemm****_

Los rumores de la inminente partida de Candy llegaron a oídos de la Tía Abuela Elroy y los hermanos Reagan. La Tía Abuela estaba más preocupada por "el que dirán" que por el bienestar de Candy. Desde que ella supo que Candy cuidó de Albert durante su amnesia ya no decía nada malo en su contra. Los hermanos Reagan reaccionaron.

\- Esa idiota se va a la guerra? -dijo Elisa- Vamos a hacer una fiesta! Voy a rezar porque ella nunca vuelva!

\- Cállate Elisa! Ella podría morir -contestó su hermano-

\- Y que? Eso sería muy bueno.

\- Deja de decir eso! La amo...

\- Por favor! Todavía no la has olvidado? Ella te odia con una pasión que...

\- Es tu culpa! Si no me hubieras arrastrado a tus secretas y deshonestas intenciones y tu crueldad hacia ella, tal vez yo pudiera haber hecho que ella se enamorara de mí...

\- Estás soñando Neil, además... yo nunca te forzé con un arma en la cabeza...

\- Porque la odias tanto? Ella es muy agradable y pudiera haber sido una buena amiga para ti...

\- Nunca!

\- Elisa, tienes que madurar y pararle a tu estupidez de niña mimada. Candy ya no te molesta más. Ella es independiente y yo creo que es muy valiente para decidir ir a la guerra y atender a los heridos.

\- Pero Neil...

\- No, Basta! No vuelvas a hablar mal de ella enfrente de mi otra vez. Ella ha encontrado su camino, encuentra el tuyo! Has algo con tu vida...

\- Que es lo que te está sucediendo de pronto? Candy te volvió loco?

Él salió de la habitación.

 ** **oOoOoOo****

Candy estaba partiendo hacia Francia por la tarde. Ella iba a tomar el barco en Nueva York la mañana siguiente. Él tenía que verla a toda costa. Llegó al apartamento de Candy y tocó a la puerta.  
Candy estaba terminando de empacar y asegurándose de que no olvidara nada. Escucho entonces que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era o el casero queriendo enseñar el apartamento a algunas personas o Albert que estaba temprano.

\- Un minuto! -dijo ella.

Cuando fue a abrir se sorprendió ver a Neil enfrente de ella y le quiso cerrar la puerta...

\- Candy... por favor, no me cierres la puerta en la cara. Vine a desearte buena suerte.

Candy lo miró y por primera vez pensó que él estaba siendo honesto.

\- Pasa Neil -finalmente ella le dijo.

\- Gracias -dijo tímidamente- Estás lista para irte?

\- Si. Estoy esperando a Albert y a Archie.

\- Antes de que partas, quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice desde la primera vez que nos conocimos...Yo creo que lo que estás haciendo es muy valiente.

\- Gracias Neil y yo te perdono. Voy a ir a la guerra y cualquier cosa podría pasar. Así que tengo que hacer las paces con cuanta gente me sea posible.

\- Gracias Candy. Y también quiero pedirte perdón de como manejé todo tan mal cuando me enamoré de ti. Todavía te amo Candy, yo me quería casar contigo...

\- Neil...

\- Te voy a extrañar y rezaré para que regreses.

\- Gracias Neil. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

\- Me voy. Buena suerte Candy. Cuídate.

\- Gracias Neil -volvió a repetir.

Para su gran sorpresa él la abrazo y la besó rápidamente en el cuello y se fué antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

\- "Bueno...no esperaba eso!" -se dijo a sí misma.

Albert y Archie llegaron por ella para llevarla a la estación de trenes. Annie y Patty también estaban ahí. Todos fueron con ella a Nueva York. Durante el viaje, como estaban en primera clase, tuvieron una pequeña fiesta para Candy. Las risas estaban presentes, pero también la tristeza.

\- Vamos! -dijo Candy- Suficiente ya con esas caras largas! Es un hasta luego y no un adiós... además voy a volver. Vamos relájense!

Sus amigos sonrieron pero aún seguían tristes. Ellos llegaron al puerto y Candy abordó con el grupo de gente de la Cruz Roja que se encontraba allí también y se despidió de sus amigos.

\- Adiós Candy -dijo Annie llorando, abrazándola y besándola.

\- Adiós Annie -

\- Candy, adiós -dijo Archie abrazándola.

\- Adiós Archie -contestó ella.

\- Candy cuídate -dijo Patty- Adiós Candy.

\- Adiós Patty -contestó Candy abrazándola y besándola también.

Ella se volvió hacia Albert y lo abrazó por un largo rato. Candy, su amiga y protegida iba a arriesgar la vida. Él estaba enamorado de ella pero no se lo quería decir. Él sabía que ella todavía amaba a Terry y que se iba de América todo por causa de él...

\- Albert. Oh Albert. Te voy a extrañar! Adiós.

\- Adiós Candy. Cuídate.

Ella subió al barco y había muchos pasajeros. Cuando el barco se estaba yendo ella agitó su mano hacia sus amigos y lo hizo hasta que los perdió de vista. Se encontró con otros voluntarios de la Cruz Roja, hombres y mujeres, y empezó a platicar con tres mujeres jóvenes, de su edad también. Allyson San Filippo, Kristina Westbrook y Kelly Ford. Charlando se hicieron buenas amigas. Hablaron de las reacciones que tuvieron sus familias cuando ellas decidieron ir a la guerra.

\- Mi madre casi se desmaya -dijo Allyson.

\- A mi padre casi le da un ataque -comentó Kristina.

\- Mis amigos dijeron que yo estaba loca -dijo Candy.

\- Pero puede ser que todos lo estemos -dijo Allyson- Estamos dejando la paz que hay en América para ir al horror de la guerra... y puede ser que no volvamos con vida.

\- Por ahora estamos vivos -dijo Candy- y tienes que pensar positivo, volveremos a ver a nuestras familias y amigos otra vez.

\- Parece que tenemos un rayo de luz, Candy "Pequeño Rayo de Sol" en el buen sentido -agregó Kristina.

Ellas comenzaron a reír. Allyson tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, Kristina café y Kelly era rubia rojiza.

\- Alguna tiene novio? -preguntó Kelly- Yo si tengo.

\- Nada serio -contestó Allyson.

\- Mi prometido está en la guerra -dijo Kristina- pero él está en Inglaterra...

\- Yo no tengo a nadie -agregó Candy mostrando una cara con falta de emoción alguna.

\- Pero había alguien -le dijo Kelly.

\- Si. Pero se terminó...- dijo Candy.

\- Lo siento -dijo Kristina- Espero encontrarme con mi prometido en la guerra, nunca se sabe...rezo para que lo transfieran a Francia.

\- Probablemente esté molesto que vas a Francia a arriesgar tu vida - dijo Kelly.

\- Hombres -dijo Candy- es normal para ellos ir al frente de batalla para pelear por razones que igual ellos no entienden, pero es peligroso para nosotras ir a cuidar de los heridos...

\- Éste es un mundo de hombres -dijo Allyson.

\- Pero nosotras tenemos que cambiar eso -dijo Candy- los hombres tienen que dejar los grandes trabajos a las mujeres. Si las mujeres fueran las líderes de esos países, podría ser que no hubiera guerra.

\- "Podría" Candy? Si yo fuera una líder de esos países yo no enviaría a ninguno de esos pobres muchachos a la carnicería que representa una guerra -afirmó Kristina.

Ellas continuaron sus discusiones en el comedor del barco. Un grupo de jóvenes que iban a la guerra a pelear se les unieron a la discusión.

\- Señoritas -dijo un muchacho- a ustedes no les gusta la guerra y van para allá? Nos podemos unir?

\- Claro -dijo Candy- tomen asiento...

\- Gracias -contestaron todos sentándose con las chicas.

\- Somos enfermeras -dijo Candy- no vamos a pelear. Vamos a cuidar de los heridos...

\- Nosotros vamos a ayudar a los franceses -dijo un chico llamado Ray.

\- América no está en guerra -dijo Kristina- no tienen que ir a arriesgar sus vidas...

\- Ustedes tampoco -agregó otro chico llamado Jack.

\- Nosotros queremos ayudar -dijo otro llamado Walt.

\- Y porque están ayudando a Francia solamente? Que hay de los otros? Quienes son los buenos y quiénes los malos? -dijo Allyson.

\- Quién hizo esa decisión? -preguntó Kristina.

\- Nosotros las enfermeras vamos a curar a los heridos solamente -dijo Candy.

La discusión continuó durante las comidas y durante todo el viaje entero. Allyson empezó a coquetear con el chico llamado Ray. Candy tenía a algunos chicos halagándola pero ella se hacía la sorda.

 ** **oOoOoOo****

El barco llegó a Calais a mediados de octubre. Un vehículo de la Cruz Roja llegó por los jóvenes voluntarios y el cargamento de alimentos y medicinas que llegaron junto con ellos. El viaje a París era largo y cansado. Llegaron al edificio de la Cruz Roja donde se suponía que se iban a instalar. Todos ellos tenían un pequeño cuarto con una cama.  
Candy quería compartir su cuarto con alguien... pero estar sola no estaba mal tampoco.  
A la siguiente mañana, la orientación de enfermería estaba empezando. Ellas tendrían que aprender un mínimo de francés, así podrían ayudar más tiempo.

\- "Francés?...creo que yo puedo" -pensó Candy.

En los primeros días las nuevas enfermeras observaban a las otras, pero había mucho trabajo y muchos heridos, así que tuvieron que empezar al instante. Candy andaba perdida un poco pero se mantenía muy bien. Trabajando en Emergencias, era sin dudas muy bueno para mantener ocupada su mente y su tiempo. Ella trabajaba desde la mañana hasta la tarde, apenas si tenía tiempo para comer; por la noche estaba tan cansada que caía dormida tan pronto su cabeza tocaba la almohada. A lo largo del tiempo ella se fue haciendo a su propia rutina de trabajo. Ella sabía que la guerra estaba ocasionando bajas cada día; pero una cosa era saberlo y otra, era vivirlo. La realidad fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella. Todos esos hombres perdiendo la vida o partes de sus cuerpos; era duro, muy duro vivir eso.  
Ella escribió a sus amigos el primer día que tuvo libre. También pasaba mucho tiempo con sus compañeros del lugar para practicar su francés, sus compañeras del barco estaban con ella ahí también.  
Una mañana estaban en el cuarto de enfermeras platicando después de haber atendido a muchos heridos, era muy de mañana. Los heridos eran victimas de una treta por parte del enemigo, que pasó alrededor de la de la mañana. Las enfermeras fueron despertadas de repente porque el personal nocturno no era suficiente.

\- Como están? -dijo Candy- Como les está yendo?

\- Es más difícil de lo que pensé -contestó Kelly.

\- Si lo es...pero se siente bien trabajando así, aunque hay muchas victimas hemos podido salvar a mucha gente -añadió Kristina.

\- Pero todavía tengo sueño -dijo Allyson.

\- Te puedes dormir -le dijo Candy- te despertaremos si es que hay alguna emergencia...

\- Lo que quiere decir que será dentro de los próximos dos minutos... -dijo Allyson.

Comenzaron a reírse. La jefa de enfermeras llegó y les pidió ir por algunas vendas y algodón a la bodega del hospital. Era un pequeño cuarto en donde todo el equipo del hospital estaba guardado. La caja con las vendas estaba encima de un gabinete con medicamentos. Candy tomó un banco para ayudarse a bajar la caja con las vendas y algodón. Sus amigas estaban ocupadas buscando más cosas en las cajas que estaban en el piso.  
Había un grupo de jóvenes doctores que estaban haciendo un recorrido por el hospital y llegaron a la bodega médica.

\- Y ésta es la bodega en donde guardamos todo el equipo médico -dijo la jefa de enfermeras- y aquí están nuestras jóvenes enfermeras recién llegadas de América...

\- Hola -dijeron los doctores.

\- Hola -contestaron ellas buscando más vendas en las cajas.

Candy estaba parada sobre el banco y también saludó, pero perdió su balance, gritó e iba a caer si no es porque uno de los nuevos doctores la detuvo a tiempo. Candy cayó en los brazos de un guapo doctor francés cuya colonia olía realmente bien.

\- Disculpe...perdí el equilibrio -dijo Candy.

\- Fue un placer señorita... CANDY! -respondió sorprendido.

\- MICHAEL! Pero que linda sorpresa -aseguró Candy sonriendo.

\- Y tu me lo dices? Tenemos que parar el encontrarnos siempre de esta manera -él dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sii -dijo Candy todavía sonriente.

Ellos empezaron a reír. Los otros los veían estupefactos. Acaso se conocian? Si, Michael era el joven oficial francés que Candy conoció en una fiesta en la mansión Andrew y quien la ayudó a bajar desde una torre con una cuerda, después de una trampa por parte de Neil y Eliza para ridiculizarla en frente de los invitados.  
Ella había bailado entonces con él por el resto de la tarde. Él recibió un telegrama pidiéndole regresar a Francia, al frente de batalla. Él pasó a dejarla al hospital antes de seguir hacia la estación de tren.

\- Oh Michael. Estoy muy feliz de verte! -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Igualmente. Veniste a curar a los heridos? -dijo Michael.

\- Si. Obtuve mi diploma y vine a ayudarlos.

\- Eres muy valiente...

\- No fuiste tú el que me dijo que si me gustaba el riesgo demasiado, que lo usara para una buena causa?

\- Así que lo seguiste al pie de la letra.

\- Michael, nuestro encuentro me dió el valor para continuar el trabajo que yo quería hacer...

\- Estoy encantado que yo haya tenido ese efecto en ti Señorita Atrevida!

Candy empezó a reírse. Su corazón estaba regocijándose por primera vez desde el rompimiento con Terry.

\- Cuando nos conocimos ella estaba bajando una torre muy alta, más de 200 metros, con una cuerda y una maleta en la mano... -explicó Michael a los demás.

\- Y Michael fue lo suficientemente amable como para venir a ayudarme -dijo Candy.

\- Oh... -exclamaron los demás.

\- Continuemos con nuestro recorrido -dijo Michael- vienes con nosotros Candy?

Candy volteó a ver a la jefa de enfermeras quien asintió con la mirada, aunque no estaba muy contenta de verla tan familiar con Michael.

\- Gracias -dijo Michael a la jefa de enfermeras- Así que, vámonos Señorita Atrevida.

\- Está bien -respondió la Señorita Atrevida.

Candy estaba sonriente, pero las enfermeras francesas estaban celosas! Esa pequeña americana les estaba robando su doctor! Muchos de los jóvenes hombres franceses estaban muriendo en la guerra. América no estaba oficialmente en guerra e iba a haber la necesidad de hombres y esta pequeña americana les estaba robando a su soltero más codiciado, justo debajo de sus narices.  
Candy se fue con Michael y las enfermeras francesas se pusieron a hablar entre ellas.

\- Qué se piensa quién es ella? Tirándose a los brazos de Michael nada más como así? -dijo una de ellas.

\- Ella literalmente cayó en sus brazos! -dijo otra.

Allyson las escuchó y a pesar de que ellas estaban hablando en francés, les dijo en inglés:

\- Ellos ya se conocían, no hay necesidad de que estén celosas; ella está un paso más adelante que ustedes...

Kelly y Kristina se rieron quedamente. Candy "Pequeño Rayo de Sol" estaba llena de sorpresas!

 ** **oOoOoOo****

Michael llevó a Candy a un pequeño restaurante que no estaba muy lejos del hospital a la hora del almuerzo.

\- Candy, todavía no lo puedo creer que estés en frente de mi! Yo pensé que nunca te volvería a ver otra vez...

\- No digas "nunca" Michael. Yo era una estudiante de enfermería y tu un futuro médico.

\- Soy un médico ahora. Dr. Durand.

\- Felicidades Dr. Durand.

\- Gracias.

\- Y yo soy una enfermera ahora con un diploma en Cirugía General.

\- Felicidades Señorita Enfermera Calificada.

\- Gracias.

\- Candy yo sé que nuestro encuentro fue breve pero frecuentemente pensaba yo en ti. Deseaba haber tenido tu dirección para escribirte...

\- Si, pero tú tenías que volver a Francia rápidamente. Estoy feliz que nada te haya pasado. También pensaba yo en ti con toda esta guerra que está cobrando tantas victimas.

\- Gracias Candy -dijo él quedamente.

Se miraban el uno al otro con afecto. Candy necesitaba un amigo que no le recordara a Terry. Alguien en quien pudiera apoyarse. Ella recordaba haberse impresionado con Michael, sus palabras, su amabilidad. Él vino a ayudarla a bajar de la torre, estuvo en sus brazos...ellos habían bailado. La fiesta que Neil y Eliza querían arruinar para Candy, resultó ser maravillosa, todo por Michael y su uniforme...él estaba realmente guapo.  
Ellos almorzaron hablando de América. Candy le contó cómo Neil quería forzarla a casarse con él.

\- No es posible! Después de la sucia trampa que te puso?

\- Y todavía no has escuchado nada Michael!

\- De verdad? Él realmente se enamoró de ti?

\- Increíble eh? Después de tratarme como basura desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

\- Te apuesto a que ahora él se está dando golpes a sí mismo por eso todos los días.

\- Yo lo pienso también -dijo Candy riéndose.

Ellos se soltaron a reír. Terminaron de almorzar y fueron de regreso al hospital, de vuelta a sus trabajos. Michael pidió trabajar con Candy, lo que aumentó los celos entre las enfermeras. Michael caminaba con ella hacia el edificio de la Cruz Roja cada noche. Sus amigas le bromeaban por eso cuando se quedaban a solas.

\- Candy, el guapísimo doctor francés está completamente bajo tu hechizo -le decía Kelly.

\- Las enfermeras de aquí están celosas. Ellas dicen que América no está en guerra y que sus hombres están muriendo por miles y que tu vienes y te robas lo poco que tienen -dijo Kristina.

\- Eso es ridículo -respondió Candy- y Michael es mitad americano que yo conocí en Chicago...

\- ...y entonces...? -preguntó Kelly.

\- Entonces nosotros no pensamos que nos volveríamos a ver... -ella continuó.

\- Pero el destino tomó la situación en sus propias manos -agregó Allyson.

\- Destino... -dijo Candy hablando para sí misma- pensé que el destino iba a traerme algo más.

Sus amigas la miraron. Ella se veía como alguien a quien le habían roto el corazón.

\- Candy -dijo Kelly- te ves triste.

\- Ya está en el pasado -respondió Candy mirando hacia abajo.

\- Un pasado doloroso aparentemente -dijo Allyson.

\- Yo amé a éste chico con todo mi corazón, pero una combinación de circunstancias nos separaron...él se casó con otra chica... -dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Oh Candy, lo siento -le dijo Kristina.

\- Pero Michael está disponible -dijo Kelly.

\- Él es guapo. Es médico y puede sanar tu corazón también -agregó Allyson.

\- Si, él puede. Puede él? Pero tengo derecho de usarlo como un salvavidas? -preguntó Candy.

\- Candy, si Michael está haciéndote sentir bien y está ayudándote a pensar menos en tu amor perdido, no lo dejes ir -le dijo Kelly- tu sientes algo por él.

\- Admito que estaba fascinada por su presencia cuando nos conocimos... -dijo Candy.

\- Entonces Candy, déjate llevar. Tu amor está casado y tú tienes que continuar viviendo -le dijo Kelly.

\- Igual durante esta guerra? -dijo Candy.

\- Especialmente durante esta guerra! No sabemos qué podría ocurrirnos mañana -dijo Kristina.

Candy se quedó sin habla por un momento "Michael...porque no? Bueno. Ya veremos"

\- Bien, vamos a dar un paso a la vez y veremos a donde me lleva -dijo finalmente Candy.

\- Candy tú eres imposible! -dijo Kelly.

\- Puede ser. Soy precavida...es mejor estar seguro para no lamentarse después - dijo Candy.

\- Has aprendido tu lección de vida muy bien -dijo Kelly.

Después empezaron a hablar de otras cosas y del horror de la guerra.

 ** **oOoOoOo****

Mientras tanto en un teatro en Nueva York, otro día de ensayos había terminado. Terry decidió ir a ver a su mamá antes de ir de regreso a su casa.

\- Buenas tardes madre -saludó Terry.

\- Buenas tardes Terry. Como estás?

\- He estado mejor.

\- No eres feliz.

\- Me pregunto porque tendrás esa idea...Madre...

\- Puedo ver que estás sufriendo, cariño - dijo ella ignorando el sarcasmo.

\- Madre, no sé si yo pueda continuar por largo...

\- Terry tú hiciste un compromiso y tienes que honrar ése compromiso hasta el final.

\- Ahora sé cómo mi padre se sintió cuando fue forzado a cumplir con su deber y abandonarte... Ahora entiendo por qué era él un patán... Yo no sé cómo le hizo, pero yo no puedo soportarlo más!

\- Terry no te vayas a desaparecer otra vez...

\- Estoy pensándolo seriamente y esta vez, no volveré...

\- Terry! Susanna te necesita...

\- Susanna...si...ella debió dejarme morir, si salvando mi vida significaría vivir sin Candy.

\- Como puedes decir tal cosa?

\- Porque es la verdad madre. Yo pensé que podría vivir sin ella...

\- Aguanta Terry. El destino...

\- Destino? El destino cruelmente nos ha separado desde que yo deje ése maldito colegio! Que mal hicimos para merecernos algo como esto? Candy es la bondad encarnada y yo, no pienso que haya sido tan malo en mi vida...todo lo que nosotros queríamos era vivir nuestras vidas juntos...pero la fortuna estaba en nuestra contra!

\- Tienes que parar de andar por los suelos...

\- Madre, América no está oficialmente en guerra, pero yo voy a unirme a la armada francesa, al frente de batalla...

\- Qué?! Pero porqué?! Quieres que te maten?

\- Puede ser...pero también la experiencia de ir a la guerra me hará apreciar más la vida que tengo...

\- Pero si te pierdo, hijo mío...

\- Tú sabes que aquellos que van para morir usualmente no tienen éxito -bromeó Terry.

\- Terry! Eso no es gracioso del todo!

\- Pero voy a esperar hasta que la temporada teatral se termine, entonces, voy a comenzar el entrenamiento militar.

\- Terry...

\- Te lo quería decir para que estuvieras preparada y no te sorprendiera lo que dijeran los periódicos.

\- Le has dicho a Susanna?

\- Le diré cuando llegue el momento. En lugar de andar allá afuera ebrio otra vez, desperdiciando la vida que me fue dada, voy a ir a pelear al frente de batalla...

\- Oh Terry -dijo Eleanor con lágrimas en sus ojos- No hay nada que podría decir que haría que cambies de opinión?

\- No madre. Pero gracias.

Él beso a su madre y se fue de regreso a casa, con su esposa.

\- Buenas noches -lo saludó Susanna sonriente.

Terry entró a la sala y vió a Susanna con Karen Cleese quien había venido a verla.

Susanna, Karen... -dijo secamente- Estaré en mi estudio por si me necesitan.

Y se dirigió a su estudio sin esperar por la respuesta por parte de Susanna. Esta se quedó a solas con Karen.

\- Viste eso? Siempre es así -le dijo a Karen- Ni siquiera me mira.

\- Y tu puedes con eso?

\- Lo amo como loca Karen. Si él pudiera ser un poco más amable conmigo...

\- Susanna, él fue forzado a casarse contigo cuando estaba enamorado de Candy.

\- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya debió de haberla olvidado.

\- Olvidarla? Acaso tú lo has olvidado? Estás bromeando verdad? Nunca se olvida el primer amor...

\- Karen, se supone que tienes que ayudarme... No desanimarme.

\- Susanna, cada vez que él te ve, él ve a su amor perdido...

\- Puedes tratar de hablar con él? Por favor?

\- Yo no quiero estar en medio de esta situación...

\- Por favor...él habla más contigo que lo que lo hace conmigo.

\- Pero...

Karen veía a Susanna en su silla de ruedas. La vida no había sido buena con ella. Su sacrificio o su impulso por salvar a Terry, le había costado su pierna. Ella tenía al hombre que amaba, pero él era frío, amargado.

\- Susanna, tú puedes dejarlo ir, así él podría ser feliz con ella, si tú lo amas tanto...

\- Y que hay de mi! Yo seré infeliz! -Susanna irrumpió- Lo amo demasiado... yo quiero estar con él...

\- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... está bien, voy a hablar con él.

Karen fue hacia el estudio de Terry para verlo. Ella llamó a la puerta.

\- Terry? Puedo pasar?

\- Si, por supuesto -contestó él sonriendo- Entra Karen. Que puedo hacer por ti?

\- Yo solo quería hablar contigo de...

\- Ella te mandó.

\- Adivinaste.

\- Karen.

\- Trata de ser más social con ella...

\- Regresé. Cumplí con mi deber. Me casé con ella. Estoy cuidando de ella...pero eso es todo...lo siento...

\- Terry...

\- No Karen -irrumpió- Yo sacrifiqué a Candy por Susanna... Grave error!... Pero es demasiado tarde ahora... Tenemos que vivir con nuestras consecuencias y la actuación. Que haré en el escenario. No en mi casa...

\- Está bien. Pero haz un esfuerzo por ser un poco más...fácil?

\- Voy a tratar.

\- Gracias.

Así que Terry hizo un poco más de esfuerzo por ser más amable con Susanna. La idea de que iniciaría su entrenamiento militar tan pronto como la temporada terminara para ir a la guerra, le dió valor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3  
"Saludos bajo las balas"**_

Con todo lo que estaba pasando en la guerra, la pérdida de vidas humanas, la destrucción del país... era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido hasta que el horror se terminara. Pero el tiempo estaba continuando su curso y era ahora la temporada festiva por segunda vez consecutiva bajo las balas y los disparos mortales. La nieve estaba cayendo más abundantemente de lo usual, era como si ésta quisiera cubrir el horror y la desolación de la guerra bajo su manto blanco. Estaba frío y los soldados tenían que adaptarse al clima cuando iban al frente de batalla a pelear contra el enemigo. Tenían que mantener su actitud militar porque el frío no podía ser una distracción para ellos. Además fueron entrenados para pelear en cualquier temporada del año. La Navidad se estaba acercando, el ejército estaba descansando al menos, pero no podían bajar la guardia por supuesto.

Parte del programa de la Cruz Roja era un entrenamiento con una experta en Física, Marie Curie que era la cabeza de los servicios radiológicos. Ella entrenaba al equipo médico en como usar las máquinas de Rayos-X que desarrolló para las ambulancias, las cuales eran muy útiles en el frente de batalla; los doctores eran capaces de ver dónde las balas estaban y operar a los soldados en las ambulancias. Candy estaba hablando con sus amigas en su habitación acerca de Marie Curie.

\- Yo realmente la admiro -dijo Candy- Ella y su esposo ganaron premios Nobel en Física en 1904 por el descubrimiento de la Radioactividad...

\- Ella ahora es viuda -agregó Kelly- y ha continuado con su trabajo.

\- Así es -dijo Candy- ella ganó el premio Nobel de Química en 1911 por determinar el peso atómico de el Radio...

\- Es fuerte en éste mundo de hombres -dijo Kristina- apuesto a que no fue fácil para ella...

\- Probablemente tuvo que luchar contra ellos todo el camino, especialmente después de que su esposo muriera -comentó Allyson.

\- Bueno, estuvieron equivocados, miren lo que ella ha cumplido... y las máquinas de Rayos-X en las ambulancias, que gran idea! -dijo Candy- les dije, las mujeres deben de dominar al mundo!

\- Óiganla! -dijeron sus amigas riendo.

Candy y Michael se volvieron muy cercanos. Candy sabía que los tres meses de entrenamiento en el hospital estaban casi llegando a su fin, sus amigas y ella irían al frente de batalla para ayudar a los heridos. Michael la invitaba con frecuencia al almuerzo y cena, él pasaba todo su tiempo libre con ella. También se aseguraba de que ellos estuvieran trabajando al mismo tiempo, así él estaría siempre trabajando en su compañía. El director del hospital, Benoit Lecuyer, quien no estaba poniendo atención a ese tipo de detalles, escuchó rumores de que Michael estaba haciendo que Candy trabajará demasiado. Entonces llamó a Michael a su oficina.

\- Michael, hay un rumor yendo por ahí de que tienes favoritismo por una enfermera americana...

\- Favoritismo? Me gusta trabajar con ella. Eso es todo.

\- Pero las enfermeras francesas están quejándose de que la estás haciendo trabajar demasiado.

\- Estás bromeando verdad! Se están quejando porque estoy haciendo trabajar a una enfermera americana muy duro?

\- Aparentemente...

\- Por favor Benoit! Es ridículo...

\- Trata de trabajar con todas las enfermeras...

\- Está bien. Pero Candy y yo estamos en armonía. Nos entendemos el uno al otro sin tener que yo decir algo...

\- Estás enamorado de ella...

\- No veo qué tenga que ver el amor...

\- Explicaría por qué no puedes estar lejos de ella...

\- Escucha, lo principal aquí es que estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, no es así?

\- Estás en lo correcto. Pero si tu compañerismo ocasiona problemas con tu trabajo... tienes que terminar con esto...

\- Gracias Benoit. Tengo que irme ahora...

\- Naturalmente. Adelante...

Benoit lo vió marcharse. Michael estaba realmente enamorado de Candice White Andrew!

Durante su acostumbrado almuerzo, Michael le dijo a Candy acerca de los rumores que había alrededor.

\- Déjame entender esto. Ellas se fueron a quejar porque me estás haciendo trabajar mucho? -preguntó Candy.

\- Si. Es su modo de decir que me gusta trabajar sólo contigo.

\- Y eso es verdad? -preguntó Candy.

\- Si Candy. Pronto los tres meses de entrenamiento en el hospital terminarán y vas a empezar a ir al frente y algunas veces durante las batallas... Voy a extrañarte. Y, tú eres una excelente enfermera...

\- Yo también voy a extrañarte Michael.

\- Candy, quieres venir y pasar las fiestas navideñas conmigo y mi familia?

\- Sería un placer. Pero todavía no sé mis horarios...

\- Vamos a hacer esos rumores verdaderos. Tienes el mismo horario que yo y estaremos libres al mismo tiempo...

Candy sonrió. Michael la estaba invitando a su casa, la casa de sus padres... a conocer sus padres. Un gran paso en una relación, que no le molestaba a ella del todo.

\- Entonces, perfecto Michael. Pasaremos las vísperas de la Navidad juntos con tu familia. Acepto con gusto.

\- Gracias "Señorita Atrevida"...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy recibió muchas tarjetas de parte de sus amigos y sus dos madres; la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María y todos sus pequeños amigos del Hogar de Pony, sin olvidar a Jimmy y Tom. Ella había enviado ya sus tarjetas navideñas por adelantado a causa de la guerra. La distribución del correo era más lento en época navideña en tiempo normal, pero ahora con la guerra...

La Cruz Roja organizó una recepción para los voluntarios y sus amigos que pudieran ir. Ellos habían recibido un cargamento más grande debido a las festividades. Más que los suministros de medicamentos, había alimentos, bebidas, ropa, juguetes para los niños necesitados y huérfanos. Candy recibió una nota de Albert, él había enviado también comida, medicinas, etc., para los que lo necesitaran. Candy le agradeció con todo su corazón. Ella le iba a escribir una larga carta de agradecimiento. El personal de la Cruz Roja iría en la mañana de la Navidad a repartir los juguetes y la ropa. Los necesitados en general también recibirían algo.

Candy y sus amigas estaba vestidas de rojo, verde y blanco, los colores de la Navidad.

\- Candy, cuando te vas a donde Michael? -preguntó Kelly.

\- Él viene por mí más tarde.

\- Tu vas con su familia... a conocer sus padres... -dijo Allyson.

\- Ya sé que es un gran paso... -respondió Candy.

\- Finalmente lo vas a dejar que te bese? -preguntó Kelly.

\- Kelly! -dijo Candy ruborizándose.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír. Candy era muy puritana! Michael era un perfecto caballero, él nunca ha tratado de besar a Candy. Su relación estaba progresando lenta y decididamente, en silencio; iban dando pequeños pasos y Candy estaba agradecida con él por eso porque permitía que ella se fuera acostumbrando a Michael y empezar a pensar en él en otros términos... su corazón necesitaba ser amado y se notaba que Michael la amaba y ella no era indiferente a sus encantos.

Michael llegó a la recepción alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Ellos estuvieron ahí por una hora y después se fueron a la casa de sus padres.

\- Tu piensas que le voy a gustar a tus padres?

\- Por supuesto! Están ansiosos por conocerte, "Señorita Atrevida". Les hablé acerca de ti hace más de un año cuando vine de regreso de América...

\- Oh, es verdad. Yo arriesgué mi vida por una tonta maleta de ropa.

\- Es por eso que tú y tu amiga no estaban vestidas apropiadamente... era solo para humillarte. Cuando yo quería ir a ayudarte, Eliza me dijo que te dejara arriesgar tu vida y que si te rompías una pierna, sería estupendo...

\- No estoy sorprendida por sus palabras, pero estoy sorprendida que ella te lo dijera a ti a quien se supone que estaba tratando de impresionar...

\- Fue como un balde de agua fría para mí, cómo podía ser ella tan desalmada hasta ese punto?

\- Hacia mí. Ella me odia...

\- Porque?

\- Honestamente, no lo sé. Desde que nos conocimos ha sido así...

\- Lástima por ella, tú eres una buena chica, pudieras haber sido una buena amiga para ella...

\- Es muy lindo que tu digas eso Michael, gracias...

\- Yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú eres una jovencita muy especial, Candy -le dijo muy suavemente.

Llegaron a la casa de sus padres y entraron. Todos los saludaron con gusto. Los padres, cuya madre era americana y los hermanos y hermanas de Michael. También estaban las tías, tíos y abuelos.

\- Todo mundo! Déjenme presentarles a Candy White Andrew -dijo Michael en francés- Ella es americana y trabaja conmigo en el hospital.

\- Encantada de conocerlos -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Mucho gusto -dijeron todos en inglés.

La Señora Durand se acercó a Candy.

\- Michael, tu has obtenido el mismo gusto por chicas americanas como tu padre, ella es absolutamente encantadora. Así que tú eres "Señorita Atrevida"?

\- Michael no puede parar de hablar acerca de ti -dijo el Señor Durand.

Candy se ruborizó y sonrió.

\- Mamá, papá... por favor -dijo Michael.

\- Mi nombre es Amelié y ella es Sarah - dijo la hermana de Michael.

\- Yo soy Marc -dijo un chico joven.

Los demás miembros de la familia se presentaron en inglés y francés.

\- Cenemos, todo está listo -dijo la abuela.

Todos platicaban mientras cenaban. Estaban tratando de hablar en inglés por Candy. Comieron un poco de pavo, pero no tenían demasiada comida por la guerra, pero era suficiente. Había una atmósfera familiar y eran felices. Habían perdido a sus seres queridos, amigos y vecinos durante esta atroz guerra, pero eran felices de estar vivos a unos pocos días del año 1916. Los regalos no eran grandes, pero la intención era la que contaba. Michael le dió a Candy un pequeño ángel de porcelana.

\- Oh Michael! Es hermoso.

\- Los pacientes en el hospital te llaman "el ángel sonriente". Tú les das voluntad para vivir. Feliz Navidad "Señorita Atrevida".

\- Gracias Michael. Esto es para ti. Feliz Navidad - dijo ella entregándole un pequeño paquete con una bufanda, gorro y guantes que tejió ella misma con la ayuda de Kelly.

\- Gracias Candy -dijo él abrazándola.

Por el toque de queda, Michael la llevó de vuelta hasta al día siguiente. Ella pasó la noche en la sala con el resto de la familia. Ellos tomaron su desayuno y Michael la llevó de vuelta a los dormitorios.

\- Gracias otra vez por esa linda velada -dijo Candy- Olvidé por una noche que estamos en guerra...

\- El placer fue todo mío Candy.

\- Feliz Navidad Michael.

\- Feliz Navidad Candy. Estaré ahí en unas horas para ayudarte con la distribución de los regalos para los pequeños...

\- Está bien. Te veo mas tarde entonces...

Ella le dió un pequeño abrazo y entró al dormitorio. Ella sintió que quería besarlo, lo cual le sorprendió un poco. Terry la había besado, le había robado un beso. Ella tenía la esperanza de que él la besaría otra vez cuando fue a el estreno en Nueva York... pero entonces... ella siempre había esperado por muchas cosas cuando fue a Nueva York.

En el comienzo de la tarde, Candy fue con Michael y sus colegas y otros miembros de la Cruz Roja a el orfanato local a darle los regalos a los pequeños. Era una grata sensación hacer a esos niños felices. Ellos no hablaban inglés pero había traductores. Candy pensaba en los niños del Hogar de Pony. Annie y Albert habían cuidado de ellos y Candy estaba agradecida con sus amigos por eso. Pasar las fiestas en esa atmósfera de guerra daba una agridulce sensación.

En el pequeño cuarto del dormitorio, Candy yacía con los ojos abiertos. Ella estaba pensando en su vida, en el orfanato, su separación con Annie, los Reagan haciéndola su sirvienta, Anthony, su Príncipe quien la sacó de ahí... Terry... que ella amaba y que ella había sacrificado, ella pensaba en el momento de las escaleras del hospital, _"...sé feliz Candy... prométeme que serás feliz, si no..."_

 _"Yo tengo que ser feliz, si no Terry va a culparse por hacerme miserable... feliz... sin Terry... si, yo tengo que serlo. Michael, nuestro encuentro en Chicago... cuando él me ayudó a bajar de la torre... él fue a la guerra y me dió el valor para continuar con el camino que yo había trazado para mí... yo pensaba en él y ahora me encuentro aquí en la guerra con él, donde nos enfrentamos con la muerte cada día y donde mucha gente está muriendo aún siendo adolescentes. Michael... me voy a acercar más a él, si él me quiere por su puesto"._

Con ese nuevo pensamiento, acerca de un posible futuro con Michael, ella cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida sin soñar.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Michael notó el cambio en la actitud de Candy. Era posible? Compartía ella sus sentimientos? Él no había olvidado a esa joven estudiante de enfermería que venía bajando de una torre con una cuerda y una maleta en la mano. Él fue a ayudarle y había aspirado el lindo perfume de rosas que ella usaba. Había entonces bailado con ella y fue muy feliz el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos. Pero él tenía que ir de regreso al frente de batalla esa misma tarde y se separaron. Él sentía mucho el tener que dejarla tan pronto, pero un poco tranquilo de que ellos compartieran la misma meta... Y ahora la había encontrado otra vez un año más tarde en el hospital donde él había sido enviado, en París. Ella literalmente le había tomado la palabra, porque le había aconsejado, cuando la estaba ayudando:

 _"Candy si te gusta arriesgar tu vida tanto, tú debes darle entonces un mejor uso... "_

Él sonrió, ella era una excelente enfermera y ellos hacían un buen equipo. Estaba Candy enviando un mensaje de que él podía dar el siguiente paso? Él decidió hablar con ella en las vísperas del Año Nuevo cuando iba a llevarla a la fiesta de la Cruz Roja.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El 31 de Diciembre de 1915, Candy estaba en el cuarto de Kelly, con Allyson y Kristina. Era después del mediodía.

\- Así que Candy -dijo Kristina- has decidido que vas a hacer con tu guapísimo doctor?

\- Yo pensé en que no me resistiré a él, si él me quiere -respondió Candy.

\- Finalmente! -gritó Kelly- Ya era tiempo!

\- Pero puede ser que él no piense así en mí en esos términos...

\- Estás bromeando? -preguntó Allyson- Ve sus ojos cuando él te mira...

\- Tu crees que él piensa en mí? Tuve mi corazón roto el año pasado...

\- La vida sigue Candy -dijo Kelly- Trata con el doctor francés...

\- Está bien. Gracias chicas. Me voy a alistar. Michael está viniendo a recogerme para tener una pequeñita "charla" antes de la fiesta...

\- Él te va a hacer su gran declaración de amor -dijo Allyson.

\- Si -dijo Kristina- para empezar el año nuevo con encanto...

\- Con encanto?... -dijo Candy- En medio de la guerra?

\- Es por eso que tenemos que hacer planes, nos dá esperanza -respondió Kelly.

\- Está bien. Las veo más tarde -dijo Candy saliendo de ahí.

Candy se arregló y agradeció a Annie en su corazón por los lindos vestidos que había comprado para ella. Ella se puso un vestido color turquesa, muy elegante y arregló su cabello en un lindo peinado alto. Michael vino por ella y fueron a un pequeño restaurante a hablar. Estaba nevando ligeramente afuera en este último día del año 1915.

Michael estaba muy atractivo en su uniforme militar. Ellos hacían una pareja realmente hermosa. Primero hablaron de cosas cotidianas. Entonces Michael tomó una expresión seria.

\- Candy... me gusta estar contigo.

\- A mí también Michael.

\- Nosotros encaramos a la muerte todos los días. Tenemos el derecho de pensar acerca del futuro? Podríamos morir mañana...

\- Como podríamos estar los dos vivos después de la guerra... Michael, ése es el porqué exactamente nosotros tenemos que vivir, por la guerra. En medio de esta batalla, haciendo planes, nos da un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

\- Tienes razón. Háblame de ti personalmente. Tu vida sentimental...

\- Tu sabes prácticamente todo acerca de mí. Excepto que yo tuve el corazón roto hace poco más de un año... y fue muy difícil para mí.

\- Es por eso que tú veniste?...

\- Se dice que hay una razón para todo. Yo siempre he querido ayudar a otros y el entrenamiento que recibí ayudó a prepararme,a mí misma, para la guerra.

\- Y te ayudó a olvidar?

\- Yo nunca lo olvidaré. Pero ayudó a mantener mi mente ocupada en lugar de andar por los suelos.

Michael se puso un poco triste. Ella tenía su corazón roto. Ella había amado a alguien más. Candy vió que él se desanimó un poco y decidió ayudarle un poco.

\- Michael, ése chico fue parte de mi pasado, pero la vida continua. Querías preguntarme algo?

Él la vió con tanto amor y Candy entendió de lo que sus amigas estaban hablando.

\- Candy, desde nuestro primer encuentro en Chicago, yo seguido pensaba en ti... nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí en París en el mismo hospital que yo. Eres una jovencita fascinante, que no le teme al peligro y vino hasta aquí a ayudar a otros. Estoy enamorado de ti...

\- Oh Michael...

\- Espero que si tú pudieras encontrar un lugar en tu corazón para mí... yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

\- Michael, yo también he pensado en ti desde nuestra pequeña acrobacia... y estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado con vida en medio de esta guerra. Tus palabras me dan el valor para continuar el camino que me he trazado. Estamos aquí reunidos por una misma meta, atender a los heridos y en un mismo país.

Candy se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse a otra que estaba junto a él.

\- Michael, me desgasté por el amor, sufrí muchísimo emocionalmente. Estos últimos meses contigo me dieron la voluntad de amar otra vez y ser amada...

Michael estaba en el cielo.

\- Oh Candy! -dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti también Michael -dijo ella con una suave voz.

Michael buscó sus labios. Aunque estaban en un lugar público, Candy tenía otras cosas en su mente que sentir vergüenza por ser besada en frente de todos... Sintió la lengua de Michael buscando la suya y ella respondió instintivamente a el beso y fue transportada a un torbellino de deliciosas sensaciones, cálidas y maravillosas. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarse más a él. Cuando finalmente pararon estaban sin aliento.

\- Tengo la impresión de que olvidamos que estamos en un lugar público -dijo Michael.

\- Yo también -asintió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien. Vámonos!

La fiesta, organizada por la Cruz Roja y el hospital era en el comedor del hospital. Los heridos que podían caminar estaban ahí y los que estaban amputados en sillas de ruedas también. Por unas pocas horas todos trataron de olvidar y simular que la guerra no existía. Michael no dejaba a Candy ni por un segundo. Las enfermeras francesas no estaban muy contentas. En particular una, llamada Gisele Collet, ella sentía algo por Michael y pensaba que Candy era desagradable. Candy estaba en el tocador de damas.

\- Pero aquí está "Pequeño Rayo de Sol".

\- Hola Gisele -dijo Candy- Feliz Año Nuevo!

\- Debes de estar muy orgullosa de ti misma. Has manejado ponerte en manos de un médico francés.

\- Él es mitad americano.

\- Yo lo quería...

\- Lo siento mucho Gisele. Michael y yo estamos enamorados... tendrás que acostumbrarte a vernos juntos, si no estás lista... Feliz año nuevo -finalizó Candy retirándose.

Fue de vuelta con Michael y pasó una excelente velada. El año 1916 llegó ensombrecido por una nube de guerra. Mucha gente no vió el amanecer de ése año y muchos no verían el de 1917. Una nueva página se estaba pasando para Candy, un nuevo año, un nuevo amor.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy escribió a sus amigos para darles las buenas nuevas. Ella habló de su rutina y también de Michael. Annie recordaba a Michael y Archie también. Pero Patty no lo conocía. Entonces Annie y Archie le contaron del incidente.

\- Wow! -exclamó Patty- Espera a que Eliza se entere de esto.

\- Ella seguramente va a explotar de la furia -agregó Archie.

\- Eso no es lo que ella se esperaba cuando nos humilló -dijo Annie.

Ellos estaban en la Mansión Andrew donde Eliza y Neil pasaban mucho tiempo con la Tía Abuela. Eliza llegó con su hermano.

\- Recibieron correo de la chica del establo? No se ha muerto por una bala perdida todavía? -preguntó Eliza.

\- Cállate Eliza! -le dijo Neil- Candy está bien? -le preguntó a Archie.

\- Si. Ella está bien Neil -dijo Archie- En realidad, ella está más que bien.

\- Eliza? -preguntó Annie- Recuerdas a Michael? El oficial francés y primo de tu amigo?

\- Por supuesto. Candy hizo todo un espectáculo de ella bajando de la torre como una mona...

\- Después de que tú y tu hermano le jugaran una sucia trampa otra vez -le dijo Archie.

\- Bien -empezó Annie- Candy lo encontró en Francia, ellos están trabajando en el mismo hospital y se han enamorado...

\- QUEEE ?! -gritó Eliza.

\- Si Eliza, recuerdas como Candy captó su atención aquí mismo? Todo gracias a ti, por cierto.

\- Esa mujerzuela! -

\- Cállate la boca Eliza! -le reprendió Neil- Ella está saliendo con Michael ahora?

\- Si -respondió Annie- Y parece realmente feliz.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ella, se lo pueden decir? -dijo Neil.

\- Porque no se lo dices tú mismo? -dijo Archie- Te puedo dar su dirección.

\- Gracias -respondió Neil.

\- Neil todavía no superas tu obsesión por ella? Por favor! Te estás volviendo un ridículo -le dijo Eliza.

\- Porqué? Porque tengo sentimientos? -replicó Neil.

\- Al menos él tiene corazón -dijo Annie- Tú no tienes ninguno!

Eliza salió del salón azotando la puerta. Candy y Michael? Porqué ella siempre tiene que tener a los mejores? Anthony, Terry y ahora Michael...

Albert también se enteró de la noticia, por una carta de Candy, de que ella tenía nuevo novio. Él estaba triste, porque él quería ser ése nuevo novio. Pero él estaba feliz de que ella estuviera siguiendo con su vida.

 _"Candy, te amo muchísimo... sé feliz"_

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 4  
"El crudo frente de batalla"**_

Después de las dos primeras semanas de Enero, las enfermeras de la Cruz Roja empezaron a ir al frente para atender a los heridos. El personal tenía que ir en guardia. Durante el día estaban en el hospital y alrededor de la tarde ellos eran transportados con equipo médico necesario para administrar los primeros auxilios a donde estaban los heridos.

Michael, por supuesto, estaba preocupado por dejar ir a su amada al frente de batalla. Pero era su lado "Atrevido" lo que le atrajo de ella.

\- Candy, me prometes que serás cuidadosa?

\- Por supuesto. Quiero venir a ti intacta...

Él la besó en los labios antes de que ella subiera a la parte trasera del camión bajo la mirada celosa de las demás enfermeras.

\- Ten cuidado -dijo Michael- Te amo.

\- Te amo -decía Candy cuando se estaba yendo el camión.

Sus amigas le empezaron a bromear.

\- Más enamorados que ustedes dos? No es posible! -dijo Kristina.

\- Si! Deberías de escribir un libro -comentó Kelly.

Candy solo sonrió. Desde su llegada, ella estaba impresionada por el número de heridos, la gravedad de sus heridas y el número de amputaciones hechas. Algunos de los soldados no tenían ni 20 años de edad, se sentía impotente ante el horror de la guerra y deseaba que ella pudiera parar todo eso. Oraba cada noche a Dios para que Él pudiera detener toda esa carnicería; porque al final no sería importante quien ganara, de todas maneras habría muchas victimas en ambos bandos, sin mencionar las pérdidas materiales.

El personal finalmente llegó al frente, inmediatamente después de una batalla. Se podía oler la pólvora de las municiones y el olor de carne de las pobres victimas también. Candy y sus compañeros empezaron a buscar entre los heridos si algunos de ellos seguían con vida. Estaban examinándolos muy de cerca y un médico los declaraban vivos o muertos y de esa manera los cuerpos eran puestos a un lado. Aquellos que todavía se les detectaba algún latido del corazón eran removidos tan pronto como era posible y llevados a el camión para darles los primeros auxilios hasta que fueran transportados a el hospital más cercano. Muchos tenían suerte. Otros, tenían tantas heridas de bala que se desangraban hasta morir.

A pesar de que ellos encontraban a mucha gente con vida, se sentía desconsuelo debido a la atmósfera de muerte y desolación que se percibía en esos campos. Así era por donde quiera que ellos iban. Candy y sus colegas estaban desconcertados el primer día. Sufrían de pesadillas, pero después de un tiempo, todo se volvió rutina.

Pasaban una semana trabajando en el hospital y una semana en el campo de batalla, durante y después de cada combate. Michael estaba siempre preocupado por su amada. Él trataba de tranquilizarla y de tranquilizarse él.

\- No estoy seguro si me sigue gustando tu lado arriesgado -le dijo él.

\- Michael todo va a estar bien. Pero no hay garantía, tu lo sabes...

\- No podría soportarlo si te pierdo...

\- No me vas a perder. Yo volveré, mi cielo.

\- Vuelve a mí pronto!

Subió al camión con los demás después de besarlo. Todos se veían preocupados. Ir al frente de batalla no era una fiesta. Los ruidos ensordecedores de los disparos, bombas y tanques, eran insoportables al principio, pero se fueron acostumbrando con el paso del tiempo, después de todo, no había otra salida.

Candy siempre se preguntaba porque hombres con dotada inteligencia, pasaban su tiempo usando su cerebro para hacer algo que tuviera la capacidad de tomar una vida humana... inventar un instrumento para la muerte. Ahora ellos estaban matándose a sí mismos fácilmente. Pero la humanidad ha estado peleando desde el principio de los tiempos, desde la creación. Lo cual era una pena, acortar la vida de la gente...

Las enfermeras de la Cruz Roja estaban escabulliéndose entre los soldados, de la mejor manera que podían para proveerles los primeros auxilios. El combate duraba por horas pero el personal médico tenía la habilidad de salvar a muchos heridos, algunos de ellos tenían algún roze de bala, pero nada serio porque podían continuar con su labor. Una cosa era ser forzado a ir a la guerra a ayudar y otra muy diferente ser voluntario; la determinación definitivamente era diferente.

Candy no se desanimaba, ella continuaba con su camino a través del campo de batalla, poniendo su vida en peligro... peligro? Pero si su vida estaba constantemente en peligro!

\- Candy no vayas tan lejos -dijo uno de los doctores.

\- Pero todavía hay unos heridos por allá -dijo yendo más lejos.

El doctor continuó atendiendo a las victimas que él tenía. Candy continuaba caminando cuando vió un pañuelo blanco más allá de donde ella estaba. Ella literalmente sentía las balas pasar por encima de su cabeza. Estaba un poco asustada pero no dejó que el horror la detuviera. Llegó a donde el paño blanco estaba. Había cuerpos amontonados y uno de ellos ya tenía tiempo de estar ahí porque su rigidez hacia la tarea de removerlo un poco más difícil y pesado. Ella finalmente se las arregló para moverlos y descubrió a un hombre en sus cuarentas... muerto. Era un doctor con un tiro en la cabeza. Candy estaba indignada, porqué esos doctores que estaban ayudando a aquellos que lo necesitaban no estaban protegidos por un escudo invisible?!

Ella miró a su alrededor y vió otro pañuelo blanco, tuvo que mover nuevamente cuerpos para descubrir a una joven mujer, herida en el abdomen, todavía con vida. Estaba sangrando y podría morir. Candy puso una compresa sobre la herida para tratar de parar el sangrado y la aseguró con un vendaje.

\- Esto debe detener el sangrado por el momento -le dijo a la joven mujer.

\- Q... Que... Quién? -respondió la joven mujer.

\- Vamos, voy a ayudarte -dijo Candy.

\- C... Candy? -dijo la mujer herida- Qué estás haciendo... aquí?!

Candy estaba sorprendida por escuchar su nombre mencionado por la mujer en medio de la desolación y el campo de batalla donde las balas y las bombas explotaban... ella vió la cara de la joven cubierta por lodo... observó con detenimiento y acabó por reconocerla, no tenía espejuelos pero era ella.

\- Flammy? Flammy Hamilton! -dijo llorando- Ay Dios mío!

\- Señorita Torpe, que demonios estás haciendo aquí en medio de la guerra? -dijo Flammy casi delirante.

\- Flammy! Qué feliz estoy de verte! No hables, guarda tus fuerzas...

Candy se las arregló para llevar a Flammy a el camión donde ella recibiría los primeros auxilios. El doctor en turno vió que su condición era seria.

\- Ella está perdiendo mucha sangre. Tendremos que operarla de inmediato. Candy, la morfina rápido! Esto es una emergencia!

Las otras enfermeras también ayudaron al médico a realizar la cirugía. Tenían que extraer la bala de inmediato del abdomen de Flammy. El doctor oraba para que no fuera demasiado tarde. La bala, afortunadamente, no afectó ningún órgano vital, así que él fue capaz de extraer la munición con éxito y suturar. Habría que vigilarla de cerca en caso de que se le suscitara fiebre. El médico entonces continuó con otra víctima...

Candy continuó ayudándolo pero siempre iba a revisar a Flammy a cada momento que ella tenía libre. Flammy empezó a tener fiebre muy alta, como sucede con todos los pacientes después de una cirugía. Otro camión llegó para relevar al equipo médico en turno, el grupo de Candy pudo finalmente ir de regreso al hospital. En la parte trasera del vehículo Candy tenía un paño mojado en la frente de cada uno de los pacientes y cuidaba de Flammy en particular. La fiebre la hacía delirar.

\- Papá, para de beber! No! Papá... -decía Flammy.

Candy recordaba su visita a la casa de los Hamilton. Ellos no sabían que su hija casi moría el día de hoy. Los problemas que había en América eran tan vanos, comparados al sentir de las balas tan cerca ahí mismo.

Candy! -dijo Kelly- Míra estás sangrando!

Candy volteó y vió una herida en su brazo izquierdo. Una bala le había rozado... ella no lo sintió.

\- Espera -dijo Kelly- No te muevas. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

Kelly tomó algodón con alcohol y limpió la herida y la cubrió con una venda. Candy sentía un poco de dolor cuando Kelly le esta atendiendo, pero a ella no le importaba.

\- Gracias Kelly -

\- Tú conoces a esta mujer? -

\- Estudiamos juntas en la escuela de enfermería -

\- Oh... lo siento -

\- Gracias Kelly. Estoy muy feliz de que ella siga con vida.

\- Puedo imaginármelo -dijo Kelly.

Finalmente llegaron a el hospital y los heridos fueron por fin ser transferidos a camas limpias y tibias. Las enfermeras pudieron retirarse y descansar. Pero Candy permaneció al lado de Flammy hasta que la fiebre cediera. Ella le contaba acerca de sus aventuras desde que partió hacia Francia y le dijo acerca de su rompimiento con aquel que amó, pero sin mencionar su nombre.

Michael estaba en la puerta escuchando todo lo que ella estaba diciendo. También escuchó la parte donde ella hablaba de su pasado amor y de cuánto ella sufrió y de cómo fue para ella posible de ver el sol en el horizonte, debido a Michael. Él amaba a Candy tanto, entró al cuarto y se acercó a ella. Él la rodeó con sus brazos cuando estuvo detrás colocando su cabeza sobre su cabello.

\- Michael... ay! -se quejó ella.

\- Que? Estás lastimada?

\- Solo una herida...

\- Por una bala? Dios mío!

\- Está bien Michael. Estoy bien...

\- Candy tú me vas a volver loco!

Candy se dió la vuelta y lo abrazó. Después de todo el susto y las emociones del día, se sentía bien estar en los brazos de Michael.

\- Voy a ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Perdón si te preocupé.

\- No te disculpes cielo, es culpa de la guerra...

Él se quedó un poco más con ella al lado de Flammy y después se retiró. Estaba en el turno de la noche. Al amanecer la fiebre que tenía Flammy había cesado. Abrió sus ojos al momento que Candy estaba poniendo una toalla mojada sobre su frente. Al principio, ella no podía ver claramente, pensó que estaba viendo a un ángel...

\- Candy?

\- Flammy! Por fin! Casi me matas del susto -le dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Entonces no estaba soñando... estás aquí en Francia... en este infierno -dijo Flammy.

\- Vine con la Cruz Roja.

\- Pero...

\- No te canses Flammy. Hablaremos más tarde. Voy por el doctor y después me voy a descansar...

\- Muchas gracias Candy.

\- De que?

\- Permaneciste a mi lado toda la noche...

\- Eres mi amiga Flammy...

\- Pero yo fui siempre tan antipática contigo...

\- Puede ser que tenías tus razones, pero yo siempre te he considerado mi amiga.

\- Candy yo pensaba muchas veces en tu sonrisa, los pacientes te querían mucho... debí de haber seguido tu ejemplo...

\- Los pacientes te llamaban "cubo de hielo".

Flammy sonrió. Cosa que Candy nunca había visto. Ella se veía bonita cuando sonreía.

\- Si. Tú eras el día y yo la noche... estaba tomando mi trabajo muy seriamente, yo nunca sonreía... América está en paz por el momento e igual si entrara a la guerra oficialmente, no va a suceder allá, si no aquí en Europa. Tenías razón en sonreír, porque con todo esto que estamos viviendo aquí... necesitamos sonrisas. Una sonrisa como la tuya que dé valor y ánimo a las personas.

\- Gracias Flammy con todo mi corazón. Ahora debes descansar...

\- Michael llegó para la ronda de la mañana antes que se fuera a descansar también.

\- Doctor Durand -dijo Candy- Flammy está despierta, yo estudié con ella en la escuela de enfermería, después en el entrenamiento en Chicago...

\- Gusto en conocerte. Michael Durand.

\- Flammy Hamilton... Mucho gusto.

\- Así que estabas con Candy en Chicago. Si me hubiera quedado más tiempo, te hubiera conocido. Yo llevé a Candy al hospital antes de irme... pero tenía prisa.

\- De verdad? -dijo Flammy.

\- Si Flammy. Te acuerdas de los dos días de descanso que nos dieron cuando llegamos a Chicago?

\- Y yo estaba molesta contigo por haberte tomado esos días, cuando los otros y yo ya estábamos tomando el entrenamiento... discúlpame Candy, yo era muy seria en ese entonces.

\- No Flammy. Tú amabas tu trabajo.

\- Si. Pero ahora me arrepiento de no haber tomado ventaja de esos días que nos dieron. Esta guerra me ha enseñado que no estaba viviendo, era muy estricta y nunca tuve diversión... Hiciste bien en tomarte esos días para estar con tus amigos y familia que te adoptó, porque también te permitió conocer a un agradable doctor... -dijo Flammy sonriendo.

\- Yo no era un doctor exactamente en ese entonces -mencionó Michael.

\- Ni yo una enfermera todavía -dijo Candy.

\- Pero ustedes dos tenían la misma meta, aprender un trabajo para salvar vidas... ustedes son la pareja perfecta -dijo Flammy- El destino los ha reunido aquí... no dejen escapar esta oportunidad...

\- Gracias -dijo Michael- Tienes suerte de que Candy te haya encontrado.

\- Así es -sonrió Flammy- Ella es mi ángel guardián...

Candy se ruborizó ante el cumplido.

\- Perdí mis anteojos -dijo Flammy.

\- Estoy enviando ya un oculista para que te haga otros -aseguró Michael.

\- Gracias

\- Por nada. Te veré la próxima vez.

\- Adiós doctor.

\- Adiós Flammy -dijo Candy- Esta vez yo también me retiro.

Ella salió del cuarto junto con Michael. Se cambiaron y fueron al dormitorio de Candy. Michael se estaba quedando dormido de pie.

\- Quieres cenar conmigo más tarde?

\- Si Michael. Te veo más tarde...

Él la besó en la mejilla. Candy entró al cuarto, se quitó su ropa y se fue directo a la cama.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Ella despertó al final de la tarde. Permaneció en cama hasta las seis. Tomó un baño y se arregló para la cena con Michael. Él vino por ella y después fueron a un pequeño restaurante. Michael tenía una expresión seria.

\- Michael -dijo Candy- Estás bien?

\- Candy, voy a ir al frente de batalla muy pronto...

\- Oh... -respondió ella sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón.

\- No nos veremos por un tiempo...

\- Cuando te vas?

\- En una semana...

\- Tan pronto?

\- Si... Candy, te casarías conmigo? -preguntó de la nada.

Candy lo miró sorpendida. Casarse? Sería posible? Por supuesto! Ella quería ser su esposa!

\- Si Michael. Quiero casarme contigo...

Escuchó a una pequeña vocecita diciendo:

 _"Y qué hay de Terry? ... "_

"Qué hay de Terry!... Terry se ha casado con Susanna!"

"La vida sigue... un apuesto doctor y además Oficial Francés quiere casarse contigo" -dijo otra voz.

 _"Ella estaría loca si lo rechaza"_

\- Gracias Candy. Me has hecho muy feliz...

\- Pero los soldados tienen derecho de casarse en tiempo de guerra?

\- Tengo una autorización especial. Mi padre tiene algunos contactos.

\- Bien! Tienes a un San Valentín para casarnos?

\- Un San Valentín?

\- Si. Te sabes la historia? Él casó a un joven soldado romano a pesar de la prohibición del Emperador... quien quería que los soldados completaran su entrenamiento primero...

\- De ahí es de dónde viene el Día de San Valentín? Oh... Candy vamos a casarnos el Día de San Valentín.

\- El día de los enamorados... está bien -dijo ella con una sonrisa- En tres días...

Candy les dijo a sus amigas las buenas nuevas y ellas estaban muy felices por ella. Michael hizo lo mismo con su familia.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

El día en cuestión llegó y se lo dieron libre. Sus amigas le ayudaron a estar lista. Ella estaba usando un vestido rosa pálido con un sombrero.

"Gracias Annie. Tú nunca hubieras pensado que me estarías comprando el vestido para mí boda"

Se fueron a la iglesia donde Michael los estaría esperando junto con su familia. La ceremonia fue muy rápida. Candy se convirtió en la Sra. Durand, el 14 de Febrero de 1917, en Paris, Francia; durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. En ése entonces era conocida como la Gran Guerra.

La enfermera se casó con su doctor... Como todo actor que interpreta a Romeo se casa con su Julieta... Como Terry se había casado con Susanna Marlowe... Pero ella no interpretó a Julieta, hubiera hecho el papel si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente... Pero porque ella estaba pensando eso? Era el día de su boda, ella justamente se acababa de casar con Michael...el hombre que ella amaba. Ella era ahora la Señora de Michael Durand. Las enfermeras francesas iban a tener mala cara...

Ellos fueron a la casa de Michael a celebrar.

\- Candy -preguntó Allyson- Te vas a mudar?

\- Por supuesto -respondió Michael- He rentado un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos del hospital.

\- Y Michael parte para el frente de batalla en cuatro días -dijo Candy un poco triste.

\- Le escribiste a tus amigos? -preguntó Kristina.

\- Oh... no todavía... ellos van a estar muy sorprendidos! -aseguró Candy con una sonrisa.

Ellos se comenzaron a reír. Candy estaba feliz, se había casado... Comparado a la guerra, su matrimonio era el paraíso. Sus amigas regresaron a los dormitorios. Candy y Michael se fueron a su apartamento. Era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí. El apartamento no era muy grande, estaba limpio con dos recámaras. Michael la alzó en sus brazos para cruzar por el umbral.

\- Bienvenida a casa Sra. Durand.

\- Gracias Oficial Durand. Está muy lindamente decorada...

\- No te preocupes acerca de la limpieza. Yo tengo a una persona que limpia y cocina.

\- Eso es bueno! Porque con el hospital...

\- Tu vas a tener libre después de que yo me vaya...

\- Te voy a extrañar...

\- Vamos a tomar ventaja de mi presencia entonces -dijo él colocando sus labios sobre los de ella y llevándola a la recámara.

La puso sobre la cama muy delicadamente. Comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas muy lentamente, no había prisa; tenían toda la noche entera por delante. Michael había desposado a la joven que había conocido en Chicago, la chica que venía bajando una torre con una cuerda y un tonto maletín en su mano... él nunca la olvidó, el destino se encargó de ponerla nuevamente en su camino, en medio de esta insensatez de guerra. Si él no volviera del frente con vida, al menos se habría casado con la mujer que amaba.

Candy había dejado su pasado y su vida en el ático, en América. Ella solo pensaba en su vida presente, la única que realmente tenía ahora, la vida con Michael, su esposo...

Ellos se entregaron a su pasión... Michael fue muy gentil al tomar la virginidad de su esposa, le enseñó paso a paso las sorpresas del placer... estaban consumando su amor bajo el sonido de bombas y explosiones... Candy se había convertido en una mujer, había sido transportada hasta la cima del éxtasis, con su marido.

Los siguientes cuatro días los pasaron juntos, sin salir. Se divertían tomando entera ventaja de su mutua presencia.

La mucama llegó por la mañana y encontró a su patrón con una... chica!

\- Clothilde -dijo Michael en francés y con una sonrisa- Déjame presentarte a mi esposa, Candy. Ella es americana. Tendrás que urgar en tu inglés para poder hablar con ella -entonces en inglés le dijo a Candy- Cielo, ella es Clothilde, el ama de llaves.

\- Hola -saludó Candy sonriendo.

\- Buenos Días Madame -respondió Clothilde sonriendo. Ella estaba en sus cuarentas.

Su patrón se había casado! La guerra no lo detuvo! Eso era bueno. Porque la vida en medio de la guerra era triste y sin ningún futuro.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Era el final de la temporada teatral. Robert Hathaway estaba en su oficina haciendo planes para la siguiente temporada cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

\- Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y el joven Terrence Grandchester entró.

\- Buenos días Robert.

\- Terry, pasa. Que puedo hacer por ti? Como estás? Está todo bien en casa, con Susanna?

\- Tú que piensas? Pero puedo pedirte algo?

\- Que?

\- Necesito tomar un permiso de ausencia...

\- Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Voy a Francia a unirme a la tropa en la guerra...

\- Terry...

\- Robert, no puedo soportarlo más. No quiero huir y caer en la bebida otra vez, cuando muchos jóvenes están perdiendo la vida en el frente. Quiero ir y pelear y así tal vez realizaré que la vida vale la pena sin el ser qué uno ama... tengo que hacerlo.

\- Vas a dejar a Susanna otra vez?

\- Es por la guerra Robert. Por la guerra...

\- Tu decisión está hecha...

\- Por varios meses. Estaba esperando por el final de la temporada, así no te dejaría sin ningún aviso.

\- Está bien. Pero tendrás que regresar a nosotros entero. Tu talento no tiene precio.

\- Gracias Robert.

\- Y no te preocupes por Susanna. Nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

\- Gracias. Adiós.

\- Buena suerte Terry.

Terry salió de la oficina, tomó sus pertenencias y dejó el teatro. Él ya había iniciado el entrenamiento militar. Pero había pedido cortarse su largo cabello solo hasta en la tarde antes de su partida.

Él fue a casa a darle la noticia a su esposa Susanna. Ella no sospechaba nada e iba a estar muy sorprendida. La encontró leyendo un libro y le sonrió cuando la vió.

Susanna estaba sorprendida. Terry le estaba sonriendo? Que estaba pasando? Él nunca le sonreía!

\- Terry, Hola! No estás trabajando hoy?

\- No Susanna. De hecho, le pedí a Robert un permiso de ausencia.

\- Un permiso de ausencia? Porque? -preguntó sorprendida.

\- Necesito algo de tiempo libre...

\- Para qué? -preguntó ella sosteniendo la respiración.

\- Para que pueda ir a la guerra...

\- QUÉ?! TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

\- No... estoy partiendo mañana en la mañana, pero me voy al campamento para entrenamiento esta noche.

\- Esta noche? Pero... -dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Susanna. Lo siento. Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero tocar fondo otra vez...

\- Pero y si te pasa algo? Y tú quieres dejarme otra vez? Podrías morir...

\- Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a ése punto... si es que llegamos.

\- Te amo Terry. No pienso que sobreviviré si tu mueres...

\- Yo volveré, convéncete a ti misma... yo volveré. Reza por mí.

\- Terry... -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él la tomó de su silla de ruedas y la llevó a la recámara... Él le dió a ella un último regalo... aunque se tuviera que imaginar a otra mujer en su lugar. Él la llamaba por otro nombre, sin darse cuenta y ella lo sabía; pero ella se decía que eso era mejor que nada. Ella prefería ser llamada "Candy" y tener un esposo haciéndole el amor tan apasionadamente, que estar sola en su fría cama... Qué triste consuelo!


	5. Chapter 5

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 5  
"La reina de mis pensamientos"**_

El clima era agradable en el barco que estaba llevando a Terrence Grandchester a la guerra. Tenía ahora el cabello muy muy corto, no más su larga cabellera. Él no sabía lo que estaba buscando, no sabía lo que quería, todo lo que sabía era que, en lugar de estar desperdiciando su vida bebiendo, lo mejor era usarla para una mejor noble causa, una causa más necesaria... Podía ser que la guerra no fuera la causa ideal pero... era mejor que ahogar su dolor en el alcohol... Pensaba en Susanna, la había dejado en un mar de lágrimas. También lo estaba haciendo por ella, él tenía que buscar su camino. Su vida no iba del modo que hubiera querido; había un hueco, un espacio vacío, un muy muy grande vacío...

Cada vez que él cumplía con su deber marital, él se sentía forzado a imaginar a otra en su lugar, eso era muy desleal a su esposa, pero era eso o la abstinencia... y su esposa lo amaba tanto, que ella prefería tener a un esposo en su cama que estuviera soñando con otra, a no tener esposo ninguno.

Él frecuentemente pensaba en Ella, su amor de antaño, su amor perdido... frecuentemente? No. No había día que se terminara sin que él no pensara en ella... ella era la Reina de sus Pensamientos... vivir sin ella era como vivir sin su corazón, ella era su corazón, ella era su alma. Pudiera ser que el vivir la guerra cambiara su mente.

La llegada al campamento militar fue temprano por la mañana, después de una semana de travesía y un largo viaje en camiones. El campamento era en su mayoría grandes lonas para tiendas de campaña y para los recién llegados eran aquellas que estaban libres, que dejaban los soldados caídos o aquellos que estaban heridos o que estaban amputados. Los soldados que habían llegado antes que los novatos eran los que se divertían con éstos haciéndolos que hicieran ejercicios físicos, pero derramando agua sobre de ellos por ejemplo, a veces los hacían más entretenidos, como cantar una canción de amor o cantar ópera... Era principalmente para relajarlos, porque no les tomaría mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que su trabajo estaba muy lejos de ser una fiesta por placer.

Terry conoció a un joven teniente que era uno de los médicos en el campamento y se hicieron buenos amigos. Ellos hablaban de todo y de nada, hasta de Shakespeare.

\- Yo soy actor -dijo Terry.

\- Grandchester... ah si... -dijo el doctor- No te reconocía sin tu cabellera!

Ellos se empezaron a reír. El mismo Terry tenía problemas para acostumbrarse a ello.

\- Pero qué diablos estás haciendo aquí en Francia? No tienes una esposa? Una carrera?

\- Si. Pero sentí la necesidad de venir aquí y ayudar a pelear -respondió Terry.

\- Como si fuera tu deber... yo era como tú en un principio...

\- En un principio? Qué hay de ahora?

\- Recién me casé y no estoy muy seguro de que arriesgar mi vida valga la pena...

\- Te casaste en tiempos de guerra?

\- Mi padre tiene influencia... no quería esperar hasta el final de la guerra... nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar... nunca podría dejarle ir otra vez... "Señorita Atrevida"

\- "Señorita Atrevida"?

\- Si. Es mi sobrenombre para ella. Le gusta el riesgo...

\- Así que ella está aquí en Francia... qué es lo que ella hace?

\- Ella es enfermera y frecuentemente va al frente para atender a los soldados heridos.

\- Eso es peligroso, ciertamente -dijo Terry.

\- Ella está cerca de la muerte cada día...

\- Como tú, de hecho.

\- Así es.

\- Bueno, ustedes son la combinación perfecta... a los dos les gusta el riesgo.

\- Y la amo más que cualquier cosa...

\- Tienes una fotografía?

\- No... pero tengo que presentarte con ella algún día...

\- Está bien.

Los dos hombres pasaron el tiempo hablando de sus vidas.

\- Qué hay de ti? Estás casado? -preguntó el médico.

\- Si. Pero fue más por deber que por amor... -respondió Terry.

\- Por deber? La metiste en algún problema?...

\- Si. Pero no del modo en el que estás pensando...

Terry le contó su historia brevemente.

\- Ah... así que tú renunciaste a la que realmente querías, la que tú amabas más que a nadie... lo siento amigo.

\- Gracias. Por eso tienes suerte, tú tienes la mujer que amas. No la dejes ir y procúrale primero, antes que cualquier cosa.

\- Gracias por tu consejo. Mi esposa está sobre todo...

Otros soldados llegaron y empezaron a hablar sobre sus esposas, prometidas, novias...

Más tarde en su cama, Terry estaba pensando en el médico y su felicidad con "Señorita Atrevida"... él también alguna vez tuvo a una "Señorita", su "Señorita Pecas", su "Señorita Tarzán"... la Reina de sus Pensamientos, porque literalmente ocupaba sus pensamientos... él se arrepentía por milésima vez no haberla escogido a ella.

Porqué no le habló ése día en la Clínica Feliz? Dejó que Albert lo convenciera en no hablarle... él debió hablar con ella... él debió haberle dicho que había cometido un gran error y que ellos debían vivir juntos... pero se fue de vuelta a su deber y a su obligación...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy estaba leyendo cartas de sus amigos y se sorprendió encontrar una de Neil. Él finalmente se había decidido a escribirle y saber de ella. No le había dicho a sus amigos todavía que se había casado. Ellos iban a estar felices pero iban a lamentar el no haber estado ahí. Ella les escribió una larga carta contándoles de su matrimonio y de cuán feliz era ella con su maravilloso esposo.

Las enfermeras francesas estaban todavía más enojadas con Candy después de que ellas supieron de la boda con el guapo doctor francés. Pero Candy continuó con su trabajo como si nada. Ella estaba viviendo en el apartamento con Michael y algunas veces tenían a Allyson, Kelly y Kristina en su casa para pasar la noche.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie bajó a desayunar y vió una carta de Candy justo en su lugar, sobre la mesa.

\- Oh... Candy escribió -dijo a sus padres.

Abrió el sobre rápidamente para leer el contenido de la larga carta que su amiga le escribió y no podía creerlo ante sus ojos.

\- Qué! -gritó- La voy a matar!

\- Qué pasó? -preguntó la Sra. Brighton, preocupada.

\- Candy se casó! La voy a matar! -volvió a repetir.

\- Se casó? Con quién?

\- Con el médico y teniente Michael Durand...

\- El joven del incidente de la torre? -preguntó la Sra. Brighton quien sabía acerca del hecho.

\- Si. Ellos se volvieron a encontrar en Francia y...

\- Él la desposó! No es eso bueno? -dijo su madre.

\- No! Ella se casó sin mí, su hermana y su mejor amiga!

\- Oh, eso es todo? -preguntó la señora.

\- Annie -habló el Sr. Brighton- Ellos están en medio de la guerra, cerca de la muerte cada día... ellos viven prácticamente el día a día.

\- Tienes razón. Ellos no querían correr el riesgo de no estar juntos... oh... voy a ir a ver a Archie y Patty, ellos debieron haber recibido una carta de Candy también...

Annie fué por Patricia y juntas fueron a buscar a Archie a la mansión, donde el tema de conversación era la boda de Candy. Albert estaba un poco herido pero feliz por ella. Archie estaba comentando acerca de eso cuando Annie y Patty llegaron, seguidas por Neil y Eliza que los encontraron en la puerta.

\- Están hablando de Candy? -preguntó Eliza - Ella está muerta ésta vez. Espero.

\- Eliza! -dijo Neil- Tú de verdad no tienes corazón!

\- No Eliza. Ella se casó -respondió Annie.

\- Se casó? -preguntó Eliza palideciendo- Con quien?

\- Con Michael -dijo Patty- Candy debe agradecerte... la trampa que tú le jugaste le dió un apuesto esposo, un médico y un oficial del Ejército Francés!

\- Ella se casó con Michael? -preguntó Neil.

\- El 14 de Febrero, el Día de San Valentín -respondió Archie- A propósito Neil, aquí está tu carta...

\- Gracias -dijo Neil.

\- Le escribiste? -preguntó Eliza- Qué te pasa?

Neil no respondió y fué a leer la carta de Candy a una esquina de la sala. Eliza no insistió y salió de ahí furiosa. Candy se casó con Michael? Fue por ella que se conocieron. NO! NO! NO! Porqué ella tenía tanta suerte? Michael era un buen partido! Maldición!

Los otros continuaron hablando acerca del incidente. Candy se estaba disculpando con Albert, porque ella no preguntó por su permiso. Albert sonrió, el primer pensamiento de Candy siempre era para los demás. Ella nunca cambiará y los heridos de guerra tenían suerte de tenerla como enfermera.

\- Archie -dijo Annie- Quería esperar por Candy para fijar la fecha de nuestra boda, pero creo que ella entenderá si nos casamos sin ella.

\- Tienes razón. Vamos a casarnos! La vida es muy corta para esperar.

\- Entonces cuándo es el gran día? -preguntó Albert.

\- En un mes -respondió Annie sonriendo.

\- Neil -dijo Archie- Ya que mi hermano no está aquí, te gustaría ser mi padrino de bodas?

\- Sería un honor -respondió Neil sonriendo.

Desde la partida de Candy, Archie tenía mejor relación con su primo. Las preocupaciones acerca de la persona de su afecto, Candy, los había acercado más... Albert estaba feliz de ver que Neil había crecido y ahora él tenía un sentido de responsabilidad y familia. Eliza se veía que no quería cambiar. Pero ella crecería algún día, en su tiempo... esperando que ella tenga también un sentido de familia.

\- Patty -dijo Annie- Ya que Candy no está aquí, te gustaría ser mi Dama de Honor?

\- Por supuesto -respondió Patty- Claro que si!

\- Vamos a ver a mi madre para decirle la noticia! Te veo más tarde cariño!

Las dos amigas se retiraron y Albert se quedó con sus sobrinos.

\- Quiero hablar de negocios -dijo Albert.

\- Yo también -dijo Neil- Tengo una proposición...

\- Adelante Neil. Estoy escuchando -dijo Albert.

\- Europa ha estado en guerra por dos años... y nosotros no sabemos todavía cuando terminará -dijo Neil- Pero cuando sea que eso pase, Europa quedará amputada por todo el daño material y financiero... igual si Estados Unidos entrara a la guerra, no sería aquí en nuestra tierra...

\- Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó Archie.

\- Bueno, la guerra, los daños... nos están dando la oportunidad de ser más poderosos... tendremos la ocasión de expandir nuestros mercados. Europa necesitará de América para volver a ponerse de pie.

\- Neil -dijo Albert- eres un buen hombre de negocios.

\- Si -aseguró Archie- Ésa es una muy buena idea.

\- Entonces,vamos a trabajar... ?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los soldados estaban en la trinchera y el ejército enemigo los estaba atacando. El ruido de las balas y bombas eran ensordecedores. Los líderes de la ofensiva militar tenían que gritar para dar órdenes a sus soldados. Los médicos se movían ayudando a los heridos y reduciendoles el menor daño posible como ellos podían. Pero para aquellos que tenían municiones en su cuerpo en áreas peligrosas, no había remedio. Aunque un médico estuviera acostumbrado a ello, no dejaba de sentirse mal en un principio.

El combate duró por un rato, ya casi al final un médico se levantó para ayudar a un soldado herido y una bala le hirió en el pecho y cayó cerca de otros cuerpos inertes. De pronto nadie se dió cuenta de que el médico había caído. Cuando el combate terminó dejó en su lugar un sabor amargo de desolación. Los soldados que todavía estaban vivos fueron trasladados al hospital.

Terry comenzó a buscar a su amigo... no era la primera batalla, ellos ya habían tenido más. Ellos solían reunirse en la noche para platicar y el médico solía suturar a los pacientes en frente de una buena taza de té y tratando de hablar de la guerra con humor. Pero esta vez él no lograba verlo en ningún lado. Él buscó a su amigo por un rato y finalmente lo encontró entre los cuerpos, dado por muerto. Gracias a Dios!

Ya había perdido mucha sangre.

\- Doc, no puedes abandonarnos! -le decía Terry.

\- Terry... -decía el Doc débilmente.

\- No hables... vamos, te vamos a cocer muy bien -le decía cargándolo.

Los miembros de la Cruz Roja estaban ahí con sus transportes y médicos para atender a los heridos hasta que llegaran a los hospitales. El Doc estaba en uno de los camiones y Terry había obtenido un permiso especial para ir junto con él.

\- Puede ser que sea demasiado tarde -decía el Doc- Atiende a los otros heridos...

\- Tú eres uno de los heridos también Doc -decía Terry- Aguanta piensa en tu esposa, en tú "Señorita Atrevida", tienes que seguir vivo para verla.

\- Si... mi querida... dile... que... la amo...

\- Se lo dirás tú mismo -decía Terry-Vamos Doc. Todo va a estar bien.

El Doc se desmayó, cansado y débil por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor de su herida. El viaje al hospital le parecía a Terry muy largo, no quería perder a su amigo.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, el personal médico llegó corriendo para llevarse a los soldados. Cuando los doctores y las enfermeras vinieron por el Doc, uno de los médicos dijo:

\- Dios mío, es el Doctor Durand! Vayan por su esposa!

\- Muy bien doctor -y la enfermera regresó al hospital.

Terry entró y fue a la sala de espera. Había pánico general cuando los soldados heridos llegaban.

Candy estaba en la sala de personal, ella estaba preparándose para ir a ayudar cuando Kelly llegó corriendo.

\- Candy...

\- Si, ya voy...

\- No. Espera. Te tengo malas noticias...

\- Dime? -preguntando muy preocupada.

\- Es Michael...

\- Michael...? -dijo Candy en un susurro.

\- Fue herido de bala... está en el cuarto de operaciones.

\- Ay Dios mio! NO!

\- Tu puedes quedarte aquí, los demás entenderán...

\- Si... pero no Kelly. Yo tengo que continuar con mi trabajo -dijo llorando con voz lastimera- No puedo dejar que mis emociones me perturben... eso me enseñaron.

\- Candy, estás segura?

\- Si... vamos!

Ella siguió a Kelly y fueron a atender a los soldados heridos. Después de varias horas la calma regresó. Candy pudo finalmente ver a su esposo, quien estaba en la sala de recuperación. Fue al lado de su cama y lo encontró todavía dormido.

\- Oh Michael, me asustaste mi amor -dijo ella colocando su cabeza muy suavemente sobre su pecho para que no lo lastimara- Despierta pronto. Te amo. Te extrañé mucho y vuelves a mi en una camilla? Es para que no pudiéramos hacer nada o que?

Ella rió quedamente y continuó hablando cuando Kristina llegó.

\- Candy. El joven soldado que salvó a Michael quiere saber si puede pasar a verlo.

\- Oh. Si. Por supuesto. Quiero agradecerle por haber salvado a mi esposo...

Terry estaba en el pasillo preguntando por la salud de su Doc.

\- El doctor? Su esposa vendrá y hablará con usted... aquí viene ella -dijo la enfermera apuntando con su dedo a la esposa en cuestión.

\- Sra. Durand, él está ahí -dijo otra voz de mujer.

Terry giró para ver a la "Señorita Atrevida" y no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos!

\- Oh. Gracias -decía la Sra. Durand mientras caminaba hacia Terry quien justamente se estaba girando hacia ella.

Ella se detuvo, congelada en el acto. Él tenía el cabello demasiado corto, pero era él, Terry, su Terry!... bueno, Terry era de Susanna ahora... pero... ella nunca olvidaría sus ojos azul intenso en los cuales amaba hundirse ella misma...

\- Terry... -dijo ella.

Él la miraba como si fuera una visión, la Reina de sus Pensamientos estaba ahí en frente de él... Oh Dios mío!... ella estaba tan hermosa, sus pecas... pero qué demonios estaba ella haciendo ahí en medio de la guerra, en lugar de estar segura en América? Sra. Durand? No. El debió haber escuchado mal... ella no podía ser la esposa del Dr. Durand... aunque...

\- Candy... -dijo él.

Candy siguió sus instintos; en medio de esta guerra, después de horas de atender heridos, no era tiempo de refrenar sus impulsos. Ella corrió saltando a su cuello. Terry la abrazó también, muy feliz de tener a aquella con la que soñaba día y noche, la Reina de sus Pensamientos estaba en sus brazos. Él sentía su corazón explotando de felicidad, cerró sus ojos.

Candy estaba en los brazos de Terry, en los brazos de Terry! Ella nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubiera pensado estar en sus brazos nuevamente. Terry, Terry, aquél quien ella amaba demasiado... Terry, quien había salvado a su esposo... su esposo... Michael... entonces ella soltó el abrazo.

\- Terry... -dijo suavemente- Tú eres quien salvó a Michael?

\- Yo lo encontré...

\- Gracias -le dijo abrazándolo otra vez.

\- Tú eres "Señorita Atrevida"?

\- Si.

\- Él nunca me dijo tu nombre.

\- Él te habló de mí?

\- Por supuesto... Sra. Durand -afirmó él irónicamente- Tú eres en verdad una Atrevida como dijo él. Te gusta poner tú vida en riesgo?

\- Es que...

\- Que diablos estás haciendo aquí?! -preguntó él repentinamente- Acaso te gusta escuchar las balas pasando por encima de tú cabeza?

\- Mira quien habla! Qué veniste a hacer aquí? A ayudar a los franceses a matar al enemigo?

\- Podrías haberte quedado segura en América!...

\- Si!... Pero yo he preferido venir a ayudar a los heridos de ésta guerra sin sentido... tienes un problema con eso?!

\- Si!... te pueden matar!...

\- Para el caso, tú también! No es tu problema preocuparte por mí ya, de cualquier manera! -decía ella con enojo- No tienes una esposa?! La dejaste para venir a arriesgar tu vida?!

\- Candy...

\- Soy la esposa de Michael y él se preocupará por mí!

\- Yo nunca pararé de preocuparme por ti...

\- Michael está bien. La operación fue un éxito -dijo ella ignorando su último comentario.

\- Lo puedo ver?

-Claro... sígueme.

Él la siguió hasta la cama de Michael. Ella se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y le tomó su mano.

\- Michael... -dijo ella amorosamente- Despierta mi amor...

Terry sintió como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en su corazón. Candy era tierna con otro hombre, su esposo! Ella era cariñosa con su esposo! Ella estaba casada... con su mejor amigo! El destino no podía ser más cruel con él... la Reina de sus Pensamientos también lo era de los de Michael!

Michael movió sus ojos y finalmente los abrió, sonriendo débilmente.

\- "Señorita Atrevida"?

\- Si, chèrie (querido), estoy aquí, mi teniente -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Es bueno verte... perdóname por preocuparte...

\- Para de decir tonterías. Estoy aquí para ti.

\- Te extrañé chèrie...

\- Yo también te extrañé... después de todas esas semanas regresas en una camilla?

\- Ya sé. No es justo... pero puedo tener un pequeño beso, puedo?

\- Por supuesto mi amor...

Candy se inclinó y lo besó en los labios por largo tiempo. Terry, quién estaba viendo la escena con el corazón roto, quería morirse. Asistía a un momento amoroso entre Candy y Michael, su mejor amigo... Porque el destino estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir? Cada vez que Michael hablaba de la mujer que él amaba, no tenía idea de que también era la mujer que él amaba! Ay amor, cuando nos atrapa...!

Cuando los enamorados finalmente se detuvieron...

\- Michael, el joven soldado que te salvó está aquí, quiere verte...

Ella no sabía porqué no le había dicho que lo conocía, que era su viejo amor. Michael no estaba en buena forma, él no tenía que saberlo. Él era amigo de Terry quien había salvado su vida y nada más. Durante tiempo de guerra se necesitan de todos los amigos que se pudieran tener y hacer Michael hostil hacia Terry ahora, sería innecesario. La atmósfera ya era tensa de por si. Terry estaba tan aturdido que no tenía nada que decir tampoco... Michael justo había salido de la cirugía donde casi moría, así que la noticia solamente lo pondría más mal... así que se mantuvieron en silencio acerca de su pasada relación.

\- Terry... ven! -dijo Michael- Ya conociste a mi "Señorita Atrevida"?

\- Si -respondió Terry- Ella es absolutamente encantadora.

Candy sentía raro estar en el mismo cuarto que su esposo y el amor de su vida, la sensación era realmente extraña.

\- Si. Ella es magnífica. No es así? Desearía que estuvieras con aquella que amas aquí... aunque hay peligro... es perfecto estar con quien amas -dijo Michael.

Candy no se atrevía a mirar a Terry y éste último soltó una risa nerviosa... la escena estaba volviéndose más extraña cada segundo!

\- Yo regreso al frente de batalla después de unos días de vacaciones -dijo Michael, quien parecía no darse cuenta de la tensa atmósfera que reinaba en el cuarto.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Sólo recupérate -dijo Terry.

\- Cuando te vas?

\- Mañana por la mañana -respondió Terry.

\- Fabuloso! Vas a pasar la noche con mi esposa!

Ésa inocente declaración sonó realmente espeluznante a los oídos de Candy y Terry.

\- No! Yo puedo encontrar un cuarto en una posada -dijo Terry.

\- Tonterías! Tú eres mi amigo, tú me salvaste la vida. Yo te debo eso.

\- No. Tú no me debes nada...

\- Vamos Terry, si tú no me hubieras buscado... y además puedes hacerle compañía a Candy.

\- Michael... -replicó Candy- De ningún modo dejaré tu lado...

\- Yo estoy bien mi amor, tú tienes que dormir en tu cama, no en una silla...

\- Pero Michael...

\- No discutas "Señorita Atrevida"... ve a pasar la noche con Terry a nuestra casa...

Candy sabía que no era buena idea agitarlo, él tenía que permanecer en calma.

\- Está bien cariño -dijo ella finalmente- Voy a llevar a Terry a nuestra casa. Ahora, descansa. Estaré aquí a primera hora en la mañana...

\- Tómate tu tiempo. Terry estará allá... pasen un poco de tiempo juntos -dijo Michael.

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo! Michael no tenía idea de cómo se escuchaba lo que decía! Ellos permanecieron un poco más y como se estaba haciendo tarde, Candy y Terry finalmente se tuvieron que retirar.

\- Adiós chèrie -dijo Candy besándo a su esposo.

\- Buenas noches "Señorita Atrevida" -dijo Michael besándola también.

\- Buenas noches Doc -dijo Terry.

\- Buenas noches artista! Que te la pases bien con mi esposa.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, Terry sabía que la situación era un poco incómoda... un poco? Él dijo:

\- Candy, yo puedo encontrar un lugar en una posada...

\- No seas ridículo Terry. Michael insistió...

\- Pero seria un poco raro. Nosotros debimos haberle dicho la verdad.

\- Y ponerlo más agitado de lo que está? Él necesita calma, no preocupaciones...

\- Fue cómico escucharlo decir que nos divirtiéramos juntos...

\- En serio! Vamos Terry, es muy tarde. No está muy lejos, vamos a caminar.

Ellos caminaron al apartamento suyo y de Michael, en silencio.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 ** _Capítulo 6  
"Una prueba difícil"_**

Candy y Terry llegaron al apartamento en unos minutos. Se podía percibir el aroma de la cena preparada hacía unas horas. Todo se veía en orden.

\- Entra Terry. Bienvenido a mi casa -dijo Candy tratando de ser normal, pero cada palabra para ella era una tortura.

\- Gracias -respondió Terry luciendo ausente.

\- Debes estar hambriento -dijo Candy- Después de todas esas horas en batalla. Voy a poner la mesa...

\- Déjame ayudarte...

\- Está bien...

Pusieron la mesa en silencio y Candy recalentó la cena que Clothilde había cocinado. Era una pierna de cordero con papas y vegetales. Ellos comían sin decir nada. La atmósfera estaba tensa y Candy decidió romper el silencio.

\- Es gracioso verte con el cabello corto -dijo ella.

\- Me tomó algún tiempo acostumbrarme a ello también, Sra. Durand -dijo él con ironía.

Candy sintió la hostilidad de Terry, pero decidió ignorarlo.

\- La comida está rica. Yo no soy la que cocinó, lo hizo Clothilde, la señora de servicio...

Él no respondió, siguió cenando en silencio. Él estaba con la mujer que amaba, la Reina de sus Pensamientos, en un apartamento solos... ella estaba casada con su mejor amigo... pero él también estaba casado, o no?

Candy abandonó la idea de hacer conversación. Ella terminó su cena, lavó los platos y fue a su recámara a prepararse para ir a la cama, tomando un rápido baño. Ella regresó usando una bata púrpura clara y su cabello húmedo sin cepillar cayendo sobre sus hombros. Ella se veía realmente atractiva.

Terry la estaba mirando y pensó que se volvería loco! Ay Dios mío! Y él tendría que pasar la noche en el cuarto junto al de ella?

\- Terry? -habló ella con poca voz.

\- Si...? -respondió él como si estuviera soñando.

\- Voy a mostrarte a donde vas a dormir, ven conmigo...

La habitación para visitas siempre estaba lista, ya que algunas veces venían sus amigas a pasar la noche con ella. Él se puso de pie y la siguió, ella le mostró el baño y luego la recámara.

\- Puse una de las pijamas de Michael sobre la cama...

\- Gracias...

\- Estaré en la sala, por si me necesitas...

Terry tomó un baño, después de pasar todo el día arrastrándose sobre el suelo, estaba lleno de polvo. Las emociones, el ver a su mejor amigo herido y casi muriendo, el encontrar a la Reina de sus Pensamientos en medio del horror, solo para saber que ella era la esposa de su mejor amigo!

Al universo le encantaba complicar la existencia de los vivos! Él había venido a Francia para encontrar una solución a su problema y encontró a Candy casada...!

Él regresó a la sala y la encontró leyendo las cartas de sus amigos. Ella estaba en el sillón.

\- Estás bien? -preguntó sonriendo- Necesitas algo?

\- No. Estoy bien. Gracias. -respondió.

\- Tengo noticias de los chicos. Annie y Archie se van a casar pronto. Yo pienso que es porque me casé sin ella... y ella está un poquito enojada conmigo..

Terry no podía soportarlo más! Tenía que decir algo, si no de otro modo iba a explotar!

\- Yo, por mí parte, no puedo creer que te hayas casado con Michael! Dónde lo conociste? Aquí en Francia?! -él finalmente gritó.

Candy decidió permanecer en calma. Enojarse ahora no iba a servir para nada.

\- No Terry. Lo conocí en Chicago, en la mansión Andrew. En realidad, no mucho antes de que vinieras para lo de Rey Lear... -dijo ella lo más tranquilamente posible.

\- De verdad? -preguntó él escéptico.

\- Si. De verdad!

Ella le contó lo que había pasado con la Sra. Reagan, forzándola a ella y a Annie a dormir en la casa del árbol, acerca de Neil y Eliza, lo de la torre y finalmente Michael...

\- Ya veo. Él llamó tú atención desde entonces... qué fue? Fue su uniforme? -dijo él con enojo.

\- Por Dios! Dime qué estoy soñando! Estás celoso? Tú no tienes ése derecho ya más! Cómo está Susanna, tú esposa?! -gritó.

Él no respondió. Si, estaba celoso, él quería tomar a Candy y hacerla suya en el sillón!

\- Ella debió haber estado devastada de que la hayas dejado para venir a la guerra...

\- Lo estaba de hecho... ahora ella está bien. Recibí una carta de ella hace algunos días, ella va a tener un bebé...

\- Oh... -exclamó Candy con lágrimas en su voz.

Candy sintió como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en el estómago.  
Terry vió su expresión, estaba herida. Así que ella seguía sintiendo algo por él. Él sentía felicidad en su corazón.

\- Candy lo siento...

\- Lo siento? Lo sientes por qué?... -preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos- Felicidades...

\- Candy lo siento por todo, por lo de Susanna, por lo del bebé...

\- Un bebé es algo maravilloso Terry...

\- Tú sabes lo que quiero decir...

\- Si, lo sé... y ésta conversación no nos está llevando a ninguna parte!

\- Yo sé que estás herida. Cómo piensas que yo me siento, encontrándote casada con mi mejor amigo? Siento que estoy muriendo Candy! Quiero tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte y hacerte el amor toda la noche!

\- Terry por favor! -dijo ella llorando.

\- Pero tengo que respetarte, tú eres la esposa de Michael. Él es mi mejor amigo y confía en mí... Candy... -dijo él con una voz de ruego.

\- Terry, estoy casada con Michael. Me voy a la cama ahora. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Tienes que regresar al campamento mañana. Buenas noches Terry...

Ella corrió hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, saltó sobre su cama y estalló en llanto... Terry apagó la luz y también fue a la cama. Él escuchó a Candy llorar en su habitación. Tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas del mundo para que no fuera a su cuarto a consolarla. Ambos pasaron una noche muy agitada.

Al día siguiente, Clothilde el ama de llaves, preparaba el desayuno. Candy despertó y se arreglaba. Tenía dolor de cabeza. Pasó la noche con Terry, él en la habitación de al lado... él estaba casado con Susanna... y ellos iban a tener un hijo... un hijo... eso no era justo!

Ella había venido a la guerra para tener un buen rompimiento por la boda de Terry. Entonces no valió la pena? Ella tenía que encontrar a Terry otra vez quien ahora es el mejor amigo de Michael? Qué le había hecho a Dios para merecer esto?

Cuando salió de la recámara vió a Clothilde.

\- Buenos días Sra. Durand -saludó Clothilde.

\- Buenos días Clothilde -respondió Candy.

\- El desayuno está listo...

\- Podrías añadir un lugar más? Tenemos un huésped...

\- Un huésped?...

\- Si... Michael fue herido...

\- Oh por Dios! Como está él?

\- Él está bien, gracias a Dios!... todo por este joven soldado... Michael lo envió a pasar la noche aquí...

\- Oh, Mr. Durand está bien... gracias a Dios... pondré otra taza en la mesa.

Clothilde puso otra taza y plato en la mesa para el invitado y prosiguió con su trabajo.

Terry despertó, si es que se le puede decir que durmió, después de pasar una noche de insomnio. Candy había puesto uno de los uniformes de Michael sobre la cama, mientras él estaba en la regadera. El uniforme que tenía la noche anterior estaba muy sucio.

"Gracias Pecosa" -agradeció en su mente.

Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió al comedor, que era a donde Candy estaba. Pudo percibir el aroma del pan caliente. Ésa era la imagen de sus sueños que deseaba tanto que se volviera realidad...

Candy se puso de pie en cuanto lo vió.

\- Terry... buenos días -dijo ella con una sonrisa- Quieres algo de café?

\- Buenos días Candy. Si por favor. Gracias.

\- Dormiste bien?

\- Tú qué piensas?...

\- No lo sé...

\- Qué quieres decir con "No lo sé"?...

\- No estoy en tu cabeza... Terry. No puedo saberlo...

"En realidad tú estás en mi cabeza las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana" -pensó para sí mismo.

Pero en voz alta dijo:

\- Candy...

\- Come Terry. Necesitamos ir al hospital a ver a Michael antes de que regreses al campamento.

Terry quería responder, pero llegó Clothilde con el pan y él permaneció en silencio. Quería decirle a ella muchas cosas, pero tenía él el derecho? No. Porque lo había perdido cuando la dejó ir esa ocasión, en las escaleras del hospital en Nueva York, ésa noche de Noviembre cuando estaba nevando abundantemente. Él probablemente hubiera tenido una oportunidad con ella, si él le hubiera hablado en la Clínica Feliz... ella estaba libre todavía entonces... Albert le había convencido de dejarla en paz y volver con Susanna. Porqué diablos escuchó a Albert? Ahora era demasiado tarde. Él estaba casado con Susanna y había perdido a Candy para siempre. Ella era la esposa de Michael, el Doc, su mejor amigo. Él era el único que tenía el privilegio de... No! No debía de estar pensando en eso, pero no podía evitarlo...

Candy terminó su desayuno y caminó con Terry hacia el hospital. Durante la caminata no se dijeron nada. Antes de llegar al hospital Terry finalmente dijo:

\- Candy, gracias por hospedarme en tu casa para pasar la noche.

\- Por nada Terry. Eso es lo menos que podría hacer...

\- Michael tiene suerte de tenerte como esposa. Siempre se lo recordaré...

\- Gracias Terry -dijo ella sonriendo.

Él no podía hacer algo más. Ellos estaban casados con otras personas. Eran demasiado leales a sus esposos como para querer hacer algo más y vivir con las consecuencias y el remordimiento.

Ellos llegaron al hospital y fueron al cuarto de Michael. Ellos encontraron a las enfermeras francesas teniendo el placer de darle a Michael un baño de esponja. "Su Doctor" que había sido robado por una mala enfermera americana.

Candy y Terry observaron la escena. Las enfermeras estaban coqueteando abiertamente con Michael.

\- Se nota que las enfermeras francesas no tienen ningún respeto por tu matrimonio -dijo Terry con un tono burlón.

\- Ellas dicen que yo les robé a uno de sus más codiciados solteros.

\- Y no tienen ninguna vergüenza en ir detrás de tu esposo de cualquier manera...

\- Bueno, aquí estoy ya -dijo acercándose a ellas- Señoritas...

\- Sra. Durand... -dijo una de ellas apenada.

\- Yo puedo seguir desde aquí -dijo Candy tomando la esponja de las manos de la enfermera- Buenos días querido -dijo besándolo en los labios.

\- Buenos días mi amor -dijo Michael jalándola hacia sí y besándola apasionadamente.

Las enfermeras los vieron con desprecio y salieron del cuarto. Terry hubiera reído si la escena de Candy besando a su mejor amigo no le doliera tanto.

La pareja continuó por un rato y luego finalmente se detuvieron.

\- Cómo estás cariño? -preguntó Candy- Tuviste una buena noche?

\- Te extrañé amor...

\- Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo durante tu convalecencia.

\- Voy a usar mi influencia para que tú también tengas esos días libres, así pasaremos nuestro tiempo juntos...

\- Está bien cariño -dijo Candy sonriendo- es bueno tener influencia...

\- No es verdad? -sonrió Michael, cuando él vió a Terry- Oh Terry... disculpa.

\- No se detengan por mí -aseguró Terry con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Mi esposa te atendió bien? -preguntó Michael.

\- Si. Ella lo hizo perfecto. Gracias Candy -dijo Terry.

\- Por nada -contestó Candy sin mirarlo.

\- Cariño, Terry te dijo que su esposa está en la dulce espera? -preguntó Michael.

\- Si -contestó Candy sintiéndose herida.

\- Nosotros tendremos que empezar también -dijo Michael.

\- Por supuesto querido -afirmó Candy.

\- Y me prometes que volverás a América si quedas embarazada, para no arriesgar la vida del bebé? -preguntó Michael.

\- Te lo prometo. Ambos podremos ser unos arriesgados, pero jamás pondré la vida del bebé en peligro... -dijo Candy.

Escuchando a Candy hablar... Pobre Terry. Sufría en silencio.

Candy terminó el aseo de su esposo.

\- Voy a dejarte con Terry y volveré en un momento -le dijo Candy a Michael.

Candy salió del cuarto donde la atmósfera era muy tensa para ella y Terry. Esta situación era nueva, Terry y ella tendrán que acostumbrarse a esto, porque sabían que no iba a ser la última vez que se encontrarían los tres, todos juntos en un mismo cuarto.

Terry platicó con Michael. Entonces fue a buscar noticias de los otros soldados de su regimento y se preparó para partir. Pero quería ver a Candy primero. La encontró en la estación de enfermeras.

\- Candy -dijo Terry- Me tengo que ir. Gracias nuevamente por todo...

\- Adiós Terry. Buena suerte y ten cuidado.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Me mata decirlo -dijo Terry- pero deseo que te embarazes así podrías volver a la seguridad de América...

\- Terry...

\- Incluso vendería mi alma al diablo por que ése bebé fuera mío... adiós Pecosa.

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro, había un muro entre ellos; el muro del matrimonio, más bien de ambos matrimonios. Ellos ya habían hecho una elección de acuerdo a las circunstancias del momento por supuesto, tenían que respetarla, igual si eso significara que ellos no pudieran estar juntos, a pesar del amor que sentían el uno por el otro...

Terry se dió la vuelta y se fue. Candy lo vió marcharse, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

 **oOoOo**

Annie y Archie se casaron como acordaron con una gran fiesta. Annie se lamentaba que su hermana y amiga de la infancia no estuviera ahí, si no que estuviera en la guerra arriesgando su vida. Annie también había invitado a todo mundo del Hogar de Pony. Eliza atrapó el ramo de la novia, lo cual de acuerdo a las costumbres, ella sería la próxima en contraer nupcias. De hecho, el joven Alexander Preston andaba tras de ella desde hacía algún tiempo. El obtener el bouquet de Annie lo tomó como una señal de que Alex era con quien debería casarse. Su hermano la alentó, porque quería que su hermana se casara y tuviera una familia, ya que estaba empezando a tener reputación de ser una chica fácil...

Así que Eliza se casó con Alexander Preston, para el alivio de su madre y su hermano. Neil continuó trabajando con Albert y Archie y ellos estaban haciendo muy buenos negocios durante la guerra, desafortunadamente.

Annie se embarazó de inmediato. Eso fue lo que le dijo a su amiga a quien escribió de inmediato.

Candy recibió la carta y estaba complacida. Miles de niños se encontraban huérfanos cada día. Huérfanos como ella y Annie. Había muchos niños enfermos en el hospital, otros heridos y algunos simplemente enfermos.

 **oOoOo**

Dos dias a la semana Candy trabajaba en el pabellón pedriático. Uno de los médicos que trabajaba ahí llegó de Toronto, Canadá. Su nombre era Frederick Grant Banting. Había justo recibido su diploma en Medicina y había decidido venir a Francia a ayudar a los heridos.

Él estaba fascinado con los niños, especialmente los diabéticos. Frecuentemente hablaba acerca de eso con Candy cuando trabajaba con él.

\- Habla francés? -ella preguntó- En Canadá hablan francés, no es cierto?

\- Si. Mayormente en Quebéc y otras áreas, pero yo vengo de Ontario, donde abunda mas el inglés... en todo caso cuando regrese hablaré más francés que el resto de mi familia! - dijo él riéndose.

\- Estoy segura de eso también -dijo Candy riendo también. Me casé con un oficial francés, así que tendré que aprender francés, porque es la lengua de mi esposo.

\- Teniente Durand.

\- Y es médico también...

\- Y usted una enfermera, eso es muy romántico...

\- Cuando nos conocimos, él no era un doctor todavía ni yo una enfermera.

\- Porqué escogió este trabajo?

\- La necesidad de ayudar a otros...

\- Pero porque no se quedó en América? Porqué venir a el horror de la guerra?

\- Yo quería un cambio... mantener mi cabeza enfocada en otra cosa...

\- Corazón roto?

\- Si -dijo ruborizándose un poco- Y ahora, yo encontré a Michael y...

\- Se aferró a él como un salvavidas...

\- Lo amo...

\- No lo dudo... tienen suerte. Yo estoy consternado por todos esos niños. Si yo salgo de esta guerra vivo, concentraré mi investigación en medicina pediátrica. Especialmente diabetes...

\- Todavía sigue incurable?

\- Si. Pero espero tener una cura algún día...

\- Quien sabe? El futuro lo dirá Dr. Banting.

 **oOoOo**

Flammy estaba mejor y se supone que tenía que regresar a trabajar en uno de esos hospitales móviles. Ella trabajó en el hospital durante su convalecencia, haciendo mayormente papeleo. Antes de que partiera fue a ver a Candy, su "ángel guardián" y amiga. Pasó algunas semanas trabajando con ella.

\- Candy me tengo que ir y quería agradecerte nuevamente...

\- De nada Flammy...

\- Siento mucho haber sido tan fría cuando estábamos en la escuela. Todos aquí sin excepción, necesitan una sonrisa como la tuya. Yo seguí tu ejemplo desde que estoy en Francia... tu eres una buena influencia para mí Señorita Torpe. No te importó que tu familia adoptiva tuviera dinero y llegaste a ser enfermera en contra de sus deseos... gracias Candy por todo.

\- Buena suerte Flammy. Cuídate -dijo Candy.

\- Tú también Señorita Torpe.

\- El "cubo de hielo" en tí, finalmente se derritió... -dijo Candy sonriendo.

Se abrazaron y Flammy se marchó.

Michael fue asignado al hospital solo por un tiempo, durante su "recuperación". Estaba trabajando en el hospital, lo cual Candy encontró menos estresante que cuando él estaba en el frente, en constante peligro. Ella pensaba y oraba por Terry todos los días. Rezaba por que nada le sucediera. Michael hablaba de Terry con ella frecuentemente, sin saber que cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Michael se preocupaba cada vez que Candy se iba al frente. Ella siempre llegaba con lastimaduras, pero nada serio. Él rezaba para que Candy quedara encinta y regresara a América... él no sabía que su mejor amigo Terry, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Terry continuó su vida en la guerra. Su encuentro con Candy lo había desalentado, pero también lo había animado... en algún modo. Ella estaba bien, casada con su mejor amigo. Quizás lo sufrió su corazón, pero sabía que Michael realmente amaba a Candy y que ella lo amaba también y que podría ser feliz con él. Al contrario de su matrimonio, Candy se había casado con Michael por amor. Él hubiera dado lo que sea por estar en el lugar de Michael... la Reina de sus Pensamientos... Susanna, el bebé... ella nunca sería "ésa" Reina... él tenía una pequeña libreta en la cual escribía pequeñas historias, escribía en sus tiempos libres, hablaba en ellas de "Esa Reina", desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella. Una vez que él entraba en materia, no podía parar nunca... ella era su inspiración, ella era su corazón, ella era su alma. La necesitaba como se necesita al aire para respirar. La necesitaba para poder continuar con Susanna y poder cumplir con su deber.  
Él escribía sus poemas y textos para ella...

 **Candy e Historia:  
**  
 ** _Frederick Grant Banting (1891-1941)  
Médico Candiense. Estuvo en la guerra de Francia en 1916 después de que obtuvo su diploma en medicina. Él retornó de la guerra todo un hombre cambiado y concentró su investigación en diabetes juvenil. Aisló la insulina, la cual descubrió que tenía un rol importante en el tratamiento contra la diabetes. Él fue galardonado con el Premio Nobel de Medicina junto con John Macleod y Charles Best en 1923._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 7  
"Una bala perdida"**_

En Nueva York, Susanna estaba en la cima del cielo. Ella iba a tener un hijo de Terry! Aunque él no estuviera ahí para compartir su alegría, le había enviado a ella un telegrama de felicitaciones. Su madre no estaba de acuerdo con Susanna. Para ella, Terry debería de regresar y permanecer con su hija y el futuro bebé.

\- Pero por qué él tiene que estar arriesgando su vida en la guerra? En lugar de que esté aquí cuidándote en tu condición...

\- Mamá, Terry se casó conmigo como tú querías, él renunció a la que amaba. Yo voy a tener a su hijo... si, está en la guerra pero yo rezo por él cada día. Él está cumpliendo con su deber y va a regresar cuando la guerra se termine y continuará con sus obligaciones... como padre y esposo.

Pero lo que no le estaba diciendo a su madre era que su esposo tenía que pensar literalmente en otra mujer, para que pudiera cumplir con su deber... pero su amiga Karen si lo sabía. Ella frecuentemente hablaba con ella de eso.

\- Susanna eres feliz?

\- Tengo a Terry, Karen, así que yo tengo todo lo que necesito...

\- Susanna, él te llama "Candy" cuando te hace el amor! -dijo Karen indignada.

\- Yo sé que él nunca me amará como la ama a ella... pero es eso o ningún contacto físico del todo... y lo amo tanto... y soy tan feliz cuando él...

\- ... te llama "Candy"?

\- Karen... por favor. Basta de arruinarme el momento.

\- Susanna, no es sano lo que tú estás viviendo. Es una ilusión...

\- Pero el bebé no, es una realidad.

\- Si... debes de agradecerle a Candy... -dijo Karen irónicamente.

\- Karen.

\- Tú deberías de ir a ver a un psiquiatra, hablar acerca de tus problemas...

\- No estoy loca Karen, estoy enamorada.

\- Si, aparentemente, tú estás confundida... bueno. Está bien, tienes que estar en calma por el bebé y si eres feliz... como tú dijiste... yo solo puedo apoyarte.

Susanna continuó viviendo en una nube. La hacía feliz y la detuvo de hacerle pensar que su esposo no la amaba. El bebé... el hijo de Terry, él nunca la abandonará ahora que ella iba a tener un hijo de él...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo pasó y era temporada de fiestas decembrinas otra vez. Candy pasó la Navidad, bajo las balas nuevamente, con la familia de Michael. La madre de Michael había tomado a algunos niños huérfanos bajo su cuidado. La casa estaba llena. Su familia le había enviado algunos alimentos para las fiestas y quería compartirlos con ella y los niños de la guerra. La señora había organizado un programa, que durante la época navideña, consistía en llevar a algunos niños con familias adineradas, quienes a pesar de la guerra podían subsistir. Así que muchos huérfanos estaban pasando la época con familias de cuidado temporal. Candy estaba conmovida con la generosidad de la madre de Michael y las demás familias. Ella nuevamente fue con sus colegas y Michael a ayudar a el orfanato. Albert, Archie y Neil enviaron alimentos y juguetes a los niños. Annie se encargó de los otros en el Hogar de Pony. Candy estaba feliz porque Annie no se olvidaba de los niños del Hogar. Ella recordaba cuán feliz eran ellas cuando despertaban en la mañana de la Navidad y junto con los otros niños encontraban que "Santa Clause" había venido y había sido muy generoso, porque ellos habían sido muy buenos.

Como siempre la Cruz Roja organizó la recepción de Año Nuevo y los soldados del frente habían sido invitados, entre ellos Michael y Terry. Candy y Terry no le habían dicho a Michael todavía que ellos ya se conocían, que ellos eran muy cercanos y que se hubieran casado de no ser por el accidente de Susanna. Ellos se decían, para que preocupar a Michael sin ninguna necesidad? Todo se había terminado entre ellos para bien y no podía haber nada entre ellos nuevamente. Respetaban sus mutuos votos de matrimonio.

Candy estaba con Michael cuando se encontraron con Terry y los otros soldados...

\- Hola Terry -dijo Michael quien estaba sosteniendo a Candy por la cintura.

Terry podía decirse a sí mismo por milésima vez que estaba acostumbrado a ver a su Pecosa casada con otro hombre, pero cada vez, era como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón. Él nunca lo demostraba obviamente. Cuando Candy venía a atender a los soldados al campamento y besaba a Michael de despedida... le dolía tanto! Como pudo ella olvidarse ya de él? Alguna vez ella lo amó? En realidad ellos nunca se declararon su amor el uno al otro, lo siguieron sin decirse nada... él la había besado y le había dicho sus reales sentimientos hacia ella y se abofetearon el uno al otro... sonreía cada vez que pensaba en eso, pero el beso fue tan bueno, tan bueno a pesar de las cachetadas, que él nunca se arrepintió de hacerlo... y ahora resulta que iba a ser la única vez que la había besado. Él quería besarla tanto cuando ella vino a Nueva York a el estreno, pero el problema de Susanna lo tenía abrumado... él sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión y el haberse acercado a ella hubiera hecho la separación más difícil. Pero por qué no la escogió? Por qué se dejó manipular por la Sra. Marlowe y Susanna? La culpa... lo había hecho ser irracional! Se había dado a la bebida y fue hacia Candy y ella nunca lo supo... ella le dió el valor de vivir otra vez... pero... él debió de haberle hablado, tratado de salvar su relación, porque estaba perdido sin ella... y eso nunca se lo perdonará él mismo. Maldito Albert!

Él regresó a la realidad.

\- Hola Doc, Sra. Durand -saludó muy cortésmente.

Candy lo quería estrangular, pero solo sonrió.

\- Buenas Noches Sr. Grandchester, como se encuentra su esposa?

Terry la miró, sabiendo que ella lo estaba provocando.

\- Ella está casi por tener el bebé. Ella debe de estar enviándome un telegrama en una de estas mañanas...

Candy se sentía herida por dentro. Susanna iba a darle un hijo a Terry... su Terry!

\- Qué quieres Terry? Un niño o una niña? -preguntó Michael.

\- Quiero un bebé sano -respondió Terry.

\- Tienes razón. Es todo lo que importa -dijo Michael- Mi "Señorita Atrevida" está tomándose su tiempo para quedar embarazada... no quiere dejarme para ir de vuelta a América... pero es muy gratificante tratar de quedar embarazados.

Candy se puso tan roja y Terry sonrió débilmente.

\- Oh cariño. Te estoy haciendo ruborizar - dijo Michael.

\- Buena suerte con el bebé Terry. Michael quieres bailar? -preguntó Candy para esconder su incomodidad.

\- Por supuesto cariño -respondió Michael con una sonrisa.

Ella tenía que alejarse de Terry. Fue a bailar con su esposo. Susanna estaba teniendo el hijo de Terry... debió de haber sido ella... en un mundo perfecto.

Terry estaba pensando lo mismo, estaba feliz que iba a tener un hijo y le hubiera vendido su alma al diablo, si pudiera, para que el hijo fuera con Candy, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Candy y Michael regresaron a donde Terry. Candy quería ir con sus amigas pero Michael le había perdido que esperara. Ya que Terry no tenía ninguna pareja y su esposa estaba en América, Michael como buen amigo, pidió a su esposa para que bailara con él.

\- Cariño puedes bailar con Terry? Por favor?

\- No te preocupes. Estoy bien Michael -dijo Terry.

\- Por favor. Es año nuevo -dijo Michael -Por lo menos tu esposa no te acusará de tener algo con otra mujer... es mi esposa... tienes mi permiso...

Candy no sabía que decir y tampoco Terry. Ellos aceptaron. Michael por supuesto no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Él era inocente... él no sabía que Susanna tendría un gran problema en saber que Candy estaría bailando con Terry, por el contrario! Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

\- Esto se está volviendo ridículo -dijo Terry- Debemos de decirle la verdad...

\- No Terry, ustedes son amigos. Podría arruinar su amistad. En este tiempo de guerra, se necesitan todos los amigos que se puedan tener. Perdemos tanta gente todos los días...

\- Pero, que hay si lo sabe por alguien más? Se va a sentir traicionado, lastimado y ridiculizado...

\- Terry si ustedes dos no fueran amigos, ya se lo hubiera dicho... pero él te considera su mejor amigo...

\- Yo también... es por eso que tenemos que decírselo...

\- Pero han pasado meses... él probablemente ya confía en ti. Imagínate lo que le puede hacer. No, lo que él no sabe, no lo lastimará. Nadie sabe de nosotros aquí.

\- Tienes razón. Debimos de habérselo dicho desde un principio...

\- Si el supiera, jamás te hubiera mandado a pasar la noche a nuestro apartamento... o a bailar conmigo ahora...

\- Y no tendría el placer de tu compañía y el raro deleite de tenerte entre mis brazos por este baile -dijo Terry con un tono de ensueño.

Candy nunca lo admitiría pero le encantaba ver a Terry y el tiempo que pasaron en el apartamento y bailar con él... como para decirle a Michael la verdad...

\- Todo lo que digamos ahora o más tarde sonará falso y culpable -dijo Terry.

\- No estamos haciendo nada malo Terry, estamos respetando nuestros votos de matrimonio.

\- Tu piensas que él lo va a ver de ese modo?

\- Tendré que decírselo un día o nunca -aseguró Candy.

\- Esta bien, pero siento que lo estoy traicionando cada vez que él habla de ti... y quiero que se detenga, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que continúe...

\- Terry basta, por favor.

\- Disculpe Sra. Durand, no más...

Un joven soldado se acercó a ellos con un telegrama para Terry. Pararon de bailar y él comenzó a leer. Candy lo veía.

\- Susanna tuvo un varón...

\- Oh... -exclamó Candy conmovida- Felicidades...

\- Gracias Candy. Tengo un hijo...

Su baile terminó y ella regresó con Michael. Terry se reunió con los demás soldados de su regimento, quienes lo felicitaron efusivamente. Michael fue a felicitar a Terry.

\- Felicidades amigo! -dijo Michael- Apuesto a que quieres ver a tu pequeño...

\- Si, por supuesto! Pero tendrá que esperar...

\- Si quieres ir, tendrá que haber un modo -dijo Michael- Tengo muchas influencias...

\- Gracias Michael... ya veremos... -dijo Terry.

Michael regresó con Candy quien estaba hablando con el Dr. Banting acerca de los niños enfermos.

\- Estoy pensando en concentrar mis investigaciones en enfermedades de niños tan pronto como la guerra termine -dijo el médico.

\- Pero por qué no empezar de inmediato? -preguntó Michael.

\- Quería venir a ayudar a los heridos.

\- Eso es muy honorable -dijo Michael- pero esta guerra está dejando muchas victimas...

\- Yo creo que si estamos destinados a hacer grandes cosas, Dios nos protegerá y vamos a salir vivos de ella -agregó Candy- Tienen que ser optimistas.

\- Tú eres un verdadero rayo de sol "Señorita Atrevida" lo sabías? -dijo Michael sonriendo.

Ellos comenzaron a reír. Se sentía bien olvidar a la guerra durante esas pocas horas para celebrar el Año Nuevo. El nuevo año, el mundo entero y especialmente aquellos afectados por la guerra, nunca les había importado en realidad que fuera un buen año, tanto como en esos años.

La media noche llegó y todo mundo se estaba besando. Terry vió a la "Reina de sus Pensamientos" besarse con su esposo. Él había venido a la guerra a buscar su camino. Había abandonado todo para que no cayera del vagón, para ver a todos esos soldados, sus amigos, morir uno tras otro, después de rozar a la muerte prácticamente todos los días, había visto que muchos de ellos estaban muriendo sin vivir una tercera parte de lo que él había vivido.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El año 1917 inició el tercer año de esta guerra sin sentido. Quién la había iniciado? Bueno, a nadie le importaba más en realidad, todos y cada uno que habían sido tocados por ella, lo que querían era que terminara. Quién inició? Quién va ganando? Quién va perdiendo? No importaba. Lo único era que el horror había cumplido con su cometido.

Los hombres estaban peleando, así que las mujeres se convirtieron en la fuerza laboral del país. Muchas fábricas estaban haciendo bombas para la guerra... las mujeres no podían participar físicamente, pero lo hacían fabricando ésas bombas que iban a ser usadas matando al enemigo. Los Estados Unidos no estaban oficialmente en guerra y tomaron ventaja de la situación para imponerse ellos mismos como una fuente económica poderosa... uno de los signos del imperialismo de América.

En Marzo de 1917, los alemánes lanzaron torpedos a tres embarcaciones estadounidenses y hubo alrededor de cien victimas, lo cual provocó la entrada oficial de Estados Unidos a la Gran Guerra... después de ése suceso se le llegó a conocer como Guerra Mundial.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy continuó con su trabajo y continuó viendo a Terry de vez en cuando junto con Michael, sin decirle a su esposo que él era el hombre que amaba, que había roto su corazón.

Yendo al campamento militar para atender a las victimas, rozando la muerte todos los días, Candy terminó siendo herida seriamente. Era casi el final de Julio de 1917. Ella estaba en el frente de batalla, después de un combate contra los alemanes, mientras estaban atendiendo a los heridos, revisándoles el pulso para ver si todavía estaban vivos, los disparos se escuchaban lejos y algunos muy cerca.

Candy se estaba levantando para ayudar a un soldado cuando ella sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

\- Oh... -exclamó ella en un susurro.

Ella miró su pecho y vió sangre manchando su blanco uniforme.

 _"Estoy herida -se dijo- Oh Dios"_

Sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y se desplomó sobre los cuerpos inertes que había alrededor de ella y dejó caer al soldado que estaba ayudando. En un instante ella pasó de ser ayudante de las victimas a ser la víctima.

Kristina la vió caer y vió su uniforme manchado con sangre. Entró en pánico y gritó.

\- CANDY!

Kelly también vió a Candy.

\- CANDY HA SIDO HERIDA! Rápido, ayuda!

Después de llevar a los heridos al camión, ellas llevaron a Candy también. Michael estaba con el hospital móvil visitando otros campos de guerra. Candy fue llevada junto con otros heridos y operada rápidamente. Con la presión de la guerra y el número de heridos... algunos no tenían la oportunidad de sobrevivir el regreso y solo morían.

Candy fue llevada al cuarto post-operatorio. Se sentía en paz. Su sueño era letárgico, se sentía bien y no quería despertar... Despertar para que? Para ver la guerra? Para ver a esos jóvenes soldados morir por razones que ni ellos mismos entendían? No, el sueño profundo, la luz blanca... si... pero que hay de Michael? No, la luz, la luz, ella tenía que seguir la luz...

Candy estaba perdiendo la vida poco a poco... sus amigas estaban tratando de enviar un mensaje a Michael para apresurarlo, porque podría llegar demasiado tarde. Él iba a estar devastado.

Terry estaba siendo tratado por una herida e iba a ver como estaban sus camaradas del regimiento cuando escuchó a las amigas de Candy hablando en inglés.

\- Piensan que encontrarán a Michael a tiempo?

\- Tienen que... de otro modo no estará para su esposa a tiempo.

\- Pobrecita, estaba tan llena de vida, no, no puedo creer que nuestro Pequeño Rayo de Sol nos esté dejando!

\- "Pero de que están ellas hablando? -se preguntó Terry- Solo hay un modo de saberlo..."

Se volvió y preguntó a las enfermeras:

\- Están hablando de Michael Durand, el Doc?

\- Si. Lo conoce? -preguntó Kristina.

\- Si. Él seguido está en mi campamento y regimiento. Él es mi amigo...

\- Sabe a donde está? -preguntó Kelly.

\- Está en el hospital móvil cerca de Verdun...

\- Oh... tenemos que encontrarlo de una vez -dijo Allyson.

\- Por qué?

\- Su esposa... -inició Kristina.

Terry sintió que su corazón se detuvo un momento. No podía ser nada bueno.

\- Candy? -preguntó.

\- La conoce? -preguntó Kristina.

\- Si, es amigo de Michael... Terry, no es así? -dijo Allyson.

\- Si. Le pasó algo a Candy? -preguntó entrando en pánico.

\- Si -respondió Kelly- Ella fue alcanzada por una bala perdida.

\- OH POR DIOS! Cómo está ella?!

\- La bala entró muy cerca a su corazón. El hospital hizo todo lo posible de acuerdo a las circunstancias de guerra -dijo Kelly.

\- Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Terry.

\- Que las malas condiciones sanitarias... tiene mucha fiebre debido a una infección... ella nos está dejando desafortunadamente.

\- QUÉ! DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?

\- Pero sólo su esposo y el personal médico la pueden ver -aseguró Kristina.

\- Déjeme verla por favor -pidió Terry- Se lo ruego...

Las tres amigas de Candy veían a Terry. Él se veía tan devastado y Candy iba a morir...

\- Está bien -dijo Kelly- La enfermera francesa va a matarnos pero... venga con nosotros.

\- Gracias -dijo Terry.

Llevaron a Terry al cuarto de recuperación. Candy estaba acostada sobre la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara pálida. Estaba Candy muriendo? No. Si ella moría, él iba a morir también. Entró al cuarto y se sentó en una silla junto a su cama. Le tomó su mano. Se podía ver a la vida dejando a este ser usualmente lleno de vida y alegría.

\- Tarzán Pecosa, despierta para decirme que me calle y te llame por tu nombre... Candy despierta por favor. No me dejes, no me dejes, Candy, no lo resistiré... Tú eres la única que me da fuerzas para vivir, sin ti, soy nada. Has sobrevivido a más que esto... no dejes que una bala perdida que ni siquiera era para ti, te tenga de este modo... Candy, abre tus ojos, lucha, vuelve a nosotros. Candy te amo, te amo desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, en aquel barco... Sé que no estamos juntos, pero regresa, no es tu tiempo Candy... tú eres la Reina de mi Corazón, sin ti no podría vivir...

Las amigas de Candy estaban viendo la escena, boquiabiertas. Éste soldado estaba enamorado de Candy, una mujer casada? Aparentemente si, desde hace mucho tiempo... ellos ya se conocían desde antes! El amor perdido de Candy!

\- Qué está pasando? -preguntó la enfermera francesa que tan solo había llegado.

Era la jefa de enfermeras.

\- Qué está haciendo éste soldado con Madame Durand?

\- Él vino a decirle adiós -dijo Kristina.

\- Pero él no es un miembro de su familia -dijo la enfermera.

\- Es su hermano! -dijo Kelly rápidamente.

\- Su hermano? De verdad? -preguntó la jefa.

\- Mírelos. Candy está casada con el Dr. Durand. Él es su hermano -dijo Allyson.

La jefa de enfermeras estaba escéptica. Ella veía a la escena y podía sentir el amor que Terry tenía por su "hermana".

\- Está bien. Pero traten de no hacer mucho ruido -dijo la enfermera.

\- Gracias -dijo Kristina.

Terry continuó hablando a Candy.

En el placentero sueño de Candy, ella pensó que veía a Anthony.

 _"Candy... "_ -dijo Anthony.

 _"Anthony... Oh Anthony, estoy tan feliz de verte! Me quiero quedar contigo... "_

"Yo también Candy, pero todavía no es tu tiempo... "

O era la voz de Terry?... Terry... Terry está casado con Susanna... Por qué ella iría de vuelta a un mundo a donde estaban separados? No... la luz se siente bien...

 _"Candy, despierta, abre tus ojos, por favor Candy, hazlo por mí"_ -dijo la voz de Terry.

Era la voz de Terry... pero a donde estaba? Terry...

 _"Abre tus ojos Candy... "_ -decía la voz de Terry.

Sus ojos? Por qué estaban tan pesados? Los ojos, si, ella tenía que abrir sus ojos, pero era tan difícil y el estado de sueño se sentía tan bien y profundo, tan relajante... pero la voz de Terry le decía que abriera sus ojos... Terry... No, Terry estaba con Susanna, ellos tenían un pequeño niño... No, él nunca se quedará con ella... así que, qué sentido tenía su existencia?

 _"Anthony... quiero quedarme con Anthony... "_

 _"Candy abre tus ojos, sé que no estamos juntos ya. Las circunstancias nos han separado, pero estoy unido a ti... no te mueras, porque si no me estarías matando también... Candy regresa por favor... Pecosa no me dejes... te lo ruego, te amo... tú eres la Reina de mis Pensamientos"_ -decía la voz de Terry.

Terry... Terry le estaba pidiendo abrir sus ojos. Terry la amaba demasiado. Terry... si, ella iba a abrir sus ojos para Terry... abrir sus ojos...

\- Terry? -lo llamó con una débil voz.

\- Candy! No digas nada, gracias por regresar... Traigan a un médico -dijo Terry a las enfermeras.

\- Oh... en seguida -dijo Kelly corriendo fuera de ahí.

Las demás querían acercarse más para ver a Candy.

\- Candy nos asustaste -dijo Kristina.

\- Si "Señorita Atrevida", no vuelvas a asustarnos de ése modo -dijo Allyson.

Candy sonrió débilmente. Ella estaba mirando a Terry. Sentía una oleada de paz corriendo a través de ella cuando lo veía. Candy estaba feliz de que él fuera la primera persona que veía al abrir sus ojos.

\- Terry? Qué pasó?

\- Fuiste alcanzada por una bala perdida -respondió Terry.

\- Oh...

\- Que, querías dejarnos tan pronto? -dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Tu voz... Terry... escuché tu voz...

\- Tenía que rogarte para que regresaras -bromeó Terry.

Ella entendió que estaba muriendo y que Terry la había llamado de vuelta... Oh, ella lo amaba tanto! Lo veía con tanto amor. Si Terry dudaba del amor de Candy, ahora no cabía ninguna duda, solo bastó con verlo en sus ojos.

\- Gracias -dijo Candy suavemente.

\- Pecosa, tú no necesitas agradecerme, no podría dejarte ir, no podía permitir que me dejaras. Aunque no estemos juntos... prefiero tenerte viva, de otro modo no podría vivir tampoco... no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés...

\- Terry... -dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No digas nada. Le diré a Michael que estás bien. Me tengo que ir... pero tengo que asegurarme de que estás bien.

Los médicos llegaron y fue una gran sorpresa encontrarla consciente.

\- Sra. Durand! Nos ha matado de un susto. Su esposo nos hubiera tratado de incompetentes si le hubiera pasado algo más -dijo uno de los médicos.

Candy solo sonrió. Ella había regresado a un mundo donde no estaba con Terry... pero estaba feliz de encontrarlo a su lado, muy muy feliz.

Los médicos terminaron de examinarla.

\- Está fuera de peligro Sra. Durand. Descanse. No quiero verla en el trabajo en por lo menos un mes!

\- Está bien doctor -asintió Candy sonriendo.

Los doctores se retiraron. Las amigas de Candy la dejaron sola con Terry para que él le pudiera decirle adiós.

\- Terry -dijo ella cariñosamente- Ten cuidado.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Tienes que recuperarte. Los heridos te necesitan.

\- Y tú. Tu esposa e hijo necesitan de ti...

Terry sonrió. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar casado con Candy...

\- Lo sé -dijo ella mirándolo con amor- Pero las cosas son como son...

\- Tengo que regresar al campamento. Cuídate Tarzán Pecosa.

Candy sonrió, ella no discutía más, extrañaba todos esos sobrenombres, extrañaba a Terry. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

\- Adiós Terry -dijo ella con ojos que le estaban diciendo "Te amo".

\- Adiós Candy -dijo él con los mismos ojos.

Terry se marchó y Candy cerró sus ojos. Ella estaba llorando en silencio, su amor perdido, su amor de ayer, su amor del presente que la había traído de regreso a esta vida de sufrimiento... esta vida sin él.

Las amigas de Candy vinieron a verla antes de regresar a los dormitorios.

\- Candy -preguntaba Kristina- Es Terry el hombre que tú amas?

\- Él no dijo nada, pero te trajo de vuelta a la vida -dijo Kelly.

\- Podíamos sentir la química en el aire -dijo Allyson.

\- Lo adivinaron -respondió Candy.

\- Por que no están juntos? Ustedes se aman, podíamos sentirlo -dijo Kelly.

Candy les contó lo que pasó con Susanna. Sus amigas no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

\- Candy -dijo Kelly- Eres demasiado generosa!

\- Nunca. Yo nunca le hubiera dejado el hombre que yo amo a otra mujer -dijo Kristina.

\- Especialmente por que ustedes dos se aman tanto, que fue lo que pasó por sus mentes? -dijo Allyson.

\- Yo me pregunto algunas veces, si nosotros tomamos la decisión correcta -dijo Candy.

\- Por supuesto que no! -dijo Kristina- Por que en esta historia la única feliz es Susanna, ella tiene al hombre que ama y su bebé!

Candy pasó la mayoría de la noche pensando en Terry, ella había escuchado todo lo que él le estaba diciendo, había escuchado también el nuevo sobrenombre que él le había dado:

 _"Tú eres la Reina de mis Pensamientos... "_

Ella era la Reina de los Pensamientos de Terry y era la persona más feliz del mundo cuando pensaba en ello...

Terry iba en la parte trasera del camión que lo estaba llevando de vuelta al campamento e iba tocando su armónica. La armónica que Tarzán Pecosa le había regalado en la segunda Colina de Pony. Él estaba pensando en sus ojos momentos antes, sus ojos verde-esmeralda, esos ojos que claramente le habían dicho que ella lo amaba... Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Él estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo; feliz de que ella estuviera viva, triste por que él estaba forzado a vivir sin ella.


	8. Chapter 8

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 8  
"Desaparecido en combate"**_

El hospital móvil justamente había llegado al campamento militar. Michael supo por Terry que Candy había sido herida de bala.

\- Qué? -se alarmó él- Cómo está ella?

\- Estaba bastante mal, pero está bien ahora, está fuera de peligro.

\- Oh por Dios! -dijo afectado- Tengo que regresar al hospital.

Pidió un permiso y le dieron dos días para ir a ver a su esposa. Él estaba muy cansado pero aún así corrió al lado de su amada.

Candy estaba ligeramente dormida, abrió sus ojos y vió a su esposo a su lado, ella sonrió.

\- Michael...

\- "Señorita Atrevida" quieres volverme loco?

\- Mi teniente, estuvo fuera de mis manos...

\- Oh mi amor -le dijo abrazándola suavemente para no lastimarla- Gracias a Dios que tú estás bien.

\- Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

\- Lo sientes? Tienes que estar bromeando! Pero si tú eres la víctima!

\- Pero te preocupé...

\- Adoro preocuparme por ti "Señorita Atrevida" Te amo y no sé que haría si te perdiera...

\- Te amo Michael y estoy aquí...

Él buscó sus labios y se besaron por un rato. Michael pasó la noche en una silla al lado de la cama de su esposa. Casi la había perdido y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla sola. Él pasó su permiso de dos días en una silla en el cuarto, pero por la noche se deslizaba en la cama de Candy. Ellos dormían uno en los brazos del otro durante toda la noche. Las enfermeras francesas estaban celosas, deseaban que Candy hubiera muerto de su herida... pero, uno no siempre tiene lo que quiere.

Candy pasó tres semanas en el hospital y una en casa. Flammy, quien había escuchado la noticia vino a visitarla al hospital.

\- Candy me asustaste -dijo Flammy.

\- Vamos Flammy, como puede la gente creer que estamos en la guerra si no somos alcanzados por ninguna bala? -dijo Candy sonriendo- Cómo has estado?

\- Estoy bien. La vida es dura. Muchos de mis colegas han muerto...

\- Con América oficialmente en guerra muchos voluntarios están llegando.

\- Si, es verdad. Pero igual es triste...

\- Si. Yo vine aquí para olvidar acerca de mi corazón roto, quería abandonarme en el trabajo...

\- Candy no te juzgo... las razones por las que venimos, ahora se ven insignificantes y vanas.

\- Tienes razón. Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo y a orar porque esta guerra termine pronto...

 **oOoOoOo**

En Chicago la vida estaba continuando; Annie dió a luz a un varoncito llamado Anthony, ella estaba encantada, tenía un lindo cabello dorado y unas redondas mejillas. Annie le preguntó a Archie por qué no nombró Alistair al bebé.

\- Anthony murió primero -dijo Archie- Al próximo lo llamaremos Alistair...

En lo más profundo de su ser él no podía creer que su hermano y mejor amigo hubieran muerto. Con Anthony, ellos eran los tres mosqueteros. Anthony se había ido primero, Alistair después, sus dos mejores amigos. La vida había sido cruel con él. Candy le había infundado valor para vivir, para casarse. La guerra había matado a su hermano y Candy con todo el valor del mundo fue en medio de todo aquel tumulto a ayudar a los heridos y a salvar vidas al mismo tiempo. Annie con su amor y ahora con su hijo, su bebé, le habían dado las ganas de vivir. Él besó a su esposa por un rato. Él tomó a Anthony en sus brazos con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

\- Muchas gracias Annie por esta maravillosa alegría y felicidad que tú me has dado.

\- Por nada mi amor -dijo Annie con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella sabía que Archie estaba pensando en sus dos hermanos... la vida no había sido amable con él.

Eliza se casó con Alexander y estaba en la espera de un bendecido evento también. Neil había encontrado a su alma gemela, se casó y también ella estaba esperando bebé. Su nombre era Shannon Brown.

Patty se quedó en Chicago, ella iba a ver a sus padres de vez en cuando, después regresaba a Chicago para estar con sus amigos. Tenía a algunos pretendientes pero no estaba lista para abrir su corazón a otro hombre. Su abuela continuaba haciendo sus pequeñas travesuras como siempre y Patty cada vez tenía que mantenerla a la vista para que no se metiera en problemas. Al menos su abuela la estaba manteniendo ocupada...

Albert continuaba cuidando de los negocios de la familia junto con sus dos sobrinos. Los negocios iban bien. Él era el soltero más codiciado y rico de Chicago, todas las mujeres jóvenes estaban tratando de conocerlo. Pero él no estaba pensando en el amor, la única que amaba se había casado con otro hombre... El sufría en silencio y se decía a sí mismo que él tendría que decidir en casarse algún día y tener familia... pero... no todavía.

Con América oficialmente en guerra, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, pero no como en Europa. Las familias tenían que ver a sus jóvenes enrolarse ellos mismos para ir a pelear. La gente estaba preocupada y un poco tensa. Pero Neil estaba en lo correcto, era una buena oportunidad para hacer negocios, especialmente porque Europa estaba incapacitada. Los negocios se estaban haciendo más fuertes, no solo para la familia Andrew, si no para toda América en general. Los Estados Unidos no podían resistir la tentación, tomaron ventaja y llegaron a ser el país más poderoso del mundo. El Imperialismo Americano estaba llegando rápidamente.

 **oOoOoOo**

El tiempo pasó y las fiestas llegaron otra vez. Candy estaba pasando su tercera Navidad bajo las balas nuevamente. Albert envió alimentos y regalos para los huérfanos y ella estaba muy agradecida con él por eso. Para el día de Año Nuevo, Michael y Candy fueron invitados a la fiesta; ella no vió a Terry y estaba contenta. Desde el accidente y todo lo que había seguido después... lo de la "Reina de sus Pensamientos"... ella lo estaba evitando pero seguía amando a Terry. Ella le tenía que hacer creer que nada era posible entre ellos. Así que ella se volvió un poco fría con Terry. Éste último estaba un poco sorprendido, él pensó que se había acercado más a ella... pero eran probablemente las emociones del momento, el miedo de morir... Candy seguía amando a su esposo. Ése pensamiento lo ponía triste pero la vida tenía que continuar.

El año 1918 finalmente llegó... la guerra continuaba y la gente seguía muriendo. Pero con los americanos que ayudaban a las fuerzas aliadas, había un poco de esperanza en el horizonte.

El hospital móvil se encontraba siempre muy ocupado, en el que trabajaba Michael todo el día no era la excepción. Era el mes de Febrero, Michael quería regresar a París a celebrar su segundo aniversario de bodas. Las condiciones de trabajo durante la guerra hacían las cosas más difíciles y menos sanitarias.

Una noche cuando ellos estaban regresando al campamento, su camioneta fue interceptada por el ejército enemigo.

\- Somos personal médico -dijo el conductor.

\- CÁLLESE! -gritó el jefe de la tropa enemiga.

Su camión fue confiscado y disparos de armas fueron escuchados. Algunos soldados fueron asesinados al tratar de defender al equipo médico. Otros soldados lograron escapar. El enemigo tomó el hospital móvil al otro lado de la frontera, a Alemania en términos no legales.

Los soldados que habían corrido llegaron al campamento para dar la noticia de que el hospital móvil había sido capturado. Terry escuchó la noticia de que su mejor amigo y "rival" había sido hecho prisionero.

"Candy va a estar devastada" -pensó.

Su primer pensamiento fue para su amada.

Candy fue al frente para recoger a algunos heridos. El camión de la Cruz Roja tuvo un problema mecánico, así que no pudieron regresar a París. Entonces se dirigieron al campamento más cercano para pasar la noche. Los doctores ahí tenían que atender a los soldados heridos, tenían cirugía tras cirugía... Candy y sus amigas estuvieron ocupadas por horas.

Descansaron en un cuarto en donde los soldados podían hablar y jugar cartas, damas y ajedrez. Hablaban acerca de chicas, de cuánto ellos extrañaban a sus esposas y novias. Ellos se sentían frustrados y su lenguaje era algo vulgar. Ver enfermeras, mujeres, solo hizo que su discusión fuera más intensa y grotesca. Hacían comentarios y se carcajeaban fuertemente.

Las enfermeras estaban demasiado cansadas como para decir algo. El cocinero del campamento sirvió sándwiches y té.

\- Me pregunto dónde está Michael -dijo Candy.

\- Ya lo hubieras visto, no crees? -dijo Kelly.

\- Pero éste es el campamento a donde se queda, voy a ir a preguntarle al Coronel -dijo Candy.

Candy preguntó alrededor y le dijeron a donde estaba el coronel.

\- Coronel?

\- Si. Pase Señorita...

\- Sra. Durand -explicó Candy.

\- Durand? Como el Teniente?

\- Así es Coronel. Sabe usted a dónde está mi esposo?

El Coronel permaneció en silencio. Candy empezó a asustarse, ella sabía que no era una buena señal.

\- Le sucedió algo a mi esposo Coronel? -preguntó Candy.

\- El hospital móvil en el que trabaja su esposo está desaparecido en combate...

\- Desaparecido en combate? Qué quiere decir?

\- Que nosotros no sabemos a dónde están... ellos fueron tomados como prisioneros por el ejército enemigo.

Candy sintió que el mundo se estaba derrumbando alrededor de ella.

\- OH DIOS MÍO! NO!

\- Lo siento Sra. Durand...

\- Pero usted los están buscando verdad? -preguntó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sra. Durand, nosotros perdemos hombres todos los días y no obtenemos muchos nuevos reclutas...

\- Me está diciendo que usted no va a tratar de ir y encontrarlos...

\- Nosotros no tenemos los recursos o los hombres para ir a buscarlos...

\- Pero entonces...

\- A menos que él encuentre un modo de escapar, si es que está vivo... el deber de un prisionero de guerra es escapar siempre y cuando se tenga la oportunidad.

Candy estaba llorando. Michael, ella no podía perder a su esposo, ella lo necesitaba...

\- Gracias Coronel -dijo Candy limpiándose sus lágrimas.

Ella abandonó la oficina completamente devastada. Salió de ahí a la noche a llorar. Era Febrero, el segundo aniversario de su boda... ellos no habían vivido juntos por mucho tiempo. Y ahora... y si el ejército enemigo lo había matado? No, Michael era un médico... él había tomado el Juramento Hipocrático, lo cual significa que él atendería a los soldados heridos del enemigo. Ella continuó llorando al pie de un árbol... ella tenía que hacer algo.

\- Hay algún problema? Está usted bien? -dijo una voz.

Candy se sobresaltó y se giró a ver.

\- Terry... -dijo ella casi sin voz.

\- Candy! Qué está pasando? Oh... supiste lo de Michael?

Ella instintivamente se lanzó a sus brazos y explotó en llanto. Terry la acercó a él y la dejó llorar un buen rato. Ella realmente amaba a su esposo y eso le hería.

\- Terry, no sé que voy a hacer sin él... es horrible! Oh Michael!

Ella continuó sollozando entre sus brazos. Terry adoraba abrazar a Candy, aunque ella estuviera llorando por su esposo, era un raro deleite que él no tenía en tiempos normales. Candy amaba a su esposo, ya no a él... y cada vez que pensaba en eso era como si le estuvieran enterrando un cuchillo en el corazón.

\- Terry, lo siento... -dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas- Quiero ir a buscarlo...

\- Qué?!

\- Si. Quiero ir a buscar a Michael.

\- Candy esto es una idiotez! No estás pensando bien.

\- Puede ser. Pero yo puedo ayudar a encontrarlo... el ejército no va a hacer nada Terry. Ellos esperan que él pueda escapar... pero y si está herido? No Terry. Yo voy a ir a buscarlo...

\- Pero tú no sabes a dónde encontrarlo...

\- En el ejército enemigo...

\- Candy estás loca!

\- Puede ser. Pero necesito hacerlo y necesito ayuda... Terry, puedes ayudarme? Puedes ayudarme a ir a salvar a mi esposo? Por favor Terry, ayúdame a encontrar al hombre que yo amo... por favor Terry, ayúdame...

Terry la veía a ella... desgarrada. Ayudarla a salvar el hombre que ella amaba... alguna vez, él era el hombre que ella amaba... le dolía verla tan preocupada y tan enamorada de otro hombre. La vida no tenía piedad de ponerle en contacto con la "Reina de sus Pensamientos", solo para descubrir que ella amaba a otro hombre! Él la vió a los ojos... si él no le ayudaba... él la tenía que proteger, tenía que ayudarle a encontrar a su esposo, el hombre que ella amaba y quien era su mejor amigo y rival.

\- Está bien Pecosa, no hay modo de que yo te vaya a dejar buscar a tu esposo sola en este espantoso tiempo de guerra.

\- Estás seguro? Yo puedo encontrar a alguien más si esto es muy duro para ti. Tú tendrás que romper muchas de las reglas...

\- En el amor como en la guerra, todo se vale...

Candy lo miraba con cariño. Él siempre estaba listo para ayudarla, igual si era para ir a buscar a su esposo.

\- Gracias Terry. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón...

\- Ve y descansa un poco. Yo voy a hacer algunos arreglos.

\- Me prometes que no te irás sin mi?

\- Lo prometo. De otro modo te irás tú sola y será peor...

Candy sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas.

\- Está bien. Cuando te veo?

\- Ven y espérame detrás del campamento en tres horas...

\- Gracias Terry.

Candy fue de regreso con sus amigas quienes se preocuparon cuando la vieron con sus ojos rojos.

\- Candy -dijo Kelly- Estás bien?

\- Michael está desaparecido en combate -respondió ella triste.

\- Oh por Dios! -dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo y se levantaron para abrazar a Candy.

\- Gracias -dijo Candy limpiándose la cara.

\- Aguanta Candy, él es un doctor, si el enemigo lo tiene lo van a mantener vivo para que él pueda atender a sus soldados -dijo Kelly.

\- Ven con nosotros, nos dieron un pequeño cuarto, vamos a descansar -dijo Allyson.

Fueron y descansaron en el pequeño cuarto que les habían dado. Sus amigas la consolaron del mejor modo que ellas podian. Rezaron juntas por el seguro regreso de Michael y todos los prisoneros de guerra. Cuando las chicas se durmieron Candy salió del cuarto para ir a ver a Terry. Ella lo encontró detrás del campamento.

\- Terry? -susurró.

\- Candy, estás segura que quieres seguir con esto?

\- Si. Estoy segura.

\- Ven a verme en 20 minutos. Nos vamos a llevar un transporte de la Cruz Roja. Es más fácil cruzar neutral la frontera, como personal médico...

\- Entonces tú vas a pasar como un empleado de la Cruz Roja y no como soldado...

\- Ya me puse el uniforme -dijo Terry.

\- Perfecto. Iré a alistarme. Te veo en 20 minutos.

\- En 20 minutos estaré ahí.

Candy fue de regreso a prepararse, como era invierno, ella se puso unas medias y pantalones de lana y un suéter grande. Vistió también unas botas, sombrero, bufanda y guantes. Ella salió a escondidas, sin hacer ningún ruido y se unió a Terry en el camión detrás del campamento. Él arrancó el camión y se fueron rumbo hacia la frontera. Ellos viajaban en silencio en un principio. Candy finalmente lo rompió:

\- Terry. Yo sé el costo que tiene para ti hacer esto... muchísimas gracias.

\- Yo no podía no ayudarte. Candy, esto no es parte de mis opciones... tú sabes que esta es una mission muy peligrosa?

\- Si...

\- Tú todavía puedes cambiar de parecer...

\- No Terry.

\- Puedo ir y traerlo para ti... no confías en mí?

\- Por supuesto que yo confío en ti Terry. Pero esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer. Yo quiero encontrarlo, de otro modo, no estaré en calma y no podría vivir conmigo misma.

Es que lo amaba ella tanto? Pero por qué eso lo estaba perturbando a él? Él había escogido a Susanna y dejado ir a Candy. Él le había pedido a ella que fuera feliz... él no podía evitar estar celoso.

\- Es que tú lo amas tanto?! Eres feliz con él? -preguntó él repentinamente.

\- Si Terry. Soy muy feliz con Michael...

\- Tú no me extrañaste por tanto tiempo... ya veo...

Candy estaba boquiabierta QUÉ?! Ella no lo extraño por tanto tiempo...?  
Pero... cómo... se puso furiosa! Cómo se atrevía él a decir eso?!

\- Terry, tú me dejaste ir... -dijo ella con una voz calmada, quería estar calmada.

\- Eso fue lo que tú quisiste...

\- Lo que yo quise?

\- Que yo estuviera con Susanna...

\- Qué tú estuvieras con Susanna?

Candy quería gritar. Ése tema era muy muy doloroso para ella. Ella exploto!

\- Lo que yo quería -empezó ella en voz alta- ... cuando yo iba a Nueva York con un "boleto de ida" era encontrar al hombre que yo amo y quedarme con él para siempre... Lo que yo encontré, era al hombre que yo amo arrastrado por la culpa por haber sido salvado por su colega, quien no sólo estaba enamorada de él, pero que había perdido su pierna en el proceso y para cerrar con broche de oro, la madre de ella lo estaba presionando a él para casarse con ella!

\- Candy...

\- No Terry. Me fui, para hacerte las cosas más fáciles para ti y tú no protestaste demasiado, si recuerdo correctamente... Tú me dejaste ir... Tú me pediste ser feliz... Tú escogiste a Susanna! Y tuve que tomar el tren para Chicago...

\- Candy...

\- Tú me pediste ser feliz, tú me dejaste ir, tú no me pediste que me quedara contigo... -dijo ella con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos- Te casaste con Susanna, tuvieron un hijo... Yo encontré a Michael, yo me enamoré de él, gracias a Dios soy muy feliz con él. Tú me pediste ser feliz o jamás te lo perdonarías a ti mismo. Así que, te estoy tranquilizando Terry: Soy feliz, no te sientas culpable! No puedes cambiar de opinión ahora, es demasiado tarde. No me voy a disculpar por ser feliz, después de todo, te tomé todo al pie de la letra!

\- Realmente amas a Michael...

\- Si. Lo tuyo y mío Se Terminó Terry, acabado!

Lágrimas de rabia recorrían sus mejillas. Él no sabía cuán difícil había sido para ella pronunciar esas palabras. Pero ella tenía razón, él le había pedido a ella ser feliz y ahora ella lo era y estaba casada. Por qué él estaba enojado si ella había seguido su consejo? Él podía haber vuelto a ella cuando él había dejado todo, pero Albert le había mostrado que ella era feliz y él no quería reabrir viejas heridas... Ahora, él se estaba arrepintiendo... él se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir, él se arrepentía de no haberle hablado en la Clínica Feliz. Ella era la única mujer que jamás amó y ahora él tenía un hijo y ella estaba casada con su mejor amigo y... ella era feliz! Feliz sin él! Una parte de él la quería ver infeliz y llorando por él... porque verla feliz era doloroso. Era feliz sin él! Como él se lo había pedido... ella había cumplido su requerimiento, entonces por qué él se sentía traicionado?

\- Candy, lo siento. No quería hacerte enojar y no tengo más derecho a preguntarte nada... estaba fuera de lugar... perdóname...

\- Esta bien Terry. No te tienes que disculpar... siento haberme enojado y haberte gritado...

\- Tú dijiste lo que había en tu corazón... es bueno desahogarse algunas veces...

\- Han sido casi cuatro años... yo pensé que mi furia había pasado... lo siento...

\- No resentimientos?

\- No resentimientos!

Candy sonrió. Tenía que pasar mucho tiempo en su compañía. La atmósfera tenía que ser más tranquila.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar acerca de esto y lo otro. Terry le contó historias de su campamento militar y ella le contó historias del hospital y de la Clínica Feliz con el Dr. Martin; cómo ella escondió la llave del armario en donde estaba el licor y de cómo ella le puso agua a la botella de whiskey.

\- Oh Candy. Eres imposible!

\- Era por su propio bien, por su salud...

\- Si...

Él pensaba en su propia caída al infierno del alcohol, si ella lo hubiera encontrado a él en lugar de Albert, ella lo hubiera ayudado. Pero si lo había ayudado, el solo verla desde lejos le había dado valor para vivir... él fue de regreso a Susanna y cumplió con su deber, debido a ella...

...


	9. Chapter 9

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 9  
"Las sorpresas de la Capítvida"**_

Había mucha nieve y el viaje hacia su destino sucedía en paz. Hablaban de todo y nada y reían estrepitosamente. Cuando iban llegando, no muy lejos de la frontera, Terry tenía algo que decir:

\- Pecosa, estás usando tu argolla de matrimonio?

\- Si...

\- Yo también estoy usando la mía...

\- Por qué?...

\- Nos dirigimos al campamento enemigo, una bella mujer sola...

\- Tú vienes conmigo...

\- Si, pero si ellos supieran que tenemos nuestros respectivos esposo y esposa...

\- Quieres que les hagamos creer que estamos casados? -preguntó ella adivinando.

\- Sería menos peligroso para ti... nosotros fingiremos, eso es todo...

\- Fingir?

Fingir estar casada con Terry? Ésa era una broma de mal gusto!

\- Tienes que estar bromeando!...

\- Desafortunadamente no...

\- Pero... nosotros no podemos... -dijo ella preocupada.

\- Es muy difícil para ti fingir que eres mi esposa? -dijo él repentinamente- Yo sé que ya no me amas más, pero éramos amigos, o no lo éramos?

Terry estaba enojado, por qué ella estaba haciendo tanto revuelo? Era tan detestable para ella hacer creer a la gente que ellos estaban casados?

Candy estaba dudando en "fingir" ser la esposa de Terry... "fingir"... porque que eso era lo que ella quería con todo su corazón, que deseaba como hubieran sucedido las cosas... era muy duro, era un sueño vuelto realidad debido a la misión... sólo que ella no quería mostrar que estaba feliz.

\- Terry, no necesitas alzar la voz. Soy perfectamente capaz de fingir ser tu esposa. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en Michael.

Tenía que pensar en Michael para fingir ser su esposa? Pensaba Terry. Su orgullo masculino estaba herido. Ya qué!

\- Sólo finge! Sigamos -dijo secamente.

Ellos llegaron a la frontera alemana. Había una larga fila y los trámites estaban tomando un sin fin de tiempo. Durante el tiempo de guerra la ley de la selva reinaba. Los oficiales de aduanas eran como los reyes ahí, hacían lo que ellos querían, lo que les complacía. Llegó la hora para el turno de Candy y Terry, finalmente después de largas horas de espera en el frío. Una mujer salió de la oficina llorando y visiblemente afectada... Candy se preguntaba qué habría puesto a la pobre mujer en ese estado. Ellos entraron a la oficina. El oficial había puesto sus ojos en Candy, tenía una mirada de deseo carnal...

\- Sus papeles están en orden. Son americanos? Qué hace una linda mujer como tú en un lugar como este?

\- Estoy con la Cruz Roja para ayudar a atender a los heridos.

\- Mmm, mmm, eres una chiquilla, tan dulce, tan inocente...

\- Ella es mi esposa -dijo Terry acercándose a ella.

\- Tú eres su esposo? -preguntó el oficial escéptico.

\- Cielo -dijo Candy- Está bien...

\- Pero ya puso el ojo en ti... -dijo Terry.

\- Para ti, todos tienen puesto el ojo en mí... -dijo Candy.

\- No están aquí para pelear acerca de su matrimonio -dijo el oficial de la aduana- Estoy de muy buen humor, así que tienen suerte... las mujeres casadas son sagradas, por el día de hoy, igual y si son las americanas... las mujeres solteras hoy tienen que pagarme en naturaleza o aquellas que finjan estar casadas pero que en realidad están solas o solteras... -dijo el oficial carcajeándose- O comprar a cualquiera que pudiera estar fingiendo ser su esposo.

El oficial era un hombre robusto y abusaba de su poder en tiempos de guerra y nadie lo estaba controlando. Pagar en naturaleza? Pensó Candy. Ella agradeció a Terry en su corazón haber sugerido que ellos fingieran estar casados. Si ella hubiera estado sola... no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso!

El oficial vió la mano izquierda de Candy y de Terry y vió las argollas de matrimonio, pero él continuó en duda, él no era engañado tan fácilmente...

\- Soy su esposo y la amo con todo mi corazón -dijo Terry sinceramente.

\- A dónde se conocieron -preguntó el oficial para probarlos.

\- En un barco -dijo Terry.

\- En el Mauritania -dijo Candy.

\- A dónde iban?

\- A Londres -contestaron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo.

El oficial los observaba, ellos se veían como un matrimonio en realidad... pero Candy se veía tan hermosa, tan pura... quería poseerla...

\- A qué iban?

\- Al Real Colegio San Pablo -dijo Candy.

\- Yo iba a casa pero después al Colegio San Pablo.

Se podía sentir la química entre ellos, la pareja estaba enamorada, pero el oficial quería más...

\- Usted piensa que voy a dejar a mi esposa sola en esta guerra? -dijo Terry- Ustedes se la comerían viva!

\- De hecho si... pero he visto muchas parejas fingiendo estar casadas cuando en realidad son hermanos... así que... déjenme ver... para convencerme, un beso debe ser suficiente...

Un beso? Pensó Candy... ella tenía que seguir con todo esto... oh Dios!

Para Terry, no era necesario decirlo dos veces!

Él tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y se inclinó para poner sus labios sobre los de ella... era algo que estaba soñando desde la bofetada de la primera vez. Él inició suavemente, después se volvió más y más apasionado, ardiente y él olvidó completamente que ellos estaban en la frontera alemana en tiempos de guerra...

Candy recibió el beso de Terry con pasión. Desde las bofetadas en Escocia y Terry abandonando el San Pablo, ella había estado soñando acerca del beso robado y había estado anelando por más... y ahora por una combinación bastante rara de circunstancias y por casualidad, repentinamente su deseo había sido concedido en medio de bombas y proyectiles en frente de un asqueroso oficial que deseaba acariciarla. Ella estaba besando al hombre que amaba con toda su alma y con todo todo su corazón... mientras ella estaba casada con otro hombre y él también tenía una esposa... Pero por el momento, por ése breve instante ellos estaban viviendo un sueño que pensaron era imposible. No podían creerlo! Estaban tan apasionados que habían olvidado a donde estaban...

El oficial de aduana se dió por vencido, la pareja estaba definitivamente enamorada, eran reales... él tenía que proseguir con otros asuntos. Lo que no sabía era que había reunido a dos seres que estaban hambrientos el uno por el otro, almas perdidas en la bruma de un mundo cruel que los había separado. Ellos nunca pensaron que tendrían la ocasión de besarse nuevamente y nunca tendrán la oportunidad otra vez. Así que inconscientemente ellos estaban tomando ventaja de la situación al máximo!

El oficial se estaba poniendo furioso y gritó:

\- BASTA! DIJE BASTA!

Candy y Terry finalmente se detuvieron con todo el pesar del mundo y ellos se miraban el uno al otro con muchísimo amor... un amor imposible porque ellos nunca podrían estar juntos. Ellos se veían desgarrados, torturados...

\- Vaya! Se veía que habían olvidado que no estaban en su recámara. Si todo mundo se amara como lo hacen ustedes dos, esta guerra nunca hubiera pasado. Ustedes me repugnan! Toma a tu esposa y fuera de aquí!

Él estaba enojado y disgustado haber perdido a Candy... ellos eran una pareja enamorada y feliz. Candy y Terry no dijeron nada, ellos salieron de la oficina para ir de regreso a su camión. Ellos obtuvieron luz en verde y se fueron.

Terry estaba pensando en que Candy todavía lo amaba, porque la mujer que había besado tan solo hace un momento en la oficina y quien había correspondido a su beso, estaba muy enamorada de él o era una excelente actriz.

Después de un largo silencio Terry dijo:

\- Candy, acerca del beso...

\- Qué beso?

\- Candy...

\- Fue para el oficial de aduana. No fue real...

\- Tú no vas a decirme que no sentiste nada...

\- Sentír qué?

\- Eres muy buena actriz entonces...

\- Tú eres un actor, o no lo eres?

\- Candy... -dijo implorando.

\- Terry, esta conversación no está llevándonos a ningún lado, tú estás casado, también yo y punto.

\- Candy, no te estoy pidiendo que le seas infiel a tu esposo, yo nunca te pediría eso... te estoy preguntando si tú sentiste algo durante el beso forzado, por casualidad... eso es todo... quiero saber...

\- Terry...

\- Te prometo que no tocaré el tema otra vez, solo quiero saber...

\- Saber que? Qué quieres que yo diga?

\- Que, como a mi, esa fue la cosa más hermosa del mundo, algo que yo había estado soñando por años, que fue mucho más hermoso que en mi sueño...

Candy no sabía que decir, Terry tenía razón en todos los aspectos... lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No, dolía demasiado.

\- Terry -dijo ella llorando- No estamos teniendo esta conversación...

Terry la miró y vió sus lágrimas y eso fue suficiente para él. Ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él... estaba seguro de eso. Ellos continuaron su viaje en silencio. Terry tenia un mapa que estaba revisando de vez en cuando.

\- Terry, sabes a dónde ir? Estamos perdidos?

\- Candy -dijo él muy serio- Tengo una confesión que hacer...

Ella lo vió preocupada, qué era de lo que él estaba hablando?

\- El propósito de esta misión es rescatar prisioneros...

\- Eso ya lo sé...

\- No... lo que no sabes es que en realidad esta es una misión oficial. Uno de los heridos capturados junto con Michael es un comandante, quien sabe todos los planes de nuestras próximas ofensivas de ataque... él no puede estar en manos del enemigo...

\- Así que... Ya me estaba yo preguntando cómo fue que fuiste capaz de organizar todo tan rápidamente...

\- Yo personalmente le pregunté al Coronel si tú podrías venir conmigo, porque tú ibas a ir por tu propio pie de cualquier manera... él dijo que tú eras mi responsabilidad.

\- Gracias Terry.

\- No estás enojada conmigo por mentirte?

\- Terry, venimos a rescatar a Michael; ahora que sé que es una misión oficial estoy más que tranquila... pero podrías habérmelo dicho...

\- Necesitábamos un vehículo de la Cruz Roja y un empleado para hacerlo ver más real...

\- Oh... me encanta que pude ayudar...

Terry no le dió demasiados detalles. Un grupo de soldados, hombres y mujeres,se supone que los encontraría, vestidos con ropa común, quienes tenían información para ellos. Llegaron ellos entonces al campamento militar con muchas casas de campaña. Algunos soldados vinieron a recibirlos. Terry fue al interior a hablar con el Mayor del campamento.

\- Teníamos que ir esta noche a liberar a los prisioneros, pero ahora usted irá con la Sra. Durand clandestinamente como empleado de la Cruz Roja.

\- Muy bien Mayor. Nos iremos justo en este momento.

Terry salió de la tienda para ir por Candy quien estaba hablando con otros soldados.

\- Tú eres demasiado bonita para estar en esta guerra, especialmente aquí en el otro lado -dijo un joven soldado de cabello rojo.

-Si -dijo otro- Veniste aquí para mantenernos calientes por la noche?

\- Vamos a tener que pelear por ella -dijo otro- Yo primero!

\- No. Yo!

\- Yo!

\- NINGUNO PRIMERO! -exclamó Candy- Estoy casada...

\- De verdad? Con quien? -preguntó un soldado.

\- Él está loco por dejarte sola aquí, entre hombres, privados de compañía femenina por tan largo tiempo...

\- Quién dijo que ella estaba sola?! -dijo Terry- Tengan algo de respeto por la esposa de otro hombre soldados!

\- Grandchester... -dijo un soldado.

\- Vienes Pecosa? Tenemos que irnos...

Los soldados se quedaron en silencio y los vieron marcharse. Ellos fueron rudos y vulgares con Candy. Estaban frustrados por la guerra, el frío y las malas condiciones de vida, eso sin contar la ausencia de mujeres. El ver a Candy fue como ver un oasis en el desierto... la mayoría de mujeres que venían al campamento con información o alimentos eran de mediana edad.

\- Gracias Terry -dijo Candy en voz baja.

\- Por nada Pecosa, solo ten cuidado con algunos soldados...

\- Ellos no son caballerosos como tú?

\- Desafortunadamente no... Ten cuidado.

\- Está bien...

Ellos llegaron al campamento militar enemigo, el cual tenía una clínica adentro. Todos los heridos que habían hecho prisioneros estaban ahí, no en hospitales regulares en la ciudad. La Cruz Roja se consideraba con suerte de ser capaces de ayudar a los soldados en el campo enemigo... porque al mismo tiempo podían ayudar a los prisioneros de guerra.

Candy y Terry trajeron vendas y medicamentos para los heridos y los prisioneros y también un poco de alimentos.

\- Quieren que yo les dé un recorrido? -preguntó un joven soldado.

\- Por supuesto -dijo Terry- Mi esposa y yo queremos ver que falta para traerlo la próxima vez.

Ellos entraron a un cuarto frío donde había muchos prisioneros, delgados y enfermos, ellos estaban tosiendo, muy enfermos. La fría temperatura no estaba ayudando del todo. Candy quería llevarlos y cuidar de ellos. En otro cuarto también frío, había prisioneros mas o menos en buena salud que estaban hablando y jugando cartas. Había un doctor atendiéndolos. El corazón de Candy dió un salto cuando lo vió, Michael!

\- Hey Doctor Durand -dijo el joven soldado- Aquí está un empleado de la Cruz Roja y su esposa... dígales que es lo que falta...

Michael se dió la vuelta para verlos y si él estaba sorprendido de ver a su esposa y a su mejor amigo, no lo dejó ver.

\- Hola -dijo Michael- Gracias por su ayuda... necesitamos más morfina...

Candy tenia que contenerse a ella misma para no saltar al cuello de su esposo.

\- Muy bien. Ya veré que puedo hacer. Cómo está? -preguntó Candy.

\- Resistiendo... es muy bueno de su parte que nos ayuden -dijo Michael.

\- La Cruz Roja fue creada para ayudar a los heridos de guerra sin distinción... -dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos.

Ellos tuvieron que dejar a Michael para ir a otro cuarto donde los heridos no estaban bien de su cabeza. Estaban haciendo mucho ruido, hacían sonidos de monos, de animales, el ruido era ensordecedor.

\- Algunos de ellos han estado aquí por tres años -explicaban los soldados.

\- Por qué no mandarlos a casa -preguntaba Candy indignada.

\- Porque muchos de ellos fingen estar locos...

Candy quería responder pero Terry le hizo una señal de que parara. Se supone que ellos tienen que ser neutrales. No podían inclinarse para algún lado... ella quería salir del cuarto cuando escuchó una voz diciendo:

\- Voy a inventar un detector de mentiras para ver quien está mintiendo y quien no, entonces iré a la luna en mi coche y mi globo de aire caliente...

"Detector de mentiras... inventar un detector de mentiras... pero se escucha como... "

El corazón de Candy latía violentamente en su pecho. Se dió la vuelta para ver al hombre que estaba hablando. Él era delgado con un largo cabello negro, barba y espejuelos rotos.

No... no era posible! Había una pequeña luz en medio de esta terrible guerra, al final del túnel de la desesperación? Ésa voz... ella probablemente estaba alucinando... se giró hacia Terry.

\- Terry... -dijo susurrando- Mira hacia allá...

\- Dónde?...

\- Cerca de la ventana...

Terry buscó y vió al paciente con barba y espejuelos, su cabello estaba muy largo... se veía viejo, pero era él...

\- Alistair Cornwell?

\- Si -dijo Candy- Oh Dios mío. Creo que voy a tener un ataque al corazón...

\- Está senil -dijo Terry- Podríamos preguntarles qué es lo que van a hacer con él...

Candy preguntó al joven soldado.

\- Ésos pacientes, aquellos prisioneros que no tienen más su uso de razón, qué es lo que van a hacer con ellos?

\- No estamos seguros de que ellos estén realmente locos, como le estaba diciendo hace rato... el jefe decidirá su suerte...

\- Por qué no mandarlos de regreso a casa? -preguntó Terry- Ellos ya no son de utilidad para ustedes.

Pero Terry sabía que los prisioneros locos o no, eran elementos de negociación durante la guerra.

\- Exactamente, si ellos están fingiendo ellos no pueden decirnos la verdad, porque tienen miedo de que van a ser descubiertos... si ellos están locos, no son capaces de decirnos quiénes en realidad son...

\- Es un círculo vicioso -dijo Candy con pena.

Ellos no querían hablar demasiado para no levantar sospechas. Finalizaron su recorrido y tenían que retirarse casi en contra de su voluntad. Pero Terry obtuvo un buen vistazo del lugar, cuántos guardias, el tipo de cerraduras de las puertas, él hizo un plan mental en su cabeza.

Una vez afuera en el camión, ellos se fueron y se alejaron del campamento.  
Cuando llegaron cerca del suyo pararon y se bajaron del vehículo.

Candy comenzó a correr y a gritar de alegría. Terry la miraba sorprendido.

-Candy?

\- TERRY! MICHAEL ESTÁ VIVO! Y STEAR!... STEAR ESTÁ VIVO!  
AY DIOS MÍO, ES UN MILAGRO! UN MILAGRO! GRACIAS DIOS! GRACIAS! AHHHHH!

Ella estaba corriendo y cayendo sobre la nieve y rodando y rodando, riéndose. Terry la veía sonriente. La Candy de siempre estaba de vuelta, la pequeña niña traviesa, feliz y espontánea. Ella rodó en la nieve, entonces se levantó y brincó al cuello de Terry y lo abrazó fuertemente por un rato.

\- Discúlpame -dijo ella apartándose- pero es que estoy tan feliz!

\- Está bien Candy. Pero no vi al Comandante Nelson, debió haber estado en el cuarto de interrogación... tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, tenemos que sacar a todos de ahí... sabes que tú no eres capaz de ir y liberarlos?

\- Si lo sé... pero desearía poder ir... pero solo te preocuparía... encontré a Michael y Stear también! Voy a dejar que tomes las riendas desde aquí... tráeme a mí esposo y a mi primo... estoy contando contigo.

\- No presiones por favor... estoy feliz de que no estés protestando demasiado...

\- Terry esta no es una situación divertida... si fuéramos solo nosotros dos, iría. Pero tienes al ejército contigo, yo solo voy a estorbar y a arriesgar la vida de esos prisioneros.

Un plan se puso en marcha. Todo iba a suceder la noche siguiente, durante un ataque militar. Una parte de los soldados iba a tomar ventaja para liberar a los prisioneros. Estudiaron el plan con la información que Terry les dió.

Candy fue enviada a Francia al otro lado de la frontera con un grupo llamado Maquis que estaba usando la frontera de manera no oficial. A ella no le importaban las malas condiciones de la guerra, ella solo estaba feliz. Ella pasaba su tiempo rezando para que la misión fuera todo un éxito.

...


	10. Chapter 10

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 10  
"Una feliz reunión"**_

La nieve caía sobre el campamento militar. Candy fué enviada al otro lado de la frontera con el grupo Maquis que la cruzó por una frontera no oficial, la misma que los soldados usaban para traer de vuelta a sus prisioneros. Llegó al campamento sana y salva. Sin embargo sus amigas ya habían regresado a París y se sentía muy nerviosa, no podía hacer nada mientras estaba esperando, solo... esperar.

Después de un tiempo que pareció una eternidad para todos, el camión con los prisioneros llegó al amanecer. Candy quien de algún modo había logrado cerrar sus ojos por cinco minutos, despertó repentinamente. Ellos habían llegado! La peligrosa misión fue todo un éxito, habían perdido a algunos hombres pero lograron liberar a todos los prisioneros, quienes se veían demasiado delgados y enfermos, no solo por las malas condiciones sanitarias si no también debido al hecho de que ellos eran prisioneros en territorio enemigo y las condiciones en las que los tenían eran precarias. Ellos se sentían felices de haber sido liberados.

Candy buscaba a su esposo con la mirada en medio de todos los soldados que corrían al interior del campamento. La mayoría de ellos fueron sacados de sus camas y apenas si estaban vestidos, otros estaban descalzos. En el camión los cubrieron con mantas, porque no había calefacción para mantenerlos calientes.

Ella finalmente vió a su esposo ayudando a los soldados enfermos a levantarse y caminar.

\- Michael? -dijo ella.

Él levantó la mirada, vió a su amada y sonrió. Ella corrió hacia él impulsándose para abrazarlo colgándose a su cuello. Ellos permanecieron abrazados y entonces él buscó los labios de ella y se besaron apasionadamente. Terry estaba ayudando a los enfermos y no pudo evitar mirar a Candy correr a los brazos de su esposo y besarlo de tal manera. Sintió como se estremecía su corazón. Ésa era su Candy, su Pecosa, su Tarzán Pecosa, "La Reina de sus Pensamientos". La vida era cruel. Nada pasó como él hubiera querido, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, era ahora la esposa de otro hombre y el dolor mezclado con la alegría de verla lo dejó inmóvil.

Candy permanecía en los brazos de su esposo.

\- "Señorita Atrevida"! Dios mío! Fuiste a buscarme?

\- No pensarás que yo iba a abandonarte mi querido Teniente...

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo Michael. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera otra vez!

Ellos continuaron hablando por un rato más.

\- Candy? -dijo una voz.

Ella se dió la vuelta y vió a un joven hombre con larga cabellera y larga barba, con sus espejuelos rotos, muy delgado, enfermo, cojeando un poco, pero era él!

\- Alistair! -exclamó en un grito- Discúlpame cariño -le dijo a Michael.

Y corrió hacia él rodeándolo con sus brazos.

\- Candy! Oh. Es tan hermoso volver a verte!

\- Alistair! Oh Alistair!

\- Candy, qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como este? Éste no es lugar para una mujer...

\- Y sí lo es para un hombre? Piensas que arriesgarse a morir es divertido? La guerra no es lugar para nadie Stear! Oh Dios mío! No puedo creer que te tengo en mis brazos! Pensé que nunca te veríamos de nuevo!

\- Pero de qué estás hablando? Yo iba a regresar...

\- Nosotros te creímos muerto Stear...

\- Muerto?

\- Hasta te sepultamos...

\- Dios santo! Pero cómo? Oh... el accidente del aeroplano... pero...

\- Así es... -dijo Candy.

\- Me dispararon, pensé que era el fin...

\- Stear, vamos adentro a atenderte -dijo Candy llevándolo al interior del campamento. Ella no lo dejó solo ni por un minuto.

Una vez adentro le dieron una cama y ropa limpia. Terry llegó a ver a Stear. Un joven soldado que pasaba por ahí le sonrió a Candy.

\- Sra. Durand, hola, cómo está? -dijo el soldado.

\- Estoy bien. Gracias -respondió Candy.

Stear estaba sorprendido, "Sra. Durand? No Sra. Grandchester?"

\- Sra. Durand como Michael Durand? No Sra. Grandchester? -preguntó asombrado Stear.

\- Si -respondió Candy con preocupación.

\- Me perdí de algo o el golpe en mi cabeza fue más severo de lo que pensaba... no deberías ser esposa de Terry Grandchester?... Candy?... Terry?...

Candy y Terry entraron en pánico por un momento, Stear podría hablar de más... Curiosamente, tan raro como pudiera sonar, Michael salvó la situación.

\- Sra. Grandchester? Oh... no. Ellos fingieron estar casados para entrar al campamento enemigo.

Candy y Terry suspiraron de alivio, olvidaron completamente que fingieron estar casados. Stear quien seguía sin entender nada miró a Candy y vió en sus ojos una mirada de súplica, vió a Terry y tenía la misma mirada. Entonces volteó hacia Michael y le dijo:

\- Michael! Pequeño diablillo! Cómo pudiste esconder de mí el hecho de que estás casado con Candy? Después de todo ella es mi prima!

\- Por razones de seguridad. Lo menos que el enemigo sepa de ti, lo mejor... así no ponemos la vida de quienes amamos en riesgo. Es por eso que no tengo ninguna fotografía de Candy conmigo... fue muy acertado que nadie supiera en realidad que ella es mi esposa, porque así pudo llegar al campamento junto con Terry como una pareja casada...

\- Tuvimos que decirlo en la frontera -dijo Terry pensando en el beso- para que el oficial de la aduana dejara en paz a Candy.

\- Y yo tuve que fingir que no conocía a mi propia esposa -dijo Michael sosteniéndola muy cerca de él- No puedes imaginar cuan difícil fue... yo quería besarla tanto.

\- Fue difícil para mí también -agregó Candy- Yo deseaba también estar entre tus brazos.

Stear miraba a Candy y Michael, luego se volvió hacia Terry y se dió cuenta por su mirada que estaba herido. Qué es lo que había pasado? Él había llevado a Candy a la estación de tren porque ella iba a asistir al estreno de la obra de Terry y eventualmente iba a quedarse con él en Nueva York... Cómo es que ella fue de Nueva York a la guerra en Francia como la esposa de Michael Durand?

\- Teniente Durand, Doc... lo necesitamos -dijo un joven soldado que iba pasando.

\- Voy en seguida! Candy, cariño, te veré más tarde -dijo él besándola en la frente- Stear... Terry...

\- Te veo más tarde querido -respondió Candy.

\- Te veo más tarde Michael -dijo Stear.

\- Adiós Doc -dijo Terry.

Michael se retiró dejando solos a los tres amigos.

\- Candy? Terry? Me pueden explicar?... -preguntó Stear sorprendido.

\- Me casé con Susanna Marlowe -respondió Terry.

\- Gracias por no decir nada -dijo Candy.

\- Qué? Quieren decir que Michael no sabe que ustedes dos tienen un pasado juntos? -preguntó Stear estupefacto- No piensan que él tiene el derecho a saberlo?

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Stear. Él no lo comprendería... -respondió Candy.

\- Debo de pensar que obviamente sería así! Yo lo veo y no entiendo nada tampoco! -exclamó Stear.

\- Cuando Terry y yo nos encontramos nuevamente aquí en Francia, Michael había sido justo herido de bala y Terry le salvó la vida...

\- Decirle a él que Candy era la mujer con quien yo quería casarme, solo iba a lastimarlo más, especialmente después de una cirugía tan delicada... -trató de explicar Terry.

\- Después, ya era demasiado tarde... -afirmó Candy acongojada.

\- Está bien... pero si él se entera que ustedes le ocultaron ése detalle... va a pensar que ustedes lo hicieron a propósito para que se puedan ver a escondidas bajo sus narices!

\- Pero eso no es lo que estamos haciendo -respondió rápidamente Candy- Somos fieles a nuestros votos matrimoniales...

\- Yo lo creo Candy. Pero así es como se va a ver la situación... -dijo Stear.

\- Está bien. Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a ese punto...

\- Muy bien. Yo no diré nada, pero... bueno...

\- Lo que yo no entiendo -dijo Candy cambiando el tema- es por qué fuiste reportado como muerto.

\- Yo si. Mi compañero de cuarto... nos equivocamos de cadenas de identificación... yo tomé la de él y él tomó la mía... y es que ahora me estoy enterando que él murió... oh por Dios! Yo fui capturado... y como nuestras placas no tienen fotografía...

Entonces Stear tomó su cadena con su placa de identificación y leyó en voz alta:

\- "Jake Meadows"...

\- Oh... -exclamó Candy- Lo siento por tu amigo pero yo estoy feliz de que tú estés vivo!

Ella lo abrazó nuevamente. Estaba en realidad muy feliz.

\- Oh... -dijo Stear riéndose- Creo que debo de morir más seguido, yo te extrañé también Candy, los extrañé a todos ustedes...

\- Archie va a estar eufórico y Patty... Ay Dios mío! Es un milagro! Ay Alistair!

Ellos estaban riendo y hablando de los viejos tiempos.

\- Bueno. Yo los dejo platicar. Los veo más tarde -dijo Terry.

\- Gracias Terry -dijo Stear- Te debo una...

\- Nos vemos más tarde -dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Terry dejó a los dos primos solos. Stear se dió cuenta de la mirada que tenía Candy cuando le hablaba a Terry. Tan llena de amor. Ella todavía estaba enamorada de él! Candy puso al tanto a Stear con las últimas noticias de la familia, como que Archie y Annie habían contraído matrimonio y habían tenido un hijo llamado Anthony...

\- Anthony! Oh... -dijo Stear.

\- Annie me dijo que ellos quieren llamar al próximo "Alistar"...

\- Al próximo?...

\- Si es que hay un próximo -dijo Candy riendo.

\- Ahh... tengo un pequeño sobrino...

\- Y Patricia nunca superó tu muerte, ella rechazaba cada pretendiente que tenía...

\- Ah... eso es bueno saberlo -dijo Stear sonriendo- Patty, la extraño muchísimo! Especialmente aquí, cuando todos tenemos un roce con la muerte todos los días... es bueno saber que Patty esperaba por mí.

\- Ella sigue esperando por ti Stear.

\- Ella cree que yo estoy muerto Candy...

\- Bueno, apresúrate y ve a casa y hazle saber que no es así, antes de que ella decida seguir adelante...

\- Si... como tú... Candy, yo sabía que amabas a Terry con todo tu corazón, qué fue lo que pasó? Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas casado con Michael!

Candy le contó cómo sucedió todo acerca de Terry y Susanna.

\- Tú eres demasiado buena Candy, como siempre... debiste haberte quedado y encontrado otra solución... Tú has hecho un gran sacrificio. Debiste de habernos tenido ahí contigo para aconsejarte...

\- Si. Tal vez. Pero ya está todo en el pasado. Michael es mi presente y mi futuro.

\- Estás segura de que no solamente estás con él para poder olvidarte de Terry?

\- Amo a Michael, Stear y el me ama a mí.

\- Él es un buen hombre y me dio el valor para venir aquí... para pelear, cuando vi que recibió el telegrama ese día...

\- Y nuestra tarde fue interrumpida, él fue tan encantador...

\- Archie decía que el uniforme no te era tan indiferente...

\- Es que él me ayudó a bajar la torre con ese tonto maletín...

\- Caíste totalmente bajo su encanto...

\- Esos fueron buenos viejos tiempos...

\- Esperemos que esta guerra termine pronto, ya ha durado cuatro años!

Ellos continuaron hablando de la familia, Candy permaneció con él todo el tiempo. Ella le cortó su cabello y le estaba dando un baño de esponja... comenzando por el pecho...

\- Candy, tú eres una excelente enfermera -le dijo Stear- pero me vas a volver loco!

Candy comenzó a reír.

\- Stear, soy tu prima y una mujer casada! Soldado. Compórtese como se debe!

\- Candy... -reclamó Stear torturado.

\- Todo está bien? -preguntó Michael.

Stear agradeció a Dios por la llegada de Michael.

\- Si -dijo Candy- Cariño, quieres terminar de asear a Stear? Tengo que ir por toallas limpias...

\- Por supuesto Candy -respondió Michael con una sonrisa burlona.

Candy se retiró y Michael se quedó con Stear.

\- Así que Stear... estamos teniendo problemas con los servicios de mi esposa?

\- Ehh?... no... -contestó Stear con el color subiéndole a la cara.

\- Alistair, han sido muchos años desde la última vez que viste a una mujer... hasta tu hermana tendría el mismo efecto en ti!

Ellos estallaron en carcajadas.

Candy regresó con Stear a Paris. Ellos se debatían si escribir a la familia acerca de la buena noticia del retorno de Alistar o dejarlo a él dar las buenas nuevas en persona...

\- Si escribo una carta ellos van a pensar que es una broma -dijo Stear.

\- Entonces ve para allá, tú has sido relevado de tus obligaciones, puedes ir a casa... y creo que llegarás allá antes que cualquier carta que podamos enviar... a menos que mandáramos un telegrama...

\- Tienes razón... y me gustaría que tú pudieras venir conmigo...

\- Ay Stear... a menos que esté embarazada y no lo estoy... quiero permanecer aquí al lado de mi esposo.

\- Entonces... embarázate Candy! Y ven de vuelta conmigo!

\- Stear! -dijo Candy ruborizada.

\- Qué! Yo no quiero dejarte aquí...

\- Para protegerme aquí están Michael y...

\- Terry?

\- Iba a decir... Dios...

\- Oh... disculpa Candy. Pero tú sabes muy en el fondo que él te protegería con su vida si fuera necesario. Inconscientemente, tú quieres estar con los dos hombres que amas...

\- Dos... ?

\- Candy, yo sé que sigues amando a Terry y tú siempre lo amarás...

\- Cuándo te vas?

\- Mañana por la mañana tomaré el barco. Así que me tengo que ir de aquí esta noche.

\- Tengo que continuar trabajando pero vendré a decirte adiós...

\- Está bien Candy.

Stear iba a volver a casa. Iba a ser una impresión muy grande para todos, especialmente porque ellos lo creían muerto. Él no podía esperar para ver a su hermano nuevamente, su nueva cuñada, su sobrino y principalmente a Patricia... finalmente había una luz al final del camino. Él había fingido estar loco para evitar ser torturado por el enemigo. Fue muy fácil, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar de sus inventos... sonaba tan irreal! Y ver a Candy nuevamente -a él le gustaba secretamente- fue un placer. Vió que ella estaba casada con Michael, todavía enamorada de Terry... pobre Candy!

Candy terminó con su trabajo y fue con Stear a pasar unos últimos minutos con él, antes de que éste partiera.

\- Voy a extrañarte nuevamente Candy.

\- Stear! -dijo ella abrazándolo- Te extrañe tanto, todavía no puedo creer que estés vivo! Dales un gran beso a todos por mí, de acuerdo?

\- También a Neil y Eliza?

\- Estoy tan feliz... que, qué importa! Si, también a ellos!

\- Muy bien Candy -dijo Stear con una sonrisa- Estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí?

\- Quisiera irme contigo para ver la cara de todo el mundo cuando te vean... pero... Stear, tú mismo lo dijiste, yo tengo a los dos hombres que amo aquí y no hay otro lugar en donde desearía estar... -aseguró Candy tímidamente en voz baja.

\- Candy... muy bien entonces. Cuída de ti y embarazate ya, por el amor de Dios!

Ellos estallaron en risas y Stear partió con un grupo de soldados Americanos. Él estaba muy triste de dejar a Candy atrás, pero también estaba muy feliz de poder volver a casa.

Durante la travesía Stear se mostraba muy impaciente. Él conoció a un joven llamado Jonathan Brooks y comenzaron una amistad.

\- Vas a Chicago? -preguntó Jonathan- Yo también!

\- Fabuloso. Podemos hacer el viaje juntos. Yo voy regresando de la guerra y mi familia piensa que yo estoy muerto...

\- Piensan que tú estás muerto?

\- Por una horrible confusión... pero los voy a sacar de su error y a sorprenderlos.

\- Ya lo creo. Especialmente a tus padres.

\- Mi hermano es mi mejor amigo. Lo extraño tanto... fui capturado por el ejército enemigo y fingía estar loco...

\- Tienes muchas historias que contar... continúa...

Pasaron el resto de su travesía juntos. La mayoría de los pasajeros eran soldados heridos y amputados, el compartimento de carga del barco estaba lleno con los restos de aquellos que habían muerto. El ambiente era un poco turbio. Aquellos responsables por la guerra tenían que encontrar una solución pronto, porque ésta ya estaba durando mucho tiempo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia O'Brien vivía con su abuela quien usualmente tenía locas ideas y desaparecía nada más porque sí. Por supuesto, la abuela se había escapado otra vez sin decirle nada a nadie y Patty estaba buscándola por días en Chicago, cuando finalmente recibió una carta de ella diciendo que se encontraba en Nueva York, trabajando gratis en uno de los hospitales a donde llegaban los heridos provenientes de la guerra...

Patricia fué a ver a Annie quien estaba ocupada con su bebé.

\- Annie, tengo noticias de la abuela.

\- En verdad? A dónde está ella?

\- En Nueva York...

\- Nueva York? Oh... al menos no está en Europa...

\- La próxima vez, quien sabe. Yo no lo dejaría pasar de largo... ella es tan impredecible... cómo está Anthony?

\- Como puedes ver, él está bien.

\- No tienes una niñera?

\- Si. Pero como estoy en casa me gusta cuidarlo yo misma... tal vez porque yo fui abandonada, yo no quiero que él se sienta abandonado si estoy aquí.

\- Annie... eso es ridículo...

\- Tal vez... pero a mi me encanta encargarme de él.

\- Ya veo... muy bien. Tengo que ir a Nueva York -dijo Patty poniéndose de pie.

El bolso de Patty cayó al suelo abriéndose y vaciándo todo su contenido sobre la alfombra. Allí estaba "La caja de la felicidad de Candy", esa pequeñita que Stear le había obsequiado a Candy, quien a su vez se la dió a Patty para infundirle valor. La caja empezó a tocar su melodía... Patty no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos y lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos.

\- Patty estás bien? -preguntó Annie con preocupación.

\- La caja de la felicidad de Candy...

\- Si?

\- Stear se la dió a Candy, él se la hizo especialmente a ella como un regalo, cuando se iba a Nueva York al estreno de la obra de Terry...

\- Eso fue muy lindo de su parte...

\- Candy a su vez me la dió a mi para animarme un poco por la muerte de Stear. La música solía tocar en un principio pero entonces un día, se detuvo por si misma, sin razón aparente...

\- La dejaste caer?...

\- No. Que extraño que ya no funcionaba...

\- Y hoy está volviendo a funcionar -dijo Annie- Es por eso que tú estás triste? Estás pensando en Candy y Stear?

Esa no era la razón. Pero dejó que su amiga creyera que esa sí era la razón por la cual estaba llorando. Ella recordó el día en que la caja de felicidad se detuvo. Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento poco después, entonces ellos recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Stear... el peor día de su vida. La caja de la felicidad había parado de tocar música y ahora estaba tocando nuevamente...

\- Si Annie. Lo siento. No quise preocuparte.

\- Para de decir tonterías Patty. Tienes derecho a llorar... las lágrimas son buenas también.

\- Gracias. Me tengo que ir -dijo recogiendo sus cosas de la alfombra.

Ella besó a su amiga, al bebé y se retiró. Fue a su casa y empacó una pequeña maleta, se marchó a la estación y tomó un tren hacia Nueva York.

...


	11. Chapter 11

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 11  
"El regreso de Alistair"**_

El Hospital General de Nueva York estaba repleto de gente. Cuando un barco arrivaba proveniente de Europa con soldados que regresaban a casa, lo primero que hacían era ir al hospital a obtener un certificado de buena salud. Alistair estaba siendo examinado por un médico quien le dijo que estaba desnutrido y con algunos síntomas de influenza, pero nada serio, estaba fuera de peligro. Después Alistair fue a esperar a Jonathan a la sala de espera, para que ellos pudieran ir juntos a la estación a tomar el tren para Chicago.

Marta, la abuela de Patty, estaba entre los voluntarios del hospital, ella ayudaba a los pacientes a ponerse de pie, a sentarse, a acostarse. Mientras ella ayudaba a una mujer embarazada, vió a un joven hombre muy parecido al prometido de Patricia... pero era imposible que fuera él, el prometido de Patty estaba muerto! Pero se le parecía demasiado! Ella terminó de ayudar a la mujer y quería ir a buscar al doble de Alistair, pero se entretuvo con otro paciente.

Jonathan terminó su exámen y estaba listo para partir con Stair quien lo estaba esperando en el pasillo.

\- Entonces? -dijo Stair.

\- Estoy listo para volver a Chicago, lejos de esa horrible guerra...

\- Lo sigo soldado! -dijo Stair- Vámonos, fuera de aquí!

Ellos comenzaron a reír y a encaminarse hacia la salida a donde muchos de los soldados heridos estaban llegando. Stair no vió que entre los soldados y otros pacientes había una joven mujer de espejuelos buscando a su abuela.

Patricia estaba buscando a su abuela Marta, estaba muy lleno, había demasiada gente. No iba a ser fácil encontrarla, además había mucho ruido y el personal médico realmente estaba ocupado. Le tomó casi una hora, pero finalmente encontró a la Abuela en el pabellón de pediatría, leyendo una historia a los pequeños.

\- Abuela! -exclamó Patty- Por fin! Me volviste loca de preocupación! Por qué siempre te estás yendo sin avisarle a nadie...?

\- Patricia! Que bueno verte! Quería ayudar en el hospital, querida -respondió la Abuela muy calmada y abrazándola.

\- Vas a venir conmigo de vuelta a Chicago...

\- Si, por supuesto. Es por eso que te escribí... de otro modo, hubiera seguido con mi trabajo y no te hubiera dejado saber nada...

\- Abuela!

\- Vamos. Hay que comer algo antes de tomar el tren de regreso.

\- Está bien, vamos...

\- Espera Patricia... -dijo la Abuela- Yo quería ver a alguien primero... pero a quien?

\- Al jefe de personal? Tal vez?

\- No, a un hombre joven... ahh si! Al doble de tu prometido!

\- El doble de quién?

\- De tu prometido...

\- Qué prometido? Yo no tengo ningún prometido Abuela...

\- Si lo tienes, el chico de lentes como tú... con cabello negro.

\- Alistair?... -dijo Patty con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Si... ése!

\- Tú viste a Alistair? Él no es mi prometido, bueno... él no lo fue y está muerto ahora...

\- Ya lo sé que está muerto el pobre muchacho... es por eso que vi a su doble...

\- Ay Abuela! Para de bromear, vámonos!

Patricia tomó a su abuela y la llevó a un restaurante a comer algo. Ellas comían en silencio. Patricia tenía que ir al baño y se levantó.

\- Abuela necesito ir al tocador... no hagas nada insensato, como ir a lavar los platos a la cocina del restaurante.

\- Está bien Patricia, no me moveré... pero lavar los platos en un restaurante no es insensato Patricia...

\- Abuela... solo compórtate, por favor -dijo Patty retirándose.

La Abuela seguía comiendo. Ellas estaban sentadas en una mesa cercana a la ventana. A la abuela Marta le pareció ver al doble del prometido de Patricia otra vez, él iba caminando en esa calle de Nueva York... ella lo quería seguir, pero Patricia se iba a molestar con ella si se iba de ahí... se quedó quieta en la mesa y vió al doble de Stear alejarse.

Patricia regresó a la mesa a terminar con su almuerzo.

\- Lo vi otra vez -dijo la Abuela.

\- A quién?

\- Al doble...

\- Abuela basta! Me estás hiriendo! -dijo Patty alzando la voz.

\- Perdóname Patricia. Guardaré silencio.

\- Perdón por alzar la voz... pero Abuela...

\- Yo sé Patricia... vamos a cambiar de tema.

La abuela le comenzó a contar sus historias del hospital y Patricia estaba carcajeándose. Pero seguía pensando en las palabras de su abuela... el doble de Stear... la cajita de la felicidad de Candy... no, no quería darse a sí misma falsas esperanzas.

Stear y Jonathan estaban comiendo en un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de la estación de trenes. Estaban sentados en la terraza.

\- Que bien comer hot dogs y hamburguesas! La vieja comida americana de siempre! -dijo Stear sonriendo.

\- No me digas! La comida en la guerra era horrible... pero teníamos que sobrevivir...

\- Tú lo has dicho...

\- No puedo esperar para dormir en mi suave y mullida cama!

Ellos estallaron en carcajadas. Terminaron su almuerzo y se marcharon a la estación. El día estaba llegando a su fin, era casi época de primavera y la nieve estaba comenzando a derretirse. Estaba nublado y había neblina.

Patricia junto con su abuela Marta estaban ya en la estación esperando el tren para Chicago. No estaba tan ocupada la estación, había una gruesa neblina que dificultaba la visibilidad y daba la impresión de estar solo en el mundo. Patricia dejó por un momento a la Abuela a solas para ir a comprar una revista para leer en el tren.

Alistair estaba en el andén junto con Jonathan esperando impacientemente por el tren.

\- Jonathan, voy a comprar alguna revista para matar el tiempo, tienes algunas monedas?

\- Claro, aquí están... -respondió Jonathan dándole algunas monedas.

\- Gracias.

Alistair caminó entonces al quiosco de periódicos.

Patty estaba ahi en el puesto cuando vió una revista de motores y pensó en Stair. Su corazón se estremeció y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Ella recordó las palabras de su abuela, la caja de la felicidad... ella estaba llorando en silencio.

\- Oh Alistair... -dijo en voz alta- Te extraño mucho... Alistair...

\- Si?

Patricia se sobresaltó y se giró lentamente... no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos! El estaba tan estupefacto como ella encontrarla ahí mismo.

\- Patricia?

\- Alistair? -preguntó ella con cierta incredulidad.

\- Si...

\- ALISTAIR! -exclamó ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- No estoy soñando! La abuela estaba en lo correcto! Oh Alistair!  
AHHHHHHHHHH!

\- Patricia, por Dios. Yo nunca pensé que te vería aquí en Nueva York. Te he extrañado demasiado!

Ellos permanecieron así mirándose por unos momentos y entonces Stear buscó sus labios y la besó con pasión. Patricia siempre se había arrepentido de no haber besado al chico que amaba... ella nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de experimentar el maravilloso y delicioso fenómeno que ella soñaba cada noche. A ella no le importó que estuvieran en un lugar público y que todos los estuvieran viendo. Ella presenció el milagro que jamás pensó que ocurriría. Estaban tan inmersos en su encuentro que olvidaron completamente que se encontraban en la estación y que tenían un tren que tomar. Por el altavoz se anunció la llegada del tren para Chicago.

\- El tren... -dijo ella entre dos besos.

\- Qué?

\- El tren, cariño...

\- Ah si... Vamos -dijo él sin soltarla.

\- Se dirigieron al andén en donde encontraron a Jonathan esperando a Stear en la puerta del vagón.

\- Alistair! Finalmente! Pensé que te habían raptado... pero... -dijo Jonathan.

\- Jonathan, ella es Patricia.

\- La chica que tú amas? Ohh... -dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa.

\- La encontré por casualidad. Patricia, él es Jonathan, nos conocimos en el barco...

\- Buenas tardes Jonathan.

\- Buenas tardes Patricia.

\- Oh... abuela Marta! Olvidé a mi abuela! Abuela!

\- Patricia -dijo la Abuela llegando- Ah... encontraste al doble de tu prometido. Te dije que ellos se veían igual, como gemelos...

\- Si Abuela -dijo Patricia riendo- Es porque es él!

\- Qué? Tu prometido no está muerto? -preguntó la Abuela sorprendida.

\- No... Abuela Marta. Estoy vivito y coleando -dijo Stear.

\- Oh... por Dios! Ven aquí -dijo la Abuela.

Ella abrazó a Alistair.

\- Lastimaste a mi querida Patty, mucho...

\- Lo siento -dijo Stear.

\- No te disculpes -dijo Patty- Tú estás vivo por el amor de Dios!

\- Tenemos que abordar -interrumpió Jonathan- de otro modo vamos a perder el tren...

Abordaron el tren y los dos jóvenes ocuparon el mismo compartimento que Patricia y su Abuela. Stear no quería dejar sola a su amada y no podía parar de besarla.

\- Disculpe Abuela Marta, espero que no la hayamos ofendido -dijo Stear.

\- Oh claro que no! Yo voy a dormir de todos modos y ustedes tienen mucho en que ponerse al corriente... solo que no abusen!

Patty se ruborizó un poco y Stear se estaba riendo. Ellos pasaron todo el viaje uno en brazos del otro, hablando, contando historias, riendo, besando... Jonathan estaba muy feliz por su amigo.

\- Cuando mi aeroplano fue disparado -dijo Stear- mi mayor pena fue no haberte dicho lo que sentía... te amo Patricia...

\- Yo también te amo Alistair, te amo mucho! Soy la mujer más feliz del planeta!

Ellos estallaron en risas y continuaron hablando y besándose... no podían creer que estuvieran juntos y no se cansaban el uno del otro.

oOoOoOo

Candy atendía a un joven soldado canadiense que respondía al nombre de Lester Pearson. Tenía herida la pierna derecha.

\- Sra. Durand, por qué no va de regreso a América?

\- Y dejar aquí a mi esposo con todas las enfermeras francesas? -bromeó Candy- No lo creo!

Ellos comenzaron a reír, entonces Lester tomó un tono más serio.

\- Si yo tuviera el poder, me aseguraría de que esta guerra parara y asegurarme de que no volviera a pasar más en el mundo. Toda esta sangre derramada es total y completamente inútil...

\- Entonces sé un político y negociador en defensa de la paz -dijo Candy.

\- Eso es lo que intento hacer, si es que salgo vivo de esta guerra...

\- De verdad?

\- Si. Después de vivir el horror de la guerra... no estoy bromeando... quiero hacerlo mi causa...

\- Bueno, espero que salgas de esta guerra vivo y seas capaz de detener otra guerra un día...

\- Sra. Durand -dijo un asistente- la necesitan en la sala de cirugía.

\- Ya voy -dijo Candy- Lester, me tengo que ir... que te recuperes pronto!

\- Adiós Sra. Durand -dijo Lester.

 **oOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Stear y Patricia llevaron a la Abuela Marta a la casa de Patty para que pudiera descansar. Jonathan se separó de ellos en la estación de trenes, su familia estaba ahí para recogerlo.

En la Mansión Andrew, Annie tan solo hace un momento había llevado a Anthony para su siesta. Archie estaba ahí como siempre para comer con su familia. Albert, Neil y la Tía Abuela también se encontraban ahí.

Patricia entró al comedor y encontró a todos a la mesa comiendo.

\- Hola -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Patricia! -dijo Annie sonriente- Encontraste a la Abuela Marta?

\- Si y ustedes saben que la encontré porque ella quería ser encontrada.

\- Ella es incorregible! -dijo Archie- Quieres comer algo?

\- Si, por supuesto! Pero antes, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes...

\- Para nosotros? -dijo Annie.

\- Si. Para toda la familia. Para ti Albert, Neil y la Tía Abuela también...

\- De verdad? -preguntó Albert- Y qué es?

\- Esperen un minuto. Ya vengo -dijo Patty saliendo un momento.

Todos estaban intrigados con la alegría de Patty. Ella les tenía una sorpresa? Patricia regresó al comedor muy sonriente.

\- Patty! -dijo Annie- A dónde está la sorpresa...?

\- La sorpresa está aquí! -dijo Stear haciendo su entrada.

La familia estaba estupefacta! Era o que su sueño se había convertido en realidad o estaban siendo victimas de una alucinación!

\- Entonces? -preguntó Stear- No vas a besar a tu hermano quien ha regresado de la muerte?

Archie no podía decir ni una palabra, solo se levantó y se acercó a su hermano.

\- Pellízcame -le dijo a su hermano.

\- Qué?

\- Pellízcame... así estaré seguro de que no estoy soñando.

\- Muy bien -dijo Stear pellizcándo su brazo.

\- Ayy! En verdad estás aquí! No estoy soñando! Oh Stear! -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- En dónde has estado? Pensamos que estabas muerto!

\- Rumores de mi muerte han sido grandemente exageradas... -dijo Stear con carcajadas.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! -añadió Albert abrazándolo también.

La Tía Abuela había permanecido en silencio, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando. Era su sobrino nieto... él no estaba muerto... Oh por Dios... su corazón.

\- Alistair?

\- Tía Abuela -dijo Stear- He regresado...

\- Oh Dios -dijo la Tía Abuela abrazándolo para cerciorarse de que él fuera real.

Lo abrazó por un largo tiempo y el resto del día estuvo lleno de alegría. Albert envió en seguida un telegrama a los Cornwell para darles la buena noticia. Aunque él tuvo que enviarlo varias veces, porque su hermana y su esposo pensaron que se trataba de un engaño, ellos no podían dar crédito a la noticia!

Patricia se quedó en la Mansión al igual que su Abuela para estar más cerca de su amado.

 **oOoOoOo**

En Francia la guerra continuaba. Los hombres continuaban perdiendo la vida y los lideres tratando de encontrar una solución a algo que ya estaba durando mucho tiempo.

En Marzo fue el principio de cinco ofensivas alemanas. El frente Británico fue hundido en la batalla de Somme.

Candy fue enviada por la Cruz Roja con otros soldados que iban de regreso al campamento con equipo médico para ayudar a los doctores que se encontraban allí. Con todas las batallas los hospitales estaban sobre saturados y en el campamento los médicos tenían que hacer lo mejor que podían con las pocas enfermeras que tenían.

Ella llegó al campamento y encontró un gran caos y ayudó tanto como ella podía. Había muchos heridos entre ellos Terry... su corazón se sobresaltó... pero ella no podía demostrárselo a él.

\- Terry estás bien? -preguntó ella.

\- Si. Es solamente una herida superficial. Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy peligroso en estos días...

\- Y cuándo no es peligroso? Ya lo sé, pero tenía que traer algo de equipo médico al campamento. Tengo que regresar a París... Michael está allá y creo que él viene mañana aquí.

\- Así es -dijo él mirándola con amor- ... y Stear, ya partió?

\- Si. Debe de estar en casa en este instante y feliz de estar con su familia...

\- Qué bien por él, al menos está lejos de aquí... y tú, todavía no estás embarazada?

Candy se puso roja como un tomate.

\- Terry, cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

\- No te imaginas lo mucho que me duele preguntarte eso... y me duele mucho más desearlo, pero eso es lo único que te va hacer volver a la seguridad de América...

\- Ay por favor, Michael está molestándome más que suficiente... y tú puedes dejarme por favor también? Un poco de paz sería muy bueno...

\- Paz? Durante tiempo de guerra? -dijo él con un tono burlón.

\- Al menos no has perdido tu sentido del humor... me tengo que ir...

\- Yo también...

\- Qué quieres decir con que 'Yo también'?

\- Si. Porque con lo de mi herida yo soy el chofer designado por el momento y tengo que volver...

\- Tienes que estar bromeando! Esto tiene que ser una mala jugada!

\- No, no... Sra. Durand... estaba esperando por usted...

Candy lo veía. Ella decidió no discutir demasiado... no quería mostrar demasiado sus sentimientos...

\- Está bien, vámonos...

Terry fué a informarle a su superior que se estaba retirando y llevó a Candy a el camión... La noche era fría y ella oraba por que el viaje se pasara rápido. Ellos viajaban en silencio cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido que venía de el mismo camión.

\- Terry, qué está pasando? -preguntó Candy.

\- No lo sé, pareciera que el camión se estuviera deteniendo...

\- Pero, estamos en el medio de la nada -dijo Candy preocupada- Estamos demasiado lejos del campamento para ir por ayuda...

\- Voy a ver que está pasando primero -dijo Terry saliendo del camión.

El abrió el cofre y examinó el motor por un rato, entonces regresó al interior con Candy y le dijo:

\- Malas noticias. Es la bomba de agua... aparte una banda está floja y se descargó la batería...

\- Bueno... y ahora cuáles son las posibles soluciones?

\- Necesitamos ayuda... y está haciendo demasiado frío y no puedo pedirte que caminemos al campamento...

\- Terry, está muy lejos y es tarde... y sin el calor del motor funcionando, nos vamos a morir congelados.

\- Podría ir y venir con ayuda...

\- No hay ninguna sola casa en millas a la redonda... y tú quieres dejarme sola? -preguntó Candy quedamente.

\- Por supuesto que no... nada mas era una sugerencia.

\- Pero va a estar muy frío y una cobija no va a ser suficiente...

\- Hay un modo de mantenernos abrigados...

\- Cuál? No la teoría de que dos cuerpos juntos uno con otro...

\- Prefieres congelarte hasta morir?

\- No, pero...

\- Candy, uno debe afrontar lo áspero con lo suave... nuestros cuerpos se enfrían cuando estamos dormidos... y la frialdad de la noche... podríamos despertar congelados literalmente y si es que no estamos muertos, vamos a estar muy enfermos... yo sé que ya no significo más nada para ti... solo soy un amigo... así que no debe haber ningún problema...

Candy no sabía que hacer, pasar la noche acurrucada con Terry? Por qué la vida le estaba probando de esta manera? Pero no tenia otra opción...

\- Terry, aparentemente no tenemos otra opción... Oh por Dios! No puedo creer que es lo que voy a decir... aquí va... tenemos que dormir juntos para mantenernos calientes...

Una parte de ella estaba brincando de alegría, que era la humana. La realista decía que ella iba a pasar la noche en brazos del hombre que amaba. Terry se quitó su parka (abrigo) y se quedó solo con su playera puesta... Candy lo veía boquiabierta, la parka tomaba mucho espacio en la cabina del camión. Así que ella hizo lo mismo, el interior del camión no estaba hecho para dormir. Ella usaba un suéter verde claro. Terry tomó las parkas, las dobló y las puso en el espacio que había en medio de los asientos. Pero no fue suficiente, así que se quitó sus botas y Candy hizo lo mismo y se acomodaron mucho mejor. Terry se acostó y abrió sus brazos, Candy lo miró y se acostó sobre él. Ella trató de que no le gustará demasiado... pero... ella tomó la cobija y la acomodó sobre de ellos y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry.

\- Terry, cómo está tu brazo?

\- Está bien Pecosa, no te preocupes por mí... -dijo Terry quien estaba en las nubes.

Iba a pasar la noche con "La Reina de sus Pensamientos" en sus brazos... Candy sintió su alegría y ella estaba feliz también, aunque, sentía un poco de culpabilidad por gustarle la situación demasiado.

Sin embargo, el universo parecía querer darles a nuestros dos enamorados una temporal y demasiada corta felicidad... pero era solamente una ilusión.

 ** _Candy e Historia._**

 _ **Lester Bowles Pearson (1897-1972)**_

 ** _Político Canadiense que fue a la Primera Guerra Mundial y su experiencia durante la guerra le dió la voluntad de llegar a ser un activista por la paz para evitar derramamiento de sangre inútil. Él realizó su sueño y logró detener muchos conflictos... recibió el Premio Nobel de la Paz en 1957. Del 22 de Abril de 1963 a Abril de 1968 ocupó el puesto de Primer Ministro de Canadá. El Aeropuerto Internacional de Toronto lleva su nombre._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capitulo 12  
"El bollo en el horno"**_

Mientras tanto en París, Michael se estaba preguntando a dónde estaría su esposa, ella ya debería haber llegado a casa.

Tal vez el camión se descompuso? Con el clima tan frío, lo más seguro es que el regreso se pospuso. Lo que sea que fuera él iba a ir a buscarla por la mañana.

Tal vez ella fue capturada por el enemigo? No. Él tenía que permanecer optimista. Su "Señorita Atrevida" estaba bien. Ella iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta en cualquier momento sonriéndole.

Pero él se estaba volviendo loco de preocupación, así que fue en busca de un camión para ir al campamento a buscar a su esposa.

 _ **Una noche más**_

 _ **Una noche más contigo**_

 _ **Cierra tus ojos que te daré mi amor**_

 _ **Una noche más**_

 _ **Una noche más contigo**_

 _ **Por favor abrázame una vez más**_

 _ **Porque te amo**_

 _ **Aqui yo estoy**_

 _ **Y no puedo llorar**_

 _ **Mi corazón se esta quebrando**_

 _ **Tu dices adiós**_

 _ **Encontraste a alguien más**_

 _ **Donde sea que tú vayas**_

 _ **Yo estaré contigo**_

 _ **Una noche más**_

 _ **Una noche más contigo**_

 _ **Escúchame ahora, no puedo dejarte ir**_

 _ **Una noche más**_

 _ **Yo te abriré mi corazón**_

 _ **Por favor abrázame una vez más**_

 _ **Porque te amo**_

 _ **Pero antes de que te vayas**_

 _ **Solo tómame entre tus brazos**_

 _ **Y dejame sentirte una vez más**_

 _ **No puedo más**_

 _ **Todavia dependo de ti**_

 _ **Lo que sea que hagas**_

 _ **Estaré contigo**_

 _ **Una noche más**_

 _ **Una noche más contigo**_

 _ **Cierra tus ojos, te daré mi amor**_

 _ **Una noche más**_

 _ **Una noche más contigo**_

 _ **Sabes cuánto va a durar**_

 _ **Depende de ti**_

 _ **Quiero abrazarte una vez más**_

 _ **Porque te amo**_

Candy estaba soñando que llegaba al hospital en brazos de Terry y corría hacia Michael para asegurarle que nada había pasado entre ellos.

\- Oh Michael, te amo tanto -murmuró ella entre sueños.

Terry, quien había abierto sus ojos al amanecer, se sintió herido. Pero no quería soltar a Candy, gozaba de un deleite que no iba a tener la ocasión de que se repitiera después. Así que tomó total ventaja del momento.

Candy se sentía bien, tibia y segura en los brazos de Terry, se acomodó un poco más... amaba el olor de su colonia... en brazos de Terry... Oh... no... tenía que abrir los ojos y si ya era de mañana... tendría que dejar ese peligroso lugar que eran los brazos de él... pero... despertó y no se movió, se quería acurrucar, se sentía tan bien, sentía que estaba en su lugar, durante esas breves horas... su lugar? Pero en realidad su lugar era estar con Michael, no con Terry... Terry estaba casado con Susanna... ese sólo pensamiento la puso tan triste que lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Terry sintió que ella ya había despertado.

\- Candy, estás bien?

\- Si Terry. No estamos muertos de congelamiento.

\- Por el contrario -dijo él sonriendo.

\- Tu piensas que es divertido, no es así?

\- Yo pienso que fue un placer haberte tenido en mis brazos durante toda la noche...

\- Nos tenemos que levantar... -dijo Candy quien no se quería mover para nada.

Entonces ellos escucharon un ruido afuera y vieron la cara de Michael quien los estaba observando por la ventana. "Ah... no te asustes" se dijo Candy, quien temió que la alegría que tenía de estar con Terry fuera demasiado obvia. Pero Michael no sabía que Terry era el hombre que ella amaba, el hombre que todavía ama. Se calmó a sí misma.

\- Michael? -dijo Candy sonriendo.

Se sentó, abrió la puerta y saltó a los brazos de su esposo. Ella había empujado un poco a Terry hacia un lado abruptamente y el se sintió herido por eso...

\- Candy! Estaba tan preocupado! -dijo Michael- Pero si hubiera sabido que estabas con Terry, no me hubiera angustiado demasiado...

"Oh Cielos" pensó Candy. Esas palabras sonaban demasiado insólitas, viniendo de la boca de su esposo. Michael confiaba en Terry, si supiera la verdad... ella no quería ni pensar en eso. Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a volver con Michael al hospital.

\- Terry, gracias por mantener tibia a mi esposa...

\- Por nada Michael, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por la mía -dijo Terry.

Otro transporte del campamento militar había llegado y estaba encargándose del camión de Terry.

\- Gracias Terry -dijo Candy mirándolo con cariño.

Él se hundió en los ojos de ella por un momento, entonces Candy se dió la vuelta para ir al camión con Michael.

\- Adiós Candy -dijo Terry casi para sí mismo.

En el camión que estaba llevándolos de regreso, Candy iba pensando que a ella le estaba empezando a gustar esa situación demasiado. Ella tenía a los dos hombres que amaba con ella, en la guerra; pero se sentía un poco desleal a Michael, porque él no sabía que Terry era el hombre que ella amaba, que ella ama... si, ella ama a Terry locamente . Ay... la vida era tan complicada!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La guerra continuaba con las ofensivas, los motines y los jóvenes soldados que estaban sacrificando sus vidas, su familia, sus sueños y estaban muriendo cada día. Los hospitales continuaban llenos de pacientes y las enfermeras continuaban haciendo su arduo trabajo lo mejor que podían. Una de las amigas de Candy, Kristina, fue alcanzada por una bala en una operación de rescate.

\- Ay Dios mío! No sé si yo pueda con esta guerra un día más...

\- Kristina -dijo Candy- Hay un rumor que dice que las conversaciones de paz están en proceso...

\- Un rumor Candy? Yo preferiría algo más concreto... si esta guerra continúa, al final vamos a estar todos muertos!

Kristina se había vuelto un poco amargada, estaba empezando a hartarse de tener que librar la muerte todos los días... muerte... deberían de haberse acostumbrado a eso, después de todo ese tiempo, pero no, ver a todos esos hombres jóvenes perder sus vidas cada día era un cuadro al que nadie podría acostumbrarse...

Candy pasó mucho tiempo con Michael y en Septiembre ella descubrió que estaba atrasada en su ciclo... Oh... Pero no entremos en pánico, debe ser el nerviosismo de la guerra... Pero ella ha estado en la guerra por años... No, ella probablemente tenía un bollo en el horno y Michael finalmente la iba a enviar de regreso a América. Ella de verdad que no se quería ir, pero tampoco podía poner en riesgo la vida del bebé. Tenía que darle la noticia a Michael, él regresaría en tres días.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En Chicago la vida iba de maravilla, todo mundo estaba inmerso en los preparativos de la boda de Stear y Annie. También era de algún modo, la celebración del retorno de Stear. Los padres de Patty estaban en Chicago para la boda, ellos querían participar también en la organización y gastos de la boda de su hija con el sobrino de William Albert Andrew, uno de los hombres más opulentos de América.

Annie ayudaba a Patty con la tiara, el vestido y las flores, cuando empezaron a pensar y hablar de Candy.

\- Me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí con nosotras... -dijo Annie.

\- Stear dice que a menos que ella quede encinta, Candy no regresará -agregó Patty.

\- Entonces rezemos para que ella quede embarazada pronto.

\- Vamos a tenerle un vestido de dama de maternidad listo, en caso de que ella se embaraze milagrosamente... aunque Stear me dijo que Terry está también allá en la guerra y que él tenía la impresión de que Candy no quería regresar para estar cerca de Terry y Michael... pero no se lo menciones a nadie...

\- Terry está en la guerra en Francia? -preguntó Annie sorprendida- No podía haber él ido a Inglaterra, su país? Oh por Dios...

\- Y hay más, Michael no sabe que Terry es el hombre que Candy solía amar... y ellos son los mejores amigos...

\- Pero qué confusión! Pobre Candy, está entre Terry y su esposo, ya entiendo por qué ella no quiere venir: ella estaría enferma de preocupación por los dos!

\- Pero vamos a rezar para que ella quede encinta y así pueda venir a tu boda.

\- Está bien -dijo su amiga riendo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Michael estaba con Candy en el apartamento. Tan solo habían finalizado de cenar.

\- Cómo están las conversaciones de paz? -preguntó Candy.

\- Deben de concretarse ya muy pronto...

\- Entonces ya vamos a estar fuera de peligro...

\- Puede ser. Pero mientras no esté nada escrito, no hay garantía de que la guerra se vaya a detener...

\- Oh... -dijo ella suavemente.

\- Candy, qué pasa?

\- Estoy atrasada...

\- Atrasada? Quieres decir...?

\- No estoy segura, pero podrías examinarme...

\- No has visto a ningún médico?

\- Yo quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, en caso de ser cierto...

\- Ay Candy... ven aquí cariño... vamos a la recámara...

Él la tomó por los hombros y caminaron lentamente hacia su alcoba. Michael la examinó y confirmó sus sospechas. Candy en realidad estaba encinta.

\- Candy estás embarazada... felicidades mi amor!

\- Oh. Gracias... -dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Por qué lloras? Acaso no quieres al bebé?

\- Oh No... No querido. No es eso! Estoy muy feliz de tener a nuestro bebé, pero eso querría decir que tengo que dejarte...

\- Ya lo sé cariño. Pero no podemos poner en riesgo la vida del bebé o la tuya misma...

\- Michael no quiero dejarte! -dijo Candy llorando.

Michael tomó los labios de su esposa y le hizo el amor... suave y lentamente... saboreando cada momento... porque sabía que ella tendría que volver a América por la seguridad de su hijo.

\- Te amo Michael -repitió Candy recostada sobre su pecho- Y no sé cómo voy a poder vivir tan lejos de ti.

\- Tal y como lo has venido haciendo cuando estás en el frente.

\- Si pero también yo sabía que te iba a ver nuevamente tarde o temprano...

\- Reza porque esas conversaciones de paz no sean en vano y volvamos a vivir con tranquilidad...

\- Está bien...

\- Voy a hacer algunos arreglos para que partas en una semana, mientras vas a trabajar en el hospital ésa última semana...

\- Más favoritismo...

\- Voy a usar todo mi poder para protegerte a tí y a nuestro bebé, mi amor y no me importa lo que la gente pueda decir...

\- Kristina fue herida en la pierna y nunca se recuperó totalmente, podrías arreglar para que ella parta conmigo?

\- Por supuesto mi cielo...

\- Gracias Michael, ella necesita descansar emocionalmente, yo pienso que ser alcanzada por una bala, fue para ella la última gota que derramó el vaso...

Michael hizo arreglos para la partida de Candy a América. Ella había recibido la invitación a la boda de Stear y Patty y los iba a sorprender apareciendo justo antes de la ceremonia, ella no les estaba informando de su regreso. Terry... estaba pensando en Terry, pensaba en el hecho de que también tendría que dejarlo en esta guerra. Se repetía a si misma un millón de veces que la vida de Terry no era de ningún interés para ella, pero no servía de nada, no podía dejar de pensar o preocuparse por él.

Terry llegó con algunos heridos, dos días antes de la partida de Candy. Michael también estaba en el hospital durante la última semana de Candy. Mientras Terry estaba sentado en la sala de espera, Michael vino a verlo después de que terminó de trabajar.

\- Terry, mi amigo! -saludó Michael.

\- Hola Doc! -respondió Terry.

\- Feliz de verte que sigues entre nosotros...

\- De igual manera...

\- Te tengo una buena noticia... Candy está en la dulce espera! -anunció Michael muy feliz.

Terry sintió un dolor en su corazón, pero él era actor y como buen actor, actuó de manera muy feliz por su amigo.

\- Eso es maravilloso viejo amigo! Felicidades!

\- Gracias. Aunque eso signifique que Candy tenga que volver a América...

\- Oh... la vas a extrañar -dijo Terry.

 _"Y yo también la voy a extrañar"_ pensó Terry con el corazón roto.

\- No me recuerdes!... esperemos que esta guerra termine pronto. Tú también debes de querer ver a tu hijo pronto...

\- Si. Recibo fotografías de él cada mes. Pero voy a quedarme hasta el final si es que se puede...

\- Pareciera que no quieres volver a casa...

\- Tú sabes que me casé por deber y obligación, estoy aquí para encontrar mi camino... estaba destinado en realidad a dejar a la que amaba para ir a casarme con otra, en la cual nunca pensaba en esos términos?... Si te estoy diciendo esto, es porque eres mi amigo... Yo pensaba en mi amada cada vez que estaba íntimamente con mi esposa... es desleal y ella lo sabe y no le importa. Ella prefiere tenerme aunque esté pensando en otra mujer... a no tenerme del todo.

\- Tu esposa debe de estar realmente loca por tí...

En tiempos normales, quiero decir, si no amara a quien yo amo eternamente, yo estaria halagado, pero... a causa de mi esposa, no soy feliz. Ella salvó mi vida, pero algunas veces desearía haber muerto en lugar de haber sido salvado por ella... porque vivir sin "ella" es como estar muerto de cualquier modo...

\- Terry, lo siento amigo...

\- Gracias... quería perderme en el alcohol nuevamente, pero pensé que si venia aquí y vivía la muerte, tal vez, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, yo apreciaría mi vida un poco mejor...

\- Así que...

\- Así que vamos a esperar a ver si podemos llegar al final de todo esto...

\- De cualquier modo, Dios te ha mantenido vivo por alguna razón...

Candy llegó y escuchó las últimas palabras de Terry. El habia venido a la guerra para vivir con la muerte? Así que, él es infeliz sin ella? Pero, qué no había regresado a Susanna? Ella tenía a su hijo ahora, ahora nunca la abandonará...

\- Querido -dijo Candy.

\- Candy -respondio Michael.

\- Parece ser que las felicitaciones están a la orden del día... Felicidades por el bebé -dijo Terry.

\- Hola Terry! Gracias -respondió Candy sonriendo.

\- Michael me estaba diciendo que vas a regresar a América?

\- Si... en dos días estaré en un barco -dijo Candy.

\- Que suerte! -dijo Michael.

\- Y llegaré justamente para la boda de Stear... -dijo Candy- Eso es lo único que me consuela, porque yo quería quedarme aquí contigo, Michael...

\- Pero el bebé está primero "Señorita Atrevida"

\- Si, el bebé está primero. Estás listo para irte Michael?

\- Lo siento cariño, tengo que trabajar por cuatro horas más, uno de los médicos se enfermó y tengo que reemplazarlo. Pero ve con Terry. Estaré en casa más tarde...

\- Está bien. Vamos Terry...

Candy fue a casa en compañía de Terry. Terry tomó un baño y se cambió de ropa. Mientras Candy estaba terminando de empacar, ella finalmente iba a volver a América, y volvería a ver a sus amigos e iba a cuidar del bebé que estaba por venir. Regresó a la sala y encontró a Terry leyendo un periódico en francés.

\- Entiendes lo que estás leyendo? -dijo ella entrando a la sala.

\- Mi francés está mucho mejor desde que llegué aquí. Asi que finalmente estás regresando a América... pero la guerra está casi por terminar...

\- Si y espero no estar sin Michael por mucho tiempo...

\- Él te va a extrañar... y yo, también...

\- Terry, escuché lo que le estabas diciendo a Michael...

\- De verdad? -preguntó Terry preocupado.

\- Bueno, sólo el final...

Terry suspiró de alivio. Ella no había escuchado la parte en donde hablaban de Susanna.

\- Veniste aquí para tratar de morir, para saber si tu vida valía la pena vivirla...? Terry, cada vida es preciosa a los ojos de Dios... Susanna te salvó la vida y le estoy muy agradecida por eso. Estoy muy feliz de que no hayas muerto, Terry yo hubiera muerto contigo también... no digas nada. Si aquel momento estuviera pasando ahora, yo no te dejaría con Susanna... En ése entonces éramos solo unos chiquillos y tuvimos que tomar una decisión que cambió el curso del resto de nuestras vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Si tú en verdad veniste aquí para obtener una respuesta a tu pregunta... yo misma te la voy a dar... Si Terry, tú mereces vivir, te has expuesto a morir cada día y no has sido malherido, es que no es tu tiempo... Tienes una esposa y un niño pequeño que te necesitan. Yo estoy bien, estoy feliz con Michael, voy a tener un hijo y todo está bien Terry. Vale la pena vivir... por nuestros niños...

Terry no respondía... Candy era feliz con su esposo y él estaba vivo, había sufrido algunas heridas y rasguños, pero nada serio. Tenía que vivir, por su hijo, por Susanna.

\- Gracias Candy, muchas gracias -dijo Terry.

Candy sonrió. Ellos comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas cotidianas hasta que Michael llegó. Cenaron juntos y charlaron, después se retiraron a descansar. Terry escuchaba a Candy reír junto con su esposo en su recámara. Al siguiente día Michael se fue temprano al hospital, dejando a Candy y Terry solos. Desayunaron juntos. Entonces Terry se preparó para regresar al campamento.

\- Candy me tengo que ir. Adiós y buena suerte -dijo Terry con el corazón destrozado.

Él estaba triste porque ella se iba de Francia, pero feliz porque iba a estar segura... con su bebé, un hijo de Michael. Las cosas eran como eran.

El corazón de Candy también estaba lastimado por dejar a Terry y Michael en Francia, ella se quería quedar con ellos, pero también tenía que pensar en el bebé ahora. Terry caminó hacia la puerta, Candy sintió que su corazón se iba con él.

\- Terry, espera!

Él se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. Candy corrió y lo abrazó al cuello. Terry la abrazó fuertemente cerrando sus ojos.

\- Buena suerte Terry y ten cuidado. Gracias, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí -le susurró al oído.

\- No necesitas agradecerme Pecosa, fue un placer...

\- Voy a extrañarte...

\- Voy a extrañarte yo también...

\- Adiós Terry...

\- Adiós Candy...

Terry se marchó y Candy corrió a su recámara a llorar. Estaba llorando por su amor perdido, estaba llorando por Terry, el hombre que ella amaba y el hombre que nunca tendrá...

Candy fué a visitar a Kristina quien estaba feliz de poder volver a América con ella.

\- Allyson y Kelly permanecen aquí... oh no... vamos a romper a nuestro pequeño grupo -dijo Kristina.

\- Si, pero también tenemos que pensar en nuestra salud -dijo Candy.

\- Y mi prometido está en Inglaterra... es muy incongruente estar los dos en la misma guerra pero en diferentes países...

\- Si es verdad...

\- Cómo te sientes? Tienes que dejar a los dos hombres que amas...

\- Tengo que pensar en mi hijo primero...

\- Si, tu bebé -dijo Kristina sonriendo- Vas a dejarme saber que vas a tener. De acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto, es nuestro bebé... -respondió Candy riendo y tocando su vientre- Estoy tan feliz.

\- Y yo espero que mi pierna mejore.

\- Lo hará, sé optimista.

Kelly y Allyson llegaron para pasar las últimas horas juntas.

\- Con un poco de suerte -dijo Kelly- todos estaremos en América también en unas pocas semanas...

\- Si. Parece que la paz por fin vendrá esta vez -añadió Allyson.

\- Que bien. Eso quiere decir que no estaré separada de Michael por mucho tiempo -dijo Candy.

\- Que bueno, porque las mujeres embarazadas necesitan a sus esposos -dijo Kristina- Ustedes van a "tú me entiendes" ésta última noche?

Candy se sonrojó un poco.

\- A propósito de "tú me entiendes" las tengo que dejar. Michael está terminando temprano de trabajar y quiero pasar con él hasta los últimos minutos que me queden en Francia... -dijo Candy- Adiós Chicas...

\- Adiós Candy...

Candy regresó a casa y se encontró con Michael quien justamente estaba llegando también.

\- Candy...

\- Michael... -dijo ella corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

\- Ay Candy, cuanto voy a extrañarte...

\- Yo también voy a extrañarte... ven, vamos a la recámara...

\- Con gusto, quiero tomar ventaja de cada segundo que tengamos...

Al siguiente día Michael llevó a Candy al muelle. Ella no podía parar de llorar y besó a su esposo por última vez, antes de subir a bordo.

\- Cuida mucho al bebé -dijo Michael.

\- Muy bien mi Teniente Francés -dijo Candy.

\- Te amo...

\- Te amo yo también...

\- Te vas a quedar con tu familia adoptiva?

\- Si se puede si, por qué no? De otro modo, encontraré un lugar para vivir para nosotros...

\- Está bien. Confió en ti mi amor. Adiós mi "Señorita Atrevida"...

\- Adiós mi amado Teniente Francés...

Candy finalmente abordó con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Se le unió a Kristina quien ya estaba en el barco. Esta última, quien caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón, se acercó a Candy y la abrazó. Ellas compartirían la misma cabina.

El viaje era placentero, pero Candy en su condición no se sentía bien, especialmente cuando el mar se agitaba un poco.

\- Kristina me voy a morir... -decía Candy.

\- Todo va a estar bien, trata de dormir.

\- Mi estómago se está moviendo al mismo ritmo que las olas... voy a vomitar...

Ella estuvo feliz cuando por fin tocaron tierra firme. Habían llegado finalmente a Nueva York. América... seguridad para su bebé y en donde estaban sus amigos. Al bajar ella conoció a la familia de Kristina que estaban esperando por ella en el muelle.

\- Kristina, voy a escribirte, está bien?

\- Está bien y gracias nuevamente Candy -dijo Kristina alejándose para unirse a su familia.

\- Adiós Candy...

\- Adiós Kristina...

Luego Candy se dirigió al hospital para ser examinada por un médico. El doctor le aseguró que todo estaba perfecto y que tomara algunas vitaminas.

Entonces se dirigió a la estación, tenía que tomar un tren hacia Chicago...

...


	13. Chapter 13

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 13  
"El regreso de Candy"**_

El tren arribó a Chicago con Candy a bordo. Ella pidió a un maletero que le ayudara con su equipaje, salieron a la calle, el hombre le pidió un taxi y de inmediato se dirigió a la Mansión Andrew. Se encontraba realmente muy feliz de haber vuelto a América, no había visto la Mansión por mucho tiempo.  
Al llegar a su destino se bajó del coche y subió la escalinata mientras el chofer bajaba el equipaje. Ella le pagó al hombre y le agradeció por su servicio. Entonces presionó el timbre y el mayordomo vino a recibirla. Candy caminó al interior mientras se estaba siendo dispuesto del equipaje.

\- Señorita Andrew.

\- Hola. A dónde está todo mundo? -preguntó Candy.

\- En el gran salón Señorita Andrew. Bienvenida a casa Señorita Andrew...

\- Gracias -respondió Candy sonriendo.

Ella caminó hacia el gran salón en donde todos se encontraban charlando.

\- Hola a todos! -dijo ella sonriendo- Escuché que hay preparaciones para una boda...

Todos se giraron a ver y abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

\- CANDY! -gritaron de emoción.

Annie y Patty corrieron hacia ella a abrazarla y besarla, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Stear, Archie, Neil y Albert estaban presentes y se pusieron de pie para ir a recibirla también. Todos estaban felices de que ella hubiera regresado sana y salva de la guerra.

\- Candy, pero que linda sorpresa! -dijo Archie.

\- Si Candy es verdad -añadió Stear guiñándole un ojo...

\- Candy que bueno verte -le dijo Neil sonriéndole.

Candy sonreía y abrazaba fuertemente a uno por uno.

\- Oh Candy, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, no sólo para mí boda pero también por ti, por tú vida... -dijo Stear.

\- Yo también, pero fue difícil dejar a Michael... pero con un poco de suerte, las conversaciones de paz van a funcionar y esta guerra finalmente terminará -dijo Candy.

\- Ustedes podrán hablar más tarde -dijo Annie- Candy, vas a venir con nosotras a la recámara, tienes que probarte tu vestido...

\- Mi vestido? -preguntó Candy.

\- Si. Tu vestido de Dama de la Novia.

\- Pero... -inició Candy.

\- Hablaremos arriba, vamos! -dijo Patty halándole por el brazo.

Candy se rindió a ser llevada por sus amigas quienes la llevaban a la recámara de Patty.

\- Tu recámara está junto a la mía. Que bien! -dijo Patty.

\- Piensas que puedo vivir aquí sin problemas? No necesito ninguna tensión ahora...

\- Estás hablando de la adorable Tía Abuela Elroy y de los gemelos Reagan? La Tía Abuela no molesta ya a nadie más, se está poniendo un poco vieja. Eliza está casada, ya es madre y está ocupada en otras cosas y Neil... bueno tú sabes, has recibido sus cartas. Él está casado también y se convirtió en padre también -relataba Annie- Así que como tú verás, la Mansión es un lugar perfecto porque yo vivo aquí con Archie y Anthony y Patty también, vamos a estar todos juntos y eso hará a Albert muy feliz...

\- Si. Finalmente voy a vivir en la Mansión Andrew -dijo Candy sonriendo- A dónde está Anthony? Quiero verlo...

\- Vamos, él está en su recámara -dijo Annie.

\- Tiene su propio cuarto? -preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Si. Pero lo dejo dormir ahí durante el día solamente... de ningún modo mi bebé dormirá en otra recámara durante la noche!

\- Eso fue lo que pensé -dijo Candy sonriendo.

Ellas entraron a ver al bebé que estaba durmiendo en su cuna. Era adorable. Tenía cabello rubio y mejillas rosadas.

\- Oh Annie -dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos- Puedo sostenerlo?

\- Si, por supuesto...

Candy tomó al bebé y le cantó una canción de cuna. Ella estaba llorando de felicidad. Annie y Patty la observaban, era maravilloso verla nuevamente! Candy terminó y colocó al bebé de regreso a su cuna. Ella se limpió sus ojos y siguió a sus amigas de regreso al cuarto de Patty. Las dos amigas veían intensamente a Candy y ella se sentía observada.

\- Qué? Tengo cuernos en mi cabeza? -preguntó Candy.

\- Vamos Candy, ya dilo... -dijo Annie.

\- Ya dilo qué...

\- La emoción de... -respondió Patty.

\- Estoy feliz de verlas, especialmente al bebé... -dijo Candy.

\- Si. El bebé... -dijo Patty.

\- Ahh Stear les dijo?

\- Stear me dijo y yo le dije a Annie -dijo Patty.

\- Ahh... -dijo Candy sonrojándose.

\- Estamos esperando... -dijo Annie ansiosa.

Candy miró a sus dos amigas y posó su mano suavemente sobre su vientre. Annie y Patty observaron su movimiento y sonrieron, pero ellas querían la confirmación por parte de Candy.

\- Si Chicas, estoy embarazada! -dijo finalmente Candy emocionada.

Annie y Patty gritaron de emoción y saltaron sobre su amiga besándola, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh Candy, eso es maravilloso! -dijo Annie- Especialmente si eso fue lo que te trajo aquí...

\- Aunque te fue triste dejar a tu esposo... y a Terry -añadió Patty.

Candy no respondió. Terry, tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza... entonces ella habló:

\- Terry está casado con Susanna. Dejémosla ocuparse de su esposo y padre de su hijo...

\- Ohh... ellos tienen un hijo... -dijo Annie.

\- Si... un varoncito... -dijo Candy triste.

\- Ay Candy, lo siento -dijo Annie.

\- No lo sientas. Estoy casada con Michael, con el fin de la guerra muy pronto, pondré a Terry en el pasado. En realidad, ya lo hice... extraño a Michael mucho...

\- Tú lo amas, no es cierto? -preguntó Patty.

\- Cuando llegué a Francia, mi corazón estaba hecho trizas cuando me enteré de la boda entre Terry y Susanna... Michael fue como un rayo de sol que me trajo a la vida, él me ayudó a terminar con mi dolor...

\- Pero él no sabe que Terry es el hombre que te rompió el corazón? -dijo Patty.

Candy comenzó a narrar cómo fue que sucedió todo.

\- ... y para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, Michael era el mejor amigo de Terry y yo no quise arruinar su relación...

\- Pero, tal vez, Michael hubiera comprendido, tal vez lo hubiera tomado bien -dijo Annie.

\- No lo creo. Porque Terry siempre hablaba con él acerca de "aquella que amaba"... -decía Candy- Espero que todo esté bien. No pienso decírselo, se va a sentir tan traicionado...

\- Pero tú no hiciste nada malo... -dijo Annie.

\- Y tú piensas que él lo va a ver de ése modo? -dijo Candy.

Lo que ella nunca le dijo a sus amigas, fue de aquel beso en la frontera y de la noche que pasó con Terry en el camión.

\- Bueno, todo esto ha llegado a su fin, yo no voy a ver a Terry más y cuando la guerra se termine, voy a ir a vivir a Francia...

\- Francia?... Ah si. Tu esposo es un oficial francés -recordó Patty.

\- Si y mi francés ha mejorado muchísimo, las enfermeras francesas...

Y Candy les comenzó a detallar acerca de sus aventuras en el hospital, mientras se probaba el vestido de Dama que sus amigas le habían reservado.

\- Chicas, no puedo creer que ustedes me hayan tenido un vestido listo para mí! -dijo Candy.

\- Bueno, nos manteníamos rezando para que quedaras encinta -dijo Patty.

\- Qué?

\- Si. Desde que ése era el único modo de que volvieras a América... -agregó Annie.

\- Y el único modo de que pudieras vivir para los dos hombres que amas -agregó Patty.

\- Patricia! Los muros tienen oídos -dijo Candy.

\- Y las ventanas tienen ojos -agregó Annie.

\- Es verdad, discúlpame Candy -dijo Patty.

\- No hay problema. Entonces ustedes rezaron para que yo me embarazara? Dios les concedió su deseo... Así que, si yo entiendo bien, estoy aquí gracias a ustedes?

\- Si -sonrió Annie.

\- No estás molesta? -preguntó Patty.

\- Por supuesto que no. Estoy embarazada y estoy en América con mis dos mejores amigas! Soy muy feliz!

Las Chicas estallaron en carcajadas y se unieron en un abrazo. Candy terminó de probarse el vestido, el cual le quedó a la perfección.

\- Que bueno que mi embarazo no se nota todavía... -dijo Candy.

\- De otro modo hubiéramos hecho el vestido más grande de la cintura... -rió Annie.

\- Cámbiate Candy y vayamos para allá abajo, de otro modo los Chicos van a venir y llevarte ellos mismos -dijo Patty.

En cuanto Candy se cambió de ropa se dirigieron escaleras abajo al encuentro de sus amigos en el gran salón, donde de hecho, los Chicos estaban empezando a impacientarse.

\- Vaya! Ya terminaron con sus secretos entre chicas? -preguntó Archie.

\- Qué es lo que estás diciendo Archie? Le estábamos probando su vestido de Dama -respondió Annie.

\- Lo que cuenta es que ya estoy aquí tanto que se van a cansar de mi... -dijo Candy.

\- Nunca! -agregó Stear.

Ellos platicaron un buen rato acerca de la guerra. Después Candy se retiró a su recámara a descansar y Albert la siguió. Candy lo abrazaba nuevamente.

\- Ay Albert te extrañé tanto! -dijo Candy contra su pecho.

\- Yo también te extrañé Candy -dijo Albert cerrando sus ojos- Cómo estás pequeña? Encontraste lo que buscabas?

\- Me casé... y voy a tener un hijo Albert.

Albert se sintió desesperanzado. Ella iba a tener un hijo con su esposo. Él finalmente entendió que ella nunca iba a ser para él. Él podía entonces finalmente seguir con su vida. Sonrió y la miró con amor, la abrazó nuevamente.

\- Felicidades Candy. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

\- Si?... Eso es lo que me trajo de regreso a América. Michael no quería que yo pusiera en peligro la vida del bebé... y yo lo sé, mi vida estaba constantemente en peligro. Casi la perdi en una ocasión, pero el bebé... su vida es preciosa, no podía yo arriesgarla en la Guerra.

\- Entiendo Candy. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado y especialmente, de que por fin tú estés viviendo aqui...

\- Lo hago por ti y tambien porque quiero ser consentida -dijo sonriendo Candy.

\- Descansa Sra. Durand -dijo Albert- El viaje debió haber sido agotador.

\- Oh por Dios, ni lo menciones! Estuve enferma durante todo la travesía... el bebé...

\- Lo siento. Voy a dejarte que descanses entonces.

\- Gracias Albert -dijo ella abrazándolo otra vez- Te extrañé muchísimo!

\- Yo tambien te extrañé...

Albert se retiró y Candy se durmió tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en Francia, Terry seguía combatiendo junto con los soldados franceses. Todos ellos esperaban que fuera la última de las ofensivas militares. La batalla sucedió como de costumbre y terminó en un baño de sangre. Mientras las conversaciones de paz sucedían, los jovenes soldados seguían peleando y muriendo.

Terry recibió una bala en el pecho. El impacto fue tan grande, que cayó sobre una roca que había en el suelo y se golpeó fuertemente. Él pensó que había llegado a su fin. Vió toda su vida pasar en frente de él en un instante. Se arrepentía no haber visto a su hijo. Se arrepentía no haberse casado con la mujer que amaba, "La Reina de sus Pensamientos". Empezó a pensar en que era lo que iba a escribir en sus apuntes, acerca de quién ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Él vio cuando ella tomó el cigarro que tenia en sus labios y le ofreció en lugar una armónica. A ese feliz recuerdo cerro sus ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas...

Terry despertó horas después en un hospital con un terrible dolor en su cabeza.

\- Terry -decía Michael- Nos asustaste...

\- Qué pasó? -preguntaba Terry débilmente.

\- Nosotros pensábamos que habías sido herido por una bala...

\- Qué quieres decir por "nosotros pensábamos"?

Entonces tuvo un recuerdo relámpago de el estruendo de la bala, el dolor en su pecho y el dolor en su cabeza.

\- Yo fui alcanzado, no es cierto? yo recuerdo el dolor que sentí...

\- Si, fuiste impactado, pero tu ángel guardián te protegió... -dijo Michael.

\- Qué quieres decir?

\- Espera, te voy a mostrar algo... -dijo Michael retirándose un momento.

Michael regresó sosteniendo un objeto en la mano y se lo entregó a Terry. Terry tomó el objeto en cuestión y se quedó sin habla. El objeto ahora estaba deformado por el impacto de bala que había recibido, pero él lo reconoció al instante, era la armónica que _"La Reina de sus Pensamientos"_ le habia obsequiado años atrás... Ella le había salvado su vida, una vez más, sin saberlo.

\- Sin tu armónica, hubieras recibido la bala directo al corazón y hubieras muerto al instante -dijo Michael.

Terry todavía no podía creerlo, Candy había salvado su vida una vez más! El verla en la Clínica Feliz con todos esos niños, hace años, le había dado la fuerza de detener su hundimiento en el alcohol y tomar sus responsabilidades de vuelta y ahora su armónica, la armónica que ella le dió en la Segunda Colina de Pony, en el colegio, para detenerlo de seguir fumando...

\- Debes de agradecer a tu armónica -dijo Michael sonriendo.

\- Debo de agradecerle a la persona que me la dió hace tiempo -dijo Terry sinceramente conmovido.

Una lágrima estaba escurriendo por su mejilla. La mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, le había salvado la vida. Ahora estaba más convencido que nunca de que debió haberse quedado con ella; ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su ángel guardián, su alma gemela, "La Reina de sus Pensamientos", ella era su Candy. Él se sentía feliz de estar vivo, pero triste de que no pudiera vivir con quien, de acuerdo con él, era su destino. Ella estaba casada con Michael, su mejor amigo e iba a tener a su hijo.

 _"Ay Pecosa, te amo tanto... salvaste mi vida una vez más, mi amor... hay una razón para todo... gracias Candy, desde el fondo de mi corazón..."_

\- Vas a tener dolor de cabeza amigo, pero fuera de eso, nada fatal, tú corazón está bien gracias a tu armónica... casi te perdíamos! Aguanta mi querido amigo, la guerra casi termina... bueno, eso esperemos...

\- Gracias Michael -dijo Terry cerrando sus ojos.

\- Me voy. Dejo que descanses...

Michael salió del cuarto dejando a Terry llorando por su amor... él justamente ahora se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto la necesitaba para poder vivir, verla en la guerra le había infundado fuerzas y era también una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba estar ahí, podía verla de vez en cuando... él debió haberla escogido a ella... él se maldecía a sí mismo por milésima vez haber escogido obligación por amor.

 _"Pecosa, la mañana está tan solo a un momento y yo estoy sin ti una vez más. Te reíste de mí, me dijiste que no me necesitabas más y yo me pregunto, me necesitas ahora? Muchos sueños se esfumaron. Muchas palabras que no nos dijimos. Dos personas perdidas en una tormenta. A dónde nos fuimos? Perdidos, nunca encontrados. Tú sabes que dejamos el uno al otro caer. Pero ante todo 'Yo te Amo' todavía! Jugamos juegos que la gente juega. Hicimos errores a lo largo del camino. De algún modo yo sé, en lo profundo de mi corazón, que tu me necesitas, por que yo te necesito a ti desesperadamente! Estábamos demasiado ciegos para verlo. Pero sobre todo 'Yo te Amo' aún!"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pocos días después Candy se encontraba con Patty en su recámara, quien había venido a ver como se encontraba.

\- Estás descansando bien? -preguntó Patty.

\- Si, gracias Patty.

\- Tengo algo para ti Candy.

\- Si?

Patty le dió la pequeña Caja de la Felicidad que Stear le había obsequiado a ella cuando estaba partiendo para Nueva York, al estreno de "Romeo y Julieta". La caja tocaba su música.

\- Patty, la Caja de la Felicidad está funcionando! -exclamó Candy.

\- Si. Está tocando después de permanecer en silencio por años, está tocando... me dió esperanzas.

\- Estoy contenta de que pudo ayudarte en algo...

\- Por eso te la estoy devolviendo a ti y espero que te traiga felicidad a ti también...

\- Patty...

\- Yo sé que todavía amas a Terry y siempre lo amarás Candy... esta caja me trajo a Stear de regreso a mi... y yo creo con todo mi corazón... que tu más grande deseo se convertirá en realidad y te traerá la felicidad que tu te mereces, esa felicidad que todos nos merecemos...

\- Gracias Patty -dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Terry había estado en su cabeza estos últimos días y ella no sabía por qué. Ella rezaba por él mucho, pedía que nada le pasara a él. Ella abrazó a su amiga.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Susanna Grandchester cuidaba de su pequeño niño. Ella había recibido un telegrama diciendo que su esposo había sido herido en combate y ella estaba muy preocupada. Ella rezaba cada noche por él, para que volviera sano y salvo. Ella lo amaba mucho y no podía esperar más para mostrarle el hijo que habían tenido juntos. Su hijo era la viva imagen de su padre, con ojos azules y cabello oscuro, era alegre y se veía feliz. Ella pensaba algunas veces en su incapacidad, había perdido una pierna salvando a Terry y no se arrepentía de nada; porque si eso no hubiera pasado, él nunca la hubiera volteado a ver siquiera, él se hubiera casado con Candy y ella hubiera sido la mujer más infeliz sobre la tierra teniendo que ver al hombre que ella amaba más que a nada en el mundo, casado con otra mujer por el resto de su vida. No. Haber perdido su pierna fue lo mejor, porque le permitió tener a Terry y a su hijo... y ahora Candy nunca lo tendrá. El hecho de que ella estaba haciendo a su esposo miserable, de que solamente estaba ahí por obligación y de que él la llamara "Candy" en la cama, era la último que le molestaba en el mundo. Candy no podría tener a Terry físicamente, pero tenía su corazón... y eso Susanna si lo sabía.

Su madre llegó con un telegrama.

\- Susanna, te ha llegado otro telegrama -dijo su madre.

\- Mamá, tengo miedo de abrirlo, tengo miedo de que sean malas noticias, si Terry está muerto... me muero yo también...

\- Susanna, basta de ser tan melodramática, abre el telegrama!

Susanna abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas, leyó su contenido y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Terry está bien. Su herida no fue tan grave. Él está bien mamá. Gracias a Dios!

\- Que bien -respondió la Sra. Marlowe.

\- Él va a regresar a casa y vamos a vivir felices para siempre con nuestro hijo...

\- De tu boca a los oídos de Dios Susanna, de tu boca a los oídos de Dios!

\- Porqué estás diciendo eso mamá?

\- Bueno, un hombre al que le gusta más la atmósfera de la guerra que estar con su familia... igual el bebé no lo trajo de vuelta... él está evitándote Susanna.

\- Mamá por favor! Es mi vida y yo la vivo como me plazca mejor! Yo amo a Terry, tengo a Terry y nada de lo que tú digas me va a hacer infeliz!...

La Sra. Marlowe sacudió su cabeza. Ahora sentía el haber presionado a Terry para tomar sus responsabilidades. Ella debió haberse conformado con la ayuda financiera que Terry les ofrecía, pero Susanna estaba tan enamorada de él... Ahora ella tenía a un hombre que pasaba el menor tiempo posible en su casa, para no estar cerca de su esposa... su hija necesitaba ayuda, pero ella estaba rechazando aceptar la realidad. Estaba viviendo en su pequeño propio universo, donde todo era felicidad, lo mejor de los mundos.

...


	14. Chapter 14

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 14  
"El final de la guerra"**_

En la mañana del día de la boda de Patty y Stear, Candy despertó con las usuales náuseas que había venido sintiendo cada mañana desde que quedó embarazada. Estaba pensando en su propio matrimonio con Michael el día de San Valentín, en medio de bombas y balas.  
Michael... ella lo amaba tanto, él era muy bueno con ella y ella quería verlo pronto.  
Terry... se había acostumbrado a verlo de vez en vez y su corazón estaba siempre feliz cada vez que lo veía.  
Se limpió una lágrima de tristeza que bajaba por su mejilla, después bajó otra... estaba llorando. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Candy? Estás despierta? -preguntó Annie.

\- Si Annie. Puedes pasar.

\- Candy estás llorando... ?

\- Estoy pensando en Michael... y en Terry.

\- Vamos Candy... ellos están bien. Hoy es el gran día de Patty, tienes que dejar de llorar... piensa en cosas bonitas...

\- Tienes razón. Anthony ya despertó?

\- No. Sigue dormido. Cámbiate y ven a la recámara de Patty.

\- Está bien -dijo Candy con una sonrisa- Ya voy.

Las tres amigas compartieron la misma habitación para prepararse para la boda. Secretamente Patty había hecho una dieta para verse más delgada en su vestido.

\- Patty, te ves hermosa! -exclamó Candy.

Había una persona para arreglarles el cabello y otra para el maquillaje y uñas. Las Chicas estaban siguiendo la tradición: algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul.

\- Patricia, ahora la tradición -dijo Annie- Algo nuevo... aquí tienes un collar de perlas muy lindo que va muy bien con tu vestido...

\- Gracias Annie.

\- Algo prestado... -dijo Candy- Tengo un lindo broche de ángel que Michael me obsequió. Te lo voy a prestar...

\- Gracias Candy.

\- Bueno. Algo azul... la liga...! -dijo Annie riendo.

Patty sonrió y levantó la falda de su vestido para que Annie pudiera deslizarla en su pierna. Su madre y su abuela también estaban ahí.

\- Algo viejo... -dijo la mamá de Patty- Aquí tienes unos aretes de diamantes que tu abuela me dió para mi boda.

\- Gracias mamá, gracias abuela...

Ellas estuvieron listas. Patricia en su hermoso vestido blanco de muselina y sus damas en sus lindos vestidos en rosa pálido. La esposa de Neil también era una de las damas de la novia. Entonces todos se dirigieron a la iglesia. Patricia caminó muy emocionada del brazo de su padre hacia el altar. Stear esperaba por ella admirándola. La ceremonia fue hermosa, todo fue perfecto. La recepción se llevó a cabo en la Mansión a donde se reunieron más de cuatrocientos invitados. Eliza, quien se encontraba entre los invitados le habló a Candy por primera vez desde su llegada.

\- Candy, de vuelta entre nosotros? Una bala no te mató?

\- Casi perdía la vida Eliza, una bala casi logra matarme, pero adivina quien me salvó?... Tu querido Terrence...

\- Qué?! Él estaba en la guerra contigo? Así que estabas engañando a tu esposo con él?

\- Pero por supuesto. Bajo las balas y las bombas fue una verdadera fiesta de placer! -respondió Candy alejándose de ella.

Eliza no dijo nada, porque muy en el fondo ella sabía que Candy era muy valiente como para haber ido a la guerra. Pero Eliza nunca lo admitirá en frente de Candy. Ella se puso celosa al saber que Candy estaba con Terry...

Todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo, pero los pensamientos de Candy estaban en Francia con su esposo... y con Terry. Albert la invitó a bailar.

\- Tus pensamientos están muy lejos de aquí Candy.

\- Albert, no puedo evitarlo...

\- Ahora sabes cómo me sentía cuando tú estabas en la guerra...

\- Ay Albert, siento mucho haberte preocupado -

\- Él está bien y estará de regreso pronto. Ya verás...

\- Gracias Albert...

La recepción llegó a su fin. Patty se encontraba empacando para su luna de miel. Candy y Annie la estaban molestando:

\- Finalmente vas a descubrir lo que hacen las mujeres casadas... -le bromeaba Annie.

\- Quien dice que no ya lo sé? -respondió Patty.

\- Patty! Lo hiciste antes de la boda? -se asombró Annie.

Patty sonrió y Candy estalló en risas. Se dirigieron escaleras abajo a encaminar a los recién casados a su coche, se iban a Florida, a disfrutar del sol.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy decidió pasar unos días en el Hogar de Pony. Los niños y sus dos madres estaban más que felices de verla de regreso sana y salva.

\- Candy es bueno verte de nuevo! -dijo la Señorita Pony.

\- Es bueno estar viva Señorita Pony!

\- Nosotros rezamos por ti todos los días! -agregó la Hermana María.

\- No lo dudo! Salí con vida de esa guerra porque sus oraciones me estaban protegiendo, estoy segura de ello...

\- Estás bien? Por qué te regresaste antes de que terminara la guerra? -preguntó la Señorita Pony.

\- Bueno, porque Michael, mi esposo no quería que pusiera en riesgo la vida del bebé...

\- Bebé? Oh Candy, eso es maravilloso! -dijo la Hermana María.

Se acercó y abrazó a su pequeña protegida. La Señorita Pony en seguida hizo lo mismo.

\- Candy ésas son muy buenas noticias. Pero no se te ve muy contenta...

\- Oh no. Estoy feliz de estar embarazada, aunque eso significó dejar Francia y a mi esposo... lo extraño tanto! -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Vamos a continuar con nuestras oraciones todos los días para él y vendrá para reunirse aquí contigo, ya verás -la consolaba la Hermana María.

\- Gracias Hermana María.

\- Ahora, no vas a trepar a los árboles más... -dijo la Señorita Pony.

\- Yo seré muy buena trepando árboles, pero no, no pondré en riesgo a mi bebé y además ya soy toda una adulta... veo la vida diferente desde que regresé de la guerra...

\- Qué quieres decir? -preguntó la Hermana María.

\- Después de ver como la gente moría por cientos... que fue muy traumático... que los jóvenes morían sin haber hecho nada en su vida, no esposas, no hijos... si la situación con Terry y Susanna pasara ahora, en lugar de haber ocurrido hace años, yo nunca hubiera dejado a Terry con ella... pero, de nada sirve ya llorar, las cosas son como son. Estoy casada y Terry está casado y ambos tenemos nuestras propias familias...

\- Lamentas el haber sacrificado una vida con Terry?

\- Si, estoy arrepentida... pero ya es demasiado tarde...

\- Candy, mi niña, todos hemos hecho decisiones de las que nos hemos arrepentido más tarde, pero la vida sigue y nuestros errores deben servirnos como lecciones. Vas a tener un hijo y muy pronto tu esposo vendrá y se reunirá aquí contigo. La vida te dió la oportunidad de ser feliz, no la arruines...

\- Ya lo sé Señorita Pony, es que creo que el embarazo me está poniendo sentimental -dijo Candy riendo.

\- Jefe, vas a venir a jugar con nosotros? -preguntaron los niños.

\- Si. Tengo que ir a ver a Tom y a Jimmy... quieren venir conmigo?

\- Si si si ! -gritaron los niños.

Ella fue a visitar a Jimmy primero en compañía de los niños. Lo encontró dándole de comer a su caballo.

\- Hola Jefe en turno -dijo Candy haciendo voz de pequeña.

Jimmy se sobresaltó y se dió la media vuelta. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

\- Candy! Has regresado sana y salva! -dijo él corriendo hacia ella.

Él la abrazó por largo tiempo.

\- Ojalá hubiera estado contigo allá... -dijo él.

\- Y yo encantada de que no estuvieras! He visto a muchos jóvenes morir... no Jimmy, no lamento el que no estuvieras allá, porque rozar la muerte a cada momento, no es una fiesta llena de felicidad, te lo aseguro...

\- Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto... -le dijo él abrazándola de nuevo.

\- Vamos a decirle hola a tu padre? Cómo está él?

\- Él está bien, pero está viejo y ya no trabaja más...

\- Que bien que esté descansando. Vamos a verlo...

Ellos entraron a la casa y encontraron al Sr. Cartwright sentado en su sillón.

\- Padre -dijo Jimmy- Vea quien está aquí...

El viejo hombre giró su cabeza y sonrió.

\- Candy! Has vuelto! Gracias a Dios!

Candy se acercó y lo abrazó por un rato.

\- Sr. Cartwright. Es tan lindo verlo otra vez...

\- Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien, de verte antes de que yo...

\- Qué está diciendo?! Usted es un hombre joven!

\- Es muy agradable que digas eso, mi niña...

Candy pasó tiempo con Jimmy y el Sr. Cartwright. Los niños jugaban afuera.

Candy dejó el Rancho Cartwright junto con los niños para ir al de Tom. Jimmy fué con ellos. Ella encontró a Tom con una pequeña niña sentada sobre su regazo.

\- Quién está ahí! -dijo Candy- Tom... sorpresa!

\- Candy! Gracias a Dios! Has regresado!

Tom se levantó, puso a la pequeña niña de pie y corrió a abrazarla. Él la besó en las dos mejillas.

\- Tommy! Oh por Dios! Es tan bonito verte, mi salvador!

La pequeña niña había seguido a su padre. Candy la vió y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- Hola! Cómo te llamas?

\- Candice-Marie -respondió la pequeña niña.

Candy se quedó sin habla.

\- Candice-Marie... ése en verdad es un bonito nombre, mi nombre es Candice también, pero me llaman Candy.

\- Candy -repitió la pequeña niña.

\- Tom... gracias por el nombre.

\- Oh, tú eres mi hermana... y te extrañaba mucho.

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho...

\- Cómo estás?

\- Sabes que me casé... y voy a tener un bebé...

\- Ohh, es por eso que tú regresaste, por el bebé? -preguntó Tom.

\- Si...

\- Gracias a Dios! Al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por ti...

Candy sonrió.

\- Así que dime, te casaste finalmente con tu prometida...

\- Si y tengo a esta adorable pequeña niña...

\- Candice-Marie...

\- Por mi hermana y una de mis madres... -confirmó Tom.

\- Ya veo -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Tu esposo es francés. Vas a ir a vivir a Francia?

\- No durante la guerra... y hasta que nazca el bebé... la travesía fue terrible para mí estando embarazada...

\- Náuseas al cien por ciento?

\- Mil!

Ellos comenzaron a reír. Ella se quedó con Tom durante un momento y entonces, todo mundo incluyendo a Tom y la pequeña, fueron al Hogar de Pony a celebrar el regreso de Candy. Tom dejó a su pequeña hija en el Hogar con Candy y fué al pueblo con Jimmy a comprar comida, helado y bebidas. Los niños se divirtieron hasta que cayeron rendidos. El resto de la estadía de Candy en el Hogar de Pony fue una feliz gran fiesta.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo pasó y alrededor de finales de Octubre, el 31 de hecho, se llevó a cabo una firma de Armisticio entre Turquía y los Aliados, que dió al mundo entero algo de esperanza. Entonces el 2 de Noviembre, hubo otra firma de Armisticio entre Austria e Italia. El 7 de Noviembre, Alemania fue sacudida por movimientos revolucionarios... era cuestión de tiempo! Aunque pasara después de la muerte de muchos hombres. El 9 de Noviembre, Guillermo II, quien había transformado a Alemania, su país, en un gran poderío industrial, pero cuyas ambiciones provocaron la Primera Guerra Mundial, abdicó y fue reemplazado por un gobierno demócrata liderado por el socialista Friedrich Ebert. Una huelga general inició en Berlín... Alemania estuvo lista para terminar la guerra, porque finalmente el 11 de Noviembre de 1918 a las 11:00 de la mañana, se firmó el Armisticio entre Alemania y los Aliados, en el vagón de tren del Mariscal de Campo Ferdinand Foch, en el bosque de Compiègne, en Rethondes, Francia; aunque oficialmente el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial fueron las firmas con Alemania en Versalles el 28 de Junio de 1919. Por el momento el Armisticio del 11 de Noviembre significó que los disparos habían cesado para bien. Fue una alegría en general para todos aquellos que habían sobrevivido a esa larga pesadilla. Todos los soldados pudieron volver a sus hogares con sus familias. El mundo entero estaba celebrando el final del horror.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy supo la noticia la noche del 11 de Noviembre durante la cena. Todos estaban esperando a Stear quien estaba tarde y llegó al comedor sin respiración...

\- Cariño, finalmente estás aquí... estábamos esperando por ti -dijo Patty.

\- Así es -dijo la Tía Abuela- Alistair, no es cortés hacer esperar a todos por ti, tenemos hambre...

\- Oh, pero les tengo buenas noticias...

\- Qué noticias no pueden esperar después de la cena? -preguntó Albert.

\- Ohh, una muy buena... especialmente para ti Candy.

\- Para mi? -preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Si. Ustedes saben que Guillermo II abdicó hace dos días...

\- Si... -respondieron todos.

\- Bien, Alemania acaba de firmar un Armisticio con los Aliados, LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO! -gritó Stear.

\- Qué? Estás seguro? -preguntaba Candy.

-Si, se terminó Candy! Tu esposo va a estar aquí muy pronto y podrás abrazarlo... !

Candy se puso de pie, gritó y se lanzó a Stear abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- Eso es maravilloso! Oh por Dios, el horror se terminó! Oh, gracias Dios! Michael... voy a ver a Michael...

\- Eso es grandioso -dijo la Tía Abuela- Ahora, cálmense y comencemos a cenar...

Pero todos estaban tan alegres para escuchar a la Tía Abuela. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y reían y hablaban en voz alta llenos de felicidad.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En Nueva York, Susanna recibió la noticia del final de la guerra como una respuesta a sus oraciones. Terry iba a volver y ellos iban a vivir felices para siempre hasta el final de sus días.

\- Ves? Dios escuchó mis oraciones mamá. Terry está regresando...

\- Si. La guerra ha terminado... -dijo la Sra. Marlowe.

\- No estás feliz por el regreso de Terry?

La Sra. Marlowe permaneció en silencio. Un esposo que no pidió permiso para venir y estar con su esposa para el nacimiento de su hijo o para venir a verlo después... pero que era lo que ella estaba esperando? Ella había forzado al pobre muchacho a cuidar a su hija después del accidente y a casarse con ella... Ahora ella estaba pensando en que debió haberse detenido en el ofrecimiento de ayuda financiera de Terry y no insistir más allá; porque su hija, quien estaba locamente enamorada de él, no quería ver lo que realmente estaba pasando y se negaba a ver la verdad...

\- Si, claro tesoro, si eso es lo que te hace feliz...

\- Estoy en el séptimo cielo mamá!

Karen, quien había escuchado la noticia al igual que todos, llegó corriendo con Susanna.

\- Susanna! -dijo Karen entrando- La guerra se ha terminado! Terry regresa!

\- Si. Gracias Karen, al menos tú si estás feliz por mi... no como mi madre...

La madre tuvo un suspiro exasperado.

\- Susanna... -comenzó la Sra. Marlowe.

\- No mamá, si no puedo compartir mi alegría contigo, déjame sola y no digas nada!...

\- Está bien. Creo que escuché al bebé llorar, voy a verlo...

La Sra. Marlowe salió de la habitación para ir a ver al pequeño. Karen permaneció con Susanna.

\- Tu madre sigue tratando de razonar contigo...

\- Karen. Soy la esposa de Terry, tengo a su hijo y nada de lo que diga mi madre va a cambiar algo...

\- No vine a sermonearte hoy, si no a compartir tu alegría, debes de estar eufórica!

\- Si... y muy impaciente esperando el regreso de Terry!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En Francia, más felices que los soldados? Imposible! Había una gran alegría en general en el país entero por días... los soldados extranjeros iban de regreso a sus hogares. Algunos no tenían alguna parte de sus cuerpos, pero seguían con vida. Terry se sentía feliz de que la guerra hubiera terminado, al menos no verá morir a sus compañeros uno tras otro jamás. La guerra lo había mantenido vivo, él iba a ir de regreso a Nueva York hacia su esposa y su hijo... su hijo, tenía un hijo y no podía esperar más para verlo.

Michael también estaba haciendo arreglos para partir a América a reunirse con su esposa. Francia se tenía que reconstruir así como el resto de Europa. Algunos meses en América, lejos de una tierra llena de malos recuerdos de la guerra le harían muy bien. Candy, él la extrañaba mucho, no podía esperar a ver a su esposa y estar con ella durante el embarazo. Fue muy bueno que la guerra casi terminara cuando ella volvió a América. Él se encontró con Terry en el barco que los llevaría de regreso a América.

\- Doc! Vamos a hacer este viaje juntos -dijo Terry.

\- Si amigo! No puedo esperar a ver a mi esposa...

\- Ella va a estar en el puerto?

\- No. Ella está descansando. Le dije que me esperara en Chicago, el viaje por tren no es realmente muy recomendable para mujeres embarazadas.

\- Ah si. Voy a sorprender a mi esposa en casa... ella no sabe que día voy a estar llegando...

\- Ten cuidado, ella podría tener un ataque, si es que ella se pone muy feliz y muy sorprendida de verte.

\- No se preocupe, su corazón es fuerte, pero yo, no puedo esperar a ver a mi hijo...

\- Puedo imaginármelo -dijo Michael riendo- tendrás mucho tiempo que recuperar con él.

\- Si... estaba en la guerra, pero tengo la impresión de que lo abandoné como mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando él me llevó lejos de ella...

\- Pero tu estabas en la guerra, eso es diferente...

\- Si. Eso es lo que me repito a mi mismo pero...

En el barco la atmósfera de fiesta continuó durante toda la travesía. Todo mundo estaba feliz de no haber perecido en la guerra. Una página en la historia del mundo había dado vuelta y el mundo esperaba a que el horror no se repitiera nunca más.

...


	15. Chapter 15

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 15  
"La fiesta de Año Nuevo"**_

Hacia frío y la nieve caía sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. El puerto estaba atestado de gente que venía a esperar a sus familiares y seres queridos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra. La mayoría de los reencuentros eran muy emocionales, madres y esposas llorando de felicidad, niños felices de encontrar a sus padres con vida, padres más que felices de verlos a ellos.  
Ese día se organizó un gran desfile en honor a los soldados, con globos y confeti cayendo por doquier y los bares celebraban ofreciendo bebidas gratis a los soldados.

Terry y Michael estaban celebrando junto con sus amigos y después tuvieron que separarse.

\- Nos vemos después amigo -dijo Michael.

\- Adiós Doc, cuida de tu pequeña esposa...

\- Tú también y dale un beso a tu hijo por mi... tenemos que vernos para que nuestras familias se conozcan...

\- Claro... -dijo Terry no muy seguro de eso.

Él sabía que Susanna nunca aceptaría encontrarse con Candy y su esposo, pero podría ser que el hecho de que Candy estuviera casada con otro hombre y con un hijo en camino...

\- Nos vemos Doc -se despidió Terry alejándose.

\- Adiós Terry -dijo Michael.

Terry se puso en marcha para ir a visitar a su amigo Charlie quien ahora tenía su propio bar y estaba entre los que ofrecían bebidas a los soldados. Sus problemas con la ley eran cosa del pasado y ahora era un hombre casado y padre a la vez. Los dos amigos al verse se abrazaron.

\- Terry! Qué bueno verte amigo!

\- A ti también. Estoy feliz de verte tan estable...

\- Ya he pagado mi deuda con la sociedad y ahora soy padre de un pequeño niño...

\- Felicidades! Yo también soy padre...

\- Felicidades! Tenemos que planear un día para que nuestros hijos se conozcan y jueguen y lleguen a ser muy buenos amigos como tú y yo, en aquellos viejos tiempos...

\- Es bueno verte Charlie...

\- Lo mismo digo. Podías haber muerto en la guerra y no hubiera podido verte jamás... Te casaste con tu hermosa enfermera? Candy? Ése era su nombre?

\- No Charlie. No me casé con Candy...

\- Pero cómo? Qué pasó?

Terry le contó la historia de lo sucedido con Susanna y Charlie no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos!

\- Terry... te sacrificaste por una mujer que ni siquiera amas? Lo siento amigo...

\- Gracias... Así es la vida... tengo que ir a casa a ver a mi hijo y esposa.

\- Nos vemos después... está bien?

\- Hasta luego... -dijo Terry retirándose.

Terry se dirigió a casa a ver a su esposa e hijo. Caminaba gritando vítores con los demás soldados a lo largo de las calles hasta que por fin llegó, tarde al final del día. Además de que las calles estaban atestadas y era difícil caminar.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto Michael llegaba a Chicago, entre gritos de felicidad de la gente durante todo el viaje. Tomó un taxi para que lo llevara a la Mansión Andrew. La última vez que él estuvo en esa Mansión, fue con su primo, el día en que conoció a Candy...  
Estaba nevando. Llamó a la puerta y el mayordomo vino a abrir.

\- Si?

\- Soy Michael, el esposo de Candice.

\- Ohh... pase por favor, en seguida llamo a la señora.

El mayordomo no tuvo tiempo de ir por Candy, está última estaba ya corriendo al encuentro de su esposo saltando a su cuello gritando:

\- MICHAEL! Oh Michael te extrañé tanto!

\- Y yo a ti "Señorita Atrevida"! Dios mío! Se siente tan bien tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos!

Él buscó los labios de ella y la besó apasionadamente por un largo momento. Cuando ellos finalmente se detuvieron, vieron que toda la familia los estaba observando y Candy les sonrió.

\- Recuerdan a Michael? Excepto tú Albert, no te encontrabas aquí... él es mi esposo el Teniente Michael Durand...

\- Es un placer conocerlo Teniente -dijo Albert sonriendo.

\- Lo mismo digo yo -respondió Michael feliz.

\- Y ella es Patricia, la esposa de Stear... -añadió Candy.

\- Encantada de conocerlo Michael -dijo Patty.

\- Es un placer Sra. Cornwell -dijo Michael besando la mano de Patty.

Se preparó una fiesta en honor al regreso de Michael, otros invitados llegaron y todos estaban felices. Eliza llegó con su esposo, pero se mantenía alejada de Michael en la presencia de su esposo. El último recuerdo que ella tenía de Michael era de cuando ella quería detenerlo de que ayudara a Candy. Candy se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, su esposo se encontraba ahí y la guerra había terminado. Cuando los invitados se retiraron, Michael permaneció contando historias de la guerra hasta muy entrada la noche.

En su alcoba, Michael y Candy estaban preparándose para ir a la cama.

\- Estás bien cariño? -él preguntó.

\- Tú eres médico, lo puedes ver por ti mismo.

\- Se supone que los médicos no pueden tratar a los miembros de sus familias...

\- Tú no estás tratándome querido, tú estás revisando al bebé...

\- Más tarde... ahora, yo solo quiero una cosa... pero antes que nada, cuando quieres venir a Francia conmigo?

\- Michael, podemos esperar hasta que el bebé llegue?

\- Por qué?

\- Porque la travesía fue una pesadilla para mí...

\- Oh... cuánto lo siento cariño... está bien entonces, vamos a esperar a el bebé...

\- Pero si tú, absolutamente tienes que irte...

\- No. No quiero dejarte...

\- Yo tampoco... Oh Michael, estoy tan feliz de verte -dijo Candy abrazándolo.

Ellos fueron a la cama y se mostraron el uno al otro cuánto se extrañaban, cuánto estaban sedientos el uno por el otro.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En Nueva York, por fin Terry había llegado a su casa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, estaba feliz de estar de regreso para finalmente ver a su hijo. Él todavía conservaba sus llaves y entró. Encontró a Susanna en el comedor alimentando al bebé. Terry miró a su hijo y se sumergió en un mar lleno de todo tipo de sensaciones, fuertes e intensas. Él se acercó a ellos.

\- Buenas noches.

Susanna se sobresaltó pero cuando lo vió sonrió.

\- TERRY! OH POR DIOS!

Ella estaba en su silla de ruedas, no pudo levantarse para ir a besar a su esposo, entonces se arrepintió no tener una prótesis por primera vez en su vida. Terry se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, Susanna entonces tomó ventaja de su proximidad y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente. Cuando ella finalmente lo dejó ir, él tomó a su hijo y lo abrazó tiernamente cerrando sus ojos.

\- Él es maravilloso Susanna -dijo Terry conmovido.

\- Se parece mucho a ti -dijo Susanna.

\- Gracias Susanna. Muchas gracias...

Él besó al bebé en las mejillas y comenzó a hablarle y a contarle todo tipo de historias. Susanna observaba la escena sonriente. Terry estaba de regreso y no había nada más que deseara en el mundo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La vida continuó.

Terry regresó al teatro a trabajar. También estaba trabajando en una colección de poemas. No se sentía más cerca de Susanna, pasaba todo su tiempo libre con su hijo. Él era el rayo de sol en su vida, la única luz en ésa sórdida situación en la que estaba viviendo... El continuaba siendo amable con ella pero evitando su deber conyugal...

Candy y Michael vivían en paz por primera vez desde que se encontraron el uno con el otro en Francia. El no preocuparse por morir era casi una sensación irreal. Desayuno en la cama era un lujo que raramente tendrían en la guerra. Ellos también pasaban mucho tiempo con la familia americana de Michael.

Europa estaba completamente incapacitada después de la destrucción causada por la Gran Guerra. Albert y sus sobrinos tuvieron la habilidad de tomar ventaja en el mercado para la reconstrucción de Europa. Albert comenzó a viajar mucho más para cerrar tratos y supervisar el trabajo.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que Patty estuviera en la dulce espera. Candy estaba encantada con tener a alguien más con quien compartir sus antojos y náuseas.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegaron las fiestas decembrinas. La primera Navidad desde que había finalizado la guerra. Todo mundo celebraba y los menos afortunados también, debido a la generosidad de aquellos que se podían permitir un poco más. Era tiempo de fiestas y todos estaban felices.

El 31 de Diciembre en la ciudad de Nueva York, se llevaría a cabo una gran fiesta organizada por el Ejército en honor a los soldados, médicos y enfermeras junto con sus familias. Todos los miembros de la Familia Andrew partían a Nueva York para asistir a la gran fiesta.

Durante el viaje Candy pensaba en que Terry vivía en esa ciudad con su familia y que sin duda alguna estaría en esa fiesta con su esposa, lo cual la hacía sentirse enferma tan solo de pensarlo. Todos se hospedaron en el Hotel Waldorf Astoria y cada pareja tenía su propia suite. Eliza decidió ir a último momento junto con su esposo, las fiestas como siempre eran su debilidad.

Candy se encontraba en la habitación de Annie junto con Patricia. Ella les estaba confiando sus preocupaciones, mientras una mucama hacía la cama.

\- Tengo miedo de ver a Terry -decía Candy.

\- Por qué? Tú lo veías durante la guerra -dijo Patty.

\- Durante la guerra realmente no tenía otra opción.

\- Pero es que aquí tienes alguna opción? -preguntó Annie.

\- Si... pero esta es una fiesta para los soldados, doctores y enfermeras... y él va a estar ahí, deseará ver a sus amigos y probablemente vendrá con su esposa...

\- Eso es lo que te está molestando? -preguntó Annie- Verlo con su esposa?

\- No lo sé. Nunca los he visto juntos en persona... Tengo una extraña sensación... -dijo Candy.

\- Vamos Candy, todo va a estar bien... -dijo Patty.

\- Michael todavía no sabe que Terry y yo estuvimos enamorados alguna vez hace tiempo... Siento como si lo estuviera traicionando, yo voy a decirle la verdad...

\- Candy estás segura? -preguntó Annie.

\- Si. La guerra ya se terminó y vamos a vivir en Francia después de que nazca el bebé... ya es tiempo... -aseguró Candy.

Las tres amigas no sabían que la mucama había dejado entreabierta la puerta y que Eliza había escuchado la conversación entera. Se le había formado en su rostro una sonrisa cínica, ahora tenía algo que podría destruir a Candy de una vez por todas ante los ojos de su propio esposo!

Los soldados estaban teniendo una reunión temprana y ellos empezaron a festejar un poco antes de la hora oficial. Así que Candy no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Michael antes de la recepción. Michael vino a la habitación por Candy para llevarla a la fiesta que tomaría lugar en el restaurante del piso principal.

\- Candy! Gracias a Dios estás lista!...

\- Michael, tengo que hablar contigo...

\- Más tarde cariño. No podemos perdernos el inicio de la ceremonia, habrá varios discursos y yo voy a dar uno...

\- Pero...

\- Más tarde cielo, está bien? -dijo él besándola en la mejilla- Vámonos...

Así que Candy se fue a la fiesta sin decirle a Michael la verdad entre ella y Terry.

Había mucha gente, asistían todos los soldados con sus esposas y demás miembros de sus familias. El restaurante tenía las mesas etiquetadas con los nombres de las familias y Candy se sentó con sus amigas y esposos.

\- Candy! -dijo Kristina- Estás radiante!

\- Kristina cómo estás? Ustedes lucen radiantes también! Es que hay algo que yo deba saber?

\- Estoy mucho mejor desde que llegué aquí...

\- Allyson! Kelly! Cómo están? -las saludó Candy con una sonrisa.

\- Bien Candy! -respondió Kelly- Se siente tan bien vivir en paz.

\- Si. No más balas volando por encima. La calma ahora tiene un gran valor para mi.

Ellas estallaron en risas y hablaron acerca de la guerra, se encontraban felices de haber regresado con vida. Ellas presentaron a Candy con sus esposos y ella a la vez presentó a Michael. Los caballeros platicaban por su lado.

\- Todas nos casamos Candy y todas estamos esperando... -dijo Kelly.

\- Eso es maravilloso! Por eso están tan lindas... -dijo Candy- Necesitamos muchos bebés para compensar a los hombres que perdimos en la guerra.

\- Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema para hacer bebés -dijo Kelly- Mientras que no escuche disparos sobre mi cabeza.

\- Ah claro! -respondió Allyson riendo.

\- Es maravilloso estar todas juntas en la víspera de Año Nuevo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Ellas continuaron celebrando y Candy presento sus amigas a Annie y Patty, a Stear ya lo conocían.

Mientras tanto Terry llegaba al restaurante del Waldorf Astoria con su esposa quien ahora estaba usando una prótesis y caminando con la ayuda de un bastón. Terry se sorprendió ante la determinación de Susanna de usar una prótesis, siempre se había rehusado categóricamente a usar una y con todos los heridos de guerra, la demanda por prótesis había incrementado. Susanna estaba tratando de lucir más atractiva e independiente a los ojos de Terry, pero desde su regreso, él apenas si se preocupaba por ella... de quién se ocupaba era del bebé... Venir con él a la fiesta era un deleite, porque el pequeño Richard no estaba ahi, ella debería tener toda la atención de Terry para ella sola durante toda la noche. Hicieron su entrada al salón y se dirigieron a su mesa a tomar asiento.

Candy vió a Terry con Susanna desde lejos y sintió estremecer su corazón. Ella quería evitarlo en medio de toda esa gente y esperaba que pudiera manejarlo de algún modo... pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos...

Después de los discursos y la ceremonia de honores siguió la cena y posteriormente el baile. Michael llevó a Candy a bailar y Susanna insistió a Terry en bailar con él, así que ellos tuvieron que hacerlo lentamente. Eliza observaba la escena y planeaba en cómo y en que momento soltaría su bomba. Las amigas de Candy también estaban en la pista de baile. Mucha gente estaba disfrutando de la música, la puerta a la terraza estaba abierta, así que a pesar del frío del invierno, muchos de los invitados salían a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

\- Tengo calor -dijo Michael.

\- Yo también y me siento mareada, necesito algo de aire... -aseguró Candy.

\- Vamos afuera por algunos minutos...

\- Si, vamos...

Pareciera que todos sus amigos hubieran tenido la misma idea y ahí estaban afuera todos reunidos, charlando. Terry y Susanna tambien salieron...

\- Doc! Buenas noches... -saludó Terry sonriendo.

\- Terry! Ella es tu esposa? -preguntó Michael cuando vió a Susanna- Buenas noches Madame, es un placer conocerle finalmente...

Tomó la mano de Susanna y la besó. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Candy se les acercó en ese momento.

\- Buenas noches Terry, Susanna...

Susanna se sorprendió al ver a Candy.

\- Soy la esposa de Michael...

\- Ohh... Buenas noches -respondió Susanna sorprendida pero feliz por dentro.

Candy está casada! Qué bien! Por lo menos ella no correrá tras Terry!

Eliza escogió ése preciso momento para unirse al grupo.

\- Terrence! Pero que linda sorpresa! Susanna te ves fabulosa querida y estás caminando!

\- Buenas noches Eliza, ella es mi esposa Susanna -respondió Terry fríamente.

\- Sii... y escuché que tienen un hermoso niño, felicidades!... Ves Candy... Tú no eres irreemplazable!...

Candy palideció tanto como una hoja de papel... Eliza vengativamente iba a decirle a Michael toda la verdad... era como si estuviera viendo un accidente en cámara lenta y no ser capaz de hacer algo para detenerlo... pase lo que pase...

\- Candy? Por qué está diciendo eso Eliza? -preguntó muy sorprendido Michael.

\- Qué? Ustedes estaban en la guerra. Ustedes tres, durante todos estos años. Es que Candy y Terry nunca te mencionaron que ellos estuvieron locamente enamorados alguna vez? -decía Eliza cínicamente.

\- Eliza po... -inició Terry.

\- Lo siento mucho Michael, yo pensé que lo sabías, Candy y Terry se hubieran casado a no ser que el accidente de Susanna nunca hubiera sucedido... No lo sabías? Pero, ustedes estuvieron juntos en la guerra... Supongo que ellos te estaban tomando por un tonto y bajo tus narices y tú sin saberlo les estabas dando tu bendición...

\- QUÉ?! -gritó Michael viendo a Candy- Terry?! Es eso verdad? Candy es la mujer que tú amas y con quien te querías casar?!

\- Michael, yo... -balbuceó Terry.

\- Eres un bastardo! -gritó Michael golpeando a Terry en la cara.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a pelear y los demás soldados trataban de separarlos en vano. Candy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella nunca había odiado a Eliza tanto como en ese momento. Ella trataba de gritar a los dos hombres que se detuvieran pero no podía. Stear y Archie finalmente lograron separarlos y ahora tenían los labios sangrando.

\- Es suficiente! -dijo Stear- La guerra justamente ha terminado y ustedes dos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que seguir peleando?!

Michael y Terry se soltaron de quienes los tenían sujetados y se miraban el uno al otro con rabia.

\- Michael... nada pasó... -dijo Terry.

\- Cállate! Solía enviarte a mí casa con mi esposa, solos! Siempre mencionabas cuánto amabas a tu novia... pasaste la noche entera abrazado a ella en el camión... fingiste ser su esposo en Alemania, como debió haber sido un deleite para ti!... un sueño hecho realidad...

\- No pienses que...

\- Dije que te callaras!

Michael entonces se giró hacia Candy.

\- Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

\- Michael, yo quería decírtelo...

\- Pero no lo hiciste! Cuando pienso en como le dije a Terry que su esposa no tendría problema si él bailara con mi esposa... él me envidiaba! Como debiste haberte reído a mis espaldas cuando yo te estaba empujando a que bailaras con él, inocentemente... -Michael hablaba sintiéndose traicionado muy en el fondo- Ahora entiendo mejor aquella observación que hiciste, Stear...

Él estaba recordando la reacción de Stear, cuando se dió cuenta que Candy era la Sra. Durand y no la Sra. Grandchester.

\- Ella es solo una mujerzuela común que estaba acostándose con su amante en tu propia cama -decía Eliza con su lengua viperina- Ella me dijo que él es el padre del hijo que ella está esperando...

Candy estaba tan estupefacta con la maldad de Eliza, que sólo atinó a abrir su boca. Neil estaba ahí y decidió encargarse de su hermana.

\- Eliza! Es suficiente. Ven conmigo...

\- Pero Neil...

\- Vámonos! -gritó halándole del brazo y forzándola a regresar a su habitación.

Susanna no decía palabra alguna, estaba tan pálida como un fantasma. Candy estaba en la guerra con Terry? Ella sentía como si agujas caminaran sobre ella.

\- Candy, tú estuviste en la guerra con Terry? No pudiste dejarlo en paz? Tenías que seguirlo hasta allá?!

Susanna por supuesto, no sabía lo que decía. Ella hablaba incoherencias. Mientras Michael veía a su esposa con desprecio.

\- Ése bebé es mío? -preguntó Michael.

\- Por supuesto! -respondió Candy indignada con lágrimas en sus ojos- Si tú piensas que soy capaz de engañarte a tus espaldas, no me conoces del todo!

\- Pensé que te conocía pero... que error -dijo Michael fríamente.

\- Michael... éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso...

\- Déjame solo! Me repugnas!

Candy estaba muy herida. Michael nunca iba a escucharla en el estado en el que estaba. Ella solo corrió fuera de ahí.

\- Candy! -la llamó Terry.

\- Hazlo! Ve tras de la mujer que tú amas, ustedes son tal para cual!

Terry golpeó a Michael en la cara y éste a su vez lo golpeó también. Stear y Archie los tuvieron que separar nuevamente.

\- Eres un idiota! -le gritó Terry a Michael- La vas a perder...!

\- Pero qué?! No sería eso muy conveniente para ti?! -respondió Michael.

Terry se zafó de los chicos y corrió tras Candy bajo la perturbada mirada de Susanna. Terry ni siquiera la volteó a ver... los amigos de Candy presenciaban la escena sin poder hacer nada.

\- Susanna... -dijo Annie- Quieres ir adentro? Hace frío...

\- Gracias... -respondió Susanna llorando.

Annie ayudó a Susanna a volver adentro.

\- Crees que debemos ir con Candy? -preguntaba Patty.

\- No. Vamos a dejarla sola. Iremos a verla más tarde... -respondió Annie.

Los chicos mientras tanto trataban de calmar a Michael, pero pareciera que ellos no podían hacerlo.

Terry alcanzó a Candy cuando ella estaba esperando por el elevador.

\- Candy, espera...

\- Terry déjame sola por favor. Ve a cuidar a tu esposa... qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Quería saber cómo estabas... y el bebé?

\- Y cómo crees? Sobreviviré. No te preocupes por mí... el bebé está bien.

\- Lamento todo esto...

\- No. Yo lo siento. Tú querías decirle la verdad desde el principio y yo fui la que nunca quiso... no es tu culpa, es la mia... ve con Susanna.

\- Me estás enviando con ella otra vez? -dijo Terry herido.

\- Las cosas son como son Terry -dijo ella entrando en el elevador- Adiós Terry.

\- Adiós... mi amor -susurró Terry para sí mismo.

Candy se dirigía a su habitación cuando se topó con Eliza en el pasillo.

\- Michael va a abandonarte, sucia pequeña ramera...

\- Eliza... -empezó a decir Candy calmadamente- Lo que va siempre viene. Tú tendrás lo que te mereces, no de mí, sino de Dios. La Biblia dice: "Deja la venganza a mí. Bendice y no maldigas... " Así que Eliza, te bendigo y te agradezco todo lo que hayas hecho por mí y lo que no hayas hecho también.

Y Candy entró a su habitación a empacar su equipaje. Cuando salió se encontró con Albert.

\- Albert...

\- Candy, a dónde vas?

\- Tengo que irme de aquí...

\- Me voy contigo...

\- Pero...

\- No debes cargar cosas pesadas, me voy contigo...

\- Está bien. Gracias. Vámonos...

Ella se estaba yendo del hotel con Albert, su fiel amigo quien estaba secretamente enamorado de ella.

Terry regresó a la fiesta después de tomarse unos minutos. Tomó a su esposa para volver a casa. Él la dejó en el vestíbulo para ir por el automóvil. Candy salió del elevador junto con Albert. Albert salió para conseguir un taxi. Susanna entonces vió a Candy, quería matarla, se acercó a ella.

\- Terry es mío, sabes? tú nunca lo tendrás... aunque lo hayas seguido a la guerra...

\- Susanna, estoy cansada...

\- Tenemos un pequeño niño...

\- Felicidades...

\- Él nunca nos abandonará para regresar contigo... yo nunca lo dejaré hacerlo...

\- Al contrario de mi la pobre idiota?!

Candy habló muy molesta.

\- Yo te dejé al hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo porque tú lo amabas. Tú le habías salvado la vida. Tú habías perdido una pierna. Tú lo necesitabas... pero no te equivoques... no fue algo fácil de hacer para mí... amé a Terry con todo mi corazón... dejártelo a ti fue el error más grande de mi vida... tienes suerte de que yo haya sido solo una chiquilla quien pensaba en los demás primero...

\- Entonces, debo agradecerte?

\- Si. Tu debes! Si yo quisiera a Terry, yo estaría con Terry hoy... así que, guárdate tus sermones e ingratitud Susanna que yo puedo estar sin ellos!

Albert le hizo una señal desde afuera y ella salió del hotel para entrar al taxi. Albert la tomó entre sus brazos y ella no opuso resistencia. Iba llorando en silencio.

Terry llegó momentos después con su automóvil para recoger a su esposa. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra durante toda la trayectoria. Una vez en su casa, Susanna no pudo resistirlo más.

\- Terry? No tienes nada que decirme... ?

\- No.

\- Estuviste con Candy en la guerra... es por eso que no veniste a ver al bebé, querías estar cerca de ella...

Terry respiró con irritación, Susanna iba a tener su propia versión en su cabeza.

\- Susanna, te importa si pongo mi puño en algo de hielo y un paño mojado en mi cara?

\- Terry tenemos que hablar de Candy.

\- Por qué?... su matrimonio pudo haber terminado... y todo por mi... ella va a tener un hijo...

\- Es tu hijo?

\- Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

\- Porque me llamas "Candy" en esos raros momentos que tenemos de intimidad...

\- Susanna...

\- No te das cuenta porque te imaginas que yo soy ella...

\- Lo siento y no soy el padre del hijo de Candy... ella nunca engañaría a su esposo...

\- Pero le mintió...

\- No. Ella no le dijo que nosotros ya nos conocíamos...

\- Mentira por omisión... y tú la sigues defendiendo...

\- Ella no hizo nada malo, ella fue fiel a sus votos matrimoniales y yo también, de hecho.

\- Eso debió haber sido muy difícil para tí... no haber hecho nada con ella...

Ellos escucharon al pequeño Richard llorar.

\- Voy a verlo -dijo Terry saliendo de la sala.

Susanna permaneció en la sala sin decir nada. No es como que ella tuviera una relación normal con Terry. Él fue forzado a quedarse con ella, si Candy no se lo hubiera dejado... no quería pensar en ello. Porque por Candy, ella tenía al hombre que amaba y por Candy ella tenia a su bebé... pero ella nunca le agradecería, porque para ella Terry era de ella, él siempre había sido de ella... cual Candy?

...


	16. Chapter 16

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 16  
"Tiempo de Meditación"**_

Era el primer día del año 1919 y nevaba abundantemente. Candy miraba por la ventana del cuarto que Tom le había dado. La pequeña Candice-Marie yacía dormida en sus brazos, mientras lágrimas de tristeza corrían por sus mejillas, pensando en los eventos de la fiesta en vísperas de Año Nuevo. Michael... él había sido tan cruel con ella, pero es que él a su vez se sentía más que traicionado... pero por qué ella no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad desde un principio? Una parte de ella quería continuar viendo a Terry... era algo más fuerte que ella. Ver a Terry le provocaba emoción y no quería estar sin ello. Pero... debió haberle dicho la verdad a Michael, ahora él había escuchado de Eliza una terrible, mala y deformada versión que lo puso furioso.

\- Candy? -se escuchó la voz de Tom- Estás bien? Ya se durmió?

\- Si Tom. La voy a llevar a su cama...

Ella colocó a la pequeña niña de Tom en su cuna, después de besarla en la frente. Regresó a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Albert la había traído a la casa de su hermano Tom, así como ella se lo pidió. Tom estaba feliz de poder ayudar a su pequeña hermana. Cuando Albert partió de regreso a Chicago, Candy le contó a Tom lo que había pasado.

\- Oh por Dios, mi pobre Candy.

\- Es mi culpa, debí haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio...

\- Puede ser, pero tú lo estabas protegiendo...

\- Pero ahora, se ve que lo hice deliberadamente para estar con Terry en frente de mi esposo... pero yo no lo vi de ese modo, ellos eran buenos amigos, estábamos en la guerra... yo pensé que Michael no podría con la hostilidad que hubiera tenido hacia Terry...

\- Candy, tu corazón estaba en lo correcto... te puedes quedar aquí tanto tiempo como lo desees...

\- Gracias Tom -dijo Candy abrazándolo- Y yo puedo cuidar de Candice-Marie.

\- Tienes que descansar...

\- Tengo que practicar. Tendré a mi bebé muy pronto, en cuatro meses...

\- Está bien -dijo la esposa de Tom- Pero si te sientes cansada me dices...

\- No creo que eso suceda! -dijo Tom riendo- Candy nunca se cansará de cuidar niños!

Candy sonrió. Así fue como ella terminó viviendo en casa de Tom, para superar lo que había pasado y pensar. Ella llamaba a sus amigos de vez en cuando desde el pueblo, ellos entendían que Candy necesitaba estar sola.

Los Chicos se preguntaban cuando volvería. Albert no quería decir nada, él simplemente les decía que ella volvería cuando estuviera lista.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Michael estaba en casa de su prima. Pensando. Se sentía tan traicionado por su esposa y su mejor amigo, saber que ellos estuvieron a punto de casarse... La mujer de la que Terry hablaba con tanto amor era su esposa!... Ellos pasaron todo el tiempo juntos... Terry le aseguró que nada había pasado, pero Eliza decía lo contrario... Eliza?... Cómo él podría creer palabra alguna viniendo de su boca?... pero Eliza le había dicho la verdad... algo que Candy y Terry jamás hicieron... Candy quería hablar con él antes de la recepción... él no le dió oportunidad... Sería que tal vez le quería decir la verdad?... El bebé era realmente de él?... Oh, el la amaba tanto!... Tanto que no podía imaginarse sin ella, era muy doloroso tan solo pensarlo. Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar y superar la situación.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En Nueva York, Terry pensaba en Candy. Cómo estaría? Habrá resuelto su situación? Dios mío, él quería verla tanto, consolarla, pero más que nada quería tomarla y escapar lejos con ella y sus hijos hacia lugares desconocidos, a un país lejano como Australia o Nueva Zelanda... A donde pudieran vivir su amor libremente, lejos de ojos de reproches... pero, eso era solo un sueño que jamás podría ser realidad... ambos tenían un compromiso que cumplir, esposos e hijos... Él quería ir a buscarla, pero no podía, tenía que dejarla que arreglara sus problemas con su esposo, él sería solo un recordatorio de su traición... Susanna seguía preguntándole que era lo que había pasado con Candy en Francia, pero Terry le contestaba que ese no era su asunto y que nada había pasado con ella!... Desde su regreso, Terry pasaba todo su tiempo libre con su hijo y continuaba ignorando a Susanna... Toda esa situación con Candy lo había desconcertado demasiado... Michael había sido su mejor amigo durante la guerra, incluso cuando se hubo enterado que era el esposo de Candy... Michael se sentía obviamente traicionado... quería explicarle a él que ése no era el caso... si... ellos cometieron el error de no decirle nada... pero ellos respetaron sus votos matrimoniales... Él solamente podía rezar para que la situación se resolviera... Candy iba a tener un hijo y ese hijo necesitaba a su padre, Michael.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo pasó y llegó Febrero, alrededor del Día de San Valentín. Michael y Candy continuaban sin hablar. Michael seguía viviendo con su familia, no podía decidir si volver ahora a Francia sin Candy o más tarde, después del nacimiento de su hijo. Una cosa si era segura, tenía que hablar con su esposa.

En la Mansión Andrew, los Chicos se preguntaban cómo podrían ayudar a Candy.

\- Archie -dijo Annie- Ve a ver a Michael y habla con él.

\- Y decirle qué? -preguntó Archie.

\- No lo sé. Qué te gustaría que alguien te dijera si tú estuvieras en esa situación? Hazlo por Candy.

\- No creo que él me escuche -dijo Archie.

\- Si tú no tratas, no lo sabrás. Ve y si no tienes éxito enviaremos a Stear, verdad Patty?

\- Si. Yo extraño a Candy, mi compañera de embarazo...

\- Trata hermano -suplicó Stear- Si el no escucha, iré yo, está bien?

\- Está bien -acordó Archie- Voy a ir a ver a Michael. Sigue en casa de su prima?

\- Si -respondió Annie- Gracias cariño... buena suerte...

Archie se dirigió a casa de Meghan, la prima de Michael para hablar con él. Lo encontró en una de las salas leyendo un libro. Éste levantó la cabeza y reconoció a Archie.

\- No quiero ver a nadie -dijo Michael- Ella te envió?

\- Bueno, hola a ti también! -dijo Archie- Estoy muy bien, gracias! Y tú? "Ella" no me envió, fue mi esposa, su hermana y mejor amiga...

\- Archie...

\- Michael escucha... tienes que encontrarla a dónde está... búscala y hablen...

\- De qué? Ella me traicionó...

Archie suspiró desesperado.

\- Michael. Terry tiene razón en un punto... Eres un idiota!

\- Cómo?

\- Si... vas a perder a Candy y yo sé que todavía la amas.

\- Si, pero...

\- Si ella no te dijo nada fue porque estabas recién salido del cuarto de cirugía... tú no estabas en muy buena forma y no me digas que tú hubieras querido escuchar que tu nuevo mejor amigo era el antiguo novio de tu esposa... eso te hubiera matado!

\- Claro que no! Pero después...

\- Después ella se dió cuenta que ustedes eran buenos amigos, ella no quería arruinar eso especialmente durante la guerra donde mucha gente moría y perdían a sus amigos cada día... ella cometió un error en no haberte dicho, pero si ella dice que nada pasó, tú tienes que creérselo... acaso no te dijo que antes amaba a alguien más?

\- Si. Me dijo que tenía el corazón roto, pero que la vida continuaba... pero eso no cambia la situación... ella me hirió con mi mejor amigo...

\- Michael, aunque estés muy herido, te voy a decir una cosa: yo daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar!

\- Qué?

\- Me escuchaste... yo mataría por estar en tu lugar, por ser el esposo de Candy... te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes? Si tú odias a Terry por estar enamorado de Candy, entonces tienes que odiarme a mí, a Stear, a Albert y a Neil...

\- Todos ustedes están enamorados de ella? -preguntó Michael sorprendido.

\- Si y al principio ella estaba enamorada de mi primo Anthony...

\- Aquel que murió de una caída de caballo, ella lo mencionó.

\- Yo no puedo hablar por los demás, pero yo quería esperar un poco por ella, hasta que terminara su luto, para decirle que yo la amaba. Pero desafortunadamente conoció a Terry y además su hermana y mejor amiga, Annie, se enamoró locamente de mí... ya había perdido solo con eso! Amo a mi esposa y soy feliz... Pero si yo tuviera la más mínima oportunidad con Candy, la tomaría sin siquiera pensarlo...

\- Me estás diciendo que si la dejo ir... déjame ver... Albert sigue soltero, él la va a conquistar, correcto?

\- Quién lo culparía? Él corrió a ayudarla a dejar el hotel... está enamorado de ella desde que vivieron juntos... pero ella solo pensaba en Terry...

\- Ella no va a regresar con Terry...?

\- Ellos tomaron una decisión esa noche, los dos y créeme, son leales... si ella quisiera a Terry, ella estaría con Terry... pero ella te quiere a ti y va a tener a tu hijo...

\- Terry me dijo que tiene que pensar en ella para estar con su esposa...

\- Él solo sueña con ella, tú eres el que la tiene... Michael, tú amas a Candy, búscala y arregla las cosas con ella. Mi querida prima Eliza es un ser vil! Su propósito, desde el primer día que la conoció, fue arruinarle su vida. Te dijo la verdad en su propio retorcida y malévola versión y no le creas ni una sola palabra acerca de la paternidad de tu hijo; porque puedo asegurarte, si Candy estuviera teniendo el hijo de Terry, él nunca dejaría que otro hombre lo criara... Annie me dijo que Candy quería decirte la verdad antes de la recepción...

\- Si. La estaba apresurando porque tenía que dar un discurso... sabes a dónde está?

\- No... pero trata el Hogar de Pony...

\- Gracias Archie... por tu honestidad, no te odio...

\- Por nada Michael... buena suerte...

En ese momento Eliza, quien llegaba a visitar a su amiga Meghan, encontró a Michael con Archie.

\- Mi querido primo, veniste a abogar por la causa de la pequeña mujerzuela?

\- Eliza! Basta! -gritó Archie.

\- Michael, no me digas que él te ha convencido... Candy me lo dijo, ella misma, que estaba acostándose con Terry...

\- Candy confió en ti? -preguntó Archie- Por favor! Ella probablemente lo dijo para sacarte de tus casillas, después de que tú le dijeras algo atroz como siempre.

\- Michael, no lo escuches -dijo Eliza- Déjala pudrirse... junto con su bastardo...

\- Eliza... -dijo Michael- No vas a envenerarme la mente ya más. Amo a Candy, la extraño como loco y voy a ir a buscarla y tan pronto como nuestro bebé nazca, nos iremos a Francia de una vez por todas, lejos de tu lengua viperina.

Archie sonrió satisfecho y Michael salió de la habitación antes de que Eliza pudiera responder.

Se pusieron en marcha a la Mansión Andrew a preguntar a Albert dónde es que Candy estaba. Éste último estaba un poco escéptico, no quería que Candy sufriera más, ella necesitaba descansar por el bien del bebé.

\- Albert -rogaba Michael- Por favor, dime a donde está, estoy pensando en ir al Hogar de Pony como me sugirió Archie. Quiero más detalles, está realmente ahí o en algún otro lado?

\- Ella necesita paz Michael, si tú la vas a volver a insultar, olvídate. De ningún modo voy a decirte a donde está si vuelves a contrariarla.

\- No voy a insultarla, lo juro...

\- Ni siquiera querías escucharla...

Michael comprendió de lo que Archie estaba hablando, Albert está enamorado de Candy y la está protegiendo, pareciera que no quiere que su matrimonio se salve... pero Candy es de él y tiene el derecho de tener otra oportunidad con ella.

\- Es por eso que quiero verla, por favor... tengo que pedir perdón, la amo más que a nada en el mundo... y no puedo vivir sin ella... por favor Albert...

Albert se puso a pensar que Candy eventualmente iba a terminar viendo a su esposo. Que él ya había tomado una decisión en su lugar una vez, años atrás, cuando envió a Terry de regreso con Susanna sin permitirle hablar con Candy. Terry entonces regresó y se casó, lo cual provocó que Candy tomara la decisión de ir a la guerra con el corazón hecho pedazos y encontrar a Michael... Si ella hubiera hablado con Terry, se hubieran reconciliado y no se hubiera marchado a Francia y Michael no aparecido en la escena... En breve, Albert se estaba sintiendo culpable debido a las consecuencias de sus actos: Candy iba a tener un hijo con Michael y no iba a estar "disponible" por un largo tiempo. Su esposo la iba a recuperar e iban a continuar su vida juntos. Tenía que cerrar la puerta de sus sueños con Candy aunque hubiera visto una pequeña luz de esperanza... pero tenía que pensar en Candy y el bebé... después de su pequeña meditación, casi en contra de su voluntad, finalmente dijo:

\- Está bien... ella se encuentra en la granja de su hermano Tom...

\- Podrías darme la dirección?

\- Por supuesto -habló Albert suavemente- Si tienes problemas ve al Hogar de Pony, ellos podrán decirte donde está la granja, aunque algunas veces está ahí ayudando con los niños.

\- Gracias Albert, gracias por todo -dijo Michael retirándose.

Michael no sabía o tal vez si, que le tomó a Albert todas las fuerzas del universo para decirle a donde se encontraba Candy. Pero Candy se tenía que reconciliar con él y Albert tenía que respetar sus deseos. Así fue como Michael tomó el tren para ir al Hogar de Pony.

Candy se encontraba en el Hogar de Pony ese día, ayudando a los niños a hacer sus tarjetas para el día de San Valentín, todos los niños se encontraban muy felices y se estaban divirtiendo. Ella hizo una con Candice-Marie para sus padres. Después se retiró a la casa de Tom a descansar, su vientre estaba creciendo y cada vez que sentía al bebé moverse se sentía feliz. Había un pequeño ser dentro de ella del cual tendría que cuidar con o sin el padre. De una cosa estaba muy segura, si era la voluntad de Dios su hijo tendría todo lo que necesitara y tendría lo que ella nunca tuvo, una madre que lo amará más que a nadie en el mundo.

Después de la cena se retiró a su cuarto a descansar y ver si podía mantener el alimento que había ingerido, porque la mayoría del tiempo ella vomitaba tan pronto como tomaba agua. Se encontraba triste, pronto sería su aniversario de bodas, el Día de San Valentín. Michael... ella guardaba la esperanza de que él se hubiera tranquilizado y hubiera venido a buscarla para ahora... decidió entonces que sería ella quien lo iría a buscar al día siguiente para aclarar las dudas.

Se encontraba leyendo su biblia cuando escuchó un toque en la puerta. Era Tom, ella estaba esperando por él, siempre venía a verla antes de dormir.

\- Si Tom. Pasa...

\- No soy Tom... -se escuchó la voz de Michael.

Candy se giró a ver sorprendida.

\- Michael... entra por favor...

Candy se puso de pie y Michael pudo ver su redondo vientre que había crecido desde la última vez que la vió.

\- Candy, estás bien? Y el bebé?

\- Se mueve mucho. Estaba descansando después de la cena.

\- Tu hermano te trata bien?

\- Si y le ayudo con Candice-Marie.

\- Vine a hablar...

\- Está bien. Siéntate Michael...

Él se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

\- Yo voy a empezar -dijo Candy- Perdóname por no decirte que Terry y yo tuvimos un pasado, pero eso es lo que es, un pasado... Michael.

\- Archie me dijo el porqué no dijiste nada en un principio... en primer lugar estaba yo muy enfermo y entonces...

\- Si. Pero debí haberte dejado elegir como Terry lo hizo, el decidió continuar siendo tu amigo, tal vez para verme... o para escucharte hablar acerca de mí. Perdóname Michael. Tienes que creerme, nada pasó. No estoy diciendo que no hubo momentos peculiares, como cuando fingimos ser esposo y esposa en la frontera alemana, pero yo respeté mis votos matrimoniales y también él.

En ese momento pensó en el maravilloso beso, pero eso era algo que ella se iba a llevar a la tumba.

\- Suena a que fue un sacrificio...

\- No Michael. Yo tomé la decisión de dejar a Terry con Susanna y no voy a dar marcha atrás. Todo se terminó entre Terry y yo, para bien. Cuando él dejó Broadway hace años atrás, yo guardaba la esperanza de que él vendría por mí, pero no fue el caso, regresó con Susanna y se casó con ella...

Michael se mantuvo en silencio. Terry le contó su historia y de su visita a Chicago, antes de que se enterara que Candy era su esposa. Como su amigo Albert lo había detenido para hablar con Candy y el solo ver a la mujer que amaba le había dado fuerzas para volver a Nueva York y cumplir con su deber. Albert había evitado una reconciliación entre ellos... sin ello, ella nunca hubiera ido a la guerra y no se hubiera encontrado con él otra vez... Tal vez ése no era el plan que Albert tendría en mente, pero le permitió estar con la mujer que él amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

\- Perdóname por decirte que me disgustas, tú no me disgustas mi amor. Te amo más que a nadie y estas últimas semanas han sido un infierno para mí. Perdóname... -repitió Michael muy suavemente.

\- Yo soy la que debe rogar por tu perdón mi amor. Ahora que ya lo pensé mejor, nunca debí ocultarte nada, después ya fue demasiado tarde... se hubiera visto falso, perdóname.

\- Yo te perdono cariño, ven aquí...

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. No estaba dispuesto a perder la mujer que amaba, ella iba a tener a su hijo y quería vivir el resto de su vida con ella. Él pasó la noche en casa de Tom y a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, decidió volver a Chicago con su esposa.

\- Tom -dijo Candy- Gracias por haberme dejado quedar contigo...

\- Por nada mi pequeña hermana... Tú eres bienvenida cuando lo desees...

\- Tu esposa no está celosa -dijo Michael- Tu padre quería que tú y Candy se casaran...

\- Ése fue un malentendido -respondió la esposa de Tom sonriendo.

\- Si. Candy es mi hermana, así es como fuimos criados...

\- Mi salvador... -dijo Candy abrazándolo.

 _"Creo que él es el único que no está enamorado de ella" pensó Michael._

\- Adiós a todos, adiós Candice-Marie -dijo Candy sonriendo- Y gracias.

\- Adiós Candy -dijo Tom con su esposa.

\- Adiós Candy -repitió la pequeña.

\- Adiós -dijo Michael.

En el tren que los estaba llevando a Chicago, Michael le dijo a Candy que había reservado una suite en un hotel.

\- Pero por qué?

\- Quiero estar solo contigo.

\- Michael yo quería quedarme hasta dar a luz, pero... Vámonos, regresemos a casa, a Francia.

\- Pero dijiste que el viaje no te sentó bien...

\- Si. Pero necesitamos irnos de aquí cariño. Lejos de las miradas sucias y habladurías...

\- Eliza anda diciendo a quien le escuche que tú eres una...

\- Esa idiota! Yo le sugerí que algo había pasado con Terry para alterarle los nervios, porque se mantenía repitiendo que una bala debió haberme matado... y como ella siente algo por Terry...

\- Ohh...

\- Respecto a la bala que recibí... Terry estaba ahí cuando abrí los ojos... su voz me despertó... ya no quiero esconder nada más a ti... estaba muriendo y...

\- Y la voz de Terry te trajo de regreso... la voz del hombre que amaste... debo agradecerle... pero no ahora, tal vez algún día.

\- No te preocupes de eso... él entiende, pienso -y sonriendo Candy dijo- Y Michael, ahora tú eres el hombre que yo amo...

\- Tengo que admitir que la actitud de Terry nunca cambió cuando supo que tú eras mi esposa... yo no sé si yo hubiera sido tan amable...

\- No es por defenderlo, pero la vida no ha sido fácil para él, separado de su madre y la indiferencia de su padre... luego el perderme. Prácticamente yo era lo único positivo en su vida y aún así... no le fue permitido el estar conmigo porque tenía que cumplir con un deber... ahora tiene un pequeño niño... que es probablemente la única luz en su vida... y yo espero que termine queriendo a Susanna...

Michael no decía nada porque Terry había confiado en él. Él amó solamente a una mujer y esa mujer es Candy.

Finalmente llegaron a la Mansión a recoger algunas pertenencias de Candy.

\- Candy -decía Patricia- Mi compañera de náuseas y antojos, me estás abandonando?

\- Voy a regresar a Francia Patty, donde todo está tranquilo y donde todos están felices de que la guerra se haya terminado y no escuchan habladurías...

\- Eliza es una víbora... regar rumores que ella sabe que no son verdad -dijo Annie.

\- Me voy a ir a un hotel con Michael. Solo vine por algunas cosas y mañana se irá el resto.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Michael y Albert hablaban.

\- Gracias Albert, yo sé cuan duro fue para ti decirme a dónde ella estaba...

\- Qué quieres decir?

\- Terry me dijo cómo lo desanimaste para que no hablara con Candy, para que supuestamente él no abriera viejas heridas... Tú sabías que ella regresaría con él desde el primer segundo que él hubiera hablado y le hubiera dicho que no podía vivir sin ella... y eso es lo que ella estaba esperando muy en el fondo, que Terry regresara a ella ya que había dejado a Susanna... Candy nunca lo supo y tomó la decisión de ir a la guerra al saber que Terry por fin se había casado con Susanna... No era lo que tenías en mente, verdad?

\- No entiendo tus insinuaciones -protestó Albert.

\- Por favor! Esto es entre nosotros... tú esperabas que ella se volviera hacia ti para ser consolada y tú pudieras tener la oportunidad de verter tu corazón en ella... pero tengo que agradecerte, sin ti, ella estuviera con Terry y yo no la hubiera reencontrado en la guerra... es sorprendente como un simple evento puede cambiar el curso de tu vida entera... voy a guardarte el secreto... Gracias Albert!

\- Michael... -se escuchó la voz de Candy a lo lejos- Estoy lista...

\- Ya voy mi amor... -respondió Michael sonriendo.

Albert los observaba. Michael estaba en lo correcto, fue por él que Candy se marchó a Francia... Candy se le acercó a Albert y lo abrazó.

\- Adiós Albert... yo te dejaré saber cuando me voy... cuando partiremos de regreso a Francia.

\- Oh... muy bien -dijo Albert.

Ella ya se había despedido de sus amigas y esposos en sus alcobas. Se marchó al hotel del brazo de su esposo. En el coche que los llevaba Candy sintió al bebé moverse.

\- Michael, rápido, dame tu mano!

Ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre y Michael pudo sentir al bebé moverse. Michael sonrió, se sintió conmovido.

\- Ése es mi hijo...

\- O tu hija... -dijo Candy riendo.

\- Es un niño, se mueve mucho.

\- Yo era una niña poco femenina -dijo Candy riendo- Tal vez ella se parece a mí.

\- Si. Yo quiero una niña como tú, con su cabello rubio rizado y pecas en la nariz.

\- Y yo quiero un niño que sea la viva imagen de su padre...

Él la abrazó y la besó en los labios, manteniendo la mano sobre su vientre. El bebé se movió y se detuvieron comenzando a reír.

\- Es como si quisiera mostrar su presencia -dijo Candy.

\- Hey, yo también te adoro bebé... -dijo Michael hablándole.

Ellos continuaron su camino riendo a carcajadas. La paz y la armonía estaban de vuelta en su matrimonio. Ellos formaban una familia y nada es más importante que una familia.

...


	17. Chapter 17

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 17  
"Adiós Mi Amor"**_

Terry estaba en camino a la casa de su madre en compañía de su pequeño hijo. Él iba a verla casi todos los fines de semana que tenía disponibles. El pequeño Richard amaba salir con su padre y lo seguía por donde quiera cuando éste se encontraba en casa. Cuando su padre regresaba, el pequeño siempre corría hacia su encuentro si es que se encontraba despierto.

Terry llegó ante la puerta de la enorme casa y tocó la campana. La mucama abrió y una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

\- Señor Terrence, pequeño Richard -dijo ella sonriendo- Pasen, adelante.

\- Gracias -dijo Terry sonriendo también.

Ellos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala en donde Eleanor estaba. En cuanto los vió se levantó para saludar a su hijo y nieto.

\- Mis amores! -dijo ella sonriendo y abrazando al pequeño Richard.

Los besó y en seguida tomaron asiento.

\- Qué hay de nuevo? -preguntó Eleanor.

\- Nada -contestó Terry.

\- Cómo te encuentras?

\- Como siempre...

\- Escuché un rumor acerca de una pelea que hubo hace algunas semanas...

\- Ah...

\- Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Qué por Candy estuve en medio de una pelea con su esposo, en frente de mi esposa y mis amigos? No lo sé Madre... tal vez porque no quise? -respondió Terry irónico.

\- Terry, te peleaste con el esposo de Candy en presencia de tu esposa?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, quién necesita el teatro... ? Todo lo que se necesita es una recepción con antiguos soldados! Y por qué estabas peleando con el esposo de tu amada?

\- No la llames así...

\- Qué? Ya no es mas tu amada?

\- Si, pero Richard va a empezar a entender y a repetir cosas...

\- Oh... lo siento. Pero responde mi pregunta...

Terry entonces le relató a su mamá de todo lo que pasó en Francia.

\- Oh Dios mío Terry! Candy casada con tu mejor amigo?

\- No más mi mejor amigo ahora... él piensa que yo lo traicioné... y de algún modo es verdad... Yo lo envidiaba cada vez que él me hablaba de ella y yo los veía juntos. Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en su lugar... pero a pesar de todos mis deseos, yo no traté de hacer algo y Candy no es el tipo de persona que engañaría a su esposo de cualquier modo...

\- Lo siento Terry. Qué le dijiste a Susanna?

\- Nada.

\- Qué quieres decir con nada?

\- Nada. No tengo nada que decirle. No es que esté enamorado de ella y tenga yo que darle explicaciones. No hice nada mal, no fui infiel a mis votos matrimoniales...

\- Ella ahora comprende el porqué preferías estar en la guerra... tenías a Candy allá...

\- Lo dices como si yo supiera que ella estaba en la guerra... estaba tan sorprendido como ella de verla en Francia casada con mi mejor amigo...

\- Pero tu corazón se sentía feliz de poder verla de vez en cuando...

\- Madre...

\- Está bien, está bien... Ésta situación es angustiante... debiste de haberte casado con Candy... pensé que habrías ido a verla a Chicago, cuando dejaste a Susanna años atrás...

\- Tú no sabes, pero estás en lo correcto...

\- Cómo? Fuiste a ver a Candy y regresaste a Susanna de cualquier modo? Fue ella la que te envió de regreso?

\- No. Ella nunca supo que fui a buscarla...

Entonces él le contó lo sucedido en el encuentro con Albert.

\- Terry, pienso que tú has estado... este tipo Albert está probablemente enamorado de ella, porque no entiendo porqué él pensaría que si Candy te veía, sería perjudicial...

\- Tú piensas eso Madre? Pero él no quería casarse con ella... y ella se casó con Michael.

\- Por qué se fue a Francia! Sabes cuando es que ella llegó allá?

\- Si. No mucho después de que me casé con Susanna...

Terry de pronto detuvo su charla y comenzó a pensar. Candy partió a Francia después de que él se casó. Coincidencia?

\- Terry. Puede ser que yo esté en un error, pero yo pienso que Candy se fue a la guerra cuando supo que tú te casaste con Susanna...

\- Pudiera ser que quizá estuviera esperando a que yo viniera por ella y lo hice!... pero Albert... oh por Dios!

\- No creo que él haya anticipado que ella se fuera a Francia...

\- Y estoy sorprendido de que no se marchara junto con ella! Ése maldito bastardo! Vivió con ella... se enamoró de ella! Pensé que era mi amigo... no me di cuenta de nada...

\- Estabas cegado por el sentido del deber y culpa...

\- Y Albert lo sabía... hizo su jugada, diciéndome como Candy ya lo había superado y cuán fuerte era... y yo, me sentí avergonzado de mi debilidad!

\- Estabas enamorado Terry...

Un simple incidente puede cambiar el curso de toda una vida. Si él hubiera hablado con Candy ése día... Por qué escuchó a Albert? Él todavía tenía el peso de la responsabilidad del accidente de Susanna... escuchó las palabras de Candy:

 _"Te casaste con Susanna, escogiste a Susanna..."_

Ella tenía en su voz un dejo de reproche cuando dijo esas palabras, como si deseara que hubiera sido diferente... por supuesto que deseaba que hubiera sido diferente! Él sintió que ella estaba indignada con él por haber contraído matrimonio con Susanna. Pero... eso quedó en el pasado, él y Candy habían escogido su camino. Ella ahora estaba enamorada de otro hombre e incluso iba a tener un hijo.

\- Terry... -su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- Susanna vino a verme... ni siquiera le haces caso ya más, por qué?

\- Madre... tengo que pensar en Candy para estar con ella y eso es desleal... la estoy engañando con el corazón. No, no puedo hacerlo más...

\- Pero eso a ella no le importa...

\- Eso es. No es normal. Una mujer que quiere que esté con ella y la llame por el nombre de otra mujer... necesita ayuda...

\- Algo pasó con Candy, no es cierto?

\- Ella nunca le sería infiel a su esposo Madre...

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta... qué pasó entre ustedes?

\- Nada...

\- Terry...

\- Por qué piensas que algo pasó?

\- Porque estabas cumpliendo con tu obligación marital y ahora ya no lo haces más... Por favor! Dímelo!

\- Madre... Bueno... Está bien!

Terry le relató a Eleanor acerca del incidente en la frontera alemana, de como ese detestable agente de aduanas los forzó a besarse.

\- La besaste... -dijo Eleanor.

\- Fuimos forzados a hacerlo...

\- Como fuera! Pero ése beso cambió todo para ti, no es cierto?

\- Madre... fue mucho mejor que la primera vez que la besé, fue la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, durante esos segundos que el beso duró, éramos uno. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ese detestable hombre nos dió inesperadamente un hermoso regalo... durante ése breve momento estuve vivo Madre, por primera vez desde nuestra separación. Yo tuve la mujer que amo entre mis brazos y ella fue tan apasionada como yo!

\- Dios mío Terry!

\- Así que como puedes ver, yo no puedo estar con Susanna nunca más...

\- Pero Terry...

\- Quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo... no quiero vivir en una mentira... las cosas son como son, tengo un hijo al que amo más que a nada... y Susanna...

\- Hablaste con ella?

\- Decirle que? Que ya no quiero usarla como un reemplazo de Candy en la cama? No Madre. Voy a tratar de convencer a su mamá de llevarla a un doctor...

Eleanor dió un suspiro exasperado. Su hijo era infeliz, él debió haberse quedado con Candy. Maldijo a la Sra. Marlowe por presionar a su hijo. Ella deseó poder haberlo protegido y detener a Candy de irse, ella es lo único bueno que pudo haberle pasado a él.

Terry pasó el día con su Madre le contó acerca de la colección de poemas: _"La Reina de mis Pensamientos"_. Escribía acerca de aquella que amaba y le recitó unas líneas a su Madre.

 _Fría la noche de neblina se viste_

 _Como una luz tu veniste_

 _Lágrimas comenzaron aparecer_

 _Fui sorprendido por el amanecer_

 _Me dejaste estupefacto_

 _Tu sol me cegó de un impacto_

 _El astro rey te regaló su matiz_

 _Poniendo destellos sobre tu nariz_

 _Como un rayo de sol fuiste_

 _Terminar a la lluvia conseguiste_

 _Cuando tú apareces_

 _Los dias más brillantes parecen_

 _Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

 _Y por siempre lo serás así_

 _Te amaré por siempre_

Será así por siempre...

\- Deberías de publicar tu colección de poemas. Suena realmente hermoso y lleno de amor... -dijo Eleanor.

\- Pero Madre, son acerca de Candy...

\- Escribiste su nombre en algún lado?

\- No...

\- Entonces no habrá ningún problema y podrías usar un seudónimo...

\- Buena idea! Lo pensaré... voy a buscar un seudónimo y... ya veremos!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy empacaba y arreglaba su equipaje para el viaje de regreso a Francia. Tenía prisa por volver, lejos de los problemas, lejos de los rumores, lejos de las habladurías, lejos de Eliza... lejos de Terry. Tenía que concentrarse en su esposo y en su hijo y Francia era el lugar perfecto. Annie y Patricia habian estado viéndola todos los días anteriores a su partida.

\- Candy, ahora que te marches a Francia te vamos a extrañar... -dijo Annie.

\- Si Candy, estás dejándonos otra vez... -añadió Patty.

\- Es mejor de este modo, voy a vivir en el país de mi esposo -dijo Candy calmadamente.

\- Por qué no te casaste con un americano como todo el mundo? -dijo Annie.

\- Es mitad americano -sonrió Candy.

\- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... Candy, los rumores van a parar -dijo Annie.

\- Puede ser, pero quiero estar tranquila por el resto de mi embarazo. Ser llamada adúltera por Eliza, no es mi idea de tranquilidad y descanso...

\- Alguien debe hacerle tragar sus palabras un día -dijo Patty.

\- No te preocupes, un día ella va a tener su merecido... lo que va, viene.

\- Aunque ella logró de algún modo deshacerse de ti nuevamente... -se lamentó Annie.

\- Yo no lo veo así -dijo Candy- Ustedes pueden venir a Francia y visitarme, nos la pasaremos bien y les enseñaré francés...

\- Muy bien... pero de cualquier manera vamos a extrañarte -dijo Annie.

\- Saben que es la primera vez que Eliza en realidad admite que tú y Terry estuvieron enamorados y que pensaban casarse? -reflexionó Patty.

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que hizo que finalmente lo admitiera... -apuntó Candy.

\- Que tú y Terry se amaban? Sintió todo el dolor del mundo! -dijo Annie.

Ellas comenzaron a reír.

Todos acompañaron a Candy a la estación de trenes, Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear y Albert, quien se mantenía un poco detrás de ellos. Desde aquella pequeña conversación con Michael, él se mantenía evitándole. Candy se despidió de sus amigos y abordó el tren con su esposo hacia una nueva vida.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez en Nueva York se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante a comer algo antes de tomar el barco. El equipaje ya se encontraba a bordo.

\- Pero Candy, vamos a comer en el barco de cualquier manera...

\- Michael, me voy a sentir mal, así que déjame comer y tomar ventaja de suelo firme, tanto como se pueda mientras estemos aquí.

Se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron su comida. El dueño se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

\- Bienvenidos a mi... espera... Candy?

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

\- Charlie? Hola! -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Hola Candy cómo estás? -saludó Charlie dándole un abrazo.

\- Muy bien, él es mi esposo Michael.

\- Hola -saludó Michael.

\- Hola -respondió Charlie.

\- Ya no sigues enojado con el mundo? -preguntó Candy.

\- Lo siento. Era un patán. Que pasó con ésa imposible pelirroja de caireles?

\- Sigue por ahí haciéndole la vida miserable a todo mundo, un poco amargada. Sabes que ella me hostigaba por el dinero que se gastó en ti, pensando que eras Terry?

\- Ahh... es por eso que estabas tratando de hacer flores para vender... y como conseguiste pagarle?

\- Bueno. Terry se enteró por un reportero que estabas en Chicago en el hospital, haciéndote pasar por él y me envió dinero para cubrir el costo de tus cuidados.

\- Vaya... eso fue muy generoso de su parte -dijo Michael.

\- Él me dijo que tú lo ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba y él te lo debía y que si usando su identidad te iba a ayudar a estar fuera de problemas por un tiempo, bien. Es por eso que él pagó por tu estancia hospitalaria, sabía que un día tarde o temprano iban a descubrirte y que habría gastos que cubrir.

\- Ése es mi amigo Terry! No sabía que él hizo eso! Él nunca me lo dijo... pero, a él no le gusta presumir sus buenas acciones... -dijo Charlie sonriendo.

\- Me pidió que te comprara una bebida gaseosa de fresa con el resto del dinero, porque es tu favorita... pero cuando regresé la policia ya había llegado por ti... entonces tu doctor y yo nos la tomamos...

\- Maldición! Me perdí mi bebida! -dijo Charlie sonriendo- Ya he pagado mi deuda a la sociedad y ahora estoy libre de problemas para bien. Estoy casado y soy padre de un pequeño niño, Sam. A propósito, me casé con Sandra sabes?...

\- Ohh... felicidades -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Ella está atrás, le voy a decir que estás aquí... veo que estás esperando...

\- Si. En tres meses... -respondió Candy sonriendo y tocando su vientre.

\- Felicidades también...

\- Gracias...

\- Están visitando Nueva York por unos días?

\- No. Me voy a Francia con mi esposo, para bien...

\- Ahh... entonces buena suerte... voy por Sandra.

Sandra llegó unos minutos después con un niño en sus brazos.

\- Candy? -dijo Sandra sonriendo.

\- Sandra! -levantándose para saludarla y darle un beso- Me da gusto verte nuevamente!

Las dos amigas se abrazaron y besaron riendo. Candy tomó al pequeño Sam en sus brazos.

\- Hey, hola! Estás hermoso! -dijo Candy riendo.

El bebé balbuceaba.

\- Candy -dijo Sandra- Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien. Él es mi esposo, Michael...

\- Mucho gusto... -dijo Sandra.

\- Igualmente... -respondió Michael- Tienes un hermoso bebé.

\- Gracias. Entonces qué ha pasado contigo Candy?

\- Fui a la guerra a Francia y regresé en Septiembre cuando me embarazé.

\- Ya veo. Candy, estuviste en la guerra y pensabas que ser parte de una banda era peligroso...

\- Fui a la guerra a ayudar a los heridos, no a pelear... fue mi manera de suavizar la guerra, cuidando a las víctimas...

\- Por supuesto Candy, tú siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás -dijo Sandra sonriendo- y tenías razón en cuanto a mí... trato de imaginar a Sam repugnantemente uniéndose a una banda... y me pone enferma... nauseabunda.

\- Tal vez vas a tener otro bebé -dijo Candy.

\- Candy... eres muy perceptiva -dijo Sandra riendo.

\- Recuerda que soy enfermera...

\- Tengo tres meses de embarazo -aseguró Sandra sonriendo.

\- Felicidades! -dijeron Candy y Michael.

\- Gracias -respondió Sandra.

\- Cómo está tu padre? Y Cookie? -preguntó Candy.

\- Mi padre está bien, en alta mar y Cookie ahora es todo un profesional.

\- Qué bien. Me alegro por ellos. Salúdalos de mi parte la próxima vez que los veas...

\- Claro.

Charlie les trajo sus alimentos y empezaron a comer. Sandra se retiró con Charlie y el bebé.

\- Como dicen en Francia, Bon appetit! -dijo Charlie- Los veo en un rato...

\- Bon appetit. Los vengo a ver antes de que se vayan.

\- Gracias Sandra, gracias Charlie...

\- Gracias -dijo Michael.

Michael apenas si habló durante toda la conversación.

\- Michael estás bien? -preguntó Candy.

\- Si, por qué?

\- Porque estábamos hablando de Terry, eso te molestó?

\- No. Él es un amigo que ustedes tienen en común...

\- Yo no sabía que éste era el restaurante de Charlie, te lo aseguro...

\- Lo sé cielo. No te preocupes por eso -contestó Michael sonriendo.

Terry iba pasando por ahí en su camino hacia el teatro, quería preguntar a Charlie cuando podrían verse para llevar a sus hijos a jugar. Tan pronto como él entró, sintió su presencia. Se dirigió a la cocina y se escondió para mirarla. La vió comiendo con su esposo, se sentía aliviado de ver que se habían reconciliado. Michael sería un tonto si dejaba ir a Candy. Él observaba a la mujer que amaba con su esposo, le estaba acariciando su vientre que ahora se veía más grande y ella se reía a carcajadas. Charlie lo vió y siguió su mirada.

\- Terry?

\- Charlie, hola... voy al teatro. Te veo esta noche con Sam?

\- Claro... ella se va a Francia con su esposo para bien...

\- Oh... -Terry tenía el corazón destrozado.

\- Tú la amas tanto Terry. Me pregunto por qué no estás con ella...

\- Tú sabes por qué...

\- Quiero decir, con todo el amor que ustedes sienten, debieron triunfar... en contra de deberes y obligaciones... siento mucho el no haber estado ahí, yo te hubiera detenido de haber hecho esa estupidez...

Sandra se acercó a ellos.

\- Tú y Candy son demasiado buenos -dijo ella.

\- Los veo esta noche Charlie -dijo Terry- Saldré por la puerta de servicio, adiós Sandra.

\- Nos vemos esta noche -respondió Charlie.

\- Adiós Terry -dijo Sandra- Sé fuerte... sé que te duele verla con su esposo...

\- Gracias Sandra -dijo Terry.

El volvió a ver a la Reina de sus Pensamientos por última vez y salió.

 _Una vez en tu vida_

 _Alguien roba tu corazón_

 _Y eso te cambia por siempre_

 _Y aunque tengas que partir_

 _Lo encontrarás difícil de cumplir_

 _Los sentimientos no se habrán ido_

 _Pero una voz dentro de ti dice_

 _Que es difícil de resistir_

 _Así que te tendrás que despedir_

 _No puedo decir que no lloraré_

 _Porque estoy más que feliz_

 _Por todo lo que tuvimos_

 _Lo bueno y lo malo_

 _Decir adiós_

 _Si pudieras mirarme a mí_

 _Sabrás que todavía te amo_

 _Aunque nos tengamos que despedir_

 _"Adiós mi amor" se decía Terry mientras se alejaba._

Candy y su esposo terminaron de comer, pero antes de irse Charlie y Sandra vinieron a despedirse. Se abrazaron los unos a otros...

\- Buena suerte Candy y continúa con tu trabajo. Eres una excelente enfermera...

\- Gracias Charlie y adiós, da un beso al pequeño Sam por mi...

\- Adiós Candy y regresa a visitarnos con tu bebé... -decía Sandra- De verdad me gustaría conocerlo... y también podrás conocer al mío...

\- Muy bien... -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Michael adiós y buena suerte. No la dejes ir, ella en verdad es una buena esposa -dijo Charlie.

\- Si. Lo sé -respondió Michael sin ningún esbozo de sonrisa.

\- Buena suerte Michael -dijo Sandra.

\- Adiós Sandra -dijo Michael.

Candy y Michael se dirigieron al muelle a tomar el barco.

\- Espero que el océano esté en calma -dijo Michael.

\- Yo también -dijo Candy.

\- Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, cariño. Todo va a estar bien.

Michael se sintió mucho mejor una vez que estuvieron a bordo. Se dirigía a Francia con la mujer que amaba, lejos de Terry, el hombre que ella aún amaba... porque para que su voz la trajera de vuelta a la vida, ella debió absolutamente desearlo verlo. Él seguramente debió haberle rogado con palabras amorosas para que despertara. Además siempre había notado esa chispa y su lenguaje corporal cada vez que hablaba de él... pero Archie estaba en lo correcto, ella era su esposa, ella lo había escogido a él y él no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En casa de los Grandchester, la Sra. Marlowe trataba de convencer a Susanna de ir al siquiatra, Karen se encontraba ahí también.

\- Pero mamá, estoy bien... -decía Susanna.

\- No Susanna, además es solo para hablar, eso es todo...

\- Hablar de qué?

\- Karen, trata tú, puede ser que ella te escuche a ti... -le pidió la Sra. Marlowe, quien salió de la habitación para ir a ver a su nieto.

\- Susanna, yo sé que piensas que todo está bien, pero...

\- Karen, todo lo que yo quiero es a mi esposo, cuál es el daño que hay en eso?

\- El daño es que tú lo quieres íntimamente y él no, tiene que pensar en otra mujer y eso, no es normal.

\- Pero siempre lo ha hecho! Todo cambió desde que vino de la guerra... y todo por Candy! Esa maldita Candy! Por qué no puede dejarnos solos?!

\- Susanna, Candy no tiene que ver en esto...

\- No! Ella tiene que ver con todo esto! Ella estuvo con él en Francia! Es por eso que él nunca vino a ver al bebé... porque quería estar cerca de ella! Por eso se fue a la guerra...

\- Terry no sabía que ella estaba allá...

\- Yo no estoy segura de ello...

\- Susanna, tú sabes que si Candy quisiera a Terry, todo lo que ella tendría que hacer es decírselo y él estaría fuera de aquí en un minuto?

\- Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que tienes que parar de estar culpando a Candy por tus problemas. Eso es todo... ella te dejó al hombre que amaba... ahora está casada y esperando a un hijo...

\- Que podría ser de Terry... no creo en su teatro de "hermana de la buena caridad", ella es una piadosa hipócrita!

\- Ves a lo que me refiero? Tienes que hablar con alguien...

\- No!

Karen sólo respiró profundamente y cambió el tema. Se fué al teatro y busco a Terry.

\- Terry...

\- Karen, cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien. Pero tu esposa...

\- Y ahora que?

\- Que desde que regresaste la has estado ignorando...

\- Y qué?

\- Que se niega a aceptar la realidad... está loca por ti. Ella piensa que la rechazas por Candy...

Terry permaneció en silencio. Karen no estaba del todo mal.

\- Terry. Ella tiene razón, es por Candy?

\- Karen, tú sabes que sin Candy ni siquiera hubiera habido un hijo... no quiero más vivir en una mentira.

\- Quieres decir que ya no quieres un reemplazo porque ya has tenido lo original! Ay Terry!

\- Fue mi error haberlo hecho la primera vez...

\- Lo que fue un error fue haberlo hecho con Candy! -dijo Karen estupefacta.

\- No lo hice con Candy, Karen.

\- Pero entonces... por qué?

\- Te repito, porque simplemente he decidido no vivir una mentira, tan simple como eso. Voy a hablar con ella. Gracias Karen. Eres muy buena amiga para ella.

\- Por nada. En un principio me sentía culpable por haber obtenido el papel de Julieta, después del accidente...

\- Pero se volvieron amigas... vamos a trabajar Karen...

Cuando él regresó a casa por la noche, su esposa estaba esperando por él en la sala.

\- Buenas noches Susanna, cómo estás?

\- Terry -lo saludó con una bella sonrisa- Tuviste un buen día?

Terry la miró. Por qué él era castigado de esa manera? Ella era amable pero no sentía nada por ella. Ni siquiera la extrañó cuando estuvo en la guerra...

\- Susanna, no tenías que esperar por mí...

\- Me gusta esperarte Terry, lo sabes...

\- Susanna...

\- Te amo Terry, te amo mucho... por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

\- Susanna, es desleal... te mereces algo mejor...

\- Pero... no me importa...

\- Quieres ir conmigo a ver al siquiatra? Tengo que hablar con él.

\- De verdad...?

\- Si, vamos juntos...

\- Si tú vienes conmigo está bien. Si puede ayudarnos como pareja... mucho mejor!

\- Ahora... quieres ir arriba conmigo a leer una historia a Richard?

\- Si -respondió ella feliz.

Terry respiró aliviado. Ir con ella era tal vez la única manera de llevarla con el siquiatra y una sesión para él también, no estaría nada mal. Así que la pareja Grandchester comenzó a ir regularmente para hablar de sus vidas, su niñez, su vida como casados, tenían mucho que decir...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En la cubierta del barco había neblina mientras Candy caminaba. Estaba pensando en una noche brumosa en la que conoció a un mocoso engreído que se burló de sus pecas... y ella había visto sus lágrimas y quería saber que le sucedía. Él al verla cambió de ánimo porque comenzó a reír y no estaba llorando ya más.

 _Si yo me quedo, solo me interpondré en tu camino_

 _Así que me iré, pero te pensaré a cada paso que dé_

 _Nada es tan bueno para que dure eternamente_

 _Situaciones perfectas salen mal_

 _Aún así nunca me han prevenido_

 _De querer demasiado por demasiado tiempo_

 _Viendo hacia atrás, podría haberlo hecho diferente_

 _Ganar unos momentos quien lo puede asegurar?_

 _Tomó tiempo entender al hombre_

 _Ahora al menos lo sé, lo conozco bien_

 _No fue bueno, no estuvo bien_

 _No es una locura que no pueda ser mío?_

 _Pero al final, él necesita un poco más que antes_

 _Cumplir con sus responsabilidades y su deber_

 _Lo hubiera prevenido de hacer lo correcto_

 _Lo conozco bien_

 _Nadie en tu vida está contigo constantemente_

 _Nadie está completamente a tu lado_

 _Pensé que podría mover mi mundo para estar con él_

 _Pero el vacío entre nosotros es muy grande_

 _Mirando hacia atrás hubiera actuado de un manera diferente_

 _Conocer al hombre antes de caer_

 _Pero era mucho más joven entonces_

 _Sabía como iba todo a suceder?_

 _Seguimos extrañándonos uno al otro_

 _Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio_

 _Por qué estoy desquebrajándome?_

 _Nunca pensé que fuera fácil sin él_

 _Pero no sabía que fuera peor que una tortura_

 _No es una locura que él no pueda ser mío?_

 _Estancado en un deber no deseado, él es miserable_

 _Quizás su descendencia sea un rayo de sol_

 _Me tomó tiempo para entenderlo_

 _Memorias agridulces_

 _Eso es todo lo que estoy tomando conmigo_

 _Así que adiós, por favor no llores_

 _Ambos sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer_

 _Espero que la vida te trate bien_

 _Y espero que tengas lo que siempre has soñado_

 _Te deseo alegría y felicidad_

 _Pero por encima de todo, te deseo amor_

 _Adiós mi amor, siempre te amaré_

Candy estaba llorando al pensar en Terry. Ella sintió su presencia en el restaurante, pero no quería empezar a buscarlo en frente de Michael, después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Ella estaba en la cubierta en medio de la bruma, pensando en Terry, diciendo adiós a Terry, al amor de su vida, para siempre.  
 _  
"Adiós mi amor, te amaré por siempre"_

...


	18. Chapter 18

**_SE TERMINÓ_**

 _ **Capítulo 18  
"Así es la vida"**_

Candy ahora vivía en París, en el mismo apartamento en el que vivió con Michael durante la guerra. El país estaba tratando de recuperarse de la guerra y la población a pesar de haber perdido a muchos hombres, estaba muy feliz de no escuchar disparos y explosiones nunca más. Candy trataba de aprender francés, pero con Michael hablaba solo en inglés. En casa ella no se ocupaba de las labores domésticas porque tenían a una persona de servicio y Michael continuaba trabajando en el hospital. No tomaba los turnos nocturnos en caso de que su esposa lo necesitara. Además de que no quería dejarla sola, así que la mucama se retiraba sólo cuando Michael llegaba.

Candy se sentía alguna veces sola, pero la familia de Michael estaba ahí para apoyarla. Candy no podía esperar a tener a su bebé, así no estaría sola durante el día. Algunas veces se preguntaba el cómo hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera casado con Terry... cuántos hijos ella hubiera tenido con él? Ahora él tenía un varón con Susanna... cuántos hijos en realidad él quería? Lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos y no hacía más que limpiárselas. Se podría decir a sí misma millones de veces que Terry estaba en el pasado, pero no podía parar de pensar en cómo habría sido, si es que ella hubiera escogido quedarse después del accidente. Ahora que ella lo pensaba se preguntaba, qué fue lo qué pasó por su cabeza para haber antepuesto los deseos de otra persona a los suyos... No! Ella tenía que pensar en su bebé y su esposo, aunque sintiera que su vida estaba incompleta... En aquel entonces creía que todo marchaba bien con Michael, hasta ése preciso día en la frontera alemana que iba con Terry. El detestable oficial los obligó a besarse y se dió cuenta que ella nunca había sentido lo que sintió en ese inesperado beso. Tenía el bello recuerdo del primer beso robado... tan magnifico, pero lo que sintió en ese segundo beso fue más maravilloso que un sueño y ella nunca volvió a tener esa sensación otra vez. Ese beso había sido fabuloso pero también había sido un desastre, porque la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba extrañando a Terry. Esa fue la razón por la que ella no quería hablar con él de eso... era el esposo de Susanna y era ella quien tenía la fortuna de ser su esposa y madre de su hijo.

Ella no tenía idea por supuesto de que ese no era el caso. Así como ella, desde ese beso en la frontera alemana, Terry había puesto su vida en pausa... había decidido no vivir más en una mentira, no se acostaba con su esposa porque él pensaba en la que realmente amaba. Iba con Susanna al siquiatra y tuvieron sesiones individuales por meses, hasta que al final, ella aceptó la situación. Terry por su parte prefería practicar abstinencia en lugar de imaginarse a Candy en su lugar, ya no quería usarla para satisfacer sus deseos. Susanna se volvió huraña hacia él pero se comportaba bien en frente de su hijo. Terry se decía a si mismo que si en ese entonces él hubiera sido más maduro y hubiera tenido más edad, no hubiera sucumbido a la presión de la Sra. Marlowe. Ahora estaba atrapado con una mujer a la que nunca llegaría a amar. El pequeño Richard era lo único positivo en esta historia y todo por Candy nuevamente, era su rostro el que había visto en lugar de Susanna a la hora de... Oh por Dios! Qué locura todo esto! Pero no volverá a suceder... ante el gran disgusto de Susanna.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Por fin Candy estaba lista para dar a luz. Michael no quería ir a trabajar esa noche, pero tenía que hacerlo por lo menos una vez al mes. Así que Candy tuvo que irse sola al hospital. Michael se iba a lamentar el que tuviera que trabajar esa noche. Pero era médico y tenía que hacerlo, además iba a estar en el hospital. Las enfermeras la reconocieron y se apresuraron a ayudarla. Llamaron a Michael quien corrió para estar al lado de su esposa.

\- "Señorita Atrevida" tenías que escoger esta noche?

\- No soy yo, es tu hijo... estoy feliz de que seas un médico, qué tal si fueras un guardia de seguridad en algún otro lado...

Michael comenzó a reírse y se quedó con su esposa hasta que ésta dió a luz.

Era una hermosa niña, rubia como su padre y madre y hasta con pequeñas pecas en la nariz.

\- Ohh Candy, es perfecta -exclamó Michael con lágrimas en sus ojos- Se parece mucho a ti y también tiene tus bellos ojos verdes...

Candy sonrió débilmente. Estaba demasiado cansada. No había dormido toda la noche y lo único que quería era hacer una cosa: dormir. Pero no antes de besar a su pequeña y nombrarla...

\- Pensaste en algún nombre? -preguntó Michael.

\- Pensé en uno...

\- A ver...

\- El mundo está recuperándose de la guerra y con esperanzas de tener una mejor vida desde ahora, "la vie en rose" así que pensé en "Rosmonde"...

\- Rosmonde... está muy bonito.

\- Y para su segundo nombre, qué tal la forma femenina del nombre de su padre?

\- Rosemonde Michelle Durand... no has notado algo en especial?

\- Qué?

\- Qué día es hoy?

\- Es... oh por Dios!

\- Así que le vamos a añadir tu nombre: Rosemonde Candice Michelle Durand, porque nació el día de tu cumpleaños.

\- Gracias Michael -dijo Candy con lágrimas en su rostro.

\- No. Gracias a ti por esta pequeña hermosa niña...

Él la besó en los labios por largo tiempo. Ella estaba tan cansada debido a la labor de parto que se quedó dormida y Michael permaneció a su lado.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo pasó.

En Chicago, Patricia dió a luz a una niña llamada Caroline. Ella estaba muy feliz, deseando que Candy pudiera estar con ella.

Eliza, quien después de los problemas que causó a Candy, estaba teniendo problemas con su esposo. Él no podía entender cómo tuvo el placer de distorsionar la verdad, añadiendo sus propias mentiras contándole a Michael acerca de Candy y Terry. Ella estaba tratando de arreglarlo poniendo más atención a su hija y a su esposo.

Neil y su esposa tuvieron otro bebé, una niña esta vez, Anabelle, el primero fue un niño, Neil Jr.

Albert finalmente se casó e inició su propia familia. Él tuvo un varón, Will y una niña, Maryrose. Esta vez estuvo seguro de que Candy estaba fuera de límites... ella estaba en otro continente, casada felizmente y con su nueva familia.

Annie estaba embarazada, pero no le decía a nadie en un principio, porque estaba un poco apenada por haber queda encinta muy pronto después de Anthony... Su esposo le guardó el secreto hasta que ya no se pudo más. Tuvo a una pequeña llamada Nina, con cabello negro como el de ella.

Terry finalmente había publicado su colección de poemas. Obviamente no mencionaba el nombre de su amada, la llamaba "La Reina de mis Pensamientos", que era también el título de su libro. El autor? Tony George Gorman. Era todo un éxito de librerías, el más vendido, porque sus poemas eran conmovedores y llenos de amor. Hablaban de su primer encuentro, el tiempo que pasaron juntos, su separación, su reunión, su separación y encuentro otra vez durante la guerra y la última vez que partieron hacia caminos opuestos... todo era en un sentido figurado y muy romántico. Cada enamorado se reconocía a si mismo en esos poemas. Al publicar sus más íntimos y profundos pensamientos, guardaba la esperanza de que ella leyera el libro y comprendiera que él la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo. Pero ahora ella vivía en Francia y su libro tomaría algunos años para ser publicado allá... pero el mensaje estaba enviado e iba a llegar a su destinatario tarde o temprano.

Susanna no sabía que Terry había publicado la colección de poemas que escribió a Candy, de otra manera ella hubiera tenido una razón más para odiar a su rival. Esa rival que los había dejado pero que se veía que no quería desaparecer completamente de sus vidas.

El autor Tony George Gorman era desconocido. Los críticos eran más que amables. Algunos pensaban que se trataba de un seudónimo, pero nadie podía asegurarlo. Con el final de la guerra, el mundo estaba necesitado de amor, la colección fue traducida a diferentes idiomas, entre ellos el francés y por ende publicado en Francia.

Lo que el mundo necesita es amor, dulce amor

Y es lo único de lo que hay muy poco

Lo que el mundo necesita es amor, dulce amor

No, no solo para algunos, si no para todos

Señor, no necesitamos otra montaña

Hay montañas y laderas suficientes para subir

Hay océanos y ríos suficientes para cruzar

Suficientes hasta el final de los tiempos

Señor, no necesitamos otra pradera

Hay campos de trigo y maíz suficientes para cultivar

Hay rayos de sol y luna suficientes para brillar

Oh escucha Señor, si es que quieres saber

Si hubiera en este mundo más amor

Si esta horrible guerra de la que nos estamos recuperando

Nunca hubiera pasado

La sangre hubiera sido evitada

Los jóvenes estarían preocupados por su graduación

En lugar de matarse entre ellos mismos

Con cara de enemigo

Así que vamos a reconstruir nuestra hermosa tierra

Que Dios tan amablemente nos ha dado

Y que nosotros hemos destruido sin pensarlo

Solo para justificar nuestras ambiciones egoístas

Así que, si por supuesto, palabras más verdades no fueron habladas

Lo que el mundo necesita es amor, dulce amor

Y es lo único de lo que hay muy poco...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo y los años pasaron y los niños de los Chicos crecieron.

Michael heredó un castillo por parte de su padrino, en la región de Loire. Junto con el castillo también recibió el título de Conde... el Conde de Montour tenía ahora una pequeña fortuna. Su esposa e hija parecían más bien hermanas, más que madre e hija. Eran felices y vivían en armonía. Pero había una nube negra que se cernía sobre ellos; la salud del Conde se estaba deteriorando, una vieja herida en la guerra se había infectado nuevamente... No era culpa de nadie en realidad, las malas condiciones sanitarias en ese entonces... la horrible guerra estaba teniendo sus repercusiones. No estaba solo, muchos otros se iban encontrando enfermos muchos años después. Se decía que Michael había sido expuesto a gases tóxicos durante el tiempo que estuvo en el ejército enemigo, algunos incluso dicen haber sido expuestos a radiaciones... Los alemanes al parecer experimentaron con prisioneros de guerra... Algunos tuvieron la suerte de no haber sido afectados con nada que fuera amenazante para sus vidas, mientras que otros no corrieron con la misma suerte. Su esposa con el corazón destrozado cuidaba de él cada día. Era una enfermera que aunque no había trabajado por algún tiempo, cuidaba de su esposo muy bien.

\- Candy, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí...

\- Michael, no seas ridículo, eres mi esposo...

\- Siento mucho el no poder haberte dado otro hijo...

\- Michael, Rosemonde es maravillosa, tenemos ya una hija.

\- Hubiera deseado tener un varón para heredarle mi título...

\- Se lo heredarás a tu hija -dijo Candy sonriendo- Y ella a su vez se lo dará a su hijo cuando tenga uno.

\- Tengo algo para ti... cuando fui al pueblo el otro día a comprar mis revistas... vi un libro, una colección de poemas escritos por un americano ... el título: "La Reina de mis Pensamientos".

\- Qué hermoso título -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Es cierto -afirmó Michael sonriendo entregándole el libro.

\- Gracias Michael.

Candy abrió el libro y leyó la primera página en la cual se leía por dedicatoria un mensaje:  
 _  
"Para ti mi amor, espero que te haga feliz. Para siempre... "_

Candy sintió una rara sensación, le pareció escuchar la voz de Terry hablándole, mientras leía esas líneas. Buscó el nombre del autor, Tony George Gorman... T. G. G... Terrence Graham Grandchester...

"Oh por Dios! Terry!" se dijo para sí misma Candy.

\- Gracias Michael. Lo voy a leer durante mis ratos libres...

\- Por nada mi amor. Y Rosemond ya regresó?

\- Ella ya debe de estar de regreso pronto...

\- Estaba pensando enviarla a Inglaterra a un internado.

\- A Inglaterra? Por qué?

\- Por el inglés por supuesto.

\- Pero ella habla inglés perfectamente...

\- Si, lo sé, pero quiero que ella sea más... refinada... leí que el Real Colegio San Pablo es muy bueno...

\- El Real Colegio San Pablo? Estás bromeando verdad?

\- No. Tiene muy buena reputación ahora...

\- Ahora?

\- Si. Las hermanas son menos severas en sus castigos, ellas ya no encierran a los estudiantes en el ático o la mazmorra.

\- Pero... el programa ha cambiado?

\- Si. Ahora tienen diferentes cursos... tú saliste de ahí lista para la universidad... ella todavía quiere ser médico?

\- Si. Pero... estar separada de mi hija...

\- Candy... terminarás separándote de ella algún día...

\- Y qué hay de ti? Y si no tienes mucho tiempo para vivir, realmente quieres estar separado de tu hija en este momento?

\- Candy, ella necesita tener su mente ocupada para cuando llegue el momento de irme. El quedarse solo le traerá recuerdos dolorosos... y tú probablemente querrás ir a ver a tus amigos a América...

\- Si, pero...

\- Y ella quiere ir al colegio, todos sus amigos están allí...

\- Está bien entonces, si es lo que tú quieres... -dijo Candy triste.

\- Candy, no te pongas triste. La vida sigue, aunque yo no esté aquí ya más... estás demasiado joven para quedarte sola. No te voy a guardar rencor...

\- Michael, no digas esas cosas por favor...

\- Candy, ya me hice a la idea de que estoy muriendo, estoy listo.

Ellos escucharon un ruido en la puerta. Rosemonde estaba de vuelta. Corría mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos y llegó sin respiración a la alcoba de sus padres.

\- Mamá! Papá! Hola! -saludó felizmente.

Corrió hacia su mamá y la abrazó, vió a su papá e hizo lo mismo. Usaba su uniforme y su cabello rubio y rizado caía sobre sus hombros hacia la mitad de su espalda. Era la viva imagen de su mamá.

\- Mamá, Papá te dijo lo de Londres?

\- Si...

\- Es la misma escuela a la que fuiste!

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- Por favor mamá, yo tengo muchas ganas de ir a Inglaterra.

\- Pero un internado...

\- Voy a estar bien, tú sabes que yo me adapto a cada situación... y Papá está de acuerdo conmigo...

Candy miró a su hija y movió la cabeza. Estaba tan llena de vida... se veía a si misma a esa edad en el colegio... aunque el colegio le recordaba a Terry...

\- Puedes venir conmigo y ver que todo esté bien.

\- Está bien cariño, si así lo quieres... -aceptó Candy en un tono cansado.

\- Gracias Mamá! -dijo Rosemonde abrazándola muy feliz.

\- Estás segura de que no es por Anthony Cornwell que tú quieres ir?

\- Qué Anthony?

\- Por favor, yo sé que te gusta...

\- Mamá no sé de qué estás hablando...

Candy sonrió y no respondió, ella no quería estar separada de su hija.

Dejó a su esposo e hija y se dirigió a una sala a leer los poemas. Ella reconoció su historia, la historia de "ellos", el encuentro en el barco, el colegio, todo estaba ahí! TGG. Él mantuvo las iniciales para que ella reconociera al autor... pero con tan solo el título y las primeras palabras, Candy ya sabía que el libro era para ella. Terry le había enviado un mensaje, que él la amaba y que siempre la amará, por toda la eternidad...

 _Tu eres la perfecta para mí_

Y por siempre lo serás

Y yo siempre te amaré, por siempre...

 _"Oh Terry, yo te amo también, aunque tú lo sabrás?... " -pensaba Candy._

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. La vida no era justa, Michael se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, ella quedaría viuda... y sola...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy y Michael llevaron a su hija al colegio, él iba en una silla de ruedas para que no se cansara demasiado. Tomaron ventaja del tiempo para visitar Londres por unos cuantos días. Candy fué golpeada por sus recuerdos, la mazmorra, el cuarto de meditación, Terry...

Candy le enseñó a Michael los alrededores. La Hermana Margaret era ahora la Madre Margaret y estaba muy feliz de ver a Candy con su esposo y de tener a su hija en la escuela.

\- Candy! -dijo la Madre Margaret abrazándola- Que gusto verte, no has cambiado ni un poco!

\- Oh yo soy Rosemonde. La hija de Candy...

\- Oh... disculpa -dijo la Madre sonriendo- Es que ella se ve igual a ti...

\- Hola Madre Margaret -dijo Candy abrazándola- Que bueno verla, él es mi esposo Michael.

\- Hola Madre Margaret, Candy siempre me habló muy bien de usted...

\- Sr. Durand, estoy muy complacida de poder conocerlo... es muy gratificante ver que todos nuestros ex-alumnos traen a sus hijos aquí...

\- Eso es gracias a usted... -añadió Candy- Usted fue muy amable con nosotros...

\- Eras un poco difícil de controlar Candy -dijo la Madre Margaret sonriendo.

Ellos hablaban de los viejos tiempos mientras llevaban a Rosemonde a su habitación. En el pasillo se encontraron con otros estudiantes, entre ellos a Caroline, la hija de Patty y a Nina, la hija de Annie.

\- Rosemonde! -ambas gritaron emocionadas.

\- Caroline, Nina! -dijo Rosemonde corriendo a abrazarlas.

Las jóvenes gritaban y reían. Entonces fueron a abrazar a Candy y Michael. Entonces ellos llevaron a Rosemonde a su habitación y hablaron por un rato, Candy y Michael se tenían que retirar.

\- Rosemonde, tenemos que irnos cariño... -dijo Candy.

\- Está bien Mamá y Papá. Yo voy a estar bien...

\- Muy bien -dijo Michael- Yo solo quiero que estés feliz...

\- Y lo estoy Papá -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- No te preocupes por mí...

\- Adiós cariño -dijo Candy abrazándola también.

\- Nos vemos Mamá...

\- Adiós Tía Candy. Adiós Tío Michael -dijeron Caroline y Nina.

\- Adiós chicas -dijo Michael- Pórtense bien.

Candy y Michael tomaron el barco de regreso a Francia. Ella estaba triste porque estaba sin su hija, pero tenía a Michael e iba a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo con él.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rosemonde estaba feliz de estar en el internado de Inglaterra. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, esa era una de las razones por la cual tanto quería ir allí. Junto con las hijas de Annie y Patty formaron un grupo. A Elizabeth Preston, la hija de Eliza no le agradaba para nada ella. Tal vez ya estaría en su sangre...

Rosemonde se sentía atraída por Anthony Cornwell, pero no quería que su madre lo supiera, porque ella podría decírselo a la Tía Annie y esta a su vez decírselo a su hijo... Anthony era tan adorable, pero él apenas si notaba que ella estaba viva. De cualquier modo ella estaba feliz de poder estar con todos sus primos.

\- Rosemonde esto es genial! -dijo Caroline- Debieron habernos puesto en la misma habitación.

\- Obvio. Pero si nos hubieran puesto juntas, no dormiríamos en toda la noche! -dijo Rosemonde.

\- En serio?! -añadió Nina.

Rosemonde se dirigió a la Segunda Colina de Pony, de la cual su mamá hablaba tanto. Ella estaba tratando de imaginar a su mamá a esa edad... también pensaba en Anthony y se imaginaba que hablaba con él.

\- Ay Anthony! Eres tan encantador y lindo... -dijo en voz alta.

\- Bueno, si tú me dijeras eso yo correría por mi vida!

\- Anthony!

\- Nooo. No soy ése cursi!

\- Anthony no es ningún cursi! Y que feo que escuches la conversación de otra persona!

El chico que estaba encaramado en el árbol bajó de un salto. Tenía grandes ojos azules y cabello marrón... con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Bueno, no hubieras hablado en voz alta!

\- Pensé que estaba sola...

\- Deberías de ver primero si es que estás sola para que no te ridiculices como lo hiciste por ese presumido.

\- Anthony no es ningún presumido!

\- Los muros tienen oídos y las ventanas tienen ojos...

\- Aquí no hay muros!

\- Pero el viento podría tomar tus palabras y llevarlas a donde se supone que no y crearte problemas...

Rosemonde lo veía sorprendida, el hablaba poéticamente de repente.

\- Tú eres la nueva chica que llegó de Francia?

\- Cómo lo sabes?

\- Puedo escuchar el acento francés... tu nariz y tus pecas... son lindas y graciosas.

\- Graciosas? Mis pecas no son graciosas! Me estás coqueteando?

\- Quién dice que estoy coqueteando contigo? No te la creas mi querida chica francesa... yo no soy tu presumido cursi... -decía con su tono burlón.

\- Eres un grosero y maleducado! Anthony es mil veces mejor que tú!

\- El rubio presumido mejor que yo? Por favor! No tienes buen gusto mi querida chica francesa. Apuesto a que no dejarás de pensar en mí a partir de ahora, soy irresistible!

\- La modestia señor es una virtud!

\- La caridad empieza en casa... le soleil t'a donné le plus beau des cadeaux en mettant des taches de son sur ton joli nez... (el sol te ha dado el más lindo regalo, colocando pecas en tu preciosa nariz...)

\- Sabes francés...

\- Y puedo darte algunas clases de inglés si quieres...

\- No necesito clases de inglés, mi mamá es americana!

\- Puedo enseñarte "el inglés de la clase alta"...

\- Qué hay de malo con mi acento?

\- Además de la herencia francesa? Todo!

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit anglais sans manière! (eres un pequeño chico inglés con ninguna educación en-lo-absoluto!)

\- Et moi j'adore ton accent français (y yo adoro tu acento francés)... adiós pequeña chica francesa... nos vemos más tarde...

El chico se alejó dejando a Rosemonde un poco confusa. Quién era ese misterioso joven? Aunque... no, Anthony... pero... oh... ella regresó a su dormitorio más confundida que nunca. Le escribió a su padre una larga carta contándole acerca de su día y también del misterioso joven. Ella sabía que su padre no iba a vivir por mucho tiempo y quería darle noticias de cada día. Era como si le estuviera escribiendo un diario con acceso cada día...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se encontraba en Francia con Michael, cuya salud iba empeorando. A él le gustaba recibir las cartas de su hija y estaba contento de que ella fuera feliz.

Sus días estaban contados y Rosemonde regresó de Inglaterra unos cuantos días antes de su muerte. Le contaba acerca del colegio y la disciplina inglesa... ella estaba preparada para ver a su padre morir, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse devastada. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales quería estar en una escuela de internada, para que después de la muerte de su padre tuviera un lugar a donde ir. No el castillo que le recordara constantemente a él. Toda la familia de Michael estaba también ahí para despedirse.

Candy permanecía bañada en lágrimas al lado de su esposo. Maldecía a la guerra por milésima vez, por esas terribles consecuencias.

\- Candy te amo -decía él débilmente.

\- Yo también te amo mi amor. Te amo demasiado -dijo Candy llorando.

\- Candy sé feliz... prométeme que serás feliz...

Candy tuvo la sensación de que estaba escuchando a Terry en las escaleras del hospital.

\- Lo prometo Michael. No te esfuerces...

\- Es el final... puedo sentirlo... Rosemonde...

\- Si papá? -dijo la joven en lágrimas.

\- Te amo mi pequeña niña. No lo olvides. Se buena con tu mamá y si tiene un nuevo esposo, lo puedes querer también, no me voy a enojar por eso... está bien?

\- Ay papá! -dijo Rosemonde llorando sobre de él.

\- Madre, Padre, adiós a todos... -dijo Michael.

La madre de Michael lloraba sobre de él y su hermana abrazaba a su padre llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Candy... -la llamó Michael.

\- Si...

\- Adiós mi amor...

Y él expiró. Candy explotó en llanto y su hija se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Lloraron juntas la pérdida del hombre que ambas amaban.

Michael fue sepultado dos días después, toda su familia estuvo presente. Candy estuvo inconsolable por días. Sus amigos le sugirieron que fuera a verlos a América. Pero Candy decidió irse en un crucero alrededor del mundo, tal vez así el dolor se iría...

Rosemonde regresó al colegio y se volcó en todos los trabajos de la escuela. No reía más, todo lo que hacía era estudiar. Sus amigos y primos trataron de consolarla en vano. Ella no salía tampoco. Pasaba el tiempo llorando por su padre cuando se encontraba sola.

Una noche escuchó ruidos en su ventana, era el chico de la Segunda Colina de Pony.

\- Qué quieres? - dijo Rosemonde- Déjame sola! Qué estás haciendo en mi recámara? -preguntó entre lágrimas.

\- Vine a presentarte mis más sinceras condolencias y a decirte que yo sé lo que estás sintiendo...

\- Cómo?

\- Perdí a mi mamá el año pasado... sientes que el dolor va a matarte, pero el tiempo pasa y el dolor sigue ahí, al igual que tú y no estás muriendo...

\- Pero él era muy joven ...

\- Mi mamá también era joven...

\- Duele. Duele muchísimo! Papá por qué tenías que dejarnos? -dijo rompiendo en llanto.

El chico se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Rosemonde lloraba en su pecho. Él se sentó en la cama junto con ella sin soltarla y ella terminó quedándose dormida. Él esperó un rato, luego la acomodó en la cama, la cubrió y se retiró.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se encontraba a bordo de un crucero tratando de despejarse, a pesar de la nube de tristeza que la seguía por donde quiera. Michael... no era justo, era tan joven todavía! Había un baile de máscaras, pero ella no tenía el valor de ir a bailar. Ella estaba acostumbrándose al dolor después de todo. Michael... ella pensaba en él todos los días, como pensaba en Anthony todos los días, como pensaba en Terry todos los días... recordó la colección de poemas que él le escribió. Ese libro fue publicado hace unos pocos años, pero Michael se lo había dado a ella justo antes de su muerte... como si él quisiera darle esperanzas.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence Grandchester volvió del teatro. Él era ahora el director de la Compañía Stratford. Había quedado viudo desde hace un año y su hijo estudiaba en Londres. Encontró su casa vacía y sin vida, así que decidió ponerla en venta.

Esa casa le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos y desagradables. La casa era de Susanna, quería borrar cualquier huella de su doloroso pasado. Su frágil salud la cual se deterioró tan solo después del nacimiento de su hijo, nunca se volvió a recuperar. Ella finalmente murió en paz una mañana y Terry se sintió aliviado de que ella no tuviera que sufrir más. Su hijo estaba devastado. Empezó a recordar como él había visto que su padre no amaba a su madre. Algunas veces él los había escuchado pelear. Ella siempre hablaba de "ella", él no la amaba por causa de "ella", maldita "ella". Richard comenzó a odiarla a "ella" sin siquiera saber quien era, aquella que se interponía a su madre para ser feliz con su padre. "Ella" era un monstruo. Pero por qué su padre amaba a un monstruo? Él trató de preguntarle a su padre quien era "ella", pero él le había contestado que no le concernía, que era un asunto de adultos.

\- Papá... quien es "ella" -preguntaba entonces su hijo.

\- Nadie de quien tengas que preocuparte hijo.

\- Pero mamá siempre está hablando de "ella" en muy malos términos.

\- Richard, te aseguro que no es tu problema, yo me encargaré de eso...

\- Tú no amas a mamá, por qué te casaste con ella entonces? La metiste en algún problema?

\- Richard por favor... no ahora.

\- Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Nunca me dices nada y siempre la haces llorar! Te odio! -decía Richard saliendo de la habitación.

Él iba a ver a su madre quien lloraba y la abrazaba.

\- No te preocupes mamá, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

\- Gracias mi cielo -decía Susanna llorando.

Terry veía la escena impotente. Él trató de amar a Susanna pero no pudo. Él amaba a solo una mujer...

Susanna se había ido y su hijo lo odiaba.

El futuro parecía vacío e impredecible. No tenía ningún problema financiero, había escrito muchas obras y diversos libros bajo su verdadero nombre y bajo su seudónimo también. Él administraba el teatro. Robert Hathaway quien era el director de la compañía anteriormente había perdido a su esposa en un accidente de auto hacía casi cinco años y hace tres años comenzó a cortejar a Eleonor Baker y se casó con ella. Hathaway se había convertido en su padrastro... Terry se encontraba feliz por su madre, ella necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Nunca era demasiado tarde!

Terry se marchó a un apartamento que ya tenía desde hace tiempo a donde iba para estar solo y escribir en paz. Él decidió vivir ahí mientras esperaría para comprar otra casa. Él quería que su hijo estuviera con él, así podrían decidir juntos. Pero su hijo estaba enojado con él y lo culpaba por la tristeza de su madre. Es por eso que se encontraba en un internado en otro continente.

\- Solo quiero alejarme de ti! -decía Richard.

\- Me estás castigando por no amar a tu madre...

\- Por qué nunca la quisiste?!

\- Nunca puedes elegir a quien amar Richard... lo aprenderás muy pronto.

\- Pero ella te amaba mucho! Vaya, si que no tienes corazón...! Al menos estaré muy muy lejos de ti desde ahora!

Terry tuvo la impresión entonces de un déjà vu, enojado con su padre por su indiferencia con su madre... la vida se repetía una y otra vez...


	19. Chapter 19

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 19  
"El Festival de Mayo... 21 años después... "**_

Rosemonde se acostumbró al dolor por la pérdida de su padre. La vida sigue y él ahora se encontraba en un mejor lugar donde no seguía sufriendo nunca más. El gusto por la vida le volvió poco a poco. La vida es muy corta como para seguir lamentándose, se decía a sí misma y a su padre no le gustaría que ella estuviera llorando todo el tiempo por causa de él. A él le gustaría que ella fuera feliz. Sus amigos estaban contentos de encontrar a la chica bromista de regreso. A pesar de los momentos de cercanía, el joven del cabello marrón y ella no estaban en los mejores terminos, continuaban discutiendo en cada ocasión que tenian! Caroline y Nina hablaron con ella acerca de eso.

\- Rosemonde, pensé que te gustaba mi hermano! -le reclamó Nina.

\- Si me gusta, por qué? -contestó Rosemonde.

\- Porque se ve que te gusta tu lindo chico de cabello café -aseguró Caroline.

\- Qué, que te pasa? Yo creo que es insoportable! Es un grosero! Un arrogante, muy seguro de sí mismo, pretensioso, mandón... !

\- Y tiene unos ojos como para morirse! -dijo Nina.

\- Rosemonde, del odio al amor hay un solo paso -dijo Caroline.

\- Tú sientes algo por tu lindo chico de cabello café y ojos azules -dijo Nina.

\- No -contestó Rosemonde.

\- Si y tienes buen gusto. Es adorable... -dijo Caroline.

\- Pensé que estarías del lado de tu primo -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Mi primo es un idiota si es que no puede fijarse en ti -dijo Caroline.

\- Necesita anteojos... -dijo Nina bromeando.

\- Caroline, Nina, paren por favor -dijo Rosemonde pensativa.

Pero Rosemonde era quien no podía parar de pensar en esos ojos azules... su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía y se sobresaltaba cada vez que pensaba en él...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy continuó con el crucero alrededor del mundo. Ella sabía que el dolor no se iría, si no que estaba buscando morada en una parte de su corazón para que dejara de sentirlo. Michael... la vida sigue. Ella le hizo la promesa de ser feliz y no estando deprimida todo el día era que iba a lograr ser feliz.

El barco en el que ella iba llegó a Nueva York, decidió desembarcar e ir a Chicago a visitar a sus amigos.

Ellas estaban felices de verla nuevamente.

\- Candy! Que bueno verte. Cómo estás? -preguntó Annie.

\- Estoy bien... más o menos... mejor... -respondió Candy.

\- Que bueno. Regresaste a América para quedarte? -preguntó Patricia.

\- Si. Todo en Francia me recuerda a Michael... y he puesto el castillo en renta...

\- Y Rosemonde, cómo está ella? -preguntó Annie.

\- Ella está mejor también, hablé con ella desde Nueva York...

\- La vida sigue... -dijo Patty.

\- Quieres comprar una casa aquí en Chicago?

\- Tal vez... por ahora quiero ir al Hogar de Pony. Cómo está la Señorita Pony?

\- Ella está bien, solo que un poco más anciana... ella ya no puede cuidar a los niños como antes -dijo Annie.

\- Ella es como la reina madre... -dijo Candy.

\- Si. La Hermana María sigue joven aún, ella puede continuar regañando a los niños... -decía Patty.

\- Yo preferiría a la Hermana María que a la Hermana Gray en el San Pablo... -reía Candy.

\- Si y tú la llamaste cabeza hueca... -rió Patty.

\- Y para disculparme le dije que sentía haberle llamado cabeza hueca aunque eso fuera verdad! -recordó Candy riendo.

\- Y todo por mi tortuga, ay Candy te extrañé tanto -dijo Patty.

\- Y yo los extrañé a todos ustedes -dijo Candy abrazándolas.

Ellas hablararon de los buenos viejos tiempos y rieron a carcajadas.

Annie tuvo dos hijos más. Una niña llamada Sherry y Bobby, un varoncito. Patty tuvo más niños también, dos varones, Stear Jr. y Ethan, además tuvo una niña, Martha en honor a su traviesa abuela.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se dirigió al Hogar de Pony para ver a sus dos madres. La Señorita Pony estaba cansada ya, pasaba sus días en una silla mecedora mirando a los niños. El orfanato ahora era mucho más grande y tenía más empleados. Annie y Albert se habían asegurado de que todos los miembros del personal tuvieran un corazón de oro. La Hermana María no estaba tan joven pero ella era ahora la responsable por el Hogar.

\- Candy, querida, cómo estás? -preguntó la Hermana.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. Sosteniéndome... cómo están mis queridos hermanos Tom y Jimmy?

\- Tom está bien, Candice-Marie ahora es una muy hermosa jovencita... además tiene dos hermanos, Tommy y Steve.

\- Si, lo sé. Me he estado escribiendo con él... y me ha enviado algunas fotografías...

\- Y Jimmy está a cargo del Rancho Cartwright, ahora que su padre falleció y lo hacía todavía mucho antes de que él se fuera.

\- Y cómo está la Señorita Pony?

\- Ella está bien, está ahí. Pero ella ya no hace nada, está demasiado cansada.

\- Puedo verla? A dónde está?

\- Está en la sala.

Candy entró y vió a su madre en una silla mecedora leyendo un libro. Su cara estaba arrugada, pero seguía sonriente y cálida. La Hermana María se acercó a ella y le dijo:

\- Señorita Pony, tenemos una visita...

\- Quien? -preguntó la Señorita Pony con voz temblorosa.

\- Yo. Señorita Pony, soy Candy!

\- Candy? Oh por Dios!

Candy se acercó y la abrazó.

\- Candy, perdiste a tu esposo, cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, gracias...

\- Cómo está Rosemonde?

\- Ella está bien, está en el Colegio San Pablo...

\- Como tú... que bueno...

Candy no se quedó por mucho tiempo porque no quería cansarla demasiado. Así que decidió ir al Rancho Cartwright para ver a Jimmy.

\- Jefe! -dijo Jimmy al abrazarla.

\- Jimmy! Qué gusto me da verte!

\- A mi tambien. Cómo estás?

\- Bien... recuperándome...

\- Ven, te voy a presentar a mi esposa...

Él le presentó a su esposa Dora y a sus cuatro hijos! James, Jeremy, Jeanny y Dorina. Ella estuvo un rato con ellos y después se dirigió a ver a Tom y a su familia.

\- Candy, mi pobre hermanita! Quería ir a Francia a visitarte -dijo Tom.

\- Gracias Tom -dijo Candy abrazándolo- Cómo está tu hija?

\- Candice-Marie? -la llamó Tom.

\- Si Papá? -dijo una hermosa jovencita con cabello marrón y ojos azules.

\- Ven y saluda a Candy...

\- Tía Candy?... oh...

Ella corrió a abrazar a Candy.

\- Cómo está Francia? París? La moda? Cómo estás tú?

\- Muy bien. Te llevaré allá algún día si tú quieres. Yo estoy bien... te traje algo de ropa -dijo Candy entregándole una bolsa.

\- De verdad? Gracias Tía Candy! -dijo abrazándola- Pero qué linda sorpresa! Cuando vas a regresar a Francia? De verdad puedes llevarme allá?

\- Si... pero voy a estar en Chicago por un tiempo...

\- Oh... pero dime si vas a regresar a Francia... ven, vamos a platicar... como has estado después de la muerte de tu esposo?

Ella la llevó al interior de la casa a donde vió a la esposa de Tom y a sus otros dos hijos. Ella pasó un buen rato con ellos y después regresó a Chicago por la noche.

Al llegar encontró a sus primos quienes ya se habían ido a trabajar por la mañana, cuando ella recién llegó. Gritaron de alegría y rieron, dándose besos y abrazos con lágrimas de alegría.

\- Los extrañé muchísimo! Estoy de vuelta para quedarme, al menos por ahora... -dijo Candy.

\- Bien! -exclamó Stear.

\- Te quieres quedar aquí? -preguntó Albert.

\- Quisiera comprar una pequeña casa...

\- Pero Candy, eres bienvenida aquí, tú lo sabes...

\- Si lo sé y gracias...

\- Bienvenida de vuelta Candy -dijo Neil.

Candy compró una pequeña casa y pasaba su tiempo de voluntaria en centros beneficiarios. Trabajaba dos días a la semana en el Hospital Santa Juana. Hasta encontró algunos de sus colegas, entre ellos a Flammy que regresó de Francia después de la guerra. Se había casado y tenía un pequeño niño.

\- Siento mucho lo de Michael, Candy, él era un buen hombre. Trabajé con el mucho tiempo en los hospitales móviles...

\- Gracias Flammy... -dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo pasó y la primavera llegó nuevamente, época para el Festival de Mayo. Candy recordaba con cuántas ansias ella esperaba que el Tío Abuelo William se presentara al festival. Su hija nació en Mayo, el mismo día que ella para ser más exactos. Decidió ir entonces a Londres para el Festival de Mayo, así que escribió una carta a su hija para darle las buenas noticias. Esta última se volvió loca de alegría, su madre iba a venir...

Los Chicos decidieron ir a Londres también, iban a hacer el viaje en grupo hacia su vieja escuela.

Al final decidieron no tomar el mismo barco, por Eliza, pero todo mundo se encontraba en Londres y se reunieron en el patio del Colegio. Las memorias regresaron y todos ellos se encontraban sonrientes y charlaban. Los estudiantes se encontraban felices de ver a sus padres.

\- Mamá! -gritó Rosemonde corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

\- Oh cielo, cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien. Qué hay de ti?

\- Te extraño cariño...

\- Yo también te extraño mamá... estoy contenta de que hayas venido...

\- Yo también... me están llegando tantos recuerdos... -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Si me dijiste... debió haber sido muy divertido disfrazarte de chico, Romeo y después de Julieta...

\- Si y la Hermana Margaret ahora es la Reverenda Madre, ella era más amable que la Madre Gray.

Candy fué a la habitación de su hija junto con ella.

\- Entonces, te las has arreglado para tener la atención de Anthony?

\- No... mamá... yo pienso que él me ve como a una hermanita, como Nina o como a una prima, como Caroline.

\- Lo siento cariño...

\- Está bien... todavía estoy joven...

\- Tienes algún otro pretendiente?

\- Si... no... no lo sé...

\- No lo sabes?

\- Siempre peleamos y me pone de nervios...

Candy no respondió, su mente voló hacia unos años atrás cuando recién llegó al Colegio...

\- Mamá? Mamá?! Estás soñando?

\- Oh... lo siento. Vístete, tú eres una de las flores de Mayo...

\- Me gusta tu disfraz mamá, es muy lindo...

\- El tuyo es muy lindo también, un disfraz de fiesta...

El Festival de Mayo era muy alegre, había música, una obra, baile, un desfile y finalmente una gran fiesta con mucha comida y bebidas. Asistieron muchos invitados, todos ellos vestidos con el tema de Romeo y Julieta, incluidos los padres también. Candy se encontraba con Rosemonde sirviéndose algo de beber cuando escucharon:

\- Así que aquí está la chica francesa! Tu acento francés parece no querer desaparecer... a dónde está tu rubio presumido?

Candy se dió la media vuelta y tuvo la impresión de tener una visión... pero, era imposible!

\- Richard! -dijo la voz de un hombre- Sé más amable con la joven...

Él se detuvo en seco cuando vió a la hija, pero en realidad estaba viendo a la madre. Pero...

\- Pecosa? Candy?...

Candy buscó la voz y lo que vió fue a un Terry más maduro y muy atractivo, conservando aún su larga cabellera. Ella nunca se imaginó que lo vería nuevamente en el Colegio San Pablo. Sus ojos se hundieron en lo profundo azul de los ojos de Terry. Ohh... ella se estaba enamorando nuevamente de él... otra vez? Pero si ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él!

\- Terry!...

Terry estaba viendo a la Reina de sus Pensamientos y parecía no darse cuenta de que ella estaba en frente de él, después de estarlo soñando por años. Ella era mucho más hermosa que en su memoria, más madura con su largo y ondulado cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros. Parecía más bien la hermana de Rosemonde que su madre.

Los dos adolescentes los veían sorprendidos. Acaso sus padres se conocían? Ellos se veían hipnotizados el uno con el otro. Pero qué es lo que está pasando?!

\- Mamá, tú conoces al papá de este patán?

\- Papá, tú conoces a la mamá de esta pequeña chica francesa con nada de modales?

\- A quién le estás diciendo que no tiene nada de modales, caballero sin educación?! -replicó Rosemonde.

\- Caballero sin educación? Lo supiste por ti misma o te ayudaron? -respondió Richard con un tono burlón.

\- Terry, ella es mi hija Rosemonde -dijo Candy.

\- Encantado de conocerte... -dijo Terry besándole la mano.

\- Señor... -respondió Rosemonde boquiabierta.

\- Y este joven caballero tan encantador es mi hijo -dijo Terry.

\- Encantada de conocerte -dijo Candy.

\- Madame -dijo Richard besando su mano.

\- Rosemonde, tú acento inglés a mejorado demasiado, debo de agradecerle a este joven caballero aquí presente? -dijo Candy un tanto irónica.

\- Mamá! -replicó furiosa Rosemonde.

\- Obvio, sin mí ella estuviera todavía pronunciando mal las "R" y diciendo "Le" en lugar de "El"... -dijo orgulloso Richard.

\- Yo ya hablaba inglés antes de conocerte, pequeño pretencioso! -reclamó Rosemonde.

\- De veras? No sé que idioma hablabas, pero ten por seguro de que no era el lenguaje de Shakespeare... -dijo Richard riéndose.

\- Cómo te atreves... ! -replicó Rosemonde.

Ellos continuaron discutiendo, pero sus padres no los escuchaban más, ellos permanecían mirándose el uno al otro... nunca pensaron que se volverían a ver... creían estar en un sueño... entonces se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos se mantenían intercambiando palabras. Ellos se recordaron a sí mismos años atrás...

\- Richard! Es suficiente...

\- Rosemonde, basta!...

\- Pero mamá...

\- Pero papá...

\- Es suficiente! -dijo Candy- es día de fiesta y ustedes permanecen peleando, tienen que divertirse, solo se es joven una vez...

\- Eso es verdad, diviértanse en lugar de discutir... déjame decirte Richard que el tiempo que pasé aquí en el San Pablo, ha sido uno de los mejores tiempos en mi vida... -aseguró Terry.

\- Para mi también -reafirmó Candy- Unos de los más hermosos recuerdos que tengo son aquí y en Escocia...

\- Escocia... así es... -dijo Terry mirándola tiernamente.

Los dos adolescentes los veían sorprendidos... pero qué rayos estaba pasando?

\- Nos perdimos de algo? -preguntó Richard.

\- Parece... mamá tienes algo que decirme?

\- Si papá, tienes algo que decir o qué?

Candy y Terry los miraron a cada uno, era déjà vu, todo se repetía otra vez!

\- Por qué no ustedes dos van a bailar? -dijo Candy- Hablaremos más tarde...

\- Si, más tarde... -también acordó Terry.

El vals que comenzaba era el de "Anthony"... Terry recordó que se molestó... pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se dió cuenta que fue un poco ridículo...

\- Princesa Julieta, me podría conceder esta pieza? -preguntó galantemente Terry.

\- Estás seguro? -preguntó Candy un tanto dudosa.

\- Indiscutiblemente -respondió Terry guiñando un ojo.

\- Entonces, estaré encantada Príncipe Romeo... -dijo ella como en un sueño.

Terry la sostenía muy cerca y ellos bailarían hasta el final de la melodía esta vez. Sus hijos los veían a ellos todavía estupefactos.

Annie y Patty los observaban desde lejos.

\- Es Candy bailando con Terry? -preguntó Annie.

\- Si. Él es el perfecto para ella... él perdió a su esposa también, sabias? Ellos podrían finalmente tener la oportunidad de estar juntos y ser felices...

\- Él perdió a su esposa? Cuando?

\- Hace como un año... escuché a unas mujeres hablando por allá... acerca de que Terry era muy apuesto ... Candy podría finalmente estar con él si ella lo quisiera...

\- De tu boca a los oídos de Dios Patty, de tu boca a los oídos de Dios!

A lo lejos Eliza veía la escena, Candy y Terry bailando.

 _"Veinte años más tarde y ella sigue siendo la única que él ve! Pero es que él está más apuesto que en mi memoria y tan atractivo... por qué fui un dolor de cabeza en ese entonces? Ay Terry, te sigo amando y demasiado... "_

Eliza estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella decidió que iba a ir a tratar de seducirlo. Era una mujer divorciada desde hace varios años, su esposo la había dejado... como una compañía masculina, Terry llenaría el perfil perfectamente... además él seguía siendo el futuro Duque de Grandchester...

Mientras tanto en el salón de baile Candy estaba en las nubes. Este encuentro que se dió por casualidad era para ella lo más hermoso. Con todos los recuerdos viniendo a ella, él era la pieza que faltaba y él estaba ahí. Ellos sonrieron durante todos los minutos que el baile duró.

\- Tu hija es tu viva imagen -dijo Terry.

\- Tu hijo también se parece mucho a ti -dijo Candy.

\- Parece que él está colmándole la paciencia...

\- No. A ella le gusta él...

\- Eso piensas?

\- Si. Cuando Rosemonde está enojada habla en francés... y ella está hablando en inglés, coincido con tu hijo, muy buen inglés... a ella le gusta él.

\- A él le gusta ella también... es como si estuviéramos viendo una película de nosotros dos, hace veintiún años...

\- En serio...

La melodía terminó y fueron de regreso con sus hijos.

\- Rosemonde, no bailaste? -preguntó Candy.

\- Ni de broma voy a bailar con este salvaje! -dijo Rosemonde cruzándose de brazos y de mal humor.

\- Ni yo con esta francesa! -añadió Richard.

Candy y Terry estallaron en carcajadas. La escena era muy divertida. Así es como ellos eran años atrás? Si tan solo hubieran sabido cuan inmaduros se veían, no hubieran discutido tanto...

\- Piensas que es muy divertido mamá? Pues no lo es! -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Si lo es! -dijo Candy riendo.

\- Ustedes dos se ven tan ridículos -dijo Terry- Richard, invítala a bailar...

\- Y Rosemonde, di que "si"... -dijo Candy.

Richard cumplió con la orden y llevó a Rosemonde a bailar, quien no estaba muy segura de sí misma. Cuando ellos no peleaban, pasaban el tiempo muy bien juntos, como la noche cuando él llegó a consolarla por la muerte de su padre... Nina y Caroline tenían razón, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Candy y Terry los observaban, todo parecía irreal.

\- Cómo estás Candy? -finalmente Terry se decidió a preguntar.

\- Estoy muy bien. Qué hay de ti?

\- Muy bien... Michael se quedó en Francia?

\- Ohh... es que no lo sabes?

\- No se qué? Algo le ha sucedido?

\- Él fue expuesto a gas tóxico y radiación durante la guerra cuando fue hecho prisionero en el ejército alemán... las consecuencias vinieron más tarde... en corto, el murió hace unos meses...

\- Oh por Dios!... Candy, cuánto lo siento... Michael fue un muy buen amigo. Siento mucho no haber hecho las paces con él...

\- Gracias y cómo está Susanna?

\- Veo que tampoco lo sabes. Ella murió hace un año...

\- Lo siento...

\- Ahora los dos somos viudos...

\- Aparentemente... pero no te hagas de muchas ideas... todo se terminó entre nosotros, recuerdas?

\- Candy...

\- Voy a ir a ver a mis amigas... -dijo Candy retirándose de ahí- Nos vemos después...

Y ella se marchó de ahí. Si, ahora los dos eran libres, pero él había escogido a Susanna en un principio y todavía estaba herida por eso...

\- Candy... -dijo Annie- Terry es...

\- Si... -dijo Candy- Lo sé...

\- Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Patty- Ve con él...

\- Por qué? -dijo Candy.

\- Por qué? -dijo Patty- Porque él es el único hombre que tú amas con todo tu corazón y está disponible y tú también... te ha llegado otra oportunidad Candy, no la dejes ir...

\- Él escogió a Susanna... -dijo Candy muy desanimada.

\- Todavía sigues enojada con él por eso? -le preguntó Annie- Ve a hablar con él y arregla las cosas, por favor Candy, te lo ruego, yo sé cuánto lo amas todavía y siempre lo amarás, además está libre... libre!

\- Su hijo está bailando con Rosemonde -dijo Patty- De tal madre tal hija...

\- De tal padre tal hijo... -dijo Annie riendo-

\- Ya basta ustedes dos! -rió Candy sin poderse contener.

Terry por su parte se había encontrado con sus ex-compañeros, estaba feliz de reunirse con sus viejos amigos del colegio.

\- Pareciera una reunión de ex-alumnos del San Pablo -dijo Stear.

\- Como si hubiera sido planeado -añadió Archie.

\- Bueno, tenemos ya la fiesta, hay mucho de comer y beber y además la música está ahí... tengamos nuestro propio pequeño reencuentro! -dijo Terry.

\- Me parece muy bien... -dijo Archie.

Invitaron a otros padres antiguos estudiantes y se sentaron todos a una misma mesa en una agradable esquina y comenzaron a hablar de su pasado y sus vidas del presente. El Festival de Mayo se había convertido ahora una pequeña reunión de ex-alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo. Eliza sin perder tiempo se acercó a Terry con el propósito de seducirlo.

\- Terrence! -lo saludó ella con una dulce voz.

Terry se giró para ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a Eliza.

\- Eliza Reagan? -dijo Terry en un tono burlón.

\- Así es Terry, cómo estás?

\- Quieres decir después de que arruinaste nuestra reputación, la de Candy y la mia?

\- Tú no vas a seguir en contra mía después de todos estos años querido...

\- Tener algo en contra tuya significaría que siento algo por ti... Eliza, para mi, tú no vales ni el lodo que piso... -dijo Terry alejándose de ella.

Eliza se ruborizó de enojo y fue por algo de beber. Candy, quien había presenciado la escena, no pudo más que reírse de Eliza.

\- Eliza -dijo con un poco de burla- Es que todavía no puedes tener la atención de "tu Terrence" veintiún años después?

\- Cierra la boca Candy! -dijo Eliza enfurecida.

\- Esta vez no puedes ponernos una trampa o acusarnos con nuestros esposos... somos libres para estar juntos finalmente, tú no puedes hacer nada en contra nuestra, se acabó!

Eliza se marchó de ahí montada en cólera. Annie y Patricia quienes habían escuchado lo que Candy le había dicho a Eliza, fueron a hablar con ella.

\- Candy, así que le vas a dar a Terry otra oportunidad? -preguntó Annie.

\- Si. Tú sabes que quieres dársela... -dijo emocionada Patty.

\- Eliza me saca de mis casillas. Dije eso solo para molestarla -dijo Candy.

\- Candy, tú nunca dices nada en lo que no estés de acuerdo -aseguró Annie.

\- De acuerdo, pero tengo que hablar con él primero... -dijo Candy.

\- Por supuesto -dijo Patty- Es lo menos que puedes hacer, pero por favor Candy, no dejes que la oportunidad de ser feliz con aquel que amas se pase otra vez!

Por supuesto que Patty estaba hablando del problema con Susanna, cuando Candy y Terry sacrificaron su felicidad por ella solo para ser separados infelizmente. Candy sabía que Annie y Patty tenían razón, pero... tenía que hablar con Terry primero. Quería hacerlo sufrir por cinco minutos...

Richard y Rosemonde continuaron bailando juntos y estaban divirtiéndose muchísimo. Se daban cuenta que cuando ellos no estaban discutiendo, en realidad gustaban de la compañía del otro.

La fiesta continuaba con los estudiantes y sus padres quienes también estaban disfrutando de su propia reunión... Terry por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Candy tan fácilmente. Él continuaba hablándole y Candy haciéndolo sudar un poco... finalmente él se las arregló para tener a Candy a solas.

\- Quieres correr a la Segunda Colina de Pony? -preguntó Terry.

\- Está bien -aceptó Candy sonriendo.

Él tomó su mano y la llevó hacia su lugar, riendo y mirándose con ternura regresando veintiún años atrás... Llegaron a la colina y cayeron sobre el césped, sin respiración y riendo a carcajadas. Se encontraban acostados sobre el suelo.

 _Me encontraba caminando, en mi pequeña colina_

 _El aire se sentía tan bien que descansando ahí me quedé_

 _Me acosté sobre el césped_

 _Para escuchar al viento cantar_

 _Para escuchar la canción del césped..._

\- Terry, regresemos a la fiesta -dijo Candy.

\- Pero primero quiero hablar contigo -dijo Terry- Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

\- Terry, por favor... detente...

\- Has enviudado... y ya no estás casada...

\- No estarás pensando que caiga rendida en tus brazos?

\- Por supuesto que no... pero...

\- Pero que... tú escogiste a Susanna...

Richard había llevado a Rosemonde a la colina para hablar con ella. Padre e hijo habían tenido la misma idea. Entonces vieron a sus padres y los escuchaban sin ser vistos.

\- Tú sabes por qué elegí a Susanna, te fuiste y...

\- En eso si. Pero después, dejaste Broadway y a ella... y por un momento... pensé que vendrías por mí para decirme que no podías vivir sin mí... estaba esperando por ti...

Estaba esperando por él! Él si fue a verla y Albert... se maldijo a si mismo por milésima vez por haber escuchado a Albert!

\- Por Dios Candy! Yo fui...

\- Qué?!

\- Yo fui a Chicago, te vi en la Clínica Feliz con los niños...

\- En la Clínica Feliz? Pero cuando? -ella estaba sorprendida.

\- Antes de regresar a Nueva York, a Susanna...

Richard y Rosemonde no podían creer lo que escuchaban!

\- Susanna -murmuró Rosemonde- Quién es esa?

\- Mi mamá -respondió Richard fríamente.

\- Ohh...

Candy y Terry continuaron hablando sin darse cuenta de que sus hijos los escuchaban.

\- Estuviste en Chicago para verme, antes de regresar con Susanna? Por qué no me hablaste?

\- Me encontré con Albert en un bar del área, él me dijo que yo abriría viejas heridas si yo te veía y hablaba contigo... y te vi a lo lejos, tan feliz con los niños... me sentí avergonzado por mi debilidad...

\- Me viste y no me hablaste?! Regresaste con Susanna y te casaste con ella? Por Dios Terry!

\- Debí haberte hablado, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento ahora... no sé porque escuché a Albert...

\- Me fui a la guerra cuando supe que te casaste Terry...

\- Y te reencontraste con Michael...

\- Y me casé con él!... si tan solo tú me hubieras hablado...

\- Candy, tú sabes que me casé con Susanna por cumplir con un deber...

Richard no pudo soportarlo más! El muy bastardo! Él nunca amó a su madre por causa de "ella"! Él salió de su escondite antes de que Rosemonde pudiera evitarlo.

\- Entonces es "ella", aquella de la cual mamá hablaba todo el tiempo! Es "ella" a la cual amas?! Es "ella" la que hizo mamá infeliz!

\- Richard! -dijo Terry sorprendido.

\- Y ahora no estás para nada avergonzado. La quieres de vuelta contigo? Eres un bastardo!

\- Richard! -le dijo Rosemonde.

\- Es tu mamá la causa de la pena y el dolor de la mía! Tu madre! -dijo Richard fuera de sí.

\- Eso es ridículo Richard! Tú los escuchaste, ella estaba casada con mi papá -Rosemonde trató de razonar.

\- Pero mi papá nunca dejó de amarla... él hizo a mi mamá miserable! -decía Richard.

\- Bueno, entonces no es su culpa si tu papá sigue enamorado de ella! -le recriminó Rosemonde.

\- Basta de pelear! -gritó Terry- Richard, ven conmigo!

\- No! No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo! Quédate con "ella" que tanto amas! -dijo Richard corriendo fuera de ahí.

\- Richard Terrence Grandchester! Regresa aquí al instante! -gritó Terry bastante contrariado.

Candy se quedó inerte. No tenía la más mínima idea de la tensión entre padre e hijo.

\- Candy... -le llamó Terry mirándola fijamente.

\- Ve tras él Terry. Te veré más tarde... -dijo Candy con apenas un hilo de voz.

Terry corrió tras de su hijo para hablar con él, mientras Rosemonde permaneció con su madre.

\- Mamá... -Rosemonde la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Rosemonde, no es lo que tú piensas...

\- Si estuviste enamorada del papá de Richard y todavía lo quieres, entonces sí es lo que yo pienso...

\- Rosemonde... mira, es complicado...

\- Ustedes los adultos siempre dicen eso cuando no quieren hablar de algo... mamá, papá te pidió que fueras feliz cuando estaba despidiéndose... si todavía amas al Sr. Grandchester, entonces está bien...

\- Estás segura que está bien?

\- Si tú eres feliz mamá yo soy feliz. Él es agradable y muy guapo... además, veintitantos años después es muy romántico!

\- Pero su hijo...

\- Se sobrepondrá, no te preocupes por eso...

\- Gracias cielo, por cierto, que hacían ustedes aquí?... Ohh... disculpa por arruinar tu momento romántico...

\- No te preocupes mamá... ahora que él podría ser mi hermanastro... sería muy extraño...

Ellas comenzaron a reír y caminaron juntas de regreso a la fiesta.

...


	20. Chapter 20

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 20  
"Si tan solo hubiéramos hablado..."**_

Richard Terrence Grandchester corrió y se introdujo en la torre donde Candy estuvo castigada después de la trampa de Eliza. Terry lo siguió y de pronto fue invadido por todos esos recuerdos... como el tiempo que pasó afuera hablándole a ella, a través de esos gruesos muros. La torre ya no era usada más como un lugar de castigo. La puerta se encontraba abierta, Terry entró, el lugar era obscuro y frío.

 _"Dios mío, mi Candy pasó días aquí en este frío, obscuro y sucio lugar..."  
_  
\- Richard? Estás aquí? -Él lo llamó.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Él continuó caminando y llamándole. Se estaba oscureciendo afuera y la torre por ende también. El colegio estaba convirtiendo la torre en una biblioteca. Terry encontró a su hijo, detrás de un muro a medio pintar, sentado en unos escalones.

\- Richard... pudiste al menos contestarme...

\- Nunca la amaste... has de estar arrepentido de que yo haya nacido.

\- NO! Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! Tú eres lo único positivo que obtuve después de todo ese fiasco!

\- Fiasco?

\- Escúchame Richard, yo podría mentirte y decirte que amaba a tu madre... pero... voy a decirte que fue lo que exactamente pasó...

Terry le contó toda su historia entera. Su primer encuentro con Candy en el barco, el colegio, Escocia, la trampa, su separación, su reunión, sus planes, el accidente, su separación nuevamente, su viaje al infierno en el alcohol, su visita a Chicago y como fue que regresó a Susanna para casarse con ella. Él también le contó lo sucedido en la guerra, como fue que se sintió herido al encontrar a la mujer que amaba, casada con su nuevo mejor amigo... hasta la reciente reunión de hace unas horas de la cual Richard había sido testigo. Su hijo escuchó y pudo entender la situación de sus padres mucho mejor. Sus padre y su madre habían sido muy infelices debido al deber y la obligación! Por Dios! Su padre debió haber sufrido tanto como su madre...

\- Pero por qué no se separaron? Los dos eran tan desdichados en ese matrimonio... su arreglo y devoción a su relación era tan... estúpida! Papá por qué no me dijiste nada? Te odié todos estos años porque mamá era tan infeliz... nunca pensé ni por un segundo que tú también lo eras... vivir todos esos años sin la mujer que amabas...

\- Tú existías... nosotros no quisimos divorciarnos por ti... no queríamos deshacer un hogar...

\- Y un hogar sin padres que se amen el uno al otro crees que era mejor? Papá, cuando yo iba a la casa de Sam y veía como el Tío Charlie era con la Tía Sandra, me preguntaba porqué tú y mamá no podían ser como ellos...

\- No queríamos traumatizarte con una separación, tenerte un fin de semana si y el otro no... y ni yo y ni tu madre queríamos dejarte...

\- Pero ustedes no eran felices! Oh por Dios papá! Te pareces más al abuelo de lo que piensas! Él dejó a la abuela para cumplir con su obligación también!

\- Al principio eras muy pequeño para entender y después te diste cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que yo no amaba a tu madre y me culpaste...

\- Papá tú tenías planes para casarte con la chica que amabas... cómo pudiste haberla dejado ir sin pelear?

\- Sin pelear?

\- Si. Debiste haber enfrentado a la abuela Marlowe y no cumplir con sus demandas... hubieras evitado muchos dolores de cabeza, tuyos, de mamá, de la mamá de Rosemonde...

\- Me encontraba solo, no tenía a nadie que me aconsejara o que me defendiera, así como Susanna tenía a su madre... yo era un adolescente... y Candy solo pudo hacer lo único que ella pensó que podría ayudarme a decidir, ella se quitó del camino; porque ella no tenía a nadie que le aconsejara tampoco... si tan solo hubiéramos pensado más en nosotros dos... pero estábamos pensando en Susanna primero... pero tú nunca hubieras nacido y pienso que todo valió la pena sólo por ti Richard...

\- Oh papá!... si tu no te hubieras casado con mamá, entonces yo sería el hijo de la Sra. Durand... y Rosemonde sería mi hermana... Nooooo! Demasiado para mí!... Tienes razón, estoy feliz de haber nacido de mamá, porque no puedo parar de pensar en Rosemonde...

Terry sonrió, pareciera que su vida se estaba repitiendo... su hijo estaba enamorado de la hija de Candy. Se sintió muy aliviado de haber podido decirle a su hijo la verdad. Esa había sido una nube negra en su relación y el porqué de que él prefiriera estar en el colegio en Inglaterra.

\- Es ella "La Reina de tus Pensamientos"? -preguntó de pronto Richard.

\- "La Reina de mis Pensamientos"?

\- Si... vi tus manuscritos un día, en tu apartamento y después el libro que publicaste como Tony George Gorman.

\- Bueno, demasiado para mí siendo anónimo...

\- Era para "ella", no es cierto? Yo nunca hubiera sabido si no hubiera visto el borrador... toda esa pasión, todo ese amor... yo me preguntaba de dónde vendría papá... porque eras tan frío con mamá... ahora lo sé...

\- Yo quería que ella no olvidara que la amo... y no sé si haya leído el libro... yo rezaba para que ella lo leyera algún día...

\- Publicaste tus más íntimos pensamientos solo para mandarle el mensaje de que la amabas? Wow! Perdón por faltarte el respeto papá. Tal vez porque estoy enamorado de Rosemonde es que yo entiendo mejor...

\- Vamos a olvidarlo Richard...

\- Sabes que me reí de sus pecas la primera vez que la vi...

Terry sintió una sensación extraña.

\- Y ella se molestó -aseguró Terry sonriendo.

\- _"El sol te ha dado el más lindo regalo, colocando pecas en tu preciosa nariz..."_ -recitaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh cielos! -dijo Richard- Tu escribiste esas líneas para su mamá... te burlaste de sus pecas también?

\- Y la llamé Pecosa...

\- Cierto. Así es como le llamaste cuando la viste hace un rato...

\- Parece que estás siguiendo mis pasos...

\- Si, así parece -dijo Richard abrazando a su padre.

\- Vamos a ver a nuestras queridas damas...

\- Está bien...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto Candy y Rosemonde que empezaron a caminar hacia la fiesta, decidieron regresar a la Segunda Colina de Pony. Ellas subieron al árbol juntas y se sentaron en una gran rama. Rosemonde se sorprendió de ver que su madre subía el árbol fácilmente!

\- Mamá, yo no sabía que tu podías subir árboles tan bien!

\- Rosemonde, yo era una niña poco femenina! Tu Tía Annie siempre tenía miedo cuando yo subía demasiado alto. Le daban ataques de pánico! -reía Candy.

\- Bueno, hoy estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas de ti... como que puedes trepar árboles mejor que yo y que tú eres el gran amor del Sr. Grandchester...

\- Cielo, yo nunca pensé que lo vería de nuevo y más aquí...

\- Pero todavía lo amas, verdad?

\- Eso no quiere decir que yo no amaba a tu padre...

\- Mamá, yo sé que tú lo amabas, yo los veía a los dos... pero cuéntame que pasó con el papá de Richard, por qué no se casaron? Yo sólo he escuchado pedacitos de tu historia...

\- Yo nunca pensé que te diría esta historia algún día... pero la vida ha decidido algo diferente... puso a Terry de nuevo en mi camino...

Candy le contó a su hija toda su vida, desde el Hogar de Pony, los Reagan, Anthony, Terry, Susanna, absolutamente todo. Rosemonde escuchaba fascinada la historia de su madre. Ella no tenía idea que su mamá había sido tan infeliz en el pasado. Pero al igual que Richard, ella pensó que el sacrificio por Susanna fue inútil y fallido.

\- Mamá, pero qué pasó por tu mente para dejar el hombre que amabas a otra mujer?!

\- Yo pensé en Susanna...

\- Tú también le salvaste la vida, no te merecías entonces que ella te devolviera al hombre de tu vida?! Mamá, la caridad empieza por casa! No tenías que ser una santa, era tu felicidad... mira, ahora has vivido veinte años sin el hombre que tú amabas! Y Tío Albert no hizo las cosas más fáciles al decirle al Sr. Grandchester que no te hablara...

\- Él pensó que lo estaba haciendo por mi propio bien -dijo Candy defendiéndolo.

\- Si como no. Tal vez estaba enamorado de ti... porque yo no veo por qué él hubiera evitado que el hombre que tú amabas con todo tu corazón hablara contigo. Él sabía que estabas esperando por él, no es cierto?

\- Rosemonde!

\- Pero te fuiste a la guerra cuando supiste que el Sr. Grandchester se había casado y encontraste a papá otra vez... apuesto lo que sea a que Tío Albert no veía venir eso!

\- Sabes que si yo me hubiera casado con Terry, serías la hermana de Richard?

\- Si, pero al menos él hubiera crecido en una casa con dos padres enamorados... yo tuve más suerte que él, tú amabas a papá...

\- Quieres a Richard?

\- No lo sé mamá. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, pero es que cada vez que nos vemos, discutimos... aunque él se portó muy bien conmigo cuando papá murió... me dijo que perdió a su mamá hace un año...

Candy sonrío, ella sabía de lo que su hija estaba hablando. Así es como fue en un principio, cuando ella conoció a Terry y creía que era un patán, pero al segundo siguiente era muy lindo con ella.

\- Sé como te sientes -dijo Candy- Yo pensaba que Terry era insoportable en un principio y se convirtió en el amor de mi vida.

\- Nosotros somos la segunda generación... vamos a lograr lo que ustedes no pudieron... tal vez... bueno, no sé si Richard...

\- Puedo asegurar que Richard Terrence Grandchester está enamorado de ti -aseguró Candy- Yo conozco a los hombres de la familia Grandchester! -ellas estallaron en risas.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry y su hijo iban pasando, en busca de sus amadas. Ellos escucharon las risas en lo alto del árbol y vieron hacia arriba. Vieron a la madre y a la hija sentadas en una rama riendo a carcajadas.

\- Candy? -dijo Terry sonriendo- No te has deshecho del hábito de trepar árboles todavía?

\- Estamos de vuelta en el colegio, así que los viejos hábitos regresan! -respondió Candy riendo- Espera, voy a bajar!

Ella empezó a bajar pero olvidó una rama... gritó y hubiera caído inevitablemente, si no es porque Terry la atrapó en sus brazos.

\- Gracias Terry -dijo ella suavemente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- El placer fue todo mío Sra. Tarzán!

Ellos comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Rosemonde bajó del árbol y se paró junto a Richard, ellos veían a sus padres... se podía percibir la química entre ellos.

\- Richard -dijo Rosemonde- Vámonos, tienen mucho de que ponerse al corriente... vamos!

Ellos silenciosamente se alejaron de sus padres, dejándolos a solas. Se dirigieron a la fiesta mientras hablaban en el camino.

\- Tu mamá te dijo su historia? -preguntó Richard.

\- Si. Tu papá te contó lo que había pasado?

\- Si... y si entendí bien, nosotros casi éramos hermano y hermana...

\- Supongo que hay una razón para todo, si esos dos se casan...

\- Si se casan? -preguntó Richard- Escuchaste la misma historia que yo? Si fuera por esos dos, ellos ya se hubieran casado ayer! Ellos se van a casar y eso, te lo puedo asegurar!

\- Entonces nosotros vamos a ser hermana y hermano todavía? -preguntó ella muy triste.

Él pudo captar la tristeza en su voz. Detuvo su caminar y la asió por un brazo.

\- Rosemonde, nosotros no tenemos relación sanguínea, afortunadamente porque... porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no quiero hacer lo que hicieron nuestros padres. No dejemos que las circunstancias nos separen... Te quiero Rosemonde.

Rosemonde se quedó sin habla. Todo ese tiempo que se la pasaban discutiendo, entonces él gustaba de ella, él la quería! Caroline y Nina tenían razón, ella estaba enamorada de Richard!

\- Yo también te quiero Richard...

Él se inclinó para besarla ligeramente en los labios. Rosemonde sintió un tibio roce, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella los abrió y vió que el rostro de Richard se estaba alejando del de ella... entonces rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él e inmediatamente posó su boca sobre la de él... él rodeó su cintura y respondió besándola también. No se detuvieron si no hasta segundos después.

 _Porque estoy loco por ti_

 _Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad_

 _Nunca he querido a nadie así_

 _Todo esto es nuevo para mí, lo sentirás en mi beso_

 _Estoy loco por ti, loco por ti.._

\- Bueno, compruebo que en verdad eres francesa... ese Beso Francés estuvo muy bueno de verdad -dijo Richard dulcemente con una voz sensual.

\- De verdad? Tú eres la primera persona con quien trato... -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Y la última, espero...

\- Y la última -confirmó Rosemonde sonriendo.

Richard tomó sus labios nuevamente y continuaron besándose... Anthony Cornwell iba pasando y los vió a lo lejos sintiendo un ligero dolor en su corazón. Caroline y Nina lo vieron y siguieron sus ojos.

\- Oh por Dios -dijo Nina- Ella finalmente está con él! Le dije que a ella le gustaba él!

\- Como me gustaría estar en su lugar, ser besada por un chico como ese... -dijo Caroline suspirando.

\- Pero... desde cuando? -preguntó Anthony sorprendido y un poco herido.

\- Anthony! -dijo Caroline- Rosemonde hizo todo lo posible por tener tu atención y tú ni siquiera la mirabas... la veías como a una hermana o como a una prima.

\- Pero... es que ella sentía algo por mí? Nina, por qué no me dijiste nada? -preguntó Anthony.

\- Rosemonde me hubiera matado si lo hubiera hecho y además pienso que ya estás demasiado grandecito como para que te ocupes de tu vida amorosa -dijo tajante Nina.

\- Que ve ella en ese mocoso inglés?

\- Bueno, él está guapísimo -dijo riendo Caroline.

\- Y esos ojos tan azules... -añadió Nina.

\- Suficiente! Traidoras! -dijo Anthony muy enojado.

Caroline y Nina estallaron en carcajadas, ellas estaban felices por su amiga.

Rosemonde y Richard fueron a bailar una vez más, sonriendo y mirándose el uno al otro con amor. Elizabeth Preston los veía con ojos de maldad y celos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto Terry y la Sra. Tarzán hablaban.

\- No puedo creer que hayas ido a Chicago y te hayas marchado sin hablar conmigo... acaso ésa no fue la razón por la qué fuiste? -preguntó Candy.

\- Verte feliz desde lejos...

\- Feliz? Terry, estaba con los niños! Soy una enfermera, por supuesto que tenía que estar sonriendo, es parte del perfil de mi trabajo! Tenía que sonreír con todo mundo para no preocuparlos... aunque me estuviera muriendo sin ti, Terry.

\- Verte me dió el valor para regresar con Susanna y cumplir con mi deber... sin tan solo hubiera sabido...

\- Cómo hubieras no sabido?

\- Te marchaste sin siquiera voltear a mirar...

\- Y me dejaste ir tan fácilmente...

\- Yo no quería dejarte ir Candy, créemelo, quería que te quedaras conmigo... fuiste al cuarto de Susanna anunciando que te regresabas a Chicago, a Albert!

\- Tenía que decirte algo para desanimarte... de verdad piensas que yo quería dejarte? -dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos- No puedes imaginarte con cuanta felicidad yo me dirigía a Nueva York. Finalmente iba a estar contigo!... pero que encontré... no me mencionaste absolutamente nada del accidente de Susanna! Me dejaste hacer el comentario de que yo estaba feliz de que ella no actuara el papel de "Julieta" porque me habría puesto un poco celosa!

\- Es cierto, perdóname. Estaba escuchándote hablar con Susanna y era una tortura para mí. Su madre me presionaba para casarme con ella... Candy, te envié un boleto solo de ida porque quería que te quedaras conmigo, quería casarme contigo y nunca dejarte ir jamás... Candy yo deseaba mucho que las cosas fueran diferentes...

\- Terry éramos unos chicos, apenas si más grandes que Rosemonde y Richard y no los veo a ellos tomando una decisión tan grande sin nuestra guía, nuestro apoyo o nuestro consejo... Nosotros no teníamos a nadie! Y la Sra. Marlowe estaba ahí para su hija... y ella tomó ventaja de la situación. Tú eras un adolescente, yo también y ella lo sabía... Ni siquiera teníamos a nuestros amigos para apoyarnos y darnos su punto de vista... y cargando todas las emociones y la culpa, el deber, la obligación y sin mencionar la alta tensión. Ahora como adulto que soy, analizo la situación y me doy cuenta de que tomamos una mala decisión... presionados por la Sra. Marlowe obviamente. Yo fui al hospital cuando escuché los rumores de que Susanna estaba forzándote a casarte con ella, quería decirle que eso era un chantaje; que yo te amaba y que no la dejaría que te arrancara de mi lado... pero cuando llegué ahí, ella estaba al borde del suicidio... me di cuenta de que había perdido una pierna y de que te amaba mucho... entonces no pude decirle que yo no quería dejarte y que si lo hacía moriría sin ti...

\- Eso no fue justo! Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, teníamos derecho a nuestra felicidad... nuestra reunión... no sabes cuánto quería yo tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte... pero...

\- Yo pude sentir que algo te estaba molestando, pero no sabía qué.

\- Perdóname por dejarte ir...

\- Perdóname por dejarte tan rápidamente sin discutirlo contigo primero... si yo me hubiera quedado un minuto más, hubiera sido incapaz de abandonarte -dijo Candy con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

\- Eso no hubiera sido tan malo... para nosotros...

\- En serio...

Ellos estaban sentados en la Segunda Colina de Pony como en los viejos tiempos, esa colina a donde les gustaba verse.

\- Saber que te casaste me hirió en lo más profundo de mi ser, la vida no estaba siendo justa! Nosotros nunca dañamos a nadie y me preguntaba el porqué yo estaba siendo castigada de ése modo. Fue como si hubieran tomado mi corazón y lo hubieran cortado en un millón de pedacitos y yo podía sentir cada corte...

\- Perdóname Candy... esa fue la razón por la que fuiste a la guerra... fue mi culpa...

\- Es que yo necesitaba un cambio, alejarme de todo, mantener mi mente ocupada con una noble causa en lugar de estar sintiendo pena por mí. Me reencontré con Michael y me aferré a él como a un salvavidas... Terry, tenía que vivir; de otro modo me iba a volver loca. Michael llegó a mi vida en el tiempo perfecto y yo era feliz, entonces te vi otra vez... luego tú me salvaste... y tu voz me trajo de vuelta a la vida. Me estaba iendo Terry, estaba siguiendo a Anthony, no quería vivir en un mundo en donde no pudiera estar contigo...

\- No podía dejarte morir Candy, de otro modo yo hubiera muerto también... tú eres parte de mí...

\- Después de eso... yo no quería hablar del beso forzado en la frontera alemana Terry, ambos estábamos casados con otras personas... la conversación no nos hubiera llevado a ningún lado... ahora te lo puedo decir: después de ese beso, ya nada fue lo mismo para mí. Tuve la prueba, durante esos pocos segundos que el beso duró, de lo que me estaba perdiendo por no estar contigo...

\- Yo también... y me avergüenza decir esto, pero yo usaba a Susanna como tu sustituta, yo veía tu cara cuando estaba con ella y la llamaba por tu nombre...

\- Oh por Dios! -exclamó Candy indignada.

\- Y la peor parte es que a ella no le importaba, ella prefería tenerme llamándole "Candy" que no tenerme del todo. Después del beso no pude continuar...

\- Quieres decir con...

\- Si... y tengo un hijo por ti también...

\- Al menos una cosa buena resultó de todo ese fiasco... nuestros niños, oh Dios!

\- Sabes que te vi el dia en que te marchabas a Francia con Michael...

\- Si. Lo sé...

\- Me viste?

\- No. Sentí tu presencia...

\- Sentiste mi presencia...?

\- Si. Pero no quería buscarte con la mirada, por Michael...

\- Wow... estoy sin palabras... fui a ver a Charlie y te vi desde lejos, tu vientre estaba mucho más grande... te dije adiós en mi corazón y me marché...

\- Yo hice lo mismo en la cubierta del barco. Ay Terry, yo no podía permanecer en América ni un momento más, Eliza arruinó mi reputación...

\- Y la mía...

\- Yo quería esperar hasta tener a Rosemonde, pero tenía que dejar América para estar en paz... Michael se enfermó no mucho después de eso, estuvo enfermo por muchos años, pero al menos vió a Rosemonde crecer...

\- Y Susanna murió alrededor de hace un año... después de una larga enfermedad también.

\- Sabes que Michael me dió un libro como regalo poco antes de morir? Una colección de poemas llamada "La Reina de mis Pensamientos" de Tony Georges Gorman... lo conoces...?

Terry no respondió.

\- Cuando me estabas llamando para que volviera, en la guerra, cuando fui herida y estaba muriendo... uno de los nombres que usaste era "La Reina de mis Pensamientos"... todos esos poemas, los reconocí, hablan de nosotros Terry!... Tony Georges Gorman, TGG, las mismas iniciales que las tuyas... y la dedicatoria... eres tú, no es cierto?

\- Era un mensaje para ti, para decirte que todavía te amaba, como no podía comunicarme contigo decidí publicar el libro... Candy? Michael... sabía que yo llamaba a aquella que amaba "La Reina de mis Pensamientos"...

\- Oh... entonces crees que él me dió ese libro como un tipo de bendición para que yo pudiera ahora estar contigo?

\- Es una posibilidad... tal vez él quería que tú fueras feliz después de él...

\- Él me hizo prometerle que yo sería feliz... Oh por Dios!

\- Y no es demasiado tarde, Candy, mírame...

Él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de Candy que comenzaban a bajar por su rostro.

\- Candy, la vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdiciemos...

\- Terry, estás seguro? No nos estaremos engañándonos esta vez?

\- Candy, esta vez es real. Estamos en la Segunda Colina de Pony, bajo el árbol en donde nos comenzamos a enamorar más y más, cada día... veintiún años más tarde... aquí es donde todo puede empezar una vez más... si es que tú lo quieres así Candy... lo que nosotros sacrificamos hace veinte años, podemos tenerlo ahora... querida mía, no es demasiado tarde. Te amo inmensamente Candy...

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Terry... Ay Dios mío! Yo he querido decirte esto por veintiún años... lo grité cuando llegué al muelle y vi que el barco se alejaba... fue cuando te seguí, después de que te marchaste del colegio...

\- El barco? En Southampton? Eras tú? Pensé que lo estaba imaginando!... Me seguiste?... Oh por Dios!

\- Si, pero llegué demasiado tarde. No quería estar en el colegio sin ti. Te marchaste sin decir adiós...

\- Perdóname Candy. Fue una de las condiciones, tú serías liberada de tu castigo y autorizada para permanecer en el colegio si yo dejaba las instalaciones inmediatamente... no sabía que hacer, hasta fui con mi padre a buscar ayuda...

\- Gracias Terry... También llegué tarde al Hogar de Pony...

\- Al Hogar de Pony?

\- Si. La taza de té en la que tú tomaste todavía se sentía tibia y la nieve aún no había cubierto las huellas de tus pasos en la Colina de Pony...

\- Podríamos habernos visto y yo te hubiera llevado conmigo y todo hubiera sido diferente... cariño mío! Todo ese tiempo perdido!

\- Te amo Terrence Graham Grandchester!...

\- Te amo Candice White Andrew Durand!...

\- Condesa de Montour...

\- Condesa de Montour...

Ellos estallaron en risas y sus labios se unieron en un largo, profundo y apasionado beso. Él la abrazaba contra él para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando esta vez, que él realmente tenía a "La Reina de sus Pensamientos" entre sus brazos y esta vez por siempre.

Se separaron sin aliento...

\- Candy, te casarías conmigo?

\- Si Terry. Me caso contigo!

Él la besó una y otra vez y nuevamente, ellos no podían parar!

\- Tenemos que regresar a la fiesta, nuestros hijos van a estar buscándonos -dijo Candy suavemente.

\- Está bien o no seré responsable de mis actos -dijo él casi sin aliento.

Candy rió. Estaba tan feliz, se sentía como aquella chica que se marchaba a Nueva York al estreno de "Romeo y Julieta", con su boleto de ida para estar con el hombre que amaba. Ellos caminaban abrazándose rumbo a la fiesta.

Ellos vieron a sus hijos desde lejos, besándose.

\- Tu hijo está besando a mi hija... -dijo Candy.

\- Y tu hija es menos puritana que tú... apuesto a que ella no lo abofeteó...

\- Discúlpame por la bofetada... ese beso es uno de los más hermosos recuerdos de ti Terry -dijo ella con una tierna voz- Me hubiera gustado besarte mucho más... así como ella lo está haciendo...

\- Perdóname por abofetearte a ti también mi amor... eras tan hermosa... y yo te amaba tanto, que...

\- Yo no te creía entonces, pero ahora si te creo. Es una sensación rara ver a mi hija tan apasionada con tu hijo...

\- Si ellos se aman tanto como nosotros, por lo menos toda esta historia creo sus almas gemelas...

\- No me digas! -dijo Candy riendo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ellos por fin volvieron con sus antiguos compañeros del San Pablo.

\- Finalmente están aquí! -exclamó Patty.

\- Y abrazándose...! -dijo Annie sonriendo- Es que la Segunda Colina de Pony hizo algún milagro?

\- Si -respondió Candy sonriendo.

Annie la abrazó y Patty tambien. Ellas también abrazaron a Terry.

\- Al fin! Felicidades! -decía Annie.

\- Si. Ustedes fueron los primeros en enamorarse y los últimos en estar juntos! -dijo Patty.

\- Las circunstancias de la vida -dijo Terry sonriendo- De cualquier manera esta vez, no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre mi Pecosa y yo...

\- Y nada entre Terry y yo... -dijo Candy.

Rosemonde y Richard llegaron y encontraron a sus padres abrazados.

\- Mamá? -preguntó Rosemonde.

\- Papá? -preguntó Richard.

\- Nos vamos a casar -dijo Candy.

\- Oh... -dijo Rosemonde sonriendo- Felicidades!

Ella besó a su madre y a Terry.

\- Bravo! -exclamó Richard- Y Felicidades! Rosemonde te dije que ellos tendrían prisa... han perdido suficiente tiempo.

\- Ellos ya se conocen. Por qué esperar? -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Tienes razón Rosemonde -dijo Terry- Y como todo mundo está en Inglaterra, Candy cariño, si estás de acuerdo, podríamos casarnos aquí en unos días...

\- Aquí en nuestra colina! -exclamó Candy- Piensas que la Madre Margaret nos dejará hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto -dijo Terry.

\- Qué bien! -dijo Annie- Candy, nos vamos a tener que ir de compras! Nos vamos a divertir preparando tu boda!

\- Y esta vez vas a estar ahí -dijo riendo Patty.

Stear, Archie y Neil vinieron a felicitarlos y el resto de la fiesta continuó con mucha alegría, felicidad, risas y baile. Terry invitó a todos a su boda, todo mundo que él conocía y a los que no también. Fue a hablar con la Madre Margaret quien les dió permiso para que celebraran su boda en el colegio. El Padre Joseph iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia. La boda iba a tener lugar el próximo sábado.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los estudiantes se despidieron de sus padres y regresaron a sus dormitorios. Los padres abandonaron el Real Colegio San Pablo después de un día lleno de alegrías y memorias.

Eliza se encontraba con su hija Elizabeth en su dormitorio. Estaba de muy mal humor y su hija también.

\- Mami por qué tienes esa mala cara? -preguntó su hija.

\- Candy y Terry volvieron, están juntos! Veinte años más tarde! -gritaba Eliza.

\- Mmm... y Richard y Botón de Rosa se hicieron novios... -dijo Elizabeth.

\- Richard Grandchester?

\- Si mami... él es taaan guapo! Él era muy lindo conmigo... hasta que esa me lo robó! La muy zorra!

\- Qué no te dabas cuenta?

\- Nooo. Ellos siempre se la pasaban peleando! Y la siguiente vez que supe algo era cuando ya estaban comiéndose el uno al otro! Yo no sabía que ella estaba robándomelo!

\- Es exactamente como su madre! Ella me robó a Terrence, justo debajo de mis narices!

\- Cómo lo tengo de regreso a mi, mami?

Eliza veía a su hija y se dijo a sí misma: que si ella no podía estar con Terry, por lo menos su hija tendría una oportunidad con el hijo de él. Entonces decidió ayudarla del único modo que ella sabía, mintiendo.

\- Bueno, puedes decirles que Botón de Rosa es hija de Terry, lo cual los haría automáticamente hermano y hermana y así ellos no podrán estar juntos nunca más...

\- Siii! Que bien! Ellos son hermano y hermana... es solo un rumor, pero será suficiente para separarlos... Estás segura de eso mami?

\- Estoy segura de que esos estuvieron "juntos" en la guerra... ajá y Botón de Rosa fue concebida en ese tiempo... hubo una pelea durante la noche de fiesta de fin de año entre Michael y Terry, todo por Candy y el bebé...

\- Recuerdo que ustedes hablaban algo de eso... gracias mami! Pero y tú? Puedes tener a Terrence de vuelta?

\- ... No... creo que ese barco ha zarpado hace mucho tiempo... -dijo Eliza amargamente- He quemado toda mi artillería con Terry... se terminó...

Eliza se dió cuenta al fin de que Terry nunca sería de ella, como si no lo hubiera ya visto hace veintiún años! Al menos le había dado a su hija una mala idea para que ella pudiera arruinar el floreciente amor entre Richard y Botón de Rosa.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy y sus amigos se estaban quedando en el Castillo Andrew en Londres. Terry estaba en el castillo de su padre, también en Londres.

\- Quieres venir conmigo a casa y tomarte una última copa Pecosa?

\- Está bien Terry. Annie, tú y los chicos adelántense, yo voy con Terry...

\- Por supuesto -dijo Archie un poco extrañado.

Todos se marcharon juntos en la feliz atmósfera del colegio, hacia el Castillo Andrew y Candy se retiró con Terry. Eliza permanecía sola desde que su esposo la abandonó, así que ella se fue a tomar un trago a un bar inglés y a buscar algo de "compañía" para ella misma...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se marchó con Terry al Castillo Grandchester. Ella conocía el de Escocia pero no este. Era más grande que el otro y mucho más majestuoso.

\- Mi padre está descansando en Escocia, ha estado un poco enfermo -dijo Terry.

\- Y tu madre cómo se encuentra? -preguntó Candy.

\- Ella está muy bien, se casó con Hathaway hace tres años...

\- Qué? Oh... bueno, yo siempre pensé que ella era demasiado joven y muy hermosa como para quedarse sola por tantos años... más vale tarde que nunca... me siento muy feliz por ella...

\- "Más vale tarde que nunca"... cada vez que yo te veía en la guerra, era como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón... pero estaba feliz de verte aunque fuera en los brazos de mi mejor amigo...

\- Lo siento mucho... Stear me dijo que yo no quería volver a América porque yo tenía a los dos hombres que amaba conmigo... y el tenía razón, no existía otro lugar en donde yo quisiera estar, que permanecer con Michael... y contigo...

\- El peligro y el horror de la guerra no parecían asustarte... y me mataba mencionarte cada vez que te veía que te embarazaras para que volvieras a América... y cuando por fin lo lograste... sentí mi estómago revolverse...

\- Bueno, ahora sabes como es que yo me sentí cuando me dijiste que Susanna estaba esperando también... ay Terry, yo pensé que todo habría terminado entre nosotros para siempre...

\- Susanna me acusó, después de la recepción y de la pelea con Michael, de que yo me quedé en la guerra para estar contigo...

\- Todo por Eliza, cuanto lo siento... ella me molestaba con el hecho de que una bala debió haberme matado... le dije que casi habría muerto pero que tú me regresaste a la vida... y ella insinuó que yo estaba engañando a Michael contigo debajo de sus narices; así que le dije: "por supuesto, bajo las bombas y las balas, fue realmente un placer". Además ella nos debió haber escuchado a Annie, Patty y a mi hablando en el hotel, acerca de que Michael no sabía acerca de nosotros dos... de verdad yo quería decirle Terry... pero Eliza le contó todo en su malévolo modo distorsionando la verdad... lo siento mucho...

\- No te preocupes por eso Pecosa, yo no dije nada porque me gustaba verte también...

\- Eso fue a lo que fuimos condenados... a vernos y ser felices en nuestros corazones, con el muro del matrimonio prohibiéndonos de hacer algo...

\- Yo sé que tú nunca hubieras engañado a tu esposo Candy y yo nunca te hubiera pedido algo así, aunque estuviera soñando cada noche en que te hacía el amor...

\- Bueno, hay un modo de hacer ese sueño realidad mi amor...

\- Candy, te amo tanto... -dijo él tomando los labios de ella.

 _Te abrazaré y te acariciaré_

 _Y te haré mi mujer_

 _Te daré mi amor_

 _En una dulce entrega_

 _Nuestros corazones latirán como uno esta noche_

 _Y te abrazaré y te acariciaré_

 _Y te haré mi mujer esta noche_

 _Hay algo en tus ojos que yo veo_

 _Pura y simple honestidad_

 _Sostenme entre tus brazos esta noche_

 _Llena mi vida de placer_

 _No perdamos este precioso tiempo_

 _Este momento es nuestro para atesorar_

 _Sostenme entre tus brazos esta noche_

 _Lo haremos durar para siempre_

 _Cuando el sol de la mañana aparezca_

 _Encontraremos juntos nuestro camino_

 _Yo te creo_

 _Cuando dices que me amas_

 _Quiero que sepas_

 _No te tomaré a la ligera_

 _Esta noche la magia ha empezado_

 _Así que no solo me abraces_

 _Tócame_

 _Hazme tu mujer esta noche_

 _Hay algo en tus ojos que yo veo_

 _No traicionaré tu confianza en mí_

 _Sostenme entre tus brazos esta noche_

 _Para llenar mi vida con placer_

 _No perdamos este precioso tiempo_

 _Este momento es nuestro para atesorar_

 _Sostenme entre tus brazos esta noche_

 _Lo haremos durar para siempre_

 _Cuando el sol de la mañana aparezca_

 _Encontraremos juntos nuestro camino_

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y respondió a su beso con pasión. Terry la cargó sin dejar de besarla y subió el primer peldaño de la gran escalera del castillo dirigiéndose a su alcoba. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y colocó a Candy suavemente sobre la inmensa cama... se despojaron de sus ropas lentamente, mirándose a los ojos llenos de amor...

Cuando estuvieron en atuendos de Adán y Eva, Terry tomó los labios de su amada, acariciándole por donde quiera con manos ardientes. Candy sintió que la esencia de todas sus células estallaban en fuego. Ella nunca se había sentido así, tan caliente, tan apasionada, tan excitada... Ella comenzó a acariciar al hombre que amaba y a besarlo por donde quiera. Él llevó uno de sus senos a su boca y acariciaba su pezón con su ardiente y suave lengua. En un impulso ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido de placer, mientras él le acariciaba su cabello... cuando él finalmente se introdujo en ella se volvieron uno, después de soñarlo por tantos años, casi no creían que toda esa felicidad les estaba sucediendo a ellos... el placer era muy grande, creciendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la madre de todos los clímaxes, haciéndoles gritar fuertemente su apoteósico éxtasis. Tuvieron la impresión de que la Tierra se había movido... se encontraban sudorosos y sin aliento...

Él la giró sobre su lado para tomarla entre sus brazos y se dió cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio. Él se preocupó.

\- Candy? Estás bien? Te lastimé mi amor? Lo siento, yo...

\- Oh no no... -respondió ella riendo en medio de las lágrimas- No mi amor, estuviste maravilloso...

\- Pero por qué lloras entonces cariño?

\- Por alegría, placer, tristeza, amor, por todo el tiempo perdido...

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora... y como sabemos lo que es estar separados el uno del otro, siempre estaremos juntos y no desperdiciaremos ni un minuto de nuestra felicidad... nunca jamás te dejaré ir, te amo Candy. Me has traído de vuelta a la vida...

\- Tú también. Una parte de mi murió cuando nos separamos y la otra con Michael... él era mi salvavidas. Tal vez lo usé, pero si lo amaba...

\- Tienes suerte... por lo menos pudiste escoger a tu esposo, un hombre al que tú amaras -dijo él un poco herido- En cambio yo estaba atrapado con Susanna... Intenté forzar a mi corazón de que la amara, pero fue en vano... ni siquiera la extrañé durante todos esos años que estuve en la guerra...

\- Terry, yo amé a Michael... podemos amar de diferentes maneras y yo lo amé... pero nunca dejé de amarte a ti tampoco Terry, ni por un segundo... tú eres mi alma gemela y la unión que hemos compartido solo confirmó lo que tú y yo ya sabíamos en nuestros corazones, desde nuestro primer encuentro, que tú y yo somos uno mismo...

\- Desde nuestro primer encuentro?

\- Si ya sé que estaba pensando en Anthony... él justamente había muerto. Pero nunca pudiste salir de mi cabeza... no podía dejar de pensar en ti, aunque yo creyera que eras un insoportable...

\- Solo te provocaba porque tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ti...

\- Tuve la impresión de un déjà vu al ver a Rosemonde y Richard discutiendo...

\- Es como si hubiéramos transmitido nuestro amor a la siguiente generación.

\- Por lo menos nuestros hijos fueron lo único bueno de toda esta historia.

\- Me dijiste que teníamos que vivir por nuestros hijos... y por algo más...

\- Yo hubiera muerto si tú hubieras muerto... le agradezco a Susanna por salvar tu vida... aunque eso haya traído todo lo que siguió... estamos juntos, veinte años más tarde, pero juntos...

\- Después de mil y una bajas y altas...

\- Terry, eso fue realmente romántico, llevarme escaleras arriba... me sentí como Scarlett O'Hara Buttler...

\- _"Lo que el viento se llevó"_ , excelente libro de Margaret Mitchell... y yo me sentí como Rhett Buttler...

\- No sabía que leías novelas románticas...

\- Cielo, soy un actor, escribo también y leo para buscar nuevas ideas para mis obras... además es un libro histórico también...

\- Asi que... Rhett Buttler -dijo ella con un acento sureño- Quieres repetir la infracción que justamente hemos cometido?

\- Infracción? Ah, no nos hemos casado aún... pero Candy, nos casamos en mi corazón el día en que nos conocimos, eres mi esposa en todos los sentidos... Scarlett O'Hara Buttler -dijo él con un acento sureño también.

\- Oh Terry Rhett Buttler -dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos- Eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho.

Él la besó apasionadamente y pasaron su primera noche de pasión, hablando, riendo, sin soltarse el uno del otro por supuesto y entregándose a los placeres de la carne. No durmieron en toda la noche. Finalmente al amanecer, cayeron rendidos, durmieron exhaustos, física y mentalmente, pero sin soltarse el uno del otro.


	21. Chapter 21

_**SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 21  
"Como en una tragedia griega..."**_

Era el final de la tarde en el Real Colegio San Pablo, los estudiantes caminaban por los alrededores de las instalaciones. Rosemonde y Richard se encontraban sentados al pie del árbol de la Segunda Colina de Pony, hablando y abrazándose. Sus amigos no se encontraban muy lejos de ahí. Todo mundo se encontraba charlando. Elizabeth Preston, a quien le gusta Richard, los veía con ojos de malicia. Anthony, su primo, estaba junto de ella. Caroline y Nina también se encontraban ahí y todos observaban a Rosemonde y Richard.

\- Ellos están exagerando! -dijo Anthony visiblemente irritado.

\- Anthony, le podrías parar por favor? -le dijo Caroline.

\- Si Anthony, basta -agregó Nina.

\- De verdad ustedes piensan que ella lo ama? Ellos van a ser hermanos! Eso debería detenerlos... -dijo Anthony.

\- Quién dice que de veras no son hermanos? -dijo Elizabeth- Yo escuché a mi mamá cuando dijo que Candy estaba embarazada de otro hombre que no era su esposo...

\- No! -exclamó Caroline encolerizada- Eso no es cierto! Tía Candy le hubiera dicho algo a Rosemonde...

\- Yo no te creo nada! -agregó Nina- Y más de dónde viene el chisme...

\- Como quieras, créelo o no... puede ser que su mamá no le dijo nada -decía Elizabeth- A lo mejor ella piensa que lo de ellos no es en serio...

\- Hermano y hermana? -se preguntaba Anthony- Y si es cierto?

\- No es cierto! -exclamó Caroline.

\- De verdad que eres mala Elizabeth! -dijo Nina.

\- Yo digo que es verdad -decía Elizabeth- Van a ver cuando yo les diga, se van a quedar pasmados!

\- Elizabeth, tú no puedes decirles algo así si no estás segura -dijo Caroline- Eso es horrible, tú solo quieres que terminen...

\- Y qué? Yo quiero a Richard, está guapísimo y yo pensé que él no la aguantaba... además él estaba conmigo...

\- Puede ser que él nada más estaba siendo amable contigo -dijo Caroline- Como ves, a él le gusta Rosemonde...

\- Además él nunca ha estado contigo Elizabeth y tú lo sabes -le dijo Nina- Te estás engañando tú misma! Y Anthony, no puedo creer que estés tan desesperado que estés escuchando todas las tonterías de Elizabeth!

\- Ella es su hermana! -repetía Elizabeth- Y yo voy a ir a decírselos...

\- Elizabeth, no...! -dijo Caroline.

\- Anthony... -dijo Elizabeth- Si yo suelto la bomba entre ellos, ella estará libre y como siente algo por ti...

\- Eso es todo en lo que estás interesada? -preguntaba Nina- En separar a dos chicos que se quieren?

\- Es incesto... -decía mustiamente Elizabeth- Les estamos haciendo un favor.

\- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, sus papás ya los vieron juntos, les hubieran dicho algo, no?-dijo Caroline.

Neil Jr. se unió a la conversación sentándose con ellos y preguntó que qué era de lo que hablaban.

\- Junior -le preguntó Elizabeth- Diles que Rosemonde y Richard son hermanos, tú escuchaste lo que dijo mami, no es cierto?

\- Si... pero... -contestó Neil Jr.

\- Pero qué? Candy estuvo con el papá de Richard en la guerra y hubo una pelea entre él y el esposo de Candy en la fiesta de Año Nuevo... -aseguraba Elizabeth.

\- Y cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera habías nacido o eras una bebé -afirmó Caroline.

\- Mi mamá me dijo -respondió Elizabeth.

\- Ajá y como la Tía Eliza siempre dice la verdad... -dijo irónicamente Nina.

Ellos todavía observaban a Rosemonde y Richard reir y besarse. Elizabeth se puso de pie, no podía soportarlo más... tenía que hacerlos miserables, porque aunque el rumor no fuera cierto, sería suficiente para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Cuando ellos escuchen que podrían ser hermanos, van a sentir repulsión el uno por el otro por un buen tiempo o quizás por siempre... Ella llegó en frente de los enamorados y los veía con envidia y celos.

Richard sostenía a Rosemonde entre sus brazos y la besaba en el cuello mientras le susurraba palabras al oído y ella reía.

\- Richard... -comenzó Elizabeth- Veo que estás ocupado... te has olvidado de mí...

\- Elizabeth, tú eres solo una amiga, no hay nada entre nosotros dos... -dijo Richard.

\- Has estado peleando con Rosemonde todo el tiempo y ahora qué, es el amor de tu vida?

\- Si. Ella lo es... y la amo -respondió Richard.

\- Oh Richard, yo también te amo... -dijo Rosemonde.

Ellos se besaron en los labios y se vieron con amor.

\- Bueno, es normal que un hermano y una hermana se quieran, pero ese beso fue más o menos asqueroso -continuaba Elizabeth.

\- Elizabeth, aunque nuestros papás se vayan a casar, nosotros no somos hermanos de verdad -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Ahh... es que no lo saben? Sus papás estuvieron "juntos" en la guerra... Rosemonde, tú eres hija de Terrence Grandchester...!

\- QUÉ?! -dijeron Rosemonde y Richard al mismo tiempo.

\- Si Rosemonde, hubo una pelea entre tu papá adoptivo y el papá de Richard...

\- No -dijo Richard- Mi papá me lo hubiera dicho...

\- Tú piensas que de veras te hubiera dicho si engañó a tu mamá? Y tú Rosemonde, piensas que tú mamá te hubiera dicho si le fue infiel a tu papá adoptivo?

\- Para de decir eso! -le gritó Rosemonde- Yo soy hija de Michael Durand y no de Terrence Grandchester! Esa es una mentira muy fea!

\- De veras? Entonces por qué sus papás se pelearon en frente de todo el mundo? Por tu mamá! Mi mamá dice que ellos estuvieron juntos en la guerra y que por eso pelearon...

Rosemonde y Richard se quedaron sin habla.

\- Caroline, Nina, eso es cierto? -al fin pudo preguntar Rosemonde.

\- Yo no sé, pero he escuchado rumores -dijo Caroline.

\- Yo también -agregó Neil Jr.

\- Sólo son rumores -dijo Nina.

\- Rosemonde, Richard es tu hermano -dijo Anthony- Y tú para de tocarla! -le dijo a Richard.

\- Rosemonde, no es verdad, no creas una palabra de lo que ellos están diciendo! -dijo Richard.

\- Puedes estar seguro cien por ciento? -le preguntó a él.

\- No, pero...

Rosemonde se liberó de los brazos de Richard y Anthony trató de tomarla en sus brazos para consolarla, pero ella corrió a su dormitorio.

\- Rosemonde! Espera! -le gritaba Richard.

\- Déjala ir Richard! -dijo Anthony- De veras quieres arriesgarte a estar con ella sin estar seguro?

\- Ella no es mi hermana! -gritó Richard.

\- Si lo es -dijo Elizabeth- Ve a preguntarle a tu papá... sus papás fueron amantes en la guerra!

\- Créeme que si lo voy a hacer! -dijo Richard.

\- Te va a confirmar lo que ya te dije... Botón de Rosa es tu hermana...

-No! Basta de decir eso! -dijo en voz alta Richard- Por qué eres tan malvada? Pensé que éramos amigos...

\- Soy tu amiga Richard -dijo Elizabeth- Te estoy deteniendo de que cometas incesto, créeme...

\- No. Me estás deteniendo de estar con la que amo! Eres mala y vengativa! Por qué no dijiste algo antes entonces?

\- Porque antes ustedes no eran tan cercanos, siempre estaban peleando como perros y gatos y tú me cuidabas...

\- Entonces eso es todo?! Estás celosa?! Oh por Dios!

\- No. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No puedes estar con Rosemonde pero yo estoy libre... -decía Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a él y le tocaba el brazo.

Caroline soltó un suspiro exasperado y siguió a Rosemonde a su dormitorio junto con Nina. Richard retiró su brazo de Nina y fue a caminar para aclarar su mente. Su hermana? Él estaba besando a su hermana? Pero... No! Era demasiado desagradable pensar en eso! Él amaba a Rosemonde con todo su corazón.

Rosemonde se encontraba en su dormitorio llorando cuando Caroline y Nina llegaron.

\- Rosemonde? Estás bien? -preguntó Caroline.

\- No. No estoy bien! Estaba besando a mi hermano! Mi hermano me dió mi primer beso! Dios mío! Eso es asqueroso!

\- Rosemonde... -empezó Caroline- Elizabeth está celosa de ti... ella...

\- Tú dijiste que escuchaste los rumores también? No es cierto? -preguntó Rosemonde.

\- Si. Pero era solo un rumor... -dijo Nina- Yo escuché a la Tía Eliza hablando, pero ya sabes como es ella...

\- Donde hay humo hay fuego... ellos estuvieron juntos en la guerra en Francia y yo fui concebida en la guerra... -decía Rosemonde.

\- Pero tu mamá te contó su historia, no es cierto? -dijo Caroline.

\- Piensas que ella me diría si le fue infiel a mi papá? No, ese es el tipo de cosas de las que no hablan los grandes! Ay Caroline, amo a Richard muchísimo!

\- Rosemonde, no le creas a Elizabeth -dijo Nina- Sus papás no están locos, les hubieran dicho...

\- Tal vez ellos no saben que nosotros estamos juntos... -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Después del espectáculo que dieron? -dijo Nina- El mundo entero los vió, hasta la Reverenda Madre!

\- Ay Dios mío! Eso es horrible! -dijo Rosemonde- Estaba besando a mi hermano y todo mundo me vió!

Caroline y Nina la estaban abrazando y consolando del mejor modo que podían. Ellas fueron de regreso a sus dormitorios más tarde.

Rosemonde continuó llorando cuando escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Fue a ver y era Richard.

\- Qué quieres? -le preguntó.

\- Rosemonde, por favor escúchame... tú no puedes creer eso...

\- Puedes asegurarme cien por ciento que no es cierto?

\- No, pero... hey...

\- Ah, esa Elizabeth ha plantado una duda en tu mente...

\- Es suficiente para hacernos terminar pero no... te amo Rosemonde...

\- Ya no digas eso...

\- No. Voy a repetirlo... porque es lo que siento... escucha, hay un simple modo de resolver esto, vamos a la fuente?

\- A la fuente?

\- Si, vamos a ver a nuestros papás, a las dos personas envueltas en todo esto...

\- Cómo? Los llamamos que vengan?

\- No. Eso tomaría mucho tiempo y ellos no podrán venir antes de mañana... vamos a verlos...

\- Salir del colegio? Eso está prohibido...

\- Quieres respuestas, si o no?

\- Si, pero...

\- Esto es una emergencia, tenemos que hablar con ellos ahora...

\- Está bien, entonces, vamos!

\- Tendremos que brincar el muro...

\- No hay problema...

\- Tú siempre me sorprendes mi pequeña francesa...

 **oOoOoOo**

Candy y Terry se encontraban en el castillo, ya habían cenado y estaban sentados en el sillón de una sala, acurrucados el uno con el otro, hablando y riendo felizmente. Hablaban de la noche que pasaron juntos en el camión y aunque fue todo muy platónico, fue una de las cosas más hermosas de su vida.

\- La noche que pasamos en el camión, abrazados -decía Candy- fue una de las noches más hermosas de mi vida, dormir la noche entera al calor de tu cuerpo...

\- Era para no morir congelados, pero no sabes que feliz me encontraba, el estar atorado contigo en ese camión... pero tú mencionaste el nombre de Michael en cuanto despertaste...

\- Es porque sentía culpa que me gustara tanto estar entre tus brazos... estaba soñando con Michael y yo estaba tratando de asegurarle que entre nosotros no había pasado nada... para mi también pasar contigo la noche fue algo mágico...

\- Mágico?! -se escuchó la voz de Rosemonde que decía- Entonces es verdad?! Je suis la fille de Monsieur Grandchester?! (Yo soy la hija del Sr. Grandchester?)

Candy y Terry voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

\- Rosemonde! -dijo Candy.

\- Richard! -dijo Terry- Qué hacen aquí?

Sus hijos los veían asombrados. Noche mágica? Entonces era verdad?

Ellos fueron amantes?! Oh... no!

\- Venimos por respuestas... -dijo Richard contrariado- Pero ya las obtuvimos. Cómo pudieron hacernos esto?!

\- Respuestas a qué? -preguntó Candy.

\- Qué fue lo qué hicimos? -preguntó Terry.

\- Ustedes han transformado nuestras vidas en un Tragedia Griega! -exclamó Richard.

\- Una Tragedia Griega? Pero de qué diablos están ustedes hablando?! -dijo Candy sorprendida.

\- Maman, est-ce que je suis la fille de Monsieur Grandchester? (Mamá, yo soy la hija del Sr. Grandchester?) -preguntaba Rosemonde en francés.

\- QUÉ?! -preguntaron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo.

\- Ustedes la escucharon! Es Rosemonde mi hermana?! -preguntó Richard.

Candy y Terry se quedaron tan boquiabiertos que no supieron que decir por un momento. Candy se levantó y se acercó a su hija.

\- Cielo, quién te dijo tal historia? -Candy le preguntó.

\- Es verdad? -preguntó Richard.

\- Quién les dijo eso? -preguntó Terry a su hijo.

\- Elizabeth Preston... -contestó Rosemonde.

\- Ah... -atinó a decir Candy.

\- Elizabeth Preston? -preguntó Terry sin captar quien era.

\- La hija de Eliza... -aseguró Candy.

\- Ahh... la manzana no cae muy lejos del maldito árbol... -dijo Terry.

\- De tal palo tal astilla... -agregó Candy.

\- Dime Richard, es que Elizabeth siente algo por ti? -preguntó Terry.

\- Éramos amigos o al menos eso pensé que éramos, hablábamos frecuentemente...

\- Hablaban frecuentemente? -le preguntó Candy.

\- Si. Nos llevábamos muy bien... -respondió Richard.

\- Y hoy ella te dice, después de verte a ti con Rosemonde juntos, supongo yo, que tú y ella son hermanos? -le volvió a cuestionar Candy.

\- Ella está celosa -aseguró Terry.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question! (Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta!) -dijo Rosemonde visiblemente irritada.

\- Tienes razón -dijo Terry a Candy- Ella habla en francés cuando está enojada, ella se parece a ti, no es posible!

\- Y qué hay de tu mini-yo? No se parece a ti también? -preguntó Candy sonriendo.

\- Maman! -gritó Rosemonde impaciente.

\- Papá, un poco de atención por favor! -exclamó Richard.

Candy tomó a su hija de la mano y se sentaron en el sillón.

\- Cariño mírame. Yo nunca te he mentido y tú lo sabes... así que créeme cuando yo te digo que tú eres hija de Michael Durand y no hay duda alguna, ninguna posibilidad, en lo absoluto, de que tú seas hija de Terry...

\- Y puedo confirmarlo -aseguró Terry- No hay sin duda alguna, ninguna posibilidad, de que tú seas mi hija...

\- Pero ustedes hablaban de una noche mágica que pasaron juntos -dijo Rosemonde, no hablaba en francés para mostrar que ella se había calmado- Ella dijo que ustedes fueron amantes en la guerra...

\- Fue una noche que pasamos juntos, atascados en un camión durante el invierno. Nada pasó -aseguró Candy- Yo nunca he engañado a tu padre Rosemonde y tú puedes creerlo...

\- Y yo nunca engañé a tu madre -dijo Terry a su hijo.

\- Pero por qué papá se peleó con el Sr. Grandchester en una fiesta? -preguntaba Rosemonde- No fue por eso?

\- No, fue... por algo más... -dijo Candy.

\- Qué fue? -preguntó Richard.

\- Fue... un malentendido -aseguró Terry- Eso es todo... ustedes piensan que nosotros los hubiéramos dejado acercarse si fueran hermano y hermana?

\- De verdad, ustedes que piensan que estamos... locos? -dijo Candy.

\- Ves Rosemonde? Te dije que eso era una mentira... -dijo Richard.

\- Tu novia quería que rompiéramos... -contestó Rosemonde.

\- Ella no es mi novia...

\- De veras? Entonces por qué se puso taan celosa! Tú le hablas, le das esperanzas...

\- Pero yo no sabía que se iba a poner taan celosa... mira quien habla! Tú rubio elegante Anthony Cornwell estaba listo para que tú cayeras en sus brazos...!

\- Anthony? Pero...

Ellos continuaron discutiendo, Candy y Terry sólo los observaban, entonces se vieron el uno al otro.

\- Tal vez debí haberte confrontado acerca de Eliza también... -dijo Candy.

\- Eliza? -preguntó Terry sorprendido.

\- Si. Si tú no hubieras sido taan lindo con ella, si no hubieras besado su mano, si no la hubieras sacado de ese hoyo en el cual ella se cayó...

\- Tú no querrías que yo la dejara pudrirse en ese hoyo...

\- Y por qué no? Acaso no se lo merecía? Especialmente porque su hermano hizo ése hoyo para mí... hubiera sido una justicia poética... pero tú tenías que salvarla...

\- No puedo evitarlo, me gusta salvar damiselas en desgracia...

\- Acaso eres tú el Príncipe Encantado? Si no le hubieras besado la mano, si no la hubieras salvado de su falso ahogamiento...

\- Yo no sabía que ella estaba fingiendo...

\- Todos lo sabíamos! Te atrapó con sus rizos pelirrojos, ella quería tu atención y lo logró!

\- Yo no tengo la culpa que ella se haya enamorado de mí...!

\- Y qué hay de su diabólica trampa? De quién fue la culpa? Tenías que burlarte de ella e insultarla...

Sus hijos pararon de discutir y los veían a ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que sólo estaban bromeando para mostrarles cuan ridículos se veían.

\- Está bien -dijo Rosemonde- Ya entendimos...

\- Nos vemos ridículos -dijo Richard.

\- Si ustedes dos no vuelven al colegio en los próximos dos minutos, nosotros los vamos a llevar hasta allá por la puerta de en frente... -los amenazó Terry.

\- Ustedes nunca estuvieron aquí -afirmó Candy.

\- Richard vámonos! Gracias por todo...! -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Que sea esta la última vez que ustedes hacen esto, la próxima vez, serán castigados por saltar el muro e irse del colegio sin permiso en medio de la noche -afirmó Candy.

Los chicos se fueron por donde vinieron. Se sentían aliviados por la respuesta de sus padres.

\- Oh por Dios! Puedes creer eso?! -preguntó Candy.

\- Que nuestros hijos no sólo se parecen a nosotros...

\- Pero que también tienen el mismo lado rebelde y emocional...

\- Saltar el muro en medio de la noche...

\- Por lo menos no fue para ir a embriagarse y pelear con malhechores!

\- Yo era un mocoso engreído no es cierto? Pero tú cuidaste de mi...

\- Y te fuiste sin esperar por mí...

\- No quería meterte en problemas... me sentía mejor y si lo recuerdas perfectamente, yo no quería que tú salieras... discúlpame por ser un poco insolente, pero estaba muy agradecido aunque no lo mostrara...

\- Eras un imposible, malo! Me hacías enojar tanto... pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti... y cuando te vi en el zoológico con Albert riendo abiertamente, con un rayo de sol brillando sobre tu cara, te veías irresistible...

\- Esos fueron muy buenos viejos tiempos... -dijo Terry sonriendo y besando su cabello.

Y regresaron al sillón uno en brazos del otro.

\- Si... amé el colegio, justamente por ti -dijo Candy.

\- Yo también.

\- No es posible con Eliza! Cómo pudo ella decirle a su hija mentiras como esas? Para darle esperanzas? Con mentiras? Pareciera que la vida se estuviera repitiendo... Como nosotros hay Rosemonde y Richard... hay un Anthony, hijo de Annie y Archie, que siente algo por ella... Elizabeth Preston hija de Eliza, quien siente algo por Richard... Neil Jr. que no es tan malo como su padre... y las dos mejores amigas, Caroline, la hija de Patty y Nina, la hija de Annie.

\- Wow! La siguiente generación de nuestro grupo es sorprendente!

\- Y vamos a estar ahí para guiarlos. No los vamos a dejar solos como nosotros estuvimos... no teníamos a nadie...

\- E hicimos un sacrificio demasiado grande para nuestra edad... yo veo a nuestros chicos y no los veo tan grandes como nosotros pensamos que lo éramos... a pesar de que ellos tienen más o menos la edad que nosotros teníamos en ese tiempo...

\- No pensemos en eso... hermano y hermana? Oh por Dios! Una verdadera Tragedia Griega!

\- No puedo creer que ellos vinieron a hacernos esa pregunta!

\- Y sin avisarnos!... nosotros podíamos haber estado...

\- Haber estado qué...? -preguntó Terry acercándose más a ella.

\- Haciéndonos sentir mucho placer -dijo ella tomando sus labios.

 **oOoOoOo**

Rosemonde y Richard regresaron al colegio y Richard la llevó a su dormitorio.

\- Estás satisfecha ahora? -preguntó Richard.

\- Sólo tómame fuertemente entre tus brazos -dijo Rosemonde- Pensar que podríamos ser hermanos me dió náuseas. Te amo mucho...

\- Yo también te amo... -dijo él abrazándola- Todo va a estar bien. Podemos estar juntos...

\- Por siempre?

\- Por siempre!

Se quedó con ella por un rato y después se retiró a su dormitorio.

 **oOoOoOo**

Desde que Candy y Terry se reencontraron estaban viviendo juntos. Ella fue por todas sus pertenencias al Castillo Andrew, el día siguiente que sus hijos los confrontaron. Ellos estaban haciendo lo que les placía, porque no tenían ninguna intención de preocuparse acerca de lo que la gente pudiera pensar. Pensaban en ellos, primero y principalmente. Lo que ellos querían, desde su trágica separación era estar juntos y juntos ellos se encontraban.

\- Entonces, cómo fue? -le preguntó Annie.

\- Cómo piensas? Fue más maravilloso que en mis propios sueños! -respondió Candy sonriendo.

\- Una pasión que ha sido refrenada por veinte años... puedo imaginármelo -dijo Patty sonriendo- Vas a quedarte en el castillo de su padre con él?

\- Ya no quiero estar separada de él nunca -respondió Candy.

\- Ya veo -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- Ay Annie! Yo no sabía que alguien podría ser así de feliz! Después de todos esos años... pensé que todo había terminado con Terry para siempre...

\- La vida está llena de sorpresas y estoy muy feliz por ti Candy, por los dos! -dijo Annie abrazándola.

\- Gracias Annie -dijo Candy.

\- Yo también -dijo Patty sonriendo- Es muy bueno verte tan feliz!

\- Gracias Patty -dijo Candy sonriendo y abrazándola.

\- A propósito -dijo Annie- Anthony me llamó para decirme acerca de la "Tragedia Griega" con Rosemonde y Richard...

\- Si... Caroline me dijo que Elizabeth les dijo que ellos eran hermanos? -dijo Patty.

\- Ah... si. Rosemonde y Richard vinieron a preguntarnos al castillo...

\- No puedo creer que Eliza esté alentando a su hija a decir mentiras... -dijo Annie.

\- Y una horrible mentira -añadió Patty.

\- Bueno, ella no tiene un buen modelo a seguir con su madre y su abuela... -dijo Candy.

\- Anthony está decepcionado, se ha dado cuenta que quiere a Rosemonde...

\- Oh... a Rosemonde le gustaba él, hasta que llegó al colegio y conoció a Richard...

\- Suena como que he escuchado esa historia en algún lado -dijo Patty.

\- Si... alrededor de veintiún años atrás -dijo Annie.

\- No puedo creer que mi hija esté enamorada de el hijo de Terry! -dijo Candy.

\- Bueno, ella se parece a ti... no solo físicamente parece... -dijo Annie.

\- Y aparentemente a los hombres Grandchester les gustan las pecas... -añadió Patty.

Las tres amigas estallaron en risas. Candy tomó su maleta y decidieron ir escaleras abajo a unirse con los chicos en la sala.

\- Estás lista cariño? -preguntó Terry.

\- Si mi corazón, estoy lista -contestó Candy.

\- Déjame llevar tu maleta...

\- Gracias cariño... -dijo Candy sonriente.

\- No se quedan a almorzar? -les preguntó Stear.

\- No. en algún otro momento, estamos invitados por amigos de mi padre... -contestó Terry.

\- Vas a asumir el título después de tu padre, Terry? -preguntó Stear.

\- Todavía no llegamos ahí, ya veremos... -contestó.

\- A mí no me molestaría ser la Duquesa de Grandchester -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Pero tú ya eres Condesa, por Michael -dijo Archie- Estabas destinada a estar en la nobleza Candy.

\- Ve y díselo a Eliza y su madre -dijo Candy.

\- Eliza es una mujer solitaria e infeliz, la Sra. Reagan está avergonzada del comportamiento indecente de su hija, cuando estaba casada y desde su divorcio... -aseguró Patty.

\- Lo que va, viene -observó Annie.

\- Pero sigo sintiendo pena por ella -dijo Candy.

\- No esperaba menos de ti Pecosa -dijo Terry riendo- Eres demasiado buena...

Ellos comenzaron a reír. Candy y Terry se retiraron prometiéndoles regresar por la noche para la cena.

Stear y Archie les dijeron a sus esposas, que Candy debió quedarse con ellos al menos hasta la boda.

\- No podían esperar a estar casados para vivir juntos? -preguntó Archie.

\- Si. Por qué ella no puede venir y dormir aquí? -también preguntó Stear.

\- Archie -comenzó Annie- Tú sabes cuánto han esperado para estar juntos, cuánto han esperado para este momento?

\- Así es -decía Patty- Ellos querían estar juntos antes de que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta de que querían estar juntos...

\- Así que dejémosla sola, ella ha estado privada del amor de su vida por demasiado tiempo -dijo Annie.

\- Las circunstancias debieron haberles convencido de que ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro -dijo Archie.

\- Pero su amor fue más fuerte -dijo Stear- Ella prefirió estar en la guerra más que en América, porque Terry estaba allá...

\- Ellos finalmente se reencontraron, dejémoslos saborear su amor y su reunión -dijo Annie.

\- Ellos no están desperdiciando más el tiempo que tienen -dijo Patty.

\- Estoy feliz de verla tan radiante... -dijo Annie.

 **oOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en el colegio, Rosemonde y Richard se volvieron inseparables nuevamente. Anthony y Elizabeth los vieron y fueron a hablar con ellos.

\- Todavía siguen juntos? -preguntó Elizabeth.

\- Rosemonde... quieres arriesgarte? -preguntó Anthony.

\- Anthony, le pregunté a mi mamá y me dijo que yo era hija de mi papá... -contestó Rosemonde.

\- Pero por supuesto, qué quieres que ella te diga? -dijo Elizabeth.

\- Elizabeth, mi mamá no es una mentirosa como la tuya! Ella siempre me dice la verdad y más en cosas tan importantes! -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Pero...! -inició Elizabeth.

\- Se terminó! Trataste y fallaste! -le recriminó Richard- Rosemonde está conmigo, nuestros papás se van a casar y todos vamos a ser una gran familia feliz en la misma casa.

\- No es el sueño de cada chico vivir en la misma casa que su novia o su novio? -dijo Rosemonde sonriendo.

\- No me digas... -dijo Richard riendo.

\- Ahora Elizabeth, te puedes largar, déjanos solos! No puedo creer que fueras tan cruel!

\- Su mamá odiaba a nuestros papás -dijo Richard- Ella creó una diabólica trampa para ellos... como mi papá dijo, la manzana no cae muy lejos del maldito árbol!

\- Ustedes dos váyanse al infierno! -dijo Elizabeth yéndose de ahí.

Anthony no dijo nada, él sólo vió a Rosemonde tristemente y se retiró. Él no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, podía ver que ella amaba a Richard. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no ver los sentimientos de Rosemonde antes... Caroline y Nina estaban felices por su amiga.

 **oOoOoOo**

Las preparaciones para la boda iban muy bien. Albert había sido contactado por Archie en un viaje de negocios, él llegaría con su esposa justo a tiempo para la ceremonia. Quería caminar a Candy hacia el altar. Después de todos esos años, finalmente ella se iba a casar con Terry. Esta vez nada se iba a interponer en su camino o a alterar su sueño.

El día anterior a la boda, Candy y Terry pasaron el día escribiendo sus votos matrimoniales. Tuvieron su cena por última vez como solteros. El Duque de Grandchester, aunque un poco más cansado, llegó sin anunciar y estaba sorprendido de encontrar a su hijo con...

\- Candy Andrew? -dijo él mirándola.

\- Su Excelencia? Estoy sorprendida de que me reconozca, mucho menos mi nombre... -dijo Candy.

\- Nunca olvidé a la joven que alegó tan bien por el caso de mi hijo... y yo lo dejé en paz por ti... luces exactamente igual...

\- De verdad? -preguntó Terry- Tú nunca me dijiste eso Pecosa... Siempre me pregunté porqué mi padre nunca vino por mí y me dejó perseguir mi sueño de ser actor...

\- Lo olvidé -dijo Candy riendo.

\- Estás llena de sorpresas Sra. Tarzán... estás dándome una razón más para amarte. Padre, me caso con Candy mañana, en el patio del Real Colegio San Pablo...

\- Oh... le di tanto dinero a ése colegio que es prácticamente mío...

\- Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí...

\- Será un honor estar ahí. Felicitaciones a los dos.

Él abrazó a su hijo y a Candy también. Su hijo finalmente iba a poder ser feliz, no era demasiado tarde para él... Él, por otro lado, no había tenido la misma suerte, Eleanor finalmente se había casado y se arrepintió no haberlo hecho con ella.

Annie y Patty fueron de compras con Candy, por el vestido blanco de novia. También compraron flores para su cabello y el velo.

El patio del Colegio San Pablo se encontraba transformado y decorado para la boda. Sillas con flores, un altar y una alfombra blanca para la pista de baile, una mesa inmensa llena con comida que ordenaron. Una orquesta tocaría el "Canon" de Pachebel y la "Marcha Nupcial" de Mendelssohn para la ceremonia y para amenizar la recepción. También había un fonógrafo, para que la orquesta pudiera descansar y los jóvenes pudieran bailar con su música. Todo está listo para que nuestros dos enamorados se unan en matrimonio oficialmente para siempre, porque en sus corazones, ellos ya estaban unidos desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aquí está el último capítulo. Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga Gladys ya todos aquellos que leen mi humilde historia**_

 _ **SE TERMINÓ**_

 _ **Capítulo 22  
"Después de la lluvia, sale el sol..."**_

La orquesta tocaba el "Canon" de Pachelbel. Rosemonde entró con una canasta llena de pétalos de rosas que iba dejando caer mientras caminaba, ella portaba un vestido de gasa rosa pálido y su largo cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros. Terry esperaba en el altar con su hijo, ambos en tuxedos. Las damas de la novia entraron, Annie y Patty con vestidos en rosa pálido también. Cuando la Marcha Nupcial inició, todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la Novia.

Candy entró del brazo de Albert, en un vestido de encaje blanco que Annie escogió y modificó... el velo tenía dibujados pequeñas formas de corazón y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un hermoso "chignon" adornado con una tiara... llegaron frente al altar en donde Albert entregó su mano a Terry.

Candy y Terry habían pasado la noche anterior escribiendo sus votos matrimoniales.

Terry inició:

\- Muchos años han pasado y todavía lo puedo recordar, como permití que mi corazón creyera en alguien quien no era suficiente para mí. Nosotros no tendremos fin si es que nos podemos mantener y yo creo que he llegado hasta aquí, por ti. No puede haber otro amor más que el de nosotros. Tú eres "La Reina de mis Pensamientos", aquella que nunca pensé que llegaría a tener. Tú eres el único romance que he tenido arraigado en el fondo de mi corazón. Tú eres el milagro que nunca pensé que me sucedería. Tú eres la segunda oportunidad que no pensé que me mereciera. Nadie me acariciará más y sólo espero que a cambio yo, pudiera haber salvado lo mejor de mi, para ti. Te amo infinitamente cariño.

Y la respuesta de Candy es:

En tantos años que han pasado, amor que fue tan mal, no puedo olvidar el modo que solía ser y como tú cambiaste el sabor del amor para mi. Nunca más sentiré lo mismo por alguien más. Y yo sé que me amas igualmente sino es que más. No importa cuanto tengamos que aprender, que mi corazón pertenece para ti para siempre. Tú eres mi segunda oportunidad que no pensé que tendría. Tú eres el romance que siempre he tenido en mi mente. Nadie me acariciará más. El universo finalmente nos ha reunido para siempre esta vez y sólo espero que a cambio yo, pudiera haber salvado lo mejor de mi, para ti. Te amo demasiado mi amor.

Candy lloraba de alegría... y Terry también! Ellos contagiaron a todos los ahí reunidos, quienes también comenzaron a llorar. Les tomó veinte años pero al fin realizaron su sueño, en la colina donde solían encontrarse, donde se enamoraban cada día más y más. El día de su boda no fue la excepción... ellos se unieron más para siempre, más enamorados que nunca y nada sucedería que los pudiera separar. Cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, se besaron por largo tiempo... los invitados comenzaban a murmurar... pero para nuestros recién casados, el beso sólo duró tres segundos! Cuando ellos finalmente se detuvieron, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

Rosemonde abrazó a su mamá y a su nuevo papá. Richard besó a su nueva mamá y abrazó a su papá. Todos los amigos y familiares comenzaron a felicitarlos...

Como era fin de semana, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido, pero los que habían permanecido fueron invitados a unirse a la fiesta. Candy y Terry abrieron la pista de baile mirándose el uno al otro con amor, mientras otros los siguieron haciendo lo mismo también. Todos comían y bebían tanto como querían. Candy bailó con Albert.

\- Terry debió haberte dicho de su visita a Chicago antes de que tú partieras a la guerra. Ya que aparentemente Michael nunca te mencionó nada... -dijo Albert.

\- Michael lo sabía...? -preguntó Candy.

\- Así es... Terry se lo mencionó antes de que se enterara que Michael era tu esposo... Yo quería protegerte Candy, eso es todo...

\- Lo sé Albert y no estoy molesta contigo por eso...

\- Pero ése fue el motivo de que tú partieras, porque estabas esperando a que él viniera por ti... él vino y yo lo envié de regreso... yo mentí, estaba enamorado de ti Candy...

\- Albert...

\- Es por eso que yo desalenté a Terry, él iba a arruinar todo entre nosotros. Nos llevábamos tan bien. Esa fue la razón por la que no te dije de inmediato que yo ya había recuperado la memoria. Quería darte tiempo para que superaras lo de Terry... pero nunca pensé que te irías a la guerra...

\- Todo está en el pasado Albert. Siento mucho si tuviste que sufrir... vamos a olvidar eso... estoy casada con el hombre de mis sueños y soy muy feliz. Tú también estás casado ahora y eres feliz...

\- Así es...

Candy bailó con sus primos, hasta con Neil bailó también. Pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba en brazos de su esposo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy y Terry permanecieron en Londres hasta que sus hijos estuvieran de vacaciones, para que así pudieran regresar a América con ellos. Pero mientras tanto viajaron por toda Europa: Francia, donde se permitieron visitarla tranquilamente, opuesto a cuando ellos estuvieron ahí durante la guerra; Bélgica, donde muchos perecieron durante la guerra también; Alemania, a donde ellos visitaron la frontera, en donde ellos compartieron ese forzado y magnífico beso; los Países Bajos, Luxemburgo, España, Portugal, Italia, Suiza, Grecia, etc... En Austria, asistieron a los Bailes más famosos de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena y bailaron vals tras vals sin cansarse, mientras que ellos estuvieran juntos... Alrededor de finales de Julio, regresaron por sus hijos al colegio y los otros chicos regresaron con ellos también, a América por barco.

Terry conservaba su apartamento en Nueva York donde él solía ir para estar lejos de la tensión con Susanna. Allí es a donde llevaría a Candy y su familia. Después ellos buscarían juntos la casa de sus sueños.

Durante la travesía, Rosemonde y Richard se preguntaban a sí mismos, como es que sus padres no podían tener suficiente el uno del otro. Ellos eran inseparables, hasta sus amigos notaron eso también.

\- Sus papás... no se cansan el uno del otro? -preguntó Caroline.

\- Oigan si... es como si ellos tuvieran dieciséis...

\- Bueno. Ellos ya estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo y equivocadamente, ahora están recuperando el tiempo perdido... -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Es sólo el principio... después todo va a cambiar -aseguró Neil Jr.

\- No lo creo -contradijo Richard- Nunca he visto a mi papá más apasionado y enamorado de una mujer.

\- Mi mamá amó a mi papá, pero puedo ver como ella ama a Terry, como loca... mi papá le pidió a ella que fuera feliz después de su muerte... -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Bueno, es conveniente tener la bendición del esposo para casarse con el amante... -dijo Elizabeth.

\- Elizabeth... una palabra más de mis papás y te voy a sacar los sesos de una santa paliza!

Todos comenzaron a carcajearse y Elizabeth tuvo que guardar silencio, ella tenía miedo de pelear. Rosemonde era ruda como un chico y era más fuerte que ella... y encima de eso, Elizabeth se dió cuenta de que nunca tendría a Richard.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez en América, ellos se dirigieron al apartamento de Terry, mientras los demás tomaron un tren para Chicago.

\- Acaso no vivías en una casa con Susanna? -preguntó Candy a Terry una vez en su recámara.

\- Si. Pero no quiero llevarte al lecho de muerte de Susanna, mi cielo.

\- Oh... y yo no hubiera querido eso tampoco, dormir en su cama. Pero debía haber otras alcobas... no debiste haberte molestado...

\- Cielo, yo he tenido este apartamento por algo de tiempo, yo solía venir aquí para descansar emocionalmente y pensar en "La Reina de mis Pensamientos"... Es aquí a donde me imaginaba contigo, donde yo guardé todo lo que me recordaba a ti, mi amor perdido, tus cartas, los poemas que estaba escribiendo para ti, las memorias del San Pablo... Y ese sueño finalmente se hizo realidad, porque estás aquí conmigo y eres mi esposa...

\- Ay Terry... -dijo ella muy efusiva saltando al cuello de él.

Terry recordó repentinamente lo que le había salvado la vida durante la guerra...

\- La armónica... Candy la armónica...

Él la soltó y fue rápidamente a sus cajones y sacó lo que quedaba de ser una armónica. Un objeto metálico sin forma, una armónica que se suponía que tocaría en lugar de fumar... Él se la mostró a Candy.

\- Qué es esto? -preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- La armónica que tú me diste...

\- La armónica? Qué le pasó?

\- Me alcanzó una bala durante la guerra, en el pecho... y sin la armónica, la bala hubiera entrado en el corazón y hubiera muerto en el acto... la armónica estaba en mi bolsillo...

\- Oh por Dios!

\- Tú me salvaste la vida mi amor -dijo él acercándose a ella- Gracias, gracias por darme esta armónica para que dejara de fumar... si yo tenía alguna duda en ese momento, cuando Michael me dijo que la armónica había detenido la bala de una muerte segura, a pesar de que no estuviéramos juntos, ahora sé, sin duda alguna, que tú fuiste colocada en esta tierra para mí... tú salvaste mi vida, gracias mi amor...

Candy no sabía que decir, estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Terry.

\- Pero el material de la armónica no puede soportar un impacto de bala como así... -dijo Candy.

\- Es un verdadero milagro cariño... yo quería morir en la guerra también, esa bala iba a concederme mi deseo secreto...

\- Terry... no era tu destino morir en la guerra, estábamos destinados a estar juntos finalmente, aunque fuera años más tarde, pero destinados a estar juntos... Estoy feliz de que la armónica haya salvado tu vida. Si tú hubieras muerto, yo hubiera muerto inevitablemente también... Te amo muchísimo mi amor y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

\- Y yo nunca me cansaré de escucharlo. Te amo... -dijo él tomando sus labios.

Rosemonde y Richard iban pasando en frente de la puerta abierta de la recámara de sus padres y los vieron besándose sobre la cama.

\- Nunca he visto una pareja más enamorada que esos dos! -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Yo no sabía que mi papá pudiera ser tan apasionado -dijo Richard.

\- Es sorprendente como es que pudieron vivir el uno sin el otro todos esos años...

\- Estoy feliz de que mi papá esté por fin con la mujer que ama...

\- Y yo estoy feliz de que mi mamá haya reencontrado a su amor... ella fue muy feliz con mi papá, pero ahora puedo ver que algo estaba faltando y ella lo encontró con tu papá...

\- Veinte años más tarde... nunca se es tarde en la vida... pero yo espero que nosotros tengamos más suerte que ellos...

\- De cualquier modo, su historia va a servirnos de lección...

\- Nada va a detenernos de estar juntos, Rosemonde, te lo juro...

Ellos iban caminando hacia la sala y una vez ahí, Richard la abrazó para asegurar lo dicho. De cualquier manera, después de lo que les pasó a ellos, sus padres, nunca dejarán a sus hijos caer en la misma situación, si es que se diera el caso...

Eleanor y Robert; Karen y su esposo Ken, sus hijas, ella tuvo dos hijas: Kelly y Tara; Charlie y Sandra, con sus hijos Sam y Sandralina; todos vinieron a darles la bienvenida a casa.  
Sam y Sandralina, junto con las hijas de Karen dejaron a los adultos en la sala y fueron a la recámara de Richard, junto con Rosemonde.

\- Richard? Tu hermana menor? Está muy bien... -mencionó Sam.

\- Ella es mía Sam... -replicó Richard.

\- Qué? Pero...

\- Lo que oíste... la amo como loco...

\- A tu hermana menor?

\- Deja de decir eso, nuestros papás están casados, eso es todo...

\- Es como medio raro...

\- Chicos! -dijo Rosemonde- Estoy aquí... pero actúen como si no lo estuviera...

\- Disculpa amor -dijo Richard- Sólo le estaba diciendo a Sam que estás fuera de su alcance...

\- Fuera de su alcance? Había otras que no? -preguntó Rosemonde.

\- Estás bromeando verdad? -dijo Sandralina- Estos dos han jugado Ping Pong con chicas!

\- En serio?! -preguntó Rosemonde.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio. Rosemonde sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a carcajearse.

\- Ojalá se hubieran visto las caras... si me prometes que no habrá otras...

\- Te lo prometo... tú has sido la única a quien le he dicho "te amo"... -dijo Richard.

\- Le has dicho que la amas? -le preguntó Sam- Si que te ha pegado duro el amor, amigo!

\- Yo también te amo... -dijo Rosemonde besándolo.

\- Ahhh se ven tan lindos, no es cierto?! -dijo Sam sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo muy en serio con una chica y era la primera vez también, que veía a su Tío Terry tan feliz con una mujer. Es porque no era cualquier mujer, era su alma gemela.

\- Vamos Chicas -dijo Rosemonde- Dejemos a los Chicos hablar de su "Ping Pong"...

Ellos comenzaron a reír y Rosemonde salió con las chicas dirigiéndose a su recámara. Los chicos se quedaron para charlar y escuchar música. Las chicas estaban en la recámara de Rosemonde.

\- Sus papás saben que ustedes están juntos? -preguntó Sandralina.

\- Si... -respondió Rosemonde.

\- Y no les molesta?

\- No... porque por lo menos así pueden echarnos un ojo...

\- Entonces, ustedes no... lo están "haciendo" todavía?

\- Haciendo qué?... Oh ...no!

\- Debe de ser tentador... sin embargo.

\- Puede ser, pero todavía no estoy lista para eso... esperaré hasta que esté casada...

\- Esa es una buena idea -dijo Kelly.

\- Si. No querrás quedar embarazada... -dijo Tara.

En la sala los adultos también conversaban.

\- Candy -dijo Eleanor- Finalmente! Eres mi nuera! Apuesto a que Terry se casó contigo el mismo día!

\- Casi! -dijo Candy riendo- Unos días después!

\- El universo fue finalmente bondadoso con ustedes dos, nunca se es demasiado tarde! Veinte años más tarde!

\- Eso lo comprueba -dijo Charlie.

\- Así es. Terry, estoy muy feliz por ti. Hubiera deseado hacer más por ti en ese tiempo, pero en realidad no tenía algún derecho de defensa ante la Sra. Marlowe -dijo Robert.

\- Si, lo sé Robert y además era demasiado orgulloso en ese tiempo como para pedir ayuda de cualquier modo, yo quería resolver todo por mi cuenta...

\- Y el resultado fue una catástrofe! -dijo Eleanor- debiste haber venido a mi, yo hubiera hablado con la Sra. Marlowe. Ella estaba ahí para su hija, yo debí haber estado ahí para ti...

\- Lo sé Madre, gracias -dijo Terry.

\- Fue un crimen separarlos a ustedes dos -dijo Karen.

\- Todo lo que se hace bien termina bien -dijo Candy sonriendo- Vamos a hablar del presente ahora...

\- Así es -aseguró Eleanor- Escuché que mi nieto está enamorado de tu hija, Candy?

\- Extraño, no es así? -dijo Candy- Él es hijo de su padre, tiene el mismo gusto por rubias con pecas...

\- Y como su madre, Rosemonde ama los chicos ingleses muy apuestos y con ojos azules -dijo Terry.

\- Este es el momento para decirlo, la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol -dijo Eleanor.

\- La próxima generación va a tener más suerte que ustedes y viven bajo el mismo techo! -dijo Karen.

Continuaron hablando de cosas cotidianas, disfrutaron de una cena juntos y pasaron una linda noche.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Nuestra nueva familia buscó una casa juntos y tuvieron oportunidad de mudarse antes de que comenzaran las clases. Rosemonde y Richard no regresaron al San Pablo, se quedaron con sus padres. La atmósfera de amor que existía era irresistible y muy placentera. Rosemonde asistió a una escuela francesa en Nueva York y Richard asistió a una escuela privada. Ellos querían estar en la misma escuela, pero Rosemonde quería en verdad estudiar en francés. Ellos vivían en la misma casa de cualquier manera y sus escuelas no se encontraban muy lejos una de la otra. Su romance florecía lentamente. Su pasión era muy fuerte para ellos, así que tenían que tomar las cosas con calma... tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Candy y su familia estaban sentados en la sala una noche, cuando el mayordomo les anunció que alguien había llegado para verlos... ellos no esperaban a nadie.

\- Deje pasar a la persona -pidió Terry.

\- Muy bien señor.

Un hombre en sus cuarentas entró a la sala. Iba vestido en un traje gris y portaba un portafolios.

\- Buenas noches Sr. Grandchester, Madame, Jóvenes... Soy Gilbert Duchatelet, abogado.

\- Buenas noches señor -lo saludó Candy- Por favor, tome asiento.

\- Gracias.

\- Desea algo de tomar? -preguntó Candy.

\- No gracias. Estoy bien.

\- Qué podemos hacer por usted? -preguntó Terry.

\- Mi firma trabaja con otra afiliada en Francia y yo represento a los bienes de Michael Durand, Conde de Montour, aquí en América. Tengo sobres que entregarles sólo a ustedes; si la viuda del Conde, la Condesa de Montour, está casada con Terrence Grandchester... -explicó el abogado.

Candy y Terry se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Este es el caso, verdad? Madame, usted se casó con el Sr. Grandchester? -preguntó el abogado.

\- Si -respondió Candy.

\- Perfecto -dijo el abogado sacando un folder de su portafolio, dándole una pluma a Candy- Puede firmar aquí Madame...?

Candy firmó un documento y el abogado le entregó un sobre. También entregó uno a Terry.

\- Gracias -dijo Terry.

\- Muy bien. Me retiro. Si surgiera alguna duda, no duden en llamarme. Mi dirección y mi número de teléfono se encuentran en el sobre. Adiós.

\- Adiós -respondió la familia.

\- Mamá, qué es? -preguntó Rosemonde.

\- Una carta de tu padre -respondió Candy conmovida.

\- Papá? -preguntó Richard.

\- Una carta de Michael -contestó Terry.

\- Ohh... -dijo Rosemonde un tanto sentimental- Los vamos a dejar leer sus cartas en paz, vámonos Richard...

\- Estás bien corazón? -le preguntó Candy.

\- Si mamá, estoy bien -contestó Rosemonde con voz entrecortada.

Richard la tomó por el brazo y se retiraron de la sala para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Rosemonde recordaba a su padre mientras lloraba, Richard la consolaba.

En la sala, Terry abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta...

 _ **Hola Amigo!**_

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que estoy en el más allá y tienes a mi viuda entre tus brazos! No te preocupes, no he olvidado el buen amigo que fuiste para mí. Estuve enojado contigo por esconderme el hecho de que la mujer que tú amabas, era también la que yo amaba con todo mi corazón. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Pero no puedo olvidar el tiempo que pasamos juntos en la guerra. Perdimos a muchos de nuestros amigos y nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte durante los tiempos difíciles.**_  
 _ **Te perdono por esconder la identidad de "La Reina de tus Pensamientos". Yo sé que ella todavía te ama, me lo dijo desde el principio, que tú siempre estarías en su corazón. Así que hazla muy feliz, porque ella me hizo muy feliz hasta el último segundo. Cuida muy bien de nuestra esposa y no des ni un segundo por sentado... Leí tu colección de poemas "La Reina de mis Pensamientos", ahora sé que ella te dió la armónica que te salvó la vida. Entiendo mejor tus emociones y tus lágrimas en ese día, nuestra esposa salvó tu vida sin siquiera saberlo... estoy feliz de que estés vivo, porque ahora estoy seguro de que ella va a estar con un hombre que la ama tanto como yo lo hice, si no es que más... Sean felices juntos y confío en que serás un buen segundo padre para mi hija también.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_  
 _ **Michael.**_

Candy también leyó su carta en voz alta con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **Candy mi amor:**_

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que yo ya no estoy aquí y que has seguido adelante con Terry, el amor de tu vida. No estoy enojado mi cielo. Fuiste la esposa perfecta en cada momento y me diste una hermosa pequeña niña. Nunca dudé de tu amor por mí, querida mía. Fui muy feliz contigo. Pero me fui demasiado pronto, así que espero que seas muy feliz... con aquel que nunca dejó de hablar acerca de la que amaba, "La Reina de sus Pensamientos", aquel que nunca dejó de amarte, aquel que amaste antes que yo... Sé feliz mi amor, la vida es muy corta...**_  
 _ **Te amo Candy, sé feliz, no estés triste por mí. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.**_

 _ **Tu primer esposo.**_  
 _ **Michael.**_

Terry se acercó y la abrazó. Candy lloraba en silencio. Michael quería que ellos vivieran en paz. Terry estaba aliviado de que su mejor amigo lo hubiera perdonado y de que hubiera muerto en paz.

\- Tenías razón cariño. Michael me dió tu libro para mostrarnos de que teníamos su consentimiento... Oh Michael! -dijo Candy.

\- Él era un buen hombre Candy.

\- Si. Lo sé y lo extraño cada día...

\- Lo sé cariño...

Ella besó a su esposo y se puso de pie.

\- Voy a ir a ver a Rosemonde.

\- Está bien cariño...

Candy fue a ver a su hija a su recámara. Ella seguía llorando. La tomó en sus brazos y lloraron juntas. Richard las dejó para ir a reunirse a la sala con su padre.

\- Rosemonde... estás bien?

\- Si mamá. Qué decían esas cartas?

\- Te lo puedo decir ahora...

Ella le contó a su hija lo que había pasado durante la guerra y el porqué de la pelea entre Michael y Terry.

\- Él te perdonó? -preguntó Rosemonde.

\- Él fue un gran hombre -dijo Candy llorando.

\- Él no quería que Terry y tú se sintieran culpables...

\- Podemos ahora cerrar un capítulo y dejar todo atrás...

Mientras tanto en la sala, Terry contaba a su hijo lo que había pasado.

\- Ahora ustedes pueden vivir en paz sin sentirse mal -dijo Richard.

\- Estoy tan aliviado de que él me haya perdonado... ahora podremos dejar todo atrás. Gracias a Dios.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A Candy no le tomó mucho estar en la dulce espera. Con todos los viajes alrededor de Europa, su ciclo estaba un poco alterado. Ella sospechaba un embarazo, pero recurrió a un médico para estar segura. El médico confirmó sus sospechas y ella estaba muy feliz. Así que se dirigió a una tienda de ropa para bebés y compró dos pares de botitas, unas en rosado y otras en azul. Cuando llegó a casa, tomó una botita rosa y una azul y las colocó en una caja transparente. Le pidió a la cocinera que hiciera una cena especial para ella y Terry. Los chicos cenaron en la cocina y después se retiraron a sus habitaciones a hacer sus labores escolares.

Terry llegó del teatro después de un largo día. Recordó aquel tiempo en donde el prefería quedarse allá, el mayor tiempo posible, porque no sentía gusto por ir a casa con Susanna. Regresaba por su hijo, solamente... aunque pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento, especialmente cuando empezó a tener problemas con él... Susanna lo acusó de tener una amante, porque él no quería que ella llegara al apartamento. Ella no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, él tenía una amante, "La Reina de sus Pensamientos". El apartamento era su santuario y no quería que Susanna lo viera. Susanna hubiera estado menos herida de encontrarlo con otra mujer que encontrar un altar consagrado a Candy, la mujer que él amaría por siempre... la única que estaba en sus pensamientos, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

Pero ahora, en su nueva casa, con "La Reina de sus Pensamientos" esperando por él, este era el único lugar del mundo a donde él quería estar, vivía en un paraíso sobre la tierra. Llegó a casa y Candy estaba esperando por él en la entrada.

\- Buenas noches cariño -dijo ella sonriendo y besándole en la mejilla.

\- Buenas noches mi amor -saludó sonriendo.

Ella tomó su abrigo y lo colgó. Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia la sala. Le quitó su saco y le desabotonó un poco la camisa.

\- Quieres un aperitivo antes de la cena, cariño? -preguntó ella.

\- No. Estoy hambriento...

\- Está bien cariño, vamos a cenar entonces...

Se dirigieron al comedor abrazados.

\- A dónde están los chicos? -preguntó él.

\- Ellos ya tuvieron su cena y están haciendo su trabajo escolar... vamos a ser sólo nosotros dos esta noche.

\- Está bien... cenemos entonces.

Ellos comían mientras hablaban acerca de su día y mirándose el uno al otro con amor. El personal que trabajaba para los Grandchester desde la era de Susanna, se encontraba sorprendido del cambio en su patrón; ahora estaba siempre sonriendo y muy enamorado de su esposa. Ellos tenían oídos y sabían que él se había casado con Susanna Marlowe por deber y obligación. La casa se encontraba siempre triste... pero desde que él se casó con la que su corazón amaba y vivían juntos en la misma casa, con sus hijos, la casa estaba siempre llena de risas, alegría y amor. Terrence Grandchester tenía ahora todo para ser feliz, antes faltaba la mujer que amaba. Lamartine estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo: "Falta un solo ser y todo se encuentra despoblado..." Él había encontrado a su otra mitad, la pieza que le faltaba en su vida y todos podían sentirlo.

Llegó el tiempo para el postre. Les trajeron sus platos cubiertos. Candy destapó el suyo y encontró un sorbete de frutas. Terry destapó el suyo y descubrió las pequeñas botitas azul y rosa de bebé. Se estaba preguntando en dónde estaría su sorbete, pero botitas de bebé...? Él vió a su esposa y esta sonrió... Oh... Él se levantó de su silla y la tomó de la mano, ella se levantó sin dejar de verse a los ojos...

\- Candy? Es esto verdad? Vas a tener un bebé? -preguntó Terry suavemente.

\- Si mi amor. Voy a tener a nuestro bebé...!

Terry gritó fuertemente y la levantó hasta que su cabeza se encontró al nivel del vientre de Candy, lo besó y giró con ella alrededor riendo y gritando de alegría. Él gritó tan fuerte que los chicos bajaron para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, el personal, curioso también, hizo lo mismo. Los encontraron dando vueltas, riendo y besándose...

\- Mamá, todo está bien? -preguntó Rosemonde.

La pareja dejó de besarse y celebrar y miraron a sus hijos sonriendo.

\- Si, todo está muy bien. Voy a tener un bebé... -dijo Candy.

\- Un bébé? Mais c'est merveilleux! (Un bebé? Eso es maravilloso!) -dijo Rosemonde en francés.

Ella saltó al cuello de su madre y su ahora padre. Richard hizo lo mismo. Ellos iban a tener una pequeña hermana o hermano... Podrían ellos todavía estar juntos?

\- Wow. Un bebé! -dijo él- No puedo esperar a tener un hermanito o hermanita...

\- ... que tú no vas a besar en los labios con tu lengua -dijo Terry burlándose.

Rosemonde se puso roja a más no poder y Candy estalló en carcajadas.

\- Ehh?... podemos nosotros todavía estar juntos, verdad? -preguntó Richard preocupado.

\- Por supuesto -dijo Candy- El bebé que voy a tener estará unido a cada uno de ustedes por sangre, pero no los va a unir a ustedes...

\- Ella va a ser de verdad tu pequeña hermana Richard -dijo Terry- No lo olvides!

\- Terry, ya no molestes más al chico -dijo Candy riendo.

\- Vámonos Richard, vamos a dejar a esos dos enamorados celebrar su nueva noticia -dijo Rosemonde arrastrando a Richard fuera de la sala.

Ellos regresaron a sus habitaciones dejando a sus padres solos. Terry, quien estaba en la guerra cuando Susanna estaba esperando a Richard, no quería perderse de nada esta vez. Él iba a consentir a "La Reina de sus Pensamientos". Le hablaba al bebé en el vientre todos los días, como si estuviera ahí. Candy se reía pero lo dejaba hacerlo, la hacía feliz, lo hacía feliz. Habían perdido veinte años de sus vidas, veinte años! Ahora tenían el resto de sus vidas por delante. Terry no trabajaba demasiado, para que él pudiera pasar más tiempo con su familia. En realidad ellos no necesitaban trabajar, ambas fortunas juntas les permitirían vivir sin trabajar por el resto de sus días, si ellos quisieran.

Candy había ganado mucho peso durante su embarazo. El médico le dijo que podría tener un embarazo múltiple. Ella se encontraba con Terry, en el consultorio médico.

\- Un embarazo múltiple? -preguntó Candy- Pero doctor, es un poco riesgoso, no es así?

\- Si, pero con mucho descanso todo estará bien -recomendó el médico.

\- Doctor, cuando usted dice múltiple, exactamente qué quiere decir? -preguntó Terry.

\- Múltiple quiere decir 2, 3, 4...

\- Está seguro? -preguntó Terry.

\- De cualquier manera yo escucho dos corazones... pero lo sabremos por seguro cuando el tiempo llegue...

\- Dos? Oh por Dios, Terry... -dijo Candy.

\- O más -dijo Terry sonriendo- Parece que el universo está tratando de recompensarnos por nuestro tiempo perdido...

\- Estoy segura de eso! -dijo Candy riendo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy se convirtió literalmente en una reina. No hacía nada, sólo comer, beber y dormir. Se encontraba un poco aburrida, pero pensaba en la salud de sus bebés primero. Terry se había tomado un tiempo libre para cuidar de su esposa.

El tiempo llegó. Terry, Richard y Rosemonde se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital.

\- Por qué se están tardando tanto? -preguntó Rosemonde.

\- Porque viene más de uno -contestó Terry.

\- Más de uno? Gemelos?

\- Si. Bueno, eso pensamos...

\- Wow! -exclamó Richard- Después de toda la mala suerte que tenían, ahora tienen bendiciones...

El médico llegó para darles las buenas nuevas él mismo. Terry caminó hacia él, sosteniendo el aliento.

\- Entonces? Doctor?

\- Felicidades Sr. Grandchester.

\- Entonces, qué fue? -preguntó Rosemonde.

\- Síganme -indicó el doctor.

Ellos siguieron al médico hasta el cuarto de Candy y la encontraron sentada en la cama sonriendo.

\- Pecosa? -le preguntó Terry- Entonces? Qué tuvimos?

\- Terry, ven aquí mi amor... ustedes también chicos... vengan...

Ellos entraron al cuarto y buscaban alrededor y no veían a ningún bebé. Los chicos se pararon junto de la cama y Terry se sentó en una silla, junto a Candy. Esta última sonrió, tomó a Terry y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente.

\- Mamá, quieres que nos salgamos? -preguntó Rosemonde.

\- Si -dijo Richard- No nos importa o lo que sea!

Candy y Terry se detuvieron y comenzaron a reír.

\- Gracias cariño -dijo Candy- Gracias con todo mi corazón.

\- Por nada Pecosa, pero por qué?

\- Por esto -dijo Candy enseñándoles las enfermeras que venian.

Las enfermeras entraron, Terry sostuvo un bebé, Rosemonde sostuvo otro bebé y Richard otro también!

\- Tres? -preguntó Terry- Tres? Trillizos?!

\- Atención todos. Déjenme presentarles a mis bebés -anunció Candy.

\- Mamá! Esto es maravilloso! -exclamó Rosemonde con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ay Candy! Esto es magnífico! -dijo Richard.

\- Rosemonde, tú tienes a la niña, Terry y Richard, ustedes tienen a los niños -dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Dos niños y una niña -dijo Terry llorando.

Él tenía hijos con su Pecosa, su Tarzán Pecosa, "La Reina de sus Pensamientos", la mujer que el amaba con todas las fibras de su ser, él tenía hijos con Candy, su esposa.

\- Todas las cosas buenas vienen en tres -dijo Rosemonde.

\- Lo dije hace rato, el universo los está bendiciendo esta vez, bendiciéndonos, quiero decir -aseguró Richard.

\- Así es Richard, el universo nos ha premiado y va a continuar haciéndolo por el resto de nuestras vidas -aseguró Terry.

\- Y cómo los vamos a llamar? -preguntó Rosemonde, sin quitar la mirada sobre su hermana.

\- La niña se llama Espérance (Esperanza) Eleanor, pero la vamos a llamar "Nellie" -dijo Candy.

\- Uno de los niños es Emmanuel, que quiere decir "Dios está con nosotros" -dijo Terry- Y ustedes pueden escoger el nombre del segundo -les anunció Terry a los chicos.

Los chicos se vieron el uno al otro y susurraron por un rato cuando Rosemonde finalmente dijo:

\- Gracias mamá y Terry por dejarnos escoger el nombre de nuestro hermano. Para permanecer en la atmósfera Bíblica, escogimos llamarlo "Matthew" (Mateo).

\- Matthew -pensó Candy- Es muy bonito.

\- No te preocupes mamá, te voy a ayudar del mejor modo que yo pueda. Te vamos a ayudar! -aseguró Rosemonde.

\- Voy a contratar a una nana para cada uno de ellos -anunció Terry- Para que puedas descansar Candy, cuando no puedas más...

\- Gracias cariño. Gracias a todos ustedes! Gracias a Dios por nuestra hermosa familia! -dijo Candy cerrando sus ojos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La familia continuó viviendo en paz y armonía. Candy después tuvo otra niña, Gloria y un varón, Marc.  
Rosemonde y Richard finalizaron la Preparatoria. Rosemonde entonces se matriculó en la escuela de Medicina y Richard en la de Administración de Negocios. Ellos se casaron cuando Rosemonde obtuvo el título de Médico.  
Anthony y Elizabeth habían conservado la esperanza de que ellos rompieran su relación con el tiempo y de que tuvieran una relación fraternal, pero eso, nunca sucedió... ellos estaban más enamorados que nunca. Fue un poco complicado explicarles a sus pequeños hermanos y hermanas, el porqué ellos se iban a casar... Y sonó un poco raro a los oídos de Candy y Terry también... sus hijos estaban casándose!  
Rosemonde tuvo un varoncito que ella llamó Michael Durand Grandchester, el niño se parecía mucho a su abuelo.  
Para Candy y Terry, el convertirse en abuelos era la cereza del pastel!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La vida se repite constantemente...  
Candy White Andrew y Terrence Graham Grandchester se conocieron en un barco que los estaba llevando, sin saberlo, a el mismo destino, a una nueva vida... que se terminó con el diabólico plan de Eliza.  
Entonces sucedió el fallido encuentro en América. Después el gran estreno de "Romeo y Julieta"... que se arruinó con el problema de Susanna.  
Entonces vino la guerra, los años de separación, ambos contrajeron matrimonio con otras personas, tuvieron a sus propias familias y pensaban que todo iba a ser para siempre... pero perdieron a sus respectivas parejas y eso también llegó a su fin.  
Después llegó el Festival de Mayo en el Real Colegio San Pablo, veintiún años más tarde, con sus hijos que eran una mini-replica de ellos mismos... Para reencontrarse nuevamente en la Segunda Colina de Pony, en donde ellos se fueron enamorando cuando eran adolescentes, fue mágico...  
La reconciliación, la boda, la familia... esta vez lo que se había terminado era la tristeza, las lágrimas, las penas, la mala suerte y todo para siempre... porque ahora, aunque les haya tomado veintiún años, Candy y Terry estaban viviendo sus vidas como ellos habían deseado, con hijos, nietos, ellos finalmente estaban felices y en calma.  
Para ellos la vida era un gran río tranquilo.  
El sufrimiento, la desolación, los corazones rotos y el resto de la mala suerte del mundo para ellos... ahora, se habían terminado.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
